Battlefield
by Debbie Kluge
Summary: Story 5 in the Jealousy Series. Jonny and Jessie face separation and their own personal fears as Jonny tries to help a young friend.
1. War Zone

Battlefield - Chapter 1 - War Zone

THE REAL ADVENTURES OF JONNY QUEST

** **

**"Battlefield"**

** **

**by**

** **

**Debbie Kluge**

_We are young,_

_Heartache to heartache, we stand._

_No promises, no demands,_

_Love is a battlefield . . ._

_ _

**** M. Chapman/H. Knight ****

**Chapter 1 -- War Zone**

** **

_You're makin' me go, you're makin' me stay._

_Why do you hurt me so bad?_

The sound of breaking glass echoed from the upstairs of the house at Quest Compound like an omen.It was followed almost immediately by an exclamation of disgust and some very colorful language.Language Benton Quest didn't usually tolerate from his 17-year-old son.As he rose to go in search of the cause of the disturbance, he heard a loud thump and a sharp "Oh, shit . . . !"

Benton reached the top of the staircase and looked into his son's room.Jonny was jumping up and down on one leg, clutching the other with both hands.A chair lay overturned in the middle of the floor and nearby was the shattered remains of a plate and glass that had obviously been knocked off the desk.Jonny stopped jumping around, cautiously lowered the injured leg back to the floor, and tried putting weight on it."Son of a . . . "

"Jonathan!" his father reprimanded him sharply.

The young man looked up as he moved carefully around, limping slightly."Sorry, Dad.Oh, man, that hurt . . .!"

Benton gazed at his son.In the last several months he had hit another growth spurt and had gained seven inches in height very quickly. As a result, he was exceedingly clumsy . . . he seemed to be having difficulty adjusting to the added height and reach and he was always running into things or knocking things off.He was also highly prone to doing damage to himself.It seemed as though he was black and blue most of the time recently.Benton fervently hoped he would stop growing soon.Aside from his tendency to hurt himself, it was costing a small fortune to keep him in clothes.

He stepped into Jonny's room and looked around.It was never the neatest room in the house, but today it appeared worse than usual.The broken remains of his lunch didn't help the general appearance any."What did you do?"

"Oh, I reached for the glass and missed.I knocked it off the table and when I tried to grab for it, the plate went sailing.Then I got tangled up in the chair and cracked my shin on the desk.I guess it's just not my day."

"Well, try to be more careful.And you really need to do something about this room.It's a mess!"

Jonny looked around vaguely."It's not bad."

"Not bad!There isn't a flat surface visible anywhere and some of them are a foot deep.Clean it up, Jonny."

"Awwww, Dad . . ."

"Now!"

"Okay.Okay.I'll work on it in a little while.Just let me finish this note to Jess . . . "Quickly he turned back toward the computer without looking where he was going.The chair was still lying in the middle of the floor.It caught him squarely in the shins.He hit the floor hard enough to knock the picture across the room off the wall.The sound of breaking glass was like deja vu.

Benton leaped forward in alarm, going down on his knees next to his son."Are you all right?"

Jonny lay quietly on the floor for an instant and his father could hear his soft voice saying " . . . 5 . . . 6 . . . 7. . . 8 . . . 9 . . . "He heaved a deep sigh and sat up carefully."Yeah, Dad, I'm fine.I guess I'm just being a klutz today."He rose carefully, picked up the chair, and put it where it belonged."I'll finish this note to Jess and then clean up in here."

Benton watched him sit down and turn back to the computer."When is she coming home?"

"I don't know."There was a wealth of frustration in that answer."The last note I got from her said that Estella was working on excavating a brand new tomb and she was wanting Jess to stay at least another six weeks.Jessie didn't seem too upset about the prospect.I've sent her two or three notes since she sent her last one, but she hasn't answered any of them yet."There was a long pause."Maybe she doesn't want to come back . . ."

Benton leaned against the desk and looked down at his son, who studiously stared at the computer screen and refused to look up.Benton sighed to himself.And that was another thing.With his awkwardness had come a new uncertainty.He seemed to have lost a lot of his self-confidence.True, he was a lot less cocky, but Benton was beginning to wish his cocky attitude would return.He didn't like to see him this unsure of himself."Jonny . . .Jonny, look at me."Reluctantly, the young man looked up."You have to give them some space.Race and Estella are feeling their way along very cautiously right now.And you know how much Jessie wants her parents reunited.If she feels that being there with them will help, then that's where she needs to be.You don't honestly believe she's there because she _doesn't want to be with you, do you?"_

"I don't know.I guess not.It's just that I miss her so much and she's so far away . . . And I don't even know when she's coming back."

Benton laid a consoling hand on his shoulder."Just be patient.Let her know she's missed, but be sure she knows you'll support any decision she makes.That's all you can do right now . . . "He stood up and looked around again.". . .other than clean up this room!"

"Yeah . . . yeah . . . I got it."

***

Sometime in the middle of the afternoon it began to rain.It was one of those late autumn rains . . . cold, heavy and long term.The wind blew in off the Atlantic in rising fury, bringing the first signs of winter.Weather reports even said there was a possibility of snow.As Jonny sat in front of the fireplace trying to read _Hamlet for his English Lit class, he listened to the rain drumming on the windows and thought it suited both his mood and his reading material perfectly.It was strange, the house seemed so empty somehow.It was just he and his dad . . . Jessie and Race were in Colombia and Hadji was in Bangalore.That didn't happen very often._

He hadn't exactly been eavesdropping, but he did overhear the conversation when Race had come to tell his father he was thinking of going to Colombia with Estella and Jessie.Race had been uncharacteristically unsure of himself and what he wanted to do.It had surprised Jonny because he had expected Race to jump at the opportunity.When they had returned from Paris, Estella had stayed at the compound for several weeks.Jonny had no idea what had been said between those two in Paris, but whatever it was had changed their relationship dramatically.They spent a great deal of time together and Jonny had even caught them on the sofa in the family room late one night doing things that he and Jessie had been chided for trying.Shortly after that, Estella had abandoned the room Benton had given her at the Compound and moved in with Race.Jessie had been positively gleeful, and Race had seemed ecstatically happy.It was Benton Quest that convinced Race he should go.His father had told the younger man that if he refused, he would spend the rest of his life playing "what if'" games in his head . . . this was one of those things he had to do for his own peace of mind.His father had also pointed out that his work was going to keep him in the Compound for several months and there was no place safer.If Race was to go, now would be the perfect time.

And so Race, Estella and Jessie had packed up and headed for the jungles of Colombia.Jessie had been overjoyed.They were going to be a family again.She had been excited and hopeful and could hardly wait to take off.Jonny was happy for her . . . but privately he admitted to himself that he was upset.He was afraid that if Race and Estella ended up remarried, Race would leave for good.He was a part of the Quest family . . . like an uncle or something . . . and he and Jonny had been very close.There were things he had been able to talk to Race about that he never could have discussed with his father.Like his mother's death.Race had been instrumental in helping Jonny work through Rachel's loss.Even to this day it was a difficult subject for his father to talk about.But Race had been a sympathetic ear for a young boy who needed to release a very large load of grief and rage.It had been a bond between them.The idea of losing that scared him.Once or twice he had found himself being angry at Estella for just being there . . . coming between them.His emotions were so tangled he didn't really understand how he was feeling.

And then there was Jessie.If Race and Estella got back together again and Race left Quest Enterprises, Jessie was sure to go with them.She _wanted to go with them.That was obvious from her excitement about this trip.And that left Jonny very unsure about ****__their relationship.The reason Jessie came to the Compound in the first place was because Race was here.Later, she started to work regularly with his father.But if Race left, that would take away one reason for her staying here.And Estella could train her as well as his father could so that took away another reason for her to come back.And that meant that her only remaining tie to the Quests was him.Once away from the Compound, he was afraid other things would catch her interest.__No, be honest with yourself for once, he thought.__You're afraid another **guy will catch her interest.To a certain degree, he never had been able to believe that Jessie really liked him . . . at least as a boyfriend.She was so smart and so beautiful . . . she could have any guy she wanted.He just couldn't see what she saw in him.And maybe she wouldn't be able to see it either, if she was away from him.**_

All in all, he was having a very difficult time rooting for Race's success in this one.And that made him feel very selfish.Maybe he should talk to his dad about this. . . 

"THERE IS AN UNIDENTIFIED STRANGER APPROACHING THE FRONT ENTRANCE,"IRIS's soft voice announced.An instant later the doorbell rang.As Jonny rose to answer it, he knew that his father would have received the same warning from IRIS out in the computer lab.He noted that the outside floodlights had come on as the stranger approached.It was almost dark.Through the glass of the front door, Jonny could see a single individual standing on the doorstep, head lowered, huddled against the driving rain.He wasn't particularly tall, didn't appear to have a hat and was wearing only a lightweight jacket.As Jonny opened the door, the person looked up, and Jonny stared in shocked amazement.

"Brandon!"The boy smiled hesitantly.Jonny reached out and grabbed him, hauling him in the house and shutting the door."What are you doing here?You're soaked!"

"I came to see you."As Jonny drew him into the family room, he could feel the boy shaking.He was soaked to the skin and in the light, Jonny could see the boy's lips had a decidedly blue tinge to them.He was cold as ice.Jonny dragged him over in front of the fireplace.

"Stay there.I'm going to go get some towels and dry clothes.We have to get you warm!"Jonny left at a run.He had no idea what he would be able to find for him to wear, but he had to find something.The boy was going to catch pneumonia.As he rummaged around in his room looking for clothes, he remembered the first time he had met Brandon Simmons.Brandon was ten years old and one of the summer camp kids he and Jessie had been in charge of several months ago.When they first met, the two of them had detested each other on sight.Brandon was a brat with a tendency to resolve his problems by hitting them with anything handy.It was only while they were stranded in the mountains after the earthquake that he really got to know the boy, and came to realize that his attitude problems were the result of anger, frustration and hurt from a bad home environment.His parents had been divorced three years before and his father, whom he had been particularly close to, had simply disappeared.They lived in North Waldoboro, and his mother was an accountant in Rockport.Alicia Simmons treated her son like excess baggage . . . as though he was little more than a nuisance.

Jonny remembered very clearly how angry she had been when she had come to pick up the boy upon their arrival back in Rockport.She hadn't been upset that the boy had been in danger.In fact, she hadn't even put two and two together and realized the earthquake she had seen on the news had happened where her son was camping.No, she was angry because he was back early and it was an inconvenience.Jonny had watched the boy, who had been happy and laughing that morning, shrink in on himself and withdraw back into that sullen, sulky shell they had worked so hard to draw him out of.The pain in the boy's face was indescribable.Jonny had been furious.He had been fully prepared to take the boy home to Quest Compound with him.He knew he could have convinced his father to let the boy stay.But Doug Sanderson, the senior camp counselor, had drawn him aside and, in a sad voice, had explained that there was nothing they could do.She was the boy's mother and she had the right to do as she pleased.Jonny had controlled his temper with difficulty and had politely offered to allow Brandon to finish out the camp time at his home, so as not to inconvenience her.But in a short, sharp voice she informed him she had already been inconvenienced so she might as well take the boy with her now, so she didn't have to come back for him later.The image of Brandon's expression, as he looked at Jonny while she dragged him out the door by one arm, was indelibly etched on his memory.The thought of it still made his stomach hurt.

He finally gave up looking for clothes.Everything was too big.He grabbed a blanket from the closet and ran back to the family room.Brandon was exactly where he had left him . . . standing in a puddle of water.

"Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes.We'll get you warm and dry and then the two of us can talk."Jonny heard the back door slam.

His father's voice echoed from the kitchen."Jonny, IRIS said there was someone at the door . . ."Benton walked in and stopped dead.Jonny had the boy stripped to the skin and was rubbing him vigorously with a towel.Brandon was simply standing there soaking up the attention.

Jonny looked up at his father and asked urgently, "Dad, do we have any of my old clothes anywhere?I can't find anything that will fit him and he's _so cold . . . "_

Benton moved quickly, asking no questions."I'm sure we do.Let me go put on some hot water and then I'll find something.Brandon, you do like hot chocolate, don't you?"

The boy nodded slightly and in a high, hesitant voice, replied, "Yes, sir."

Fifteen minutes later, Brandon and Jonny sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with large mugs of hot chocolate.Brandon was dressed in an old pair of blue jeans, which were a little too large, and a large bulky sweater.Jonny sat close, with one arm around him, still trying to convey warmth into the boy's body.Brandon had finally stopped shivering and the blue color had faded from his lips, but his hands were still icy.Benton watched them for a while and then stood and said that he was going to heat up some soup for dinner.

After his father had left the room, Jonny looked down at Brandon."Okay, Brandon.Now.Tell me about this.What's going on?And why did you end up on my doorstep soaking wet and alone on a night like this?"

The boy hung his head."I'm sorry."

Jonny reached down and, catching his chin, tilted his head up so he had to look at him."Brandon, I'm delighted you're here.You're welcome here anytime you want to come.But it's five o'clock on a particularly nasty Saturday night and you turn up all alone and in a condition to jeopardize your health.You have to expect me to ask questions.Did your mother drop you off and just leave?"

The boy looked up at him, pain in his eyes."She's gone."

"Gone?" he replied blankly."Gone where?"

Brandon shrugged."To some conference.She's supposed to be back a week from Wednesday."

"Well, okay.So who's staying with you?"

"No one."

"What do you mean, 'no one'?She couldn't just leave you alone two weeks."

"Old lady Parker next door is supposed to come in and check on me every day or so. Mom says it costs too much to hire a sitter and she doesn't want to take me along.Says I would just get bored and under her feet.And furthermore, she says I'm old enough to look after myself.I do most of the cooking at home anyway, so she figures I can take care of feeding myself.And I get myself to school so she says I can handle that too."

Jonny was horrified.This boy was ten years old . . . _tenyearsold!And this woman was treating him like he was eighteen or nineteen, just to save herself some time and money.Jonny could feel his temper rising._

Brandon stirred a little in Jonny's grasp."It's just that . . . "His voice trailed off.

"What?"

Suddenly, the boy began to cry."I just get so scared . . . there all by myself.The house is so big and I hear all of these funny noises . . . "

Jonny wrapped both arms around the boy and hugged him tightly."It's all right," he comforted him gently."You don't have to go back there now.You can stay here with me until she comes back.We'll figure something out about school."He loosened his hold slightly and looked down at him."But you haven't said how you got _here."_

The boy sniffled, trying to stop crying, and said, "I hitchhiked."

"From North Waldoboro?!"

Brandon nodded."I was picked up by a really nice truck driver.I told him I lived in Rockport and had gone to a choral concert in North Waldoboro and had missed my bus back.He gave me a ride to the grade school and once he was gone I walked from there."

"Brandon, that's over five miles!In the rain!"

"It wasn't raining the whole time," he responded defensively.

Jonny sighed in exasperation."Don't ever do that again.No wonder you were half frozen.Next time, if you get caught like that, you call me and I'll come get you.Okay?"Brandon nodded, looking happier than Jonny had seen him since they returned from California.

At that moment, Benton stuck his head into the family room and called, "Dinner!"

***

Jonny dropped wearily into the big chair opposite his father in the family room.Benton sat in a pool of warm light with a book in his lap.The rest of the house was in darkness.

His father looked at him quietly for a minute and then asked, "Is he asleep?"

Jonny nodded."I put him on the rollaway in my room rather than putting him in Jess or Hadji's room.He seems to need the proximity of people right now.Want to take a bet on whether he has nightmares?"

"Why is he here, Jonny?Where's his mother?"

Benton was surprised at the bitterness of his son's expression as he replied, "Miami.She's at a convention of some sort.She left him by himself for two weeks because it was going to cost her too much to hire a sitter.And she told him he couldn't come with her because he would be under foot."Jonny jumped to his feet and began to pace, too agitated to sit still."How can she **do this?He cried for twenty minutes.He couldn't even explain why he was crying. He just started and couldn't stop.Dad, he's a good kid!All he wants is a little attention . . . to know that someone cares about him.How hard can that be?"**

Benton shook his head."I don't know, son.Some people just aren't made that way.But what she's done this time . . . I don't know.I have a feeling the State will frown on this if they find out.That's child abandonment.How old is he?Ten?"

Jonny nodded.He had stopped pacing and was staring at his father intently."If the State takes him away from her, what will happen to him?"

"Initially, Juvenile Hall I would imagine.Then foster care.If she was willing to give him up without a fight, they could try to place him for adoption, but he's too old for him to be easily adoptable.Older children are very difficult to place in permanent homes."

"Why can't he come to live with us?"Benton stared at his son in astonishment.Jonny hurried on before his father could think of a response."We can afford to take care of him.And he _likes it here!"_

"Yes, I know, but . . ."

"I know he's behind on his school work but we could fix that.And Rockport's got a good school system.You've always said so."

"I know, Jonny, but . . . "

"And it's not like it would be crowded or anything.We've got plenty of room here.Especially if Jessie and Race don't come back."

"Jonny, it's not that easy . . . "

"But you could make it happen, Dad.I know you could.You took Hadji in that way.Why can't we give Brandon a home, too?"

"Jonny, slow down!It is extremely hard to permanently take a child away from his or her rightful parents . . . as it should be.And Brandon's mother will probably not want to give him up."

"But she's abusing him!That's not right.It's not even legal!We can't just stand by and let this continue to happen.We have to do something . . . "A sudden sound from behind him caused Jonny to turn abruptly toward the doors.Brandon stood in the doorway.His face was pinched and white, and silent tears coursed down his cheeks.With an angry sound, Jonny crossed the room and took the boy in his arms, holding him tightly.

Benton heard the boy's ragged voice saying, "I don't know what I've done to make her hate me, Jonny.I try so hard . . .But I can't do anything right."Jonny shushed him and let him cry.The look he shot his father over the boy's head was venomous and screamed the unspoken question, _How can you condone this?And Benton knew, in that instant, that he couldn't be a part of inflicting more grief on this boy.Silently, he set his book aside and reached for the mobile phone sitting on the table nearby.He dialed a number and after three rings a voice answered on the other end._

"Aaron?This is Benton Quest.I have a rather urgent legal matter I need to discuss with you.Do you have some time right now if I came to the house?Yes, I know it's late, but this is important . . ."


	2. Starting Again

Battlefield - Chapter 2 -- Starting Again

**Chapter 2 -- Starting Again**

** **

_It would help me to know,_

_Do I stand in your way?_

_Or am I the best thing you've had?_

Race Bannon straightened up and wiped his forehead.The sun beat down unmercifully and the humidity was oppressive.The towering buildings that were scattered throughout the clearing cast no shade in the noonday sun.Even the jungle animals, usually raucous and noisy, were quiet in the mid day heat.Here and there, he could see members of the excavation team working on various projects.He knew that Estella was down in the one of the burial chambers working on translating some reliefs.He shook his head.That room would be hot, dark and dirty and the air would be stale.She would come out of it filthy, coughing, sweat-soaked and exhausted.And, as always, she would look at him with that excited glow in her eyes and tell him all about it with an enthusiasm he would never understand.Even after all these years of working with Benton Quest, he still couldn't see why they got such a thrill from digging in crumbling old ruins.

He had spent the last several weeks watching all of the members of the excavation team, trying to understand Estella's compulsive fascination with the subject.To a certain degree, the entire team had that excited glow, particularly when they discovered something new or unique.But no one ever showed it to the extent that Estella did.And, interestingly enough, the person who showed the least interest in all of this was Estella's own daughter.Jessie worked as diligently as any of them and was as competent as anyone except her mother, but somehow that spark just wasn't there.She worked hard, didn't flinch from the long hours and hard conditions and celebrated with all of them at every discovery.But somehow, Race always sensed a reserve; the feeling that she would much prefer to be somewhere else.He had tried to point this out to Estella once, but she had become angry and told him he was imagining things.He knew that she desperately wanted Jessie to follow in her footsteps.But Race was certain . . . Jessie's heart was not here in the jungles of Colombia, and he had a fairly good idea of where she would rather be.

Race wondered what kind of state Jonny Quest was in.Ever since she had been hurt so badly in Cairo, Jonny's moods could be tied directly to the state of his relationship with Jessie.Both kids were only 17, but sometimes he thought they were older than he was.Brought up largely among adults and traveling almost all the time, they had matured much more quickly than most children their age.They had been given and accepted more responsibility much earlier than their friends, and it showed.So it came as no surprise that emotionally they were older as well.Race shook his head slightly and sighed to himself.Not that it made it any easier to accept sometimes . . .

He looked at the scaffolding lying at his feet, trying to force his mind back to the project at hand.It should be ready to erect.All he needed were a few extra pairs of hands.He had spent the last several days putting together a portable canopy that could be used to shield the researchers from the equatorial sun.All of them were suffering from varying degrees of sunburn and they had two workers keel over from sunstroke yesterday.The canopy would be used as a sun shelter over the open excavations.It could be moved as needed, and he had even designed it to have drop down sides so that it could be used to block the setting sun as well.

This was the niche he had forged for himself in Estella's world . . . coordinator, facilitator, expeditor and all around handyman.He took care of transportation, location and establishment of campsites, construction of special-needs items and general logistics.It wasn't a bad arrangement, and it at least made him feel useful.But more importantly, it gave him the opportunity to be with Estella.

Since the day Estella had walked out of his life, he had never allowed himself to consider how he really felt about her.He had walled his feelings for her away and pretended they weren't there.But when she and Jessie had disappeared in Paris, his defenses had begun to fail.Initially, he had tried to tell himself that it was Jessie he was concerned about, not Estella . . . that he was no more concerned about her than he would be about any other acquaintance.But as the number of days they were missing grew and his emotional walls crumbled, he was forced to face the truth.He still loved her . . . possibly more than he had the day he married her.He had never laid those feelings to rest.And when she was threatened, they were all still there, waiting to pounce on him.And pounce they did.He was stripped of all his defenses and his soul laid bare.By the time they had finished the canvas of the Champs-Elysées and had found nothing, he was more depressed than he ever remembered being in his whole life.

What he had found the most horrifying was that he had ceased to think about Jessie at all.He was so sunk in misery over Estella he had lost his connection to his daughter.And in those days he had come to understand Jonny Quest better than he ever had before.He remembered the look on the young man's face as he sat waiting in that cold, impersonal Cairo hospital, while Jessie lay slowing dying in the next room.He also remembered the crazed light in his eyes as he stood there in that dingy antiquities shop, gun leveled, preparing to blow Francesca Hamilton's head off for her part in what had happened to Jessie.And he had come to understand that he was absolutely no different than Jonny.He was equally lost.

It was like a gift from heaven when they found both of them alive and relatively unharmed.He remembered dancing with Estella in Paris.Nothing else seemed to exist for them in that instant . . . just as everything had ceased to exist those many years before at the consulate in Paris.He had lost his heart to her then and he had never gotten it back.When it came time to return to Maine, he had asked her to come with him . . . and she agreed.For appearance's sake, they had tried to maintain some semblance of propriety once they arrived back at the Compound, but that hadn't lasted more than a few days.The evening Jonny had caught them on the family room couch necking like a couple of teenagers was the end . . . if he had been five minutes later the situation would have been extremely embarrassing.They had excused themselves with as much dignity as they could muster and headedfor the stairs.Jonny's laughter and call of "Have fun . . . " had followed them as they left the room.Estella had blushed until her face was almost the same color as her hair.As they reached the base of the stairs, she had turned to say something scathing, but he hadn't given her the chance.He had caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply, allowing his hands to rove hungrily over her body and up under her clothes.And when he felt her respond, he picked her up and carried her into his suite.They had made love over and over that night . . . like they were kids again.The next morning, when he woke to find her nestled up against him, sleeping peacefully, he swore to himself he would never let her go again.

Race grinned suddenly.It was funny.He had remembered the look of her . . . the line of her throat when her head dropped back, the way her back would arch when he ran his hands down her spine, and the intensity of her expression as she lay with her eyes closed, concentrating on what he was doing to her.But it was what he had forgotten that had been so enticing.She was a noisy lover . . . the more aroused she became, the more vocal she was.She would moan, and gasp, and speak to him in broken sentences in both Spanish and English.He never had to wonder if what he was doing to her felt good, because she would tell him.And trying to keep her quiet only guaranteed that when she finally couldn't hold back any longer, it would be even louder, cruder, and more incoherent than it would have been otherwise.He hadn't cared.He had wanted to hear her . . . had made every effort to keep her so aroused she couldn't even try to be quiet.And her incoherent cries of pleasure as she reached release gave him such a deep sense of satisfaction that he couldn't even feel guilty.Benton told him later that he had just about decided to start sleeping in the lighthouse.He said he hadn't gotten a peaceful night's sleep since the two of them began sharing a room again.Since coming to Colombia she had become a bit more sedate . . . but not by much.

It had occurred to Race since then, that after all the lectures both he and Benton had given to their kids about premarital sex, perhaps he and Estella weren't setting the best example.However, neither Jessie nor Jonny had questioned the new living arrangement.If anything, they seemed to expect it.It had been so easy for Race to let the police inspectors in Paris assume that Estella was his wife . . . for that was how he still felt about her.He supposed that Jonny and Jessie felt the same way, so at this point he wasn't prepared to question it.His grin widened slightly.They were happy . . . that's really all that mattered.

His grin dimmed slightly and his thoughts returned to an idea that had occurred to him early this morning.He had been awake early . . . just shortly after dawn . . . and had been lying there watching her sleep.She lay on her side, facing him, with one hand curled up under her cheek.Her face was relaxed and she smiled softly as she slept.He had been thinking how beautiful she was and wondering if he ever remembered her as more gorgeous than she was in that instant.And a stray thought had crossed his mind._Once, a soft voice in his mind whispered.__Once before she looked like this.And the image flashed across his memory like lightning in the night sky.She had been lying just like this, sleeping quietly.But there had been a difference.That time she had been pregnant with Jessie.And in that instant, he had stopped and wondered what they were doing to prevent her from getting pregnant again._

He couldn't ever remember a time when he hadn't concerned himself with the possibility of getting one of his female companions pregnant.And he had always been cautious, ensuring those bases were covered before things got out of hand.With Estella, it hadn't even crossed his mind.And what was more, it hadn't crossed his mind for better than a month.They could be in serious trouble here.He would never hear the end of it if, after all those lectures to both Jessie and Jonny, he ended up getting Estella pregnant.He had better talk to her as soon as possible.Surely she had taken precautions . . .

"Mr. Bannon!"

Shaken out of his thoughts, Race looked up to see Ruben Calderone approaching him.A 20-year-old college student from USC, Ruben was serving as Estella's primary assistant on this dig.Race had initially had his doubts about the young man.He came from one of the highly placed and influential families in Bogota and they had pulled strings to get him on this dig.Race had been surprised that Estella wasn't upset about the pressure that was exerted to have him as part of the excavation team.When he complained about it for the fourth or fifth time, she patiently explained that she had worked with the young man before and that he was as competent as anyone else they could find.She also explained that his family's political connections would prove to be invaluable in getting supplies and pressuring the government for the things they needed.And that was exactly how it worked out.A cheerful young man, Ruben had endeared himself to everyone in camp.His easy charm and witty conversation made him a favorite among the other students and workmen.His extensive knowledge of South American archaeology and attention to detail had made him invaluable to Estella.And when they began to run into the inevitable political maneuvering and stonewalling, a single call from Ruben to his family in Bogota invariably got things "unstuck."Race was suitably impressed.

Ruben had also quickly become a close friend of Jessie's, and Race was very grateful for that friendship.It so obvious to him that Jessie missed Jonny terribly, that he couldn't believe no one else could see it.She was literally pining for the boy.She barely ate, and the few times he walked by her tent late at night, he could hear her tossing and turning.Once, he even heard her call out to him.Alarmed, he had looked into her tent to find her dreaming.He was about to wake her when she quieted.So he left her alone.The next morning she had looked drained.When he mentioned it to Estella, she had looked at her daughter for a while and then told him to leave her alone.This was a situation she was going to have to learn to deal with herself.And of course that started one of their fights.

"Is the canopy ready to erect now, Mr. Bannon?"

"Yes, Ruben, I think it is.We're going to need additional hands to get it up the first time, though."

"That will not be a problem.I will go round up some of the workmen and we can get it set up.This will help greatly in protecting them from the sun, so I know they will be happy to assist.I will be right back."

As Ruben trotted off, Race thought about Estella again.One thing about their relationship hadn't changed much over time.They still fought.And they fought fairly often.The strangest and most petty things could start it.This morning, they were arguing over whether or not the workmen liked oatmeal.He sighed and shook his head.It simply made no sense.He didn't want to fight with her.It wasn't even that they enjoyed the arguments the way some couples seemed to.It was more like when an opening presented itself neither of them could control themselves.They just jumped in and went at it.At least none of the fights they had gotten into since they had become involved again had that lasting, bitter edge that was so evident back before they were divorced.And the worst part was that both of them could see Jessie flinch every time it happened.She didn't even need to be present.In fact, both he and Estella tried very hard NOT to fight in front of her.But she seemed to have some kind of sixth sense that told her when they had been arguing.She would look at them and he would see the knowledge come into her eyes.Then she would turn away as though the awareness caused her physical pain.Neither he nor Estella knew what to do about it.More than once, he had privately wished she would go back to Maine.It would be so much easier to try and work out this relationship without the constant strain of having Jessie there watching them struggle.

Ruben reappeared with eight people in tow.Six were native workmen hired in Bogota or from local villages to handle the heavy labor.The remaining two were interns who were getting school credit for the dig, much as Ruben was.The first was Nathan Hardesty, a 23-year-old graduate student in pre-Colombian archaeology from some obscure mid-western university.Nathan was tall and gangly with a shock of sun-bleached white hair.He was a fountain of pre-Colombian archaeological trivia and a specialist in artifact dating.The other intern was DeForrest Blain.Race couldn't figure out what the hell this 20-year-old, pudgy, ill-tempered, lazy fop was doing on this expedition.He ducked work whenever possible, often disappearing for hours at a time, only to come strolling back into camp at dinner time with a nonchalant attitude and an "Oh, but darlings, I've been so BUSY . . . "He was also a photography buff and drove everyone to distraction, snapping pictures of all of them when the least expected it.Race would have been willing to take odds that he would be gone by the end of next week.Estella wouldn't put up with it much longer.

Race stationed his assistants at various locations around the scaffolding and, on his cue, they all lifted.The frame bowed slightly and then snapped into place, forming a large rectangle about eight feet tall by twelve feet long by ten feet deep.Race moved up to the frame and began threading ropes through the mounting grommets.Ruben moved to the other side and duplicated the activity.Once the ropes were in place at all four corners, the men grabbed the vertical members and lifted the entire structure.They carried it across the open ground and placed it above the main open excavation in the center of the clearing.

"Okay, fellas, come here and I'll show you how this works.The various shade canvases are attached to the hooks mounted on the ropes. Once joined, you pull the ropes until the shade is in place, and then anchor the lines to stakes driven into the ground.Staking the ropes to the ground rather than tying them down to the frame will stabilize the entire structure.There are three types of shades.The heavy canvas fabric will provide heavy shade and also serve to deflect rain from the main portion of the excavation area.The light cotton fabric will shade but provide much more light.And the screen fabric will provide the most light, but least shade.All fabrics can be mixed and matched on the top and sides to achieve the best effect.The frame can be disassembled and stored, but doesn't need to be broken down to move.We'll test it for awhile and modify it, as needed.Once we have it working exactly the way we want, it I'll finish the joint sealing and it should be durable and easily mobile."

Race hung around for a while watching the workmen mount the shade fabrics, and then he turned and strode across the clearing heading for the tents.It was unlikely that Estella was out of the burial chamber yet, but it wouldn't hurt to check.

***

Jessie Bannon crouched in a pit at the edge of the clearing, working carefully on the exposed stone that formed one wall of her designated work area.It was moving toward late afternoon and the area where she was working was finally beginning to get into the shade.She wore a large hat, a long sleeved shirt and long pants all in an effort to avoid any more sun exposure than absolutely necessary.She was already suffering from moderate sunburn and she had no desire to get any worse.But it was something of a tossup because she was so hot she felt lightheaded.

This stone was part of the foundation row of stones that formed the base of one of the secondary pyramids that ringed the old central plaza.It had been intricately carved.The mosaic reminded her a great deal of the carvings on the Malenque temples her mother had been studying several years ago.Jessie worked with a hand-held brush, clearing the clinging dirt from the carvings.Once she had it all cleaned, she would do rubbings of the carvings before moving on to the next section.It was painstaking, tedious work and she had been at it for almost three weeks.She never complained, even though she found it boring and frustrating work.At least it gave her time to think, which was both a blessing and a curse.

Ever since Paris, all she had been able to think about was Jonny.The conversation she had with her mother about him still echoed in her head.She loved him so much; sometimes it was like a physical pain.And she was pretty sure he loved her.But something her mother had said kept coming back to her . . . haunting her like a ghost.They had been talking about the fact that her father had never told her mother he loved her.Estella had noted how much alike Race and Jonny were and had said . . . "Be patient with him, Jessie.And try to decide if you can live without ever hearing those words.Because maybe you never will."_Could I do that, she wondered.__Could I spend the rest of my life with him and be satisfied, even if he never tells me he loves me?She didn't know._

But, then again, the alternative was absolutely unthinkable.She couldn't imagine her life without him.And she also knew that friendship was no longer enough.Her feelings for him had gone way beyond that._Once, she thought.__If he would say it just once it would be enough.As much as both of her parents assured her he loved her, there were times . . ._

Unbidden, the image of Francesca Hamilton appeared in her mind.Angelic, exquisite and tiny, she haunted Jessie's dreams.She embodied everything Jessie knew she lacked . . . poise, beauty, grace . . . she could go on forever.

Francesca had walked into their lives and turned Jonny's head without even trying.He had been completely smitten.And he had been devastated when he realized she was only using him to get her hands on a new invention of his father's.He had been bitter and angry, and in the aftermath of Francesca's betrayal, he had turned to Jessie.At first she had told herself she was too proud to win him that way, and she had run away.But she had come to realize that she loved him too much to be proud.She would take him any way she could get him.But she was also sure that if Francesca ever reappeared he would return to her in an instant, no matter what she had done.One of the girls at school had said it best.Francesca knew how to be a _girl . . . something Jessica Bannon wasn't particularly good at.She was good in a science or field lab, could hold her own in a fight, and was very good with computers.But in a war of feminine wiles, she was an abject failure._

Everyone in her family had steadfastly refused to tell her what happened in Cairo while she was unconscious in the hospital.She knew only that Francesca and her father had been arrested and put in jail, and that her father had been instrumental in making that happen.But everyone's refusal to tell her what happened told her all she needed to know.They were protecting Jonny.And that meant Jonny had tried to save Francesca . . . probably in some manner the authorities would have frowned on . . . and everyone was staying quiet so he didn't get into trouble.In fact, she knew that must be the case because they **_had told her that he had gotten in trouble.It had been clear, too, that whatever it had been, it was serious.And it couldn't have been anything to do with her since she was safely in the hospital, so it had to have been Francesca.And the knowledge that he cared for her enough to try to protect her made Jessie physically ill.But even that didn't really matter.She loved him . . . and she didn't care about the rest._**

She had received a lot of e-mail from Jonny in the last several weeks.At first, she had tried very hard to answer it all.But being separated from him was starting to tell on her.And having to deal with his mail every day was starting to get her down.

Jessie stopped her work and stared at the wall, unseeing.She wanted to go home to him so badly.She hated it here.He haunted her dreams.Some nights they were actual nightmares, imagining him gone or hurt or even dead and she would wake crying and frightened.Other times the dreams would be good ones and she would wake happy . . . until she remembered where she was and that she was alone.And some nights the dreams left her fevered and yearning.She **HATED this!But she couldn't leave.Her parents needed her right now.They were trying so hard to resolve their differences and make a go of their relationship.And the family atmosphere seemed to help.They still fought a lot.She could hear them arguing at night.Most times she couldn't tell _what they were arguing about . . . only that they were.But when she was around it seemed like they got along better.She couldn't leave now . . . not when they needed her. So she guessed she would have to live with this.She would put on a cheerful face, work hard, and not let either of them know how miserable she was._**

She thought again of Jonny and suddenly, tears came to her eyes.He seemed to attract girls.There wasn't a single one in school who wouldn't give almost anything to say she had dated him.They sat in classes with group projects and tried to figure out how to ensure they would be assigned to work with him.He always seemed oblivious to the veiled suggestions, the "come hither" glances and the subtle innuendo.But what if one of them caught his eye . . . like Francesca had?Jessie hadn't been able to do anything to prevent it the last time, but at least she had been there to try to protect him and to support him when everything crashed.If it happened while she was gone . . .She could feel the tears on her cheeks as she cried.There was nothing she could do . . . except pray that no one came along to show Jonny Quest that he wasn't really getting any bargain with a girlfriend like Jessie Bannon.


	3. Matchmaker

Chapter 3 -- Matchmaker

**Chapter 3 -- Matchmaker**

** **

_We are strong._

". . . and with a marginal adjustment for local customs, I believe we could easily make this applicable throughout Bangalore.It would provide great benefit to our people and also generate revenue for Your Most Honored Excellency . . . "

Hadji blinked, trying desperately to focus on the man before him.What had he been talking about?He couldn't remember.What was he supposed to say now . . .?!"Yes, of course.A most interesting idea.But I believe I want to consider all of the implications before I make a decision on whether or not to implement it throughout our country.Therefore, I offer the hospitality of the palace for three days.During this time I will consider your proposal and then we will talk again."_Oh, nice save, Sultan, he thought sarcastically to himself._

"Most wise, Excellency.However, I would not wish to take advantage of your hospitality.Since this was a long trip, and I did not wish to be separated from my family, I have brought them with me.There are 12 in my party.I am sure we can find accommodations in the city."

Hadji sighed inwardly.Another one.Something was going on here. "It is not necessary.The palace is more than capable of accommodating your entire family.Please accept my offer and bid your family to enjoy themselves."

The man bowed low."You are indeed most kind, Your Excellency.It shall be as you desire.I am yours to command . . . "He bowed his way out of the audience chamber.Hadji sighed audibly.That was the fifth one this morning, and it was only about ten o'clock.And he knew he would have to meet the man's family sometime today.It was expected courtesy to make the effort.And it was also inevitable . . . the palace was large . . . but not _that large._

Hadji gestured at the guard."Alright, send in the next one."There were times, he thought glumly, when he hated being a Sultan.

The head of the palace guard opened a door at the far end of the chamber and escorted a slight, acetic looking man across the room to stand before Hadji."Rajeev Subramanian, Your Excellency, from the high provinces . . ."Through the closing door, Hadji could just see the entourage the man had brought with him.This man and his family made the last group look tiny.

"Greetings, Rajeev Subramanian.I bid you welcome to the palace.How may this Sultan be of service to you?"The man bowed and began speaking, however, Hadji just barely listened._Yes, he thought, __this is going to be a very long day . . . _

***

At four that afternoon, Hadji Singh, Sultan of Bangalore, strode through his palace.He was tired, irritable, and wanted nothing more than to be alone for a while to meditate.In the distance, he suddenly heard the sound of voices approaching. Looking around wildly, he spotted a tapestry hanging next to a nearby window.Without an instant's hesitation, he darted across the room and ducked behind the heavy folds of fabric.He could hear the group enter the corridor and begin moving in the direction of the throne room.

"Now, remember," he heard a man's voice say, "you must not annoy the Sultan.Be attentive and interested to all he has to say, respond promptly to any request he makes of you, and above all, do not prattle.He does not need to hear mindless female chatter.This is exceedingly important to our family.A marriage between one of you and the Sultan would advance our family substantially.It is vital that you all make a good impression on his Excellency.Is this clear?"A chorus of soft voices responded to him.As the sounds of their passage receded, Hadji peered out from behind the tapestry.He could just see the back of one of the men who had visited him today.With him were five women, all in exotic and traditional garb.They were moving in the direction of the open air courtyard across from the throne room. Five minutes later and he would not have been able to avoid them.He slipped from behind the tapestry, darted silently across the open corridor and through a cleverly concealed doorway into a narrow, dark corridor.This passage would lead him to the end of another open courtyard in the wing of the palace where he and his mother lived.With any luck, he should be able to avoid all of their visitors and make it to the safety of his personal chambers without being stopped.

As he moved through the dark corridor, he thought grimly about what the man had just said.It did little more than confirm what he had already begun to suspect.And it made him angry.He was going to shut himself in his quarters, meditate until he felt calmer and more rested, and then he was going to go find his mother.They needed to have a serious talk about what was going on in this palace.

***

The soft knock was repeated several times before it finally penetrated Hadji's meditative state.He returned to awareness reluctantly, not yet prepared to face the confrontation that he knew was inevitable.He breathed deeply trying to capture and hold the calmness that had surrounded him just moments before.It was important that he be able to hold his temper.

"Come."The door opened softly and his mother entered.She looked at him for a moment and then turned and closed the door.Without a word, she moved to sit on a divan against the wall.Hadji remained sitting, eyes closed, and relaxed back into a semi-trance again.He would not be pushed.This discussion would be held on his terms.She could wait.

Long minutes passed in silence.Finally, Neela Singh began to fidget.She was unaccustomed to being made to wait and she found herself getting irritable.This was uncalled for.She had better things to do than sit here being ignored.

"This must stop, mother."

He still sat, eyes closed, in that relaxed, meditative posture.He showed no signs of outward tension.But something in his voice warned his mother that he was not as calm as he outwardly appeared.She looked at him for a moment and then responded, "You are the Sultan of Bangalore.Your country's interests must be your most immediate concern."

"I am fully aware of that."

"Then you must also be aware of how important it is for you to have an heir.There must be continuity so the people are assured that their future is secure."

"The day will come when I will produce one."

"To do so, you must have a wife.One that is befitting your station and is capable of producing a child."

"The day will come when I will have one of those as well."

"That time has come, my son."

"No!"For the first time, he opened his eyes and looked at her.And she saw that he _was angry . . . very angry."I will not be pushed in this matter.When I find the right woman I will take a wife, and not before."_

"Jessie Bannon would make a suitable wife . . ."

"Jessie Bannon belongs to my brother," he responded coldly."Heart and soul . . . for both of them.I am fully aware that you have tried to maneuver a match between the two of us for the last several years.It is one of the reasons that Jessie comes here so seldom any more.Understand clearly, Mother that she is like a sister to me.She has never been more than that, and she never will be.We are both happy with that arrangement.It gives me great joy to see Jonny and Jessie together and happy.Do not interfere."

"Then if you will not look to the most logical choice, you must look elsewhere.You are 19 years old and the confirmed Sultan of this country.It would be a different matter if your father was still alive.Or if you had brothers who could succeed you.But you choose to live a dangerous life with the Quests.Should something happen to you, this country would be without a leader.I can serve in your stead as long as you are alive.But if something should happen, I would not be permitted to continue to rule . . . nor would I want to.But there is no clear line of succession.The fight for control would be both violent and bloody.The only way to assure that this does not happen is to establish the lineage without doubt.And that means you must produce a legitimate heir.And it must be done soon."

Hadji rose fluidly to his feet and began to pace."Mother, I am not ready to be married.Being Sultan and trying to complete my education is more than enough for me right now."

Neela shook her head."We will find a girl that is healthy and strong, from a good family . . . one that demonstrates all of the necessary traits to make a good Sultan's wife.All that will then be necessary will be to appear at state functions together and for you to father the child, perhaps several children.And it is possible that in time you will come to find it is a good match.I can arrange the marriage if you would prefer not going through the process of meeting all of the candidates."

Hadji stopped pacing and stared at his mother in horror."You expect me to marry a complete stranger?Like this was some sort of business deal?"

"Of course.That is exactly what it is."

"What are you going to do, go with the highest bidder?"He was surprised at the bitterness in his voice.

"Dowry will, of course, be a factor.As will her family's political connections, their relative wealth and influence, and the stability of their own province.The alliance must help to solidify your position as well.This was one of the aspects of taking Jessie Bannon as a wife that had serious drawbacks.Several of your advisors argued strongly against her.But I suspect she would have been liked by the people and that would have offset much."

"You . . . have . . . been . . . discussing . . . this . . . behind . . .my . . . back?" Hadji gritted.His hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were black as coal.

His mother responded calmly."Of course.It is our job."She rose fluidly to her feet and began moving toward the door."There is a dinner reception for all of the palace guests and their families tonight at 8:00 p.m.This will give you the opportunity to meet all of the likely candidates.They should all meet the necessary minimum qualifications.It will simply be a matter of narrowing the field down to the single best choice, and then negotiating the arrangements to the satisfaction of both parties."She stopped in the open doorway and looked back at him."You can tell me tomorrow if you have any particular preference among the girls offered.But we must move quickly.I plan to have the agreements completed by the end of the week.A six month betrothal should be adequate.That will provide enough time for proper appearances and will also allow the necessary physical to ensure she can produce children.Once the wedding is over, I would hope you could produce a child fairly quickly.I will see you in the main dining room at 8:00 p.m.Please do not be late."And with that, she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Hadji stood, staring after her, feeling totally overwhelmed.

***

It was two in the morning, and Hadji sat in the midst of one of the gardens near his chambers in the palace.A light breeze was blowing, causing the air to be filled with the fragrance of exotic flowers.The moon shed a silvery light over the entire courtyard, giving it an unreal aura.He could hear the soft splash of water from the fountain at the center of the garden as it tumbled down its artificial waterfall to land in the pool at its base.It was a peaceful sound.

Normally, the surroundings and the sound of the water could calm him.But tonight nothing seemed to help.Hadji had come to this quiet spot following the reception and dinner arranged by his mother.He had attended.Reluctantly.There was no way to get out of it.And what he had seen had left him shaken.

There had been about 100 people present, largely fathers with their daughters._More like livestock to market, he thought.And he had been forced to meet every one of them.In every case, the man had brought his daughters forward like they were merchandise and outlined what he felt were the strong points of each girl.This one was quite beautiful.This one was docile and well behaved.This one was strong and healthy and would provide him with strong sons.None of them had said anything about their intelligence, wit or personality._

And the girls . . . !They had ranged in age from 12 to 25 years old.Twelve years old . . . he simply couldn't believe it when her father presented her . . . and pointed out that her strong point was her youth!Without exception, they had stood before him, head bowed, eyes downcast, acting totally cowed and subservient.At first, he had tried to talk with them when they were presented, but he gave that up after the fourth or fifth girl.Either they weren't intelligent enough to have opinions of their own or they were so well trained they could no longer think for themselves.The night had seemed endless.

And in the background he could see his mother and four of his advisors.After each man and his entourage had been presented to Hadji, they would move to this group of five people for further discussion.One of them had a pad of paper and was making notes.By the end of the evening, Hadji was physically ill and wanted nothing more than to escape.He had come here in the hope of calming down so he could think more clearly and decide what needed to be done.

But it wasn't working.The only thing that kept repeating over and over in his head was that he wanted to go home . . . back to Maine and his family.When they came to Calcutta all those years ago looking for Pasha after he had been kidnapped by his cousin Vikram, he never dreamed he would end up in this position.He never wanted to be Sultan.All he ever wanted to do was train under Dr. Quest and eventually become a permanent part of Quest Enterprises.Hadji had come to love that man like he was his natural father and would be eternally grateful to him for taking him in and giving him a home.And no two brothers could possibly be closer than Jonny and he were.More and more he was coming to realize that his heart was in Maine, not here in Bangalore.

He smiled grimly, thinking again of all the girls he had met at the reception this evening.So his mother had originally thought to arrange for Jessie to be his wife.What a mess that would have been.Jessie would have been ready to kill her within a month.

It was odd, thinking about it.He had never considered the possibility of Jessie Bannon as a girlfriend.And he wasn't really sure why.She was everything that he thought he wanted, particularly for a wife.She was intelligent, inquisitive, friendly, and a lot of fun to be with.And she was breathtakingly beautiful.So why hadn't he ever thought about her that way?He considered it and the answer wasn't long in coming.From the first time Jonny Quest laid eyes on her, Hadji had known there was no other girl for him.They had fought and yelled and screamed and argued for years, and through it all Hadji could see it, like a beacon of light shining through from the future.He would observe Jonny watching her and the look was so clear.He was surprised their fathers hadn't seen it as well.

When Jonny was younger and he hadn't realized how he felt, his actions said it all.He would take crazy chances and risk his life to defend her, cover for her when she ran the risk of getting in trouble with Race, and care for her in every way he could.Hadji remembered the two of them going up to bed one night when Jonny was about 13.Jessie had arrived that afternoon for an extended stay and she had been completely exhausted from all the traveling.She had gone upstairs to bed early and had literally collapsed on her bed, sound asleep.She was still fully dressed and lay on top of the bedspread.Jonny had seen her through her open bedroom door.He had stopped and looked at her for a minute, then went into the room and walked up to the bed.He had taken her shoes off, removed her cardigan, unbuttoned the collar and cuff buttons of her shirt, slid a pillow under her head, found a blanket, and covered her up gently.She had stirred and made some small sound just as he finished, and Hadji had not missed the soft smile or tender gesture as he brushed the hair out of her face.Race and Dr. Quest had come upstairs while he was caring for her and had just stood and watched.Jonny had come out of her room, shut her door softly, said good night to all of them, and walked away without another word.That was the night Hadji had known for sure.Jonny had found the girl he would spend the rest of his life with.And the day he saw that same look turned on Jonny by Jessie was one of the happiest days of his life.They were a good match and he was overjoyed to see them happy with each other.

And he knew this was why this entire situation had him so upset.He wanted that for himself as well.Since he had come to the Quest household, he had always been surrounded by that deep devotion to a lifemate.Jonny and Jessie, for all that they fought and squabbled regularly, were committed to each other.Dr. Quest's love for his wife, Rachel, had never died even though she had been dead for well over ten years.And Hadji had always considered Race the ultimate lady's man, which he probably was, but the last couple of months had proven that even Race could find someone who would catch and hold him for a lifetime.And now his mother was telling him that marriage was little more than a business deal whose prime purpose was to maximize the business and political interests of all parties concerned.It left him feeling betrayed and slightly sickened.

And the worst part of it all was that he knew they were right.His situation was very different from that of Jonny or Race or Dr. Quest.There had to be an established line of succession to ensure stability for his country.So that meant he had to consider more than just his own interests.What was more, it meant it was time that he recognized the need to let go of his former life and accept the responsibilities that he was born to carry.His mother handled things well during his absences, but it was unfair to her to continue to ask her to cover for him.He should select a school, direct all of his energies into completing his degree as quickly as possible, and then return to Bangalore permanently.

The more he considered it, the more he knew this was what he had to do.The idea that he would have to leave the life he loved with the Quests left him more than a little depressed, but there really was no other choice.This is what he had been born to do . . . it was his responsibility and he just had to accept it.

And as for getting married and fathering a successor, he would tell his mother that he would take a wife when he returned from completing his schooling.And he would not back down.He simply _couldn't bring himself to consider marrying any of the women he had met tonight.And if they didn't like it . . . well, as Jonny would say, __Screw 'em if they can't take a joke._


	4. Skirmish

Chapter 4 -- Skirmish

**Chapter 4 -- Skirmish**

** **

_Will you turn me away?_

** **

It took three days and calling in almost every favor Benton Quest was owed to get a hearing before a juvenile court judge on temporary custody of Brandon.At one point, the county sheriff had turned up at the Compound to take the boy down to Juvenile Hall. Jonny had gone ballistic and tried to throw the officer out of the house.And while Benton was trying to cool the situation off, Jonny had snatched Brandon and disappeared.The sheriff had been furious and only the arrival of Aaron Kellerman, the Quest's attorney, with a temporary restraining order allowing Brandon to remain at the Compound, saved Benton from spending the night in jail.The two of them turned back up again as soon as both the sheriff and the lawyer departed.Benton gave them both a lecture and sent them in to do dishes.

The morning of the hearing dawned bright and clear for the first time in several days.Jonny took it as a good omen and laughed and joked with both Brandon and Mrs. Evans.Benton was seriously concerned, however.They had finally located the boy's mother the day before and she was flying in for the hearing.From what Aaron had told him early that morning, she was in a rare temper and was ready to make a lot of trouble.

As the two of them entered the family room late that Tuesday morning, Benton heaved a silent sigh of relief.The boy had come to them with nothing more than the clothes on his back.For the first day or so, they had been able to scrounge some of Jonny's old stuff for him to wear, but it was obvious they were going to have to do something about a wardrobe.And the child almost went into hysterics every time something was mentioned about going back home to pick up anything.Finally, Benton had sent the two of them out shopping.He had dreaded the thought of what his son would come back with, but in the end none of it had been too outlandish.And the outfit Jonny had dressed him in that morning was perfect.A pair of dark blue dress pants, a white shirt with a fine blue stripe and a warm, bulky sweater made the boy look like an absolute angel.Benton was equally impressed with his son's brand new navy suit and snowy white shirt.He carried a tie in one hand.The outfit spoke volumes to his father because he knew how much Jonny _hated suits and ties._

The older man knelt in front of Brandon and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder."Are you ready for this, Brandon?You know it's not going to be easy."

The boy looked at him, his eyes huge."Is she going to be there?"

Benton nodded."She flew in this morning."The boy turned blindly toward Jonny who gathered him up in one arm and hugged him.

"It's okay, Brandon.We'll get through this together.Won't we, Dad?"

"We certainly will," he replied, praying it would be with the result they desired.

***

In the end, it had been as nasty as Benton had expected.But they had won.At least temporarily.Initially, the judge had been inclined to refuse the Quest petition to have temporary custody of the boy.But when Alicia Simmons thought she had won, she turned to the boy and ordered him to go home.And Jonny, with impeccable timing, had asked her how the boy was to get there.The woman didn't even think about it.She said he could take a cab; she had things to do.And it was all done in front of the judge.The flaying he gave her left her white and shaking.He had then awarded custody of Brandon to the Quests for 30 days.At the end of that period, the situation would be reviewed again, with the intention of returning the boy to his mother.

Brandon had sat silent throughout the entire proceeding.Right after they started, Benton saw Jonny put his arm around the boy and whisper something to him.By halfway through, the boy was perceptibly shaking and it got noticeably worse the longer they were there.When his mother had ordered him to take a cab home, the boy had turned utterly gray, rose to his feet, and turned to go.Jonny had caught and held him during the judge's rant at his mother and when it was done and the judge left, Brandon got sick all over the floor.The three of them could hear Alicia Simmons laughing as she left the courtroom.

Benton had called Barbara Mason, the local doctor, and asked that she meet them at the Compound; then they went straight home.Barbara had checked Brandon carefully, gave him a mild sedative, and put him to bed.Jonny had shooed them out of his room and said he would stay with Brandon for a while.The last Benton saw Jonny, he was sitting at his computer, probably planning to check his e-mail, while Brandon shifted sleepily, trying to get comfortable.Benton escorted Barbara downstairs and asked if she'd like to stay for a while and have something to drink.With a smile, she indicated she would love some tea.The two of them settled at the kitchen table and sat in companionable silence waiting for the water to boil.

Finally, Barbara gestured toward the ceiling and said,"That's a big responsibility up there, Benton.Does Jonny realize what he's getting himself into?"

Benton smiled and shook his head."I doubt it.He's operating with his heart not his head.Something happened between those two on that mountain in California.Some connection was made that I can't even begin to fathom.And right now Jessie and Jonny's relationship is a bit tenuous and I think Jonny has as great a need for this as Brandon does."

"What's happened to Jessie and Jonny?I thought those two were inseparable."

Benton shrugged."I don't really believe anything has happened.But Jessie has some things right now that are taking up her full attention and Jonny is feeling a bit left out.Young love is hard at the best of times . . . when the individuals are separated by continents it becomes even more difficult.E-mail just doesn't seem like an adequate substitute."

Barbara chuckled."I suppose not."She sobered quickly."But, Benton, it's not wise for him to shift his emotional needs to that child.It's not healthy for either one of them."

"I know," he sighed."But Jonny is so enraged at Alicia Simmons' treatment of the boy that he's not thinking clearly."Benton paused thoughtfully."I think this is hitting him so hard because of Rachel."

Barbara raised one eyebrow."Jonny's mother?"

Benton sighed and shook his head."Jonny wasn't quite six when Rachel died.And I know he has always missed her; they were very close.So Jonny knows what it's like to be without the love of a mother.I think the idea that Alicia Simmons could be doing this to her son deliberately, causing Brandon to be as isolated from his mother as Jonny is from Rachel, is what has him so angry.And he does care for the child a great deal.He actually wants me to adopt him."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"Oh my . . ."

"And I can't seem to make him understand that I'm not a miracle worker.The courts are simply not going to be willing to remove the boy from his natural mother for this.My reading of the woman is that she won't make the same mistake twice.She blew it in that courtroom today and she knows it.She probably won't change her private treatment of the boy, but she won't let it show any more either.And the likelihood is that once she has custody of the child again, she will move to bar Jonny's access to him entirely.And if I thought today was nasty . . . "

"Benton, I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I, Barbara.Neither do I . . . "

***

Jonny sat staring at the blinking cursor on his computer.He had sat down with the intention of working on his English Lit essay on Hamlet, but it only took about 30 seconds for him to realize he didn't have the concentration it was going to take to do it.He glanced over his shoulder at Brandon.The boy had rolled over on his side and fallen asleep.Clutched tightly in one arm was Tommy.Jonny looked at the stuffed tiger.It was worn and ratty, but even after all these years it was still capable of providing comfort to a child in turmoil.It had nursed him through the loss of his mother.It had nursed Jessie through the divorce of her parents.And now it was providing comfort to an abused boy who couldn't understand what he had done to make the world hate him.Jonny didn't really know what had made him pull Tommy off the shelf in Jessie's room and give it to Brandon. But when he told the boy about Tommy's history and how much better the stuffed animal used to make him feel, Brandon had snatched it and clung to it like a lifeline.Jonny smiled.Tommy was working his magic again.

Jonny turned back to the computer again. He'd check his e-mail; there might be a note from Jessie.As of this morning, she hadn't responded to any of his recent notes, so maybe . . .He typed quickly and watched his e-mail program load.But there was nothing in his inbox.He sighed despondently.He glanced at the clock and a funny thought occurred to him.When they were kids and were separated, this was the time of day they used to go out and use IRC.It was just a standing time.He wondered . . .He double clicked the mIRC icon and watched the program load.Several commands later he entered the channel #Battle.On the right hand side of his screen was displayed @Sikh.

***JBond (jquest@quest.com) has joined #Battle

JBondHey, Hadji!:-)

SikhLike minds, my friend?

***Sikh sets mode: +o JBond

JBondThanks.How ya doin'?

SikhAll right, I guess.Things continue to be interesting here.My mother is doing well and Pasha continues to try to make deals that get him into trouble.How are things at home?

JBondAbout the same.Dad's working on the same stuff as when you left and Race and Jessie are still in Colombia.

SikhI thought they were supposed to be home this week.

JBondYeah, but Estella asked them to stay and they decided to do that.

SikhSo Race and Estella are getting along?

JBondWho knows.Jessie's not talking.She's not answering my e-mails either.

SikhAre you okay, my friend?

JBondYeah.I guess I hafta' be, right?After all, what can I do?

SikhYou could tell her how you feel.;-)

JBondNaaaa.Bad idea.She's got enough to think about right now.

***SciGrrl (jbannon@quest.com) has joined #Battle

SikhHey, Jessie!

JBondHi, Jess.

***JBond sets mode: +o SciGrrl

SciGrrlThanks, Jonny.Hey, guys.I don't even know why I thought of this.

JBondMe neither.

SikhIt was worth a try.How are things in Colombia?

SciGrrlNot too bad.The work is going pretty well and Mom and Dad haven't killed each other yet.

SikhThey are not getting along?

SciGrrlI don't know.I just always figured that if they ever got together again everything would be really great.

SikhBut?

SciGrrlWell, sometimes it is.But sometimes it isn't.They still argue an awful lot.

SikhMaybe that is just "them".

SciGrrlYeah, maybe.I guess.

SikhSo do you know when you are going home?

SciGrrlNo.I figure I'll just hang until they get tired of having me around.At least they don't fight as much when I'm here.How about you?When are you going home?

SikhSoon, I hope.At least for a while.I'm almost done with everything I need to do.Mother does very well.She knows more than I do.And I need to get away from here for a while.

SciGrrlWhat's the problem?

Sikhsigh I just do not like palace politics.

SciGrrl LOL.You've never been very good at them either!;-)

Hadji's computer suddenly beeped and **JBond appeared in a private chat icon at the bottom of his screen.He clicked the icon and the screen changed.**

JBHey, man, what's up?

SNothing really.

JBWrong.Something's buggin' you . . . big time. I can tell.What is it?

SJust typical palace politics, Jonny.And Jessie is right.I do not deal with it very well.I'm not really ready to talk about it yet.Can you give me some time to sort things out?

JBsigh Yeah.I can relate.Life's a bitch sometimes.:-(

SI agree completely.

*JBond looks at Sikh closely.

JBThat bad, huh?

The response was a long time coming.

SYes. It is that bad.You are right, my friend.Sometimes, life is a bitch.

JBYou sure you don't want to talk about it?

*Sikh shakes his head.

SNot yet.

JBOkay.Just let me know.

SI will.

Jonny clicked the icon for #Battle again and bounced back to the main channel.

SciGrrlHey, guys, you still there?

JBondStill here.

SikhMe too.

SciGrrlYou both seemed to disappear.

SikhTrying to do too many things at once.

SciGrrlYou're pretty quiet, Jonny.

JBondNot much to say, I guess.

SikhI need to go, my friends.More people to see.Will you be here again tomorrow?

SciGrrlDon't know.I can try.

SikhI will check in.

***Sikh has quit IRC (Until tomorrow)

JBondHaven't heard from you for a while.Did you get my e-mail?

SciGrrlYeah, I got 'em.It's just been busy here and I haven't had much time to deal with the mail.

JBondSo what's goin' on?

SciGrrlWell, we found a new chamber in the temple Mom was working on.Government isn't real happy about it, though.

JBondWhy not?

SciGrrlOh, they would have preferred to find it themselves.Since Mom did, she's in charge of the excavation.Ruben says it's all politics.

-JBondRuben?

SciGrrlOne of Mom's interns for the term.

JBondI didn't realize she had any interns.

SciGrrlYeah.This project's a big deal.She actually has . . . had . . . six.Four guys and two girls.One of the girls quit when she realized we'd be working in the jungle.She was a ditz anyway.

JBondSo what are they . . . archaeologists from one of the museums or what?

SciGrrlNo.High school and college students who are getting credit for working on the dig.Typical thing.Ruben's actually from USC . . . a junior with a major in archaeology.He's specializing in South American archaeology.His family's real influential here in Colombia . . . it's where he's from . . . and they got the gig for him.He's pretty good, though, so I guess it's not so bad.

JBondOh.

SciGrrlOh?What do you mean, "Oh?"

JBondNothing.I just didn't realize she had interns.So what's he like, this Ruben whateverhisnameis?

SciGrrlRuben Calderone.He's nice.Friendly, polite, knows his stuff.Has a good sense of humor too . . . he's pretty funny.He's good at making Mom and Dad laugh.And he spends a lot of time with Dad.Helps him on stuff around camp.They've become pretty good buddies.

JBondSounds like he's just what you guys need.

SciGrrlYeah, he's pretty nice.He's kinda filled the gap of not having you around.

Time passed with no further conversation.

SciGrrlHey, are you still there?

JBondYeah, I'm here.By the way, I borrowed Tommy.

SciGrrl*Borrowed* Tommy?You don't have to borrow him . . . he's yours, after all.You just loaned him to me.But why did you need him?

JBondI gave him to Brandon.

SciGrrlTo *Brandon*?As in Brandon Simmons?Why?

JBondHe's living here right now.

SciGrrlWhat?!You never said anything about that.

JBondI sent you an e-mail about it.

SciGrrlOh.

There was a long pause.

SciGrrlSo what's going on?

There was another long pause.

SciGrrlJonny?Are you there?

JBondIt's a long story.Look, I think I better go.I've got an English Lit essay due that I gotta work on.I'll try and check in again tomorrow.Talk to you later.

SciGrrlNo! Jonny, WAIT . . . .

***JBond has quit IRC

Jonny slumped back into his chair and stared at the computer monitor for a long time.He was completely numb.So it had finally happened.She had found someone else.He always knew it would happen, sooner or later . . . he wasn't good enough for her and never had been.It sounded like this new guy had it all . . . money, brains, talent, a good family.And Race obviously liked him and spent lots of time with him.He didn't stand a chance.Oh God, how did he ever get into this?He cared for her so much . . .


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5 -- Revelations

**Chapter 5 -- Revelations**

** **

_Searching our hearts for so long . . ._

_ _

Jessie sat staring at the computer screen in consternation.What had just happened?One minute they were talking and the next, Jonny was simply gone.Right in the middle of a conversation.What had she done?Obviously she had made him angry.But how?She sat, searching her mind frantically.What had she said?The e-mail.That had to be it.He was angry about her not responding to his mail.He said he had sent a note about Brandon.Jessie began hunting through her accumulated messages.There were 23 from Jonny . . . she hadn't realized she was that far behind.She supposed he had a right to be testy.Which one would it be?After the abrupt way he had left, she didn't think she could bring herself to read through all of them right now._How about the one that has 'Brandon' for a subject line, stupid, she thought sarcastically.She opened the note and saw immediately that it was a long one.She settled herself down to read._

Ten minutes later she finally reached the end._Oh, man, she thought, __no wonder his temper is short.She knew he was really worried about Brandon.He didn't say it in so many words, but she knew him well enough to know that he felt responsible for the boy.The two of them had become incredibly close while they were all stranded on the mountain in California.And it was funny too, because they had originally detested each other on sight. But after the dams had broken and they had all been forced to become a team to survive, the two of them had laid aside their differences and that bond had been forged.Jonny had relied heavily on Brandon during the dire days that followed the earthquake, and the boy had proved to be creative and good with the other children.Jonny had praised him and given him credit for his ideas to their rescuers and the media who had washed over them like a tidal wave, once they were down off the mountain.Jessie remembered Brandon being somewhat overwhelmed by the attention and not quite sure how to deal with it.It was Jonny that had stepped in again, supporting the boy and shielding him when it all became too much.She also remembered looking over at the two of them on the flight back to Maine.Jonny had been leaning back in one of the seats in a kind of half-doze and Brandon had been curled up in the seat next to him.The armrest between the seats had been raised and the boy had slept with his head in Jonny's lap.His hand rested on the boy's back and every so often, when Brandon would stir, Jonny would stroke his hair gently.She remembered Brandon smiling in his sleep. _

Jessie knew that Brandon's attachment stemmed largely from Jonny's attention and concern.If Jonny ever got bored with having the younger boy around, it never showed.No matter how busy he was, he always made time for Brandon.Immediately after they returned from California, Jonny had spent much of his free time on the weekends and after school doing things with the boy . . . until Alicia Simmons began to show symptoms of jealousy.Slowly, their activities tapered off, and for a while, Jonny seemed to suffer from withdrawal.Jessie had been able to tell that he missed the time he had spent with Brandon.But then she and her mother had taken off for Paris, and in the aftermath of that fiasco, she had more or less forgotten about the boy.But it was obvious that Jonny hadn't, because when Brandon found himself in over his head again, it was Jonny he had run to.And once again, Jonny had been there for him.

Jonny had developed a fine sensitivity for people, and he seemed particularly good with children.It wasn't only Brandon that had become attached to Jonny during that camp session.To this day, every one of the kids from the summer camp kept in contact with him.Jason and Tasha would run up and hug him whenever they ran into him in Rockport, and just recently she had found out that he had quietly made arrangements to get Todd professional help with his stuttering problem after they got back from the camp trip.He had even seen to it that the costs were offset by one of Dr. Quest's charitable foundations, since the family couldn't afford to pay for the sessions with the speech therapist.And Amy!Jessie had no idea what he had done, but she had run into Amy on the Rockport athletic field the week before she and her parents had left for Colombia.Amy was now on the girls soccer team at her school, and she had told Jessie that she was no longer doing Junior Miss beauty pageants.Jessie had been astonished and told Amy so.The girl had shrugged and said that she had never liked doing them and that Jonny had talked to her mother about it for her.Jessie couldn't even begin to imagine what he could have said that would have talked Amy's mother into allowing her to quit, but obviously he had found something that worked.Amy was eleven years old again, and seemed to be without a care in the world.All of these changes had been caused by Jonny Quest's concern for those kids.He was no miracle worker, of course, but he cared enough to try, and sometimes that extra effort brought about results.That sensitivity was one of the things that she loved about him.

Jessie suddenly realized she was crying._She was the one who needed his attention right now.__She needed to have him hold her and kiss her, and to have some of that concern focused on her.She wrapped her arms around her ribs and rocked slightly as she sobbed.She wanted to go home!Jessie got up from her makeshift desk and lay down on her bed.Gradually, her tears faded and she lay exhausted, thinking about the situation.She needed to talk to Jonny.It was time she was honest with him about the way she felt, because she wasn't going to last much longer being eaten up inside like this.She loved him . . . and it was time to tell him that, even if it meant risking the possibility that he didn't feel the same way._

Slowly, another thought occurred to her.Maybe she should get another opinion.Hadji.Hadji knew Jonny better than anyone else alive.Probably knew _her better than anyone else, too, if it came right down to it.Maybe Hadji would know what to do.She sat up abruptly.Where was the mobile phone?She needed to make a call . . ._

***

On the other side of the globe, Hadji also sat staring at his computer.But his thoughts were very different.He was steeling himself for a confrontation.In about 15 minutes, he was scheduled to meet with his advisors to go over various affairs of state.And the hottest topic on that agenda, he was sure, was whom they had decided he would marry.His mother hadn't even bothered to come and talk with him about it this morning.She had merely sent a note informing him that there was a meeting immediately after lunch, and that it was vital that he attend.

He had been struggling with this since his discussion with her the night before.And he knew that he simply could _NOT bring himself to go through with what they wanted of him.It was ****__WRONG.He rose and began to pace in agitation.He had even tried to meditate, but this entire situation had him so upset that he couldn't reach the necessary state of relaxation to achieve even the first level trance.And his agitation must be transmitting itself, he realized.Jonny had picked up on it immediately, even though they were thousands of miles apart.Hadji wished desperately that he had taken Jonny up on the offer to talk.He needed to unload to someone and get some perspective on the entire situation._

He turned abruptly and crossed to pick up the phone._I need to talk with Father, he thought abstractedly as he dialed.As the phone began to ring, that stray thought penetrated through to his conscious mind.He stood there, shocked.He had never called Benton Quest "father" in all of the years he had lived with him.__When, he asked himself, __did I begin to think of him that way?With a shaking hand, he replaced the phone in the cradle just as a distant "Hello?" came through the line.He crossed the room slowly and sank down onto the divan where his mother had sat the afternoon before._

For the first time, he saw clearly the differences between himself and his adopted family.He had been born to royalty and that brought certain expectations and responsibilities with it.But he had moved to the United States at a very young age to live with Benton Quest and his family.Dr. Quest had provided a stable, albeit somewhat unique, home environment to a child whose only remembered loyalty had been to a shadowy peddler who had encouraged him to steal to put food on their table.

From the beginning, Hadji had never had any doubts that he was wanted in the Quest household.Dr. Quest seemed to have an infinite capacity for love when it came to his two sons.And never once had Hadji gotten the feeling that Dr. Quest cared for him any less because he hadn't fathered him.The two boys were equal in all things as far as he was concerned.

At some point over the years, Hadji had come to accept Dr. Quest as his father.That acceptance had given him roots and the basis for his own value system.And as much as Hadji moved into the culture of the United States, he was always encouraged to recognize and celebrate his own personal differences.Dr. Quest had urged him to explore his heritage and his native country, and had gotten the finest teachers he could find when Hadji indicated a desire to learn some new skill native to his home country.And what was more, he had never begrudged Hadji's desire to know who his real parents were.Even when he had disobeyed Dr. Quest's specific orders and used the experimental virtual memory helmet to try to trigger memories of his natural parents, he had not been angry; only concerned that the equipment might have hurt his son.He, more than any other person alive, had prepared Hadji to take over as Sultan of Bangalore.

And in that instant of self-awareness, Hadji Singh also realized something else.Every person has a destiny in this life that was his alone to fulfill.His was serving as the Sultan of Bangalore to the best of his ability, no matter how difficult or distasteful that might be at times.To do any less would be a betrayal of his own heritage.But even more importantly, it would be a betrayal of the man that had raised him.In truth, Benton Quest had _become his father in all aspects.He had shown confidence in his adopted son's abilities and had believed in him without reservation.Hadji promised himself that he would not fail his father . . . he would live up to Dr. Quest's expectations.No matter what it took._

Hadji rose from the divan, straightened his tunic, and gathered himself carefully. He would do what he had to do . . . starting with this meeting . . .

***

Hadji sat, silent, cold and collected, in the midst of chaos.The din was incredible.His advisors yelled and beat on the table in front of them in anger.One of them stood leaning over the table, stabbing a finger at him with every word.His mother, sitting opposite him at the far end of the table, was silent; but her fury was apparent in the thinness of her mouth and the burning fire in her eyes.They were determined to bend him to their will in this, just as they had done with everything else since he first became Sultan.But this time he would not relent.He had reached a turning point in his life this morning, and it had brought with it a strength he never realized he possessed.They wanted him to be the Sultan of Bangalore.Fine.Then it was time they came to understand what that meant.

**"ENOUGH!" he thundered, rising to his feet.The abrupt silence was stunning.Hadji's advisors stared at him in shock.This was not the uncomfortable, diffident young man who attended the reception last night.Instead, he was confident, self-assured . . . and very, very angry.Slowly, all of them settled into their chairs, leaving only the young Sultan standing.**

"This has gone on far too long," Hadji said coldly, staring at each person in the room."I told you I will **_not take a wife in this fashion."One of the men at the table opened his mouth to protest, but a hard glare made him change his mind."The manner of this. . . cattle call . . . " several people around the table winced, " . . . is unforgivable.You tell me I don't understand the traditions and the necessity of what you are asking.Do you really believe I am that naive?That I would not research this myself?What __you are doing is going outside of tradition.Arranged marriages were never meant merely as business contracts.They were meant to provide the best possible match for our country, as well as the most compatible mates for the individuals involved.You should __never have turned this into an open function.Last night was a disgrace!And the final decision was not and will never be yours to make.It is _****MINE!And I will tell you right now that I will ****_NOT accept anyone here."He slapped his hand down sharply on the folders lying on the table in front of him, and a number of the advisors winced again._**

In a quiet, cold voice his mother said, "We have been through this.You must have a wife and you must have an heir."

Hadji stared at her for a long time.It was a contest of wills, and everyone in the room held their breath, waiting to see who would win.Finally, he responded, his tone soft but somehow menacing."No, I do not need an heir.I do, however, need a successor.Shall I name one, Mother?That would certainly resolve the problem."

There was a collective gasp from around the table and his mother's face paled slightly."The Sultancy has been in your family for hundreds of years.You cannot do this."

"Then do not push me.I have not said I will _not take a wife . . . only that I will not take one in this manner or one that is unacceptable to me."He looked around the table."I will be leaving soon.While I am gone, I will make arrangements to complete my education.I will endeavor to do this as quickly as possible.Upon graduation I will return here permanently.Understand that I do not do this willingly . . . nor am I happy to be leaving my family in America.But I do understand my duties and responsibilities._

"While I finish my studies, I will actively search for a wife, and will be willing to meet with anyone you find that you feel might be a reasonable possibility.But understand that this is to be done with decorum and respect, and in accordance with the traditions of our country.This is **NOT a business transaction and the woman is ****NOT a commodity to be bought and sold.She will be my partner in all things and she will be my lifemate.And in the end, the final decision whether or not to marry will be hers and mine alone."**

Hadji rose and moved to the door of the chamber.Then he turned back and looked at Neela."I am aware, Mother, that you have no desire to be left to rule this country should something happen to me.You have served Bangalore faithfully through some of its most difficult times with strength and loyalty, and I believe that you have earned the right to step aside when you choose.Therefore, I ask this council to provide me with recommendations for suitable successors.Until such time that I find a wife and produce an heir, it is prudent to have someone designated to succeed me in the unlikely event of my death.It will ensure stability and will provide for the best interests of the people.I will want to see your list of potential candidates by the first of next week.So . . . if there is nothing else . . .?"Slowly, one by one, everyone around the table shook their head.

Finally, with the barest hint of pride in her voice, Neela responded softly, "It will be as you command, Your Excellency," and she bowed her head to him.

With great dignity, Hadji nodded at them and responded, "I thank you for your time."And then he was gone.

***

"I said **NO, Jessica!"**

"_PLEASE, Mom!I won't take long.I just need to talk to Hadji for a few minutes.It's really, really important."_

Race and Estella had been in their tent when Jessie arrived, asking to use the mobile phone to make a transcontinental call to Bangalore.Estella had worked late in the tomb and had just finished cleaning up.She was tired and hungry and had initially been a little short tempered with her daughter's request.It was the first time Race had seen Estella since that morning, and he had been trying to figure out how to approach the topic of conversation he needed to discuss, when Jessie had come looking for them.She was upset and Race could tell at a glance that she had been crying.

Her mother looked at her with exasperation."Jessie, the phone is funded by the dig.It would be an inappropriate use of the funding agency's money to allow you to use it to make phone calls to your friends.You have your computer uplink.Surely you can reach Hadji via e-mail."

"But I would pay the grant project back for the phone call.Please, Mom, please.This isn't something I can do via e-mail.And I really, _really need to talk to Hadji."_

Race looked at his daughter in sympathy.If she needed to call Hadji that badly there could be only one reason why . . . she wanted to talk with him about Jonny.He had been right, the separation was eating at her.And he also knew that Estella was not in a position to be able to give in on this one."Tell you what, Ponchita.I need to go into 'civilization' tomorrow to get supplies.Why don't you come along and we'll find a phone you can use there.Going through an international operator will allow you to bill it back to the phones at home, so the grant project isn't impacted and you can talk with him as long as you like.Considering the time difference, you'll probably have better luck getting him then anyway. He's most likely in meetings and stuff right now."

Jessie had reluctantly agreed and had finally left.As she watched her daughter go, Estella just shook her head."I don't know what's gotten into that girl recently."

Race chuckled."She's in love."

"That's no excuse."

"Oh, come on, Estella.Neither one of us are so old that we can't remember what it was like to be separated when we really didn't want to be.And you were the one who pointed out to me that they were in love not so many months ago. You were supportive then . . . cut her a little slack.She'll live through it.And I doubt that Benton's having it any easier with Jonny."

Estella leaned back in her chair and looked at him for a long moment.Suddenly, she grinned."What a change!A year ago you were telling me you couldn't stand to even hear it and now you're lecturing me on cutting them some slack."

"Hear what?"

"That the two of them were in love."

Race sighed."Well, it's not like we can do anything about it."

Estella laughed."Like you'd even want to.I know you too well, Race Bannon.Nothing thrilled you more than when those two finally took an interest in each other.Jonny has always been the son you never had."She stopped, as a strange look passed over his face."What?"

Race looked at her quietly for a minute, then took a deep breath and said, "I got to thinking about something this morning, and it's been bothering me ever since."

"What?"

"I never thought about . . . I mean, I haven't . . . Are you . . . " He trailed off, at a loss as to how to ask the question.

"What?!"

"Are you using some kind of protection?"

She looked at him, completely bewildered."Protection against what?"

"Getting pregnant."

The blank look on her face told him all he needed to know.

"Oh, surely I couldn't be . . . " and she stopped, looking at him with growing horror.Her voice was a whisper as she said, "Oh, God, I never even thought about it."

He shook his head."Neither did I.I can't believe I could have been this stupid!"He rose abruptly to his feet and began to pace, while Estella sat there, white and shaken.He looked at her again."You're late, aren't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"How late?"

She put a hand to her head, trying to think."Two weeks, maybe three.I've been somewhat irregular the last several months, but I haven't had the opportunity to see a doctor about it."She looked at him and he could see a shadow of fear in her eyes."What are we going to do?"

The look on her face and the fear in her eyes cut through him like a knife.What was he thinking?He crossed and knelt in front of her.Catching her face in his hands he looked deeply into her eyes."Estella, it's okay.Don't be frightened."He grasped her shoulders and drew her against him.He could feel her shaking as he held her close, stroking her hair gently."I never meant for this to happen.I'm so sorry.I should have been more careful."

She clung to him, feeling lost and frightened.His strength and steadiness were infinitely comforting.How could she have let this happen?She was old enough to know better.But was she really?The thought came to her unbidden.The truth was that she wasn't very worldly about this particular subject.Since their divorce she had never bothered with any kind of contraception . . . she'd had no need for it.And when they began sleeping together again, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind._Why? she asked herself.__Why didn't I take precautions?She remembered the first time they had made love again.He had aroused in her something she had thought long dead.She had been forced to assess her feelings about him closely, and she had discovered that he was __still her husband.It didn't matter that they had been divorced for over ten years.When she had married him, she had vowed to "love, honor and cherish" him for life.And through it all, she had continued to do so.She had dated in the intervening years, sometimes quite seriously.But she had never considered remarrying, and she had never gone to bed with anyone else.The desire hadn't been there.It seemed the only person who could arouse those feelings in her was Race.With that realization came another . . . she wanted this child.There was a joy rising in her that she couldn't squelch.They had once again created life together, and she found herself overjoyed at the idea._

"What we're going to do is very simple," he continued."We'll have this child and raise it, just like we did Jessie."She could hear the sudden smile in his voice."I don't think we did too badly the first time through."He gently pushed her away from him and looked at her."You could never terminate the pregnancy and I wouldn't want you to."He smiled at her gently."I certainly didn't plan for this and if you had asked me, I would have told you that I didn't need another child.But I love you, Estella.And I will love _any child born out of the bond between us."_

"But . . . but what about my work?And this dig?And . . . and . . ."

Race placed his fingers over her mouth gently and shook his head."Now is not the time to struggle with those questions.Right now we both need to let this sink in a little and give ourselves some time to think. Okay?"He looked at her and what he saw made his throat close up and his eyes sting.She loved him too . . . he could see it in her eyes.And in that instant, Race knew that whatever the future held in store, they would face it together.Everything would work out just fine . . .


	6. Trapped

Chapter 6 -- Trapped

**Chapter 6 -- Trapped**

** **

_Believe me, believe me_

_I can't tell you why,_

_But I'm trapped by your love_

_And I'm chained to your side._

"Jonny . . . "

With an effort, Jonny yanked his thoughts away from Jessie and Ruben Calderone and turned to Brandon."Hey, I thought you were supposed to be asleep!"

"I woke up.What were you doing?"

"Talking to Jessie."

Brandon sat up eagerly."Is she still there?Can I talk with her?"

Jonny shook his head."She's gone now, but we'll try again tomorrow at this time."

Brandon looked at him closely."Is something wrong?You look funny."

Jonny smiled with difficulty."No, everything is fine.I was just thinking really hard.Are you still sleepy?"

"No."

"Well, then why don't you come over here and we'll do some web surfing and see what we can find."

Brandon bounced out of bed and came over to the desk.He looked at the computer doubtfully."I don't know much about computers.Mom would never let me touch the one at home.She said she knew I would break it."

Jonny felt a sharp spurt of anger.Casually, he said, "They aren't hard.Grab that chair and pull it over here and I'll show you."When Benton stuck his head through the doorway to check on them about an hour later, they were both so engrossed they didn't even notice him.

***

Later that evening, the three of them sat at the dinner table.Brandon was chatting excitedly with Benton, telling him about using the computer, what they had found on the web, and the plans to talk with Jessie the next day.Benton was amused at the child's excitement. He was so incredibly easy to please.Benton glanced casually at his son . . . and then looked at him more closely.Jonny sat, staring blindly at a spot about three inches in front of his plate.It didn't look like he had eaten anything at all.And there was something about him . . . Benton couldn't quite place it, but he was sure there was something wrong.He started to say something, but stopped himself.Whatever it was, he didn't think it needed to be aired in front of Brandon.He would wait and talk with Jonny later.

"So, Brandon, are you ready for school tomorrow?"

The boy's smile dimmed."Do I really have to go?I'm not very good in school."

"I'm afraid you do.That was one of the conditions the judge put on letting you stay with us.And both Jonny and I will help you if you run into trouble.I know it's hard, switching schools like this, but the schools in Rockport are very good and I think you will like your teacher.She was Jonny's teacher when he was your age."

The boy brightened."Really?That's pretty cool!I'll do the best I can, Dr. Quest.I promise I'll try real hard."

Benton Quest rose and began to clear the dishes."I know you will, Brandon.And I also know that you'll do just fine.I want you to promise me, though, that you won't hesitate to ask for help if you need it.There is nothing wrong with admitting you don't understand something.Jonny and I will give you as much help as you need.Is it a deal?"

The boy's smile was radiant."Deal!"

Benton turned to his son."Are you finished, Jonny?"

"Huh?"He focused with difficulty."I'm sorry, Dad, what?"

"I asked if you were finished?"

Jonny looked down at his plate."Oh, yeah, I'm done."

_He hardly touched it, Benton thought.__Something is definitely wrong here._

Jonny rose and picked up his plate."Why don't you let me clean up?I told Brandon you would show him the lab this evening.I can do this while you give him the guided tour."As he turned to begin collecting dishes, he caught the leg of the table across one shin with a sickening crack.Benton winced, but other than a slight grimace and a quick rub with his hand, Jonny barely acknowledged the injury.

Benton studied him with concern.Finally, he said, "All right.Come on, Brandon.I'm working on some things I think you'll find interesting."

But Brandon didn't move, staring at Jonny worriedly."Jonny, what's wrong?You've been acting funny ever since I woke up.Have I done something to make you mad?"

Jonny looked up quickly and smiled."Of course not!If you had done something to upset me I would tell you, Brandon.I've just got some things to think about right now . . . nothing to do with you.Go ahead.You and Dad have fun, and I'll clean up here.And get your jacket . . . it's cold out tonight and the walk to the lighthouse is a long one."

"Okay."Brandon turned and ran from the room.They could hear him ascending the stairs.

Benton moved to his son's side and laid a hand on his shoulder."What's wrong, Jonny?Brandon's right.You aren't acting like yourself."

Jonny shrugged."I talked with Jessie this evening on IRC."

"And?"

"Things are going well.She's enjoying herself."

"And?"Jonny shrugged again."Come on, son.Something's upset you.What is it?"

"She's found a new boyfriend."

Benton stared at his son in astonishment."Are you _sure?"_

"Yeah.It was almost all she could talk to me about.His name is Ruben and he's an intern for Estella on the dig.He's from USC."They heard Brandon descending the stairs.Jonny took his handful of dishes and moved toward the kitchen.

"Jonny, this doesn't sound right.We'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah.Later."

_He sounds so despondent, Benton thought.__This just doesn't make any sense.Jonny and Jessie had been devoted to each other for over a year . . . ever since the business with Francesca Hamilton early last fall.And they'd been to hell and back during that time.This was the last thing either he or Race had worried about.As parents, they had both been concerned about the relationship developing between their two kids.But those worries were much more along the lines of how physical the relationship was getting, and what the two of them were doing when they weren't being chaperoned.He didn't think either of them considered the possibility that the relationship might crumble.Benton was sure Jonny had to be wrong about this . . . he was misreading something because he missed her so much.That had to be it.Well, he'd just have to talk with him about it later._

***

Benton ended up spending most of the evening in the lighthouse with Brandon.He showed Brandon some of his inventions and current research, and let him use some of the equipment.He even let him help work on one of the projects.At first, Brandon was hesitant, convinced that he would mess something up.But finally, after Benton convinced him that he didn't have to worry, he became so engrossed that he didn't want to quit.Benton practically had to drag him away.The entire time, Benton kept expecting Jonny to join them.He had anticipated that Jonny would introduce Brandon to QuestWorld.But he never showed up.When they went back to the house about 9:30, the kitchen and dining room were immaculate, but Jonny was nowhere to be found.Both of them searched the house but couldn't find him.Then Brandon started to worry again.

"But Dr. Quest, I don't know what I did!I didn't mean to make him mad."The boy was close to tears.

Benton reached out and hugged him."Brandon, you didn't do anything. This has nothing to do with you."He looked at the boy quietly for a moment, debating with himself, and then said, "This is a personal problem of Jonny's."

Brandon looked at him for a minute and then said slowly, "Something to do with Jessie."

The older man looked at him sharply."Why do you say that?"

"Because when I woke up this afternoon, he looked really funny.I asked him what was wrong but he said 'nothing'.He had been talking to Jessie on the computer.He told me so."

Benton sighed."I think they had a fight."

"But they love each other.Why would they fight?"

"Sometimes couples do that.It's natural.They don't always get along.And Jessie and Jonny have been apart for a while now.That makes it even harder."

"Where is she?Why would she go away and leave him?"

Benton led the boy into the family room and they both sat down on the sofa."Did you know that Jessie's parents are divorced, just like yours are?"Brandon shook his head."Well, they are.And a couple of months ago Jessie and her mother were kidnapped by this man who was very sick.While trying to get them back, Jessie's dad discovered that . . . well . . . let's just say that Jessie's parents are trying to get back together again, and Jessie is with them.They're in Colombia right now and have been for a while.It's not easy to be apart like that."

"I know.I remember how unhappy Jonny was when we all thought Jessie was dead."

Startled, Benton exclaimed, "What?Dead?!When was this?"

"In California.Jessie and Mica were gone when the earthquake happened and the dam broke.We all thought she and Mica were dead."

"They never told me about that."

"Jonny was so miserable.He really wanted to go back and look for her, but he wouldn't do it because of all the little kids.And then that night everyone started asking him all these questions.He didn't like it . . . you could tell . . . but he answered us.Even when Tasha asked him if he loved Jessie."

"And what did he say?"

It was Brandon's turn to debate with himself.Finally, he said, "That he loved her.And missed her.And that he wanted to marry her one day."

Benton sat back abruptly, stunned.He and Race had known that the young couple was very close.But he had _no idea things had gone that far for his son.He wondered if Jessie felt the same way.Was it possible that Jessie might be backing off from their relationship because she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment?Was __that the problem?__My God,Benton thought.__He's only 17!He seriously needed to talk with his son!_

Benton took a deep breath."Brandon, I want to ask you to do me a very big favor.I need to talk with Jonny.It's getting late.Will you go up and get ready for bed?I think I know where he is and I want to go check.I won't be off the premises and I'll be back in the house in less than 10 minutes.Can you do that for me?"

Nodding, Brandon stood."Will he be all right?"

Benton smiled and hugged the boy."Yes, I'm sure he will be.He's just a little down right now.That goes with getting older sometimes.It's why I want to talk with him.I'll be back in just a few minutes.Will you be okay for that time?"

"Yeah.Will you come see me before I go to sleep?"

"You get ready and get into the bed and both of us will come up and tuck you in very soon."The boy headed for the stairs and Benton went into the kitchen and grabbed his coat.He tugged it on as he left the house and headed out across the lawn.Ever since the family had left Palm Key and settled here in Maine, when Jonny needed time alone to think, he would go out to the seacliffs above the boat dock and sit on the edge looking out to sea.It used to drive Benton crazy, fearing that one day there would be an accident and he would fall.But nothing he ever tried stopped his son from migrating to that place when he was upset.It was as though that particular spot was capable of calming the storms of whatever was raging in him, in a way nothing else could.Finally, Benton had quit trying, and just prayed that nothing would ever happen.

There was a strong, gusty wind blowing in from the northeast, bringing with it the feel of snow.Out over the sea, Benton could see a wall of solid black against the lighter black of the night sky.He could hear the characteristic wail of the wind through the jagged rocks of the cliffs ahead of him, as it gusted through the cracks and crevices.Somehow, the wail sounded even more mournful than usual.Benton shivered in the cold wind.He hoped Jonny was out here.If he wasn't, he had no idea where to look.

Slowly, as he approached the cliff wall, he began to discern a shape that finally resolved itself into the silhouette of his son.Hunched up against the biting wind, he sat on the edge, staring out into the darkness at the storm moving in from the ocean.Benton moved up to stand slightly behind and to one side of him.He laid a gentle hand on his son's head, the way he used to do when he was a child, and silently gazed out over the ocean as well.For a very brief moment, Benton thought he could feel Jonny lean against him the way he used to do when he was little, and had come to him for comfort.But in the same instant, it was gone, leaving Benton wondering if he had imagined it.For a time both of them were silent.

Finally, Jonny said, "We'll have snow by morning."

His father responded softly,"Looks like it."He was quiet for a moment longer."Brandon's waiting for us to put him to bed."Benton could feel his son sigh.

"We should go in then, I guess."Carefully, Jonny slid back from the edge and stood up.The two of them moved back toward the house in silence.As they entered the house, Benton looked over at him.The young man looked half frozen and there was a blue tinge to his lips.

He frowned."How long were you out there?"

Jonny shrugged."I don't know.I wasn't playing attention."

"Let's go up and see Brandon.Then we'll come back downstairs and get something hot to drink and we can talk."

"There really isn't anything to say."

"I think there is.But it can wait for now."Benton put an arm around Jonny's shoulders and guided him toward the stairs leading to the second floor.They ascended the stairs in silence and moved to the bedroom door.When they opened it, they saw Brandon sitting up in bed waiting.

Jonny smiled and crossed to the bed.If the smile looked a little forced to his father, Brandon didn't seem to notice.He just looked very relieved to see them.

Jonny sat down next to the boy."All ready for bed?"

Brandon nodded, then said, hesitantly, "I'm glad you're here.I was afraid you'd gone away."

Jonny reached out and put his arms around the boy."I'm not going anywhere, Brandon.This is my home . . . and yours for as long as you need it.And I'm not upset at you.I promise, I'd tell you if you had done something to make me angry."Brandon clung to him tightly and Benton became aware that he was crying again.Jonny held him, laying his cheek against the boy's hair gently."Shhhhh.It will be all right.I promise."Finally, the sobs began to subside and were eventually replaced by the hiccups.Jonny helped the boy slide down, and tucked the blankets snugly around him.He smiled and brushed the hair out of Brandon's eyes."I want you to go to sleep now.I'm going downstairs for awhile and then I'll be up to bed.I'll be close, so if you need anything you just call me, okay?"

Brandon ignored the question."Jonny . . . Jessie _will come home, won't she?She hasn't gone away forever, has she?Like my dad?"_

Benton Quest caught his breath. There was no hiding the pain this time.Jonny truly didn't believe she was ever coming back!

Jonny answered with difficulty."I don't know, Brandon.She hasn't told me. Right now I don't know what she wants.All we can do is wait and see."It took everything he had to smile at the boy again."But it's not something you need to worry about.That's my problem.Your problem is to get some sleep so you will be ready to go to school in the morning.Can you do that for me?"

Brandon's eyes were huge and worried, but he nodded.Jonny squeezed his shoulder gently and rose from the bed."I'll be up soon."Jonny walked past his father and out the bedroom door.

Benton smiled at the boy and said, "Good night, Brandon."

"Good night, Dr. Quest."He paused briefly, looking at the older man."Please make him feel better.**_Please."_**

"I'll do what I can.Sleep well."

Benton stepped out of the room and closed the door softly.Jonny was nowhere to be seen.He started to head downstairs to look for him, but something stopped him.Instead, he turned and moved to the door of Jessie's room.In the darkness, he could just make out the shape of his son. He sat slumped at her desk with his head cradled in his arms.Benton stood there for a minute, aching for his son.Finally, he crossed to him and laid a hand on his back."Son, you can't assume the worst.You have to talk with her.Maybe you're jumping to conclusions."

Slowly, Jonny sat upright.His voice sounded tired and defeated."No.I've lost her . . . I care for her so much, Dad.What am I going to do?How am I going to live through this?"He propped his elbows on the desk and lowered his head into his hands.Benton looked at him helplessly, saying nothing.Jonny had been right earlier.There was nothing you could say.


	7. Home

Chapter 7 -- Home

**Chapter 7 -- Home**

** **

_No one can tell us we're wrong . . ._

It was almost midnight as Hadji strode through the corridors of the palace.A whole series of minor crises had kept him up much longer than he had originally intended.First, the head of the palace guard had called him.A dispute had arisen between two of the guards over the ownership of some personal property.The supervisor had tried to mediate and resolve the problem, but the two guards didn't like each other and the dispute had quickly escalated from the petty argument into a full blown fight.Finally, in desperation, the head of the guard unit had summoned him in the hope that Hadji could settle the problem before it got any further out of hand.It had taken the better portion of an hour to deal with and in the end, he had been forced to play the "Sultan" role.He really hated doing that.

And he had no more than finished with that, when he was summoned to the chambers of one of his guests.The man had seven daughters and had brought all seven plus his wife to the palace for Neela's bridal search.The problem was that his wife had been pregnant and the strain of the trip had forced her into premature labor.Hadji sighed.The woman never should have been made to travel.The palace medical staff had been summoned and in the ensuing hours, the woman had finally given birth to a very tiny baby boy.The father was overjoyed.It was his first son.Mother and child were progressing as well as could be expected under the circumstances, and the palace physician had told him he thought they would both survive.That family wasn't going to be leaving the palace any time soon, however.The grateful father had told him he thought it was an omen, and the child would be named after the young Sultan.Hadji would have protested but decided it was futile, so he simply thanked the man for the honor he had bestowed upon him.

Just as he was getting ready to leave there, one of his personal palace guards came running up to tell him that Jessie Bannon was on the phone for him.He had been suddenly afraid that someone had been hurt or something very bad had happened.They had routed the call through to the guest apartment, and he had taken it there rather than going all the way back across the palace.It had been a strange call.Jessie had been extremely upset, but Hadji had been unable to determine precisely what was wrong.She told him she had called to find out if he knew what was wrong with Jonny.He told her he wasn't aware that anything _was wrong . . . that Jonny had not said anything to him about any problem.That answer did not seem to satisfy her.It took a minute for him to realize that she thought he was covering for his brother and that he actually did know something.He explained that the two of them hadn't talked much of late . . . that he had been busy and he assumed Jonny had been also.In the end, she had accepted that he didn't know anything.Hadji had promised her he would speak to Jonny privately to see if he could find out what was going on.In a very subdued manner, she asked how he was doing and they exchanged a few pleasantries.But Hadji had caught one more thing . . . he was sure she was crying when she hung up the phone._

He was thinking about it as he left the guest apartment with the intention of going back to his own rooms and going to bed.He had glanced at his watch and even considered trying to call Jonny in Maine.Jessie did not jump at shadows.If she was this upset it was a certainty that something was wrong at home.But before he could get there, another of his guests intercepted him.Rajeev Subramanian was interested in discussing his granite mining business and some ideas he had for broadening the market for his product.Hadji would truly have preferred to do it at another time, but the man was quite insistent and he could find no polite way to put him off.He had spent almost three hours discussing the intricacies of granite mining, a subject, he had discovered early in the conversation that he had absolutely no interest in.He had finally extracted himself and had left to return to his quarters.He was exhausted.It had been a very long and stressful day, and he was looking forward to meditating for a while and then going to bed.

Hadji quickly rounded a corner a short distance from the guest quarters, and ran into another person coming in the opposite direction.Literally ran into her.She would have fallen if he had not reached out and grabbed her.As it was, the books she was carrying went flying in all directions and they both staggered trying to keep their balance.

"I am terribly sorry!Are you all right?" he exclaimed, trying to set her back on her feet.

Her eyes flashed in the dim light as she jerked her arm from his grasp."Yes, no thanks to you!You should be more careful coming around blind corners.You could hurt someone."

"I know and I am most sorry.I was thinking about something else and was not paying attention.It is so late, I did not expect anyone to be out."

"Well, you are out!"

"That is true.I am very sorry."Hadji reached out and began picking up the books, which were scattered up and down the corridor.The young woman also began retrieving fallen volumes, and as she did so, Hadji looked at her surreptitiously.She was of medium height, slender, with thick, raven black hair that hung down well below her waist and warm brown skin.She was young, probably about his age, and was dressed in a dark red sari with a tiny floral print.She was not a classic beauty . . . her eyes were a little too widely set and her lips a little too full, but her face was arresting.It held intelligence, awareness, curiosity, and an intensity that immediately fascinated Hadji.He thought she probably had a razor sharp wit and a tongue to match.He looked down at the books he held as he turned to return them to her.'Fundamentals of Thermodynamics', 'Differential Equations', 'Hydrology and Geology of Fault Systems', and 'Statistical Analysis for Engineers'.He smiled as he held them out to her."An interesting array of subjects."

Defensively, she responded, "I'm going to be a mining engineer."

"Indeed?That is good.Bangalore can use talented, well educated people."

She looked at him sharply."Most people do not feel that way."

He looked at her questioningly but didn't respond.

Reluctantly, she continued, "Most people would say that it is a man's job."

Hadji responded calmly, "Well, most people would be wrong.It is a job for the people with the talent for it, regardless of gender."

She looked at him in astonishment.He returned the look with a slight smile.Flustered, she looked away as she snatched her books away from him."Thank you.It was kind of you to help."

"Well, it was my fault," he said reasonably."It was only appropriate I should try to make amends.May I be of further assistance and carry those to your quarters for you?"

That appeared to fluster her even more."No!No, I will be fine.I am staying very near here.I thank you for the offer, but I must be going."And with that, she turned abruptly and fled.Hadji moved very quietly to peer around the corner.He watched her move up the hallway and slip into one of the guest quarters along the corridor.He looked at the closed door for a long moment.So . . . she was one of the daughters of Rajeev Subramanian.Perhaps it might be wise to take more of an interest in granite mining after all . . .

***

Race eyed his daughter out of the corner of his eye as he negotiated the rutted, dirt road with care.They were about twenty miles out of town and still about twenty-five miles from camp. Jessie had been silent and withdrawn for the entire drive.He had dropped her off down near the village post office when they arrived, and had headed up toward the little open air market to pick up fresh food stuffs.She was planning to try to call Hadji from the pay phone there.He figured she would be gone for quite a while.But he had come out of the market less than 20 minutes later to find her sitting in the jeep staring blindly out the window.That she had been crying was immediately evident.He hesitated briefly and then decided that now was not the time to push her about it.If he waited until they were on the road back to camp she would be a captive audience and maybe he could get her to talk.It had been a long time since he had seen her this upset.

Finally, he said gently, "Tell me about it, Ponchita.What's wrong?"

She was silent, staring straight ahead, as if she didn't hear him.

"Jess?"

Still she didn't answer.

"Jessica . . . "He glanced over at her and saw she was crying again.He braked sharply, bringing the jeep to a stop, then turned and gathered her into his arms, hugging her tightly."Sweetheart, what is it?What's wrong?"

She just shook her head and leaned against him, burying her face in his shirt.He held her patiently, waiting for her to cry herself out.Slowly, her tears slacked off and finally became tiny little hiccups.He stroked her hair gently, giving her time.

"Oh, Daddy, I love him so much."Her voice was soft and heartbroken.

"He loves you too, Jess, so what's the problem?"

"Something is wrong, but he won't tell me what it is.Whenever I ask him he just says it's nothing and . . ."She trailed off miserably.

"Sweetheart, maybe he's just busy.Or maybe he's working on something he knows you would want to be a part of, and he doesn't want you feeling badly that you aren't there to help.More than likely it's because you're gone and he's lonely.It could be any number of things.Or maybe what he's telling you is the truth and there _IS nothing wrong."He tilted her face up to look at him."You haven't been very happy here this trip, have you?"_

She buried her head back against his shirt again and her voice sounded muffled as she responded, "I like being together with you and Mom."

Race sighed."I know you do, Jess.But that's not to say that you wouldn't prefer to be somewhere else."Grasping her by the shoulders he set her upright where he could look at her closely."Sweetheart, you're getting older.That's sometimes hard for your mother and I to accept, but it's the truth.And I know how deeply you care for Jonny.It's painful to be separated when you love someone that much."He grinned at her slightly."Believe me, I know better than most how painful it can be.It is no disloyalty to your mother and I for you to want to be with Jonny."

She looked at her father, her expression a mixture of misery, guilt, and desire.Finally, she whispered, "I'm just so afraid . . . "

"Of what?"

"That he'll lose interest.That he'll find someone else.She took him away so easily . . . "

Race didn't have to ask who 'she' was."Jess, Francesca Hamilton didn't mean anything to Jonny.You don't need to fear her."

"But she was everything I'm not . . . "

"That's not true and you know it!"Race looked at his daughter helplessly, uncertain what to say to reassure her."Jess, neither your mother nor I realized how deeply Jonny cared for you until Cairo.Those days were a nightmare.Believe me when I tell you, he loves you a great deal."

"But Cairo's just the point, Daddy," she wailed."I know how close I came to losing him there.If she hadn't ended up in jail, I don't know what would have happened.I probably would have lost him forever.And no matter how much we fight, I don't think I could stand that."

He looked at her silently, wondering how she had found out about Cairo.Everyone had agreed not to tell her about the incident in the antiquities shop.Initially, they felt she wasn't strong enough, and later it was just that they felt it wasn't necessary to burden her with it.But it was obvious she had found out about it somehow.He sighed inwardly.Now what?Finally, he said quietly, "I think you need to go home."He watched a flash of joy cross her face, only to be followed immediately by sorrowful resignation.

"I can't do that, Daddy."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, I'm needed here.And Jonny might not want me to come home just now."

"Jonny always wants you home, Ponchita.And as for your being needed here, well, on this trip your mom has plenty of help.She can learn to get along without you.I can use the Quest Copter to fly you to the nearest airport and get you on a plane for home.We'll both miss you, but I really think you need to talk with Jonny . . . get this straightened out.If you're this unhappy, I can't begin to imagine what life back at the Compound is like.Benton probably has his hands full right now.

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips."You don't know the half of it."

He gave her a quick hug and turned to restart the jeep."So tell me about it on the ride back to camp."

She settled back into her seat."Do you remember Brandon Simmons? Well,. . ."

***

"You told her **WHAT?"Estella paced their tent like a caged tiger.**

"I told her I would fly her to the nearest airport and put her on a plane for home."Race stood in the middle of the tent, hands on hips, and glared at her.

"I don't believe this!"Estella was practically shrieking."I need her here, and you agree to pack her up and send her to Maine?!?"

"You do not _need her here.You have more help on this dig than you've ever had before," he yelled back at her."You're using her as a buffer; as a way to keep from dealing with me one-on-one, and that's not fair!She's miserable.Something's wrong at home and she's convinced herself the problem is that Jonny's losing interest in her.Nothing anyone says is going to make her change her mind about it."_

Estella looked startled, her anger abruptly fading."Losing interest?That's highly unlikely.That boy would die first.Where did she get that idea?"

"I have no clue.She says there's something wrong with him and that he won't talk about it . . . to anyone.Not even Hadji.And I have to admit that worries me.And that's another thing . . . do you have any idea how she found out about Cairo?"

"Someone told her what happened in Cairo?"

"Evidently.She made it pretty clear this afternoon that she knew what happened."

She stopped and stared at him in bewilderment."But . . . if she knows what happened, how can she possibly believe that Jonny is losing interest?"

Race sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration."I don't know.I can't figure out what's going on.I'm seriously considering calling Benton.It would help to know what's going on back home."

He glanced over at her.She had sunk down on their bed and was looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

"What?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped and shook her head, apparently confused.Finally, she just said, "Nothing."

He looked at her in exasperation."Estella, don't do this.You sound just like Jessie.Not being honest with each other is what got us into trouble last time.Now what's bothering you?"

She shrugged helplessly."I just . . . it's so hard to explain . . . it makes me feel so strange to hear both you and Jessie talking about going "home" and realizing that it's Quest Compound in Maine.We never had that . . . that . . . that sense of place, you and I, while we were together.I guess it hurts a little to realize the two of you have it now and that I'm not a part of it."

Race came over and sat down beside her on the cot."I didn't need a 'place' back then, Estella.Home for me was wherever you were, whether it was a hotel room in Washington, a rented house in Houston, or a tent in the jungles of Colombia.And as for now, Quest Compound is your home, too, if you want it to be.Benton has always told me you're welcome there."Putting an arm around her shoulders, he tilted her head back and kissed her softly.For an instant, he thought she would try to pull away, but abruptly she relaxed into him and her arms slid around his neck.What started as a gesture to try to remove the sadness in her eyes, exploded into full-blown passion without warning.When their lips finally parted, he covered her face and neck with tiny little kisses, and gently eased her back to lie on the cot.His hands roamed across her body, caressing her breasts and stroking her belly.He could feel her struggling, trying not to moan out loud as he teased her.He felt her hands slide under his shirt and up his back.Then it was all _he could do not to moan out loud as well.He was finding that her vocal nature was contagious.Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the group of people who walked by their tent.It was midday.This wasn't particularly smart . . . they were sure to get caught.Reluctantly he stopped, breathing heavily, and looked at her as she lay beneath him.She opened her eyes and gazed up at him in hurt confusion.She saw both love and intense desire reflected in his eyes.With a gentle hand, he caressed her cheek softly."This probably isn't a good idea just now.Too many people around."_

"No, you're probably right," she agreed after a brief struggle with her conscience.

He gazed at her for a moment, then reached out with a gentle hand and caressed her belly again."How do you feel?"

"Just fine."

"I remember you were so sick with Jessie."

"So far I haven't had a problem."

"At the risk of being yelled at again, could the two of us take Jessie to Maine?"The look he turned on her was pleading.

"Now isn't a good time to be gone.Why do you want me to go?"

He stroked her belly again in that gentle, almost possessive, gesture."You should see a doctor.Make sure everything is okay."

She smiled at him."You worry too much."

He didn't say anything, but she suddenly detected a ghost of fear in his eyes.He wouldn't push her about this, she realized.That much had changed in their relationship over the years.He would accept her decision, even if he didn't like it.But she knew he was right.They were a long way from anywhere and the child she was carrying needed to take priority.She reached down and covered his hand with hers as it lay on her stomach."Could it wait a few days?If we can get past the initial stages of set-up on this new burial chamber, it should be simple enough to let Ruben coordinate the on-going excavation.I could combine the trip to Maine with stops in several other places relating to the dig, and that should diffuse any of the political ramifications of my leaving."

He smiled at her in relief."I can probably talk Jessie into waiting that long."He leaned down and kissed her.When his mouth was free again, he whispered softly in her ear, "I love you, Estella."

"I love you too."


	8. Talk To Me

Chapter 8 -- "Talk to me"

**Chapter 8 -- "Talk to me"**

** **

** **

_Heartache to heartache we stand . . ._

** **

That night Brandon and Jonny sat at the desk.Both the desktop computer and Jonny's laptop were up and running.Jonny worked actively at the desktop system while Brandon watched in fascination.The laptop displayed a screen with a number of icons across the top.Taking up about 2/3 of the screen was a large blank area.In a single column on the right was a second blank space.At the top of the column it said @JBond.Across the top was the legend #Battle:"Home of the Terrible Trio".

"You need a nickname, Brandon.This system works on nicknames.What would you like to be called?"

"I don't know.I've never had a nickname before."

"Well, I have an idea.Let's use CmptrWhz."Jonny worked briefly at the desktop system again and then moved back to the laptop.

Brandon grinned."I like that."He glanced at the laptop screen and suddenly got excited."Look!"

Jonny glanced over at the screen and saw SciGrrl display in the column below his nickname.

***SciGrrl (jbannon@quest.com) has joined #Battle

"Is that Jessie?"Jonny nodded.

SciGrrlJonny, are you there?

Jonny ignored the message, continuing to work on the desktop computer.

SciGrrlJonny, where are you?

***Sikh (HSingh@quest.com) has joined #Battle

SciGrrlHadji!Do you know where Jonny is?

SikhHe is signed on.Jonny, are you there?

SciGrrlJOOOONNNNNNYYYYYYY!!!!!!

JBondIn a minute!Geez . . .

***CmptrWhz (CmptrWhz@quest.com) has joined #Battle

SciGrrlHi?

SikhHello.

"Okay, Brandon.Come over here."Brandon slipped into the chair in front of the desktop computer."All you need to do now is type what you want to say and then hit 'enter'.It will pop up in this window and Jessie and Hadji will see it where they are.And you can carry on a running conversation with them.Go ahead.Give it a try."

CmptrWhzHi, Jessie.

SciGrrlUh, hi.Who is this?

CmptrWhzIt's Brandon.

SciGrrlBrandon!Hey, Hadji, it's Brandon.You remember Jonny and I telling you about him.He was with us in California this summer.:-)

SikhI remember.Hello, Brandon.It is good to meet you finally.

CmptrWhzHi.You're Jonny's brother, right?

SikhI have that honor, yes.

SciGrrlSo Brandon, how are you doing?

CmptrWhzBetter.I'm living with Jonny now.

SciGrrlHe mentioned something about that last night but didn't have time to stay and explain.Why don't you tell me about it.

"Brandon, I want you to do something."

CmptrWhzHold on a minute, Jessie.

The boy looked at Jonny questioningly."Type /mode #Battle +o SciGrrl and hit enter."Brandon carefully typed the code.

***CmptrWhz sets mode: +o SciGrrl

"Good job.Now do the same for Hadji."Brandon typed again.

***CmptrWhz sets mode: +o Sikh

"Very good, Brandon!"

"Cool!What did I do?"

"You made them managers so they have special privileges in the session."

***SciGrrl sets mode: +o CmptrWhz

SikhThank you, my friend.

CmptrWhzYou're welcome.Jonny's teaching me.I've learned lots of new things since I got here.

SciGrrlI'll bet.Jonny's a good teacher.And you obviously learn quickly.Now, tell me all about what's going on.

Jonny's laptop beeped at him softly and the private chat icon appeared at the bottom of the screen.He clicked on it and the screen changed.

SWhat is going on there my friend?

JBWhat?

SJessie says you were angry yesterday and cut her off.

JBI wasn't angry.Where did you hear that?

SShe called me last night.She was very upset.

JBI didn't mean to upset her.I was just busy.Brandon is here and things have been kinda tense.I just didn't think I should take the time to try and explain it over IRC.I'd sent her an e-mail about it.Furthermore, she said she was busy, too, so . . .

****Sikh frowns at JBond

SJonny.We are friends.I would be much happier if you did not try and lie to me.Please tell me what is wrong.

JBsighLook, Hadj, I'm in kinda the same situation you are . . . I'm not really ready to talk about it.Just leave it, okay?

With that, Jonny bounced back out to the main channel to find Brandon and Jessie still talking.

CmptrWhz. . . and so I'm living here now.

SciGrrlWow.I've missed a lot.

JBondIt's pretty cool to have him here.We've been having a lot of fun.

CmptrWhzYeah, we have!And I've been helping Dr. Quest on some of his research too.That's really neat!

Jonny's laptop beeped at him again and another private chat icon showed up.This time it was Jessie.Inwardly, Jonny sighed. He wasn't really sure he was ready for this.

SikhI often get to help him, too.Why don't you tell me about it?I have been away from home for a long time.

CmptrWhzWell . . .

Jonny clicked the icon and bounced over to join Jessie.

SGJonny?

JBI'm here.

SGI'm sorry about yesterday.

JBWhat for?You didn't do anything.

SGI should have been reading my mail.It's just that things have been so . . .

She trailed off, not sure what to say.

SGI miss you.

Jonny's heart contracted sharply and he closed his eyes for a minute.

JBI miss you too.

SGHow are things at home?Really?

JBsighTense.Brandon is really happy here but Dad is afraid the courts won't let him stay.I don't know what's gonna' happen if they try and make him go back to his mother.I'm really scared for him, Jess.He gets so depressed sometimes and I'm afraid of what he'll do.He keeps talking about how he doesn't think he could 'live' with her anymore.There's something about the way he says it . . .

SGWhat about his Dad?

JBNo sign of him for almost three years.

SGMaybe you could find him.Brandon always seemed more connected to his dad than to his mother anyway.

JB Yeah.Maybe.It's a thought.

SGCan't be much worse than the situation he's in right now.

JBI suppose that's true.

SGHow are you?

JBI'm okay.

SGI wish you'd tell me what's wrong.

Jonny's mind screamed at him, _Tell her the truth!Tell her you love her!Tell her you're dying by inches because she's gone.Don't lie to her!But another part of him whispered, __She deserves better . . . don't muddle her head with your needs . . . she's found someone else . . . don't do this to her.Finally, all he said was,_

JBNothing's wrong.I'm fine.You have enough to worry about so don't fuss about me.How are Race and Estella doing?

SG'Bout the same.One minute they seem really happy and the next minute they're screaming at each other.

JBI'm sorry.

SGshrugsWhat can you say?Maybe Hadji's right . . . maybe that's just the way they are.But I think something else may be up.I'm not sure what.I can't put my finger on it; just something about the way they've been looking at each other.

JB Looking at each other how?

SGI don't know . . . kinda sappy, I guess.

JBDid you ask Race about it?

SGNo, I'm just leaving them alone, trying to let them work it out.We all do what we can to help.Ruben is the best at it.I'm really glad he's here.I talk to him a lot.It helps.

JBI'm glad he's there for you.

SGI wish you were here.

JBIt's probably better that I'm not.

SGWhy?What do you mean?

JBJust that I'd be in the way.Ruben is better than I would be in that situation.

SGWhy?

JBYou wouldn't understand.

SGTry me.

JBForget it.

SGNO!I want to know what you mean, Jonny Quest.You tell me right now!

JBDid you ever think that maybe I liked things better the way they were?When it was just the five of us?

SGI can't believe you just said that!

JBWell, excuuussse me!I told you you wouldn't understand.

SG*Understand*?!I understand perfectly well . . . you're selfish and don't want my parents to be happy together!

JBFine!Think what you want.Why don't you go and talk to Ruben about it??!I'm sure he will be very sympathetic.

SGYeah!Maybe I will!

Jonny jumped back to the main channel to see,

SciGrrlBrandon, I have to go now. I have a lot of work to do.

CmptrWhzWill you come back again?I miss you.

****SciGrrl reaches out and gives CmptrWhz a big hug.

SciGrrlI'll try and be here again tomorrow.

CmptrWhzAre you going to come home soon?Jonny really misses you.

SciGrrlYeah, right.I'll talk with you tomorrow, Brandon.Bye, Hadji.

SikhI will talk with you tomorrow, Jessie.

***SciGrrl has quit IRC (See you tomorrow, Brandon!)

JBondBrandon, we should sign off, too.

CmptrWhzOkay.Bye, Hadji.It was nice to have met you.

SikhYes, it was.I will see you soon.I should be home in a couple of weeks or so.

CmptrWhzBye.

"Just type forward slash PART leave a space and add #Battle, Brandon, and that will sign you off."

***CmptrWhz has quit IRC

SikhJonny, what is going on?Are you and Jessie fighting?

JBondHaven't we always?Look, I gotta go.I'll talk to you tomorrow.

***JBond has quit IRC

Jonny sat there staring at the computer screen for a long time.Brandon just looked at him and wisely left him alone.


	9. Choices

Chapter 9 -- Choices

**Chapter 9 -- Choices**

** **

_Searching our hearts for so long . . ._

Jessie Bannon exploded out of her tent in a fury.She was so angry she didn't know what to do.HOW could he have said such a thing!?!Selfish, ignorant, spoiled, insensitive . . . . jerk!She pulled up short as she was confronted by the rest of the excavation team.They were seated casually around the outside worktables discussing the day's excavation work in the rapidly dimming light.At least, they had been until she erupted into their midst.Now they all sat staring at her in astonishment . . . all except for her father, who looked at her in resignation.

"Well, what's he done now?"Race Bannon asked his daughter.

She looked at him for a minute and said in a choked voice, "I think I'd rather not talk about it. He's just a jerk, that's all."

Her mother prompted her, "Jessica, you'd see it more clearly if you'd talk about it.You've been stewing for two days, now."

"Come on, Poncheta, spit it out.It can't be that bad.And it will help to calm you down before you see him next week.What's he done?"

She stared at her parents wondering how she could tell them that the young man she thought she loved. . . a young man they treated like a son . . . secretly wished they would separate again."**NO!I said I don't want to talk about it!Just leave me alone!"And with that, she turned and ran out of camp.**

Race rose to follow her but a hand on his arm stopped him.He turned to find Ruben Calderone at his shoulder.He stood beside Race, looking after Jessie. "Let me go after her, sir.I do not know her boyfriend and perhaps she will talk with me where she will not talk with you."

Watching them, Estella was struck by how different they were . . . Race with his tall stature, white hair and blue eyes contrasting sharply with Ruben's black hair and brown eyes.And at 5'10" Ruben barely topped Race's shoulders.But there was an identical look of concern on both faces as they looked after Jessie."It makes sense, Race.Let Ruben try.I'm guessing she'll be more prepared to talk with him than with either of us."Reluctantly Race returned to his chair.

Ruben set off after Jessie, fairly certain he knew where she was going.He had often seen her sitting on a large tree root down by the river not far from camp.She seemed to migrate there when she was upset or angry.Ruben figured that was probably where she was now.He stopped a short way from the river and peered into the dark.She was there, just as he expected, her shadowy figure silhouetted against the silvery sheen of the water.Ruben moved up beside her and sat down.For a while the two of them sat there in silence.But suddenly, with no warning, Jessie began to speak.

"I've known him forever, Ruben.We've been friends since we were children.We've been through everything together . . .When we were growing up it was like he was my brother.And we fought like it, too.But we were so close . . . he and Hadji and I.I used to feel like I wasn't whole when we were apart.That's why, when I missed him so much, I knew that I could go to the chat room and he would be there.And I can always tell when he's upset or angry or lying.And when we both came to realize there was more between us than just being friends, I was so excited.I had all these dreams of how wonderful it would be and how happy we would be together.I love him so much.And I really thought he loved me . . . even though he never said so.But he won't talk to me.He doesn't tell me how he feels.And when I try to get him to explain himself, he does something like this!All we ever do is fight anymore.He can make me so angry.And I keep trying to tell myself that he doesn't mean to do it, but it just seems to be getting worse and worse.But after what he said to me tonight . . ."

Ruben gently put his arm around her shoulders and drew her against him.He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head gently and said, "Tell me what he has done to upset you, _chica."Jessie told him what Jonny thought about her parents' reunion.Ruben was quiet for a long time.Finally, he said, "I know you are upset, __amada, but try to think clearly about this.You say you think he loves you."She nodded against his chest."You have been away a long time.He has to be lonely and missing you . . . if I was in his shoes I would be."His voice trailed off and he seemed to lose focus for a moment, but then continued on quickly."And why are you gone?Because you are with your parents in an effort to help mend their marriage.You can hardly blame him for resenting the situation that has taken you away from him.Saying that he wishes you were there with him does not mean he bears any ill will to your parents.It only means that he misses the way things were before.He must be an honorable young man or you would not care for him as much as you do.And from what you have told me I think that he probably feels guilty about the entire situation."He released her shoulders and rubbed her back gently.Then he brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind one ear."You need to talk with him honestly, __amada.Tell him how upset he has made you.And then if the two of you still can't work it out you have time to make a decision about what to do."He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers."He is a very lucky young man, to have one such as you.I could wish I could be as lucky."_

Ruben could hear the smile in her voice."Thanks, Ruben.You're a really good friend."

In the dark, he put his arms around her again and hugged her, laying his cheek against the top of her head.And as he held her he thought bleakly that a "friend" was the _last thing he wanted to be to Jessica Bannon._

***

Hadji closed the file in his lap and leaned back in his chair.Her name was Kefira.She was the middle child in a family of five.She had an older brother Sumant, an older sister Daria, a younger brother Srinivasan, and a younger sister Maia.She was 18, an outstanding student who was strong in the sciences and computers, and outspoken in her opinions.He smiled secretly to himself.Her name meant 'young lioness'.He decided it was appropriate.

Of the five children only Sumant, the eldest, was married.His father had hoped that he would take over the granite business, but Sumant had no interest in it.His interests lay with the preservation of the country's natural resources.He was a biologist by training and worked for the government as a naturalist.This often put him at odds with his father.Hadji suspected that evenings in that household were lively before he had married and moved out.Rajeev now hoped that his younger son would take over the business.But the child was only five years old, and was entirely too young to know what his father wanted of him.Even at this age, Rajeev was attempting to groom him for the business.But the child showed no interest.The two remaining daughters were being groomed as marriage material.Daria was 21, a stunning beauty with all of the graces that would make her an outstanding, socially acceptable wife.In fact, she had been one of his mother's top three choices for a wife for him.In Hadji's opinion, she was also what Jonny and Jessie would call an 'airhead.'And Maia was ethereal.At 12, she was interested in all that was spiritual and religious.She had made the pilgrimage to the temples at Delhi twice before she had reached her 10th birthday.Hadji doubted she would ever marry, a fact that her father probably realized, but was fervently denying.

The one with a head for the family business was Kefira.She had been in the mines and under her father's feet from the time she was old enough to walk.She could quote granite prices from memory, understood all aspects of the mining process, was capable of repairing virtually any piece of equipment in the mine, and was uniformly respected by all of the foremen.Her father tolerated her with amused, loving patience without taking her seriously.She was determined she would attend a university and study engineering and mining, preferably in the United States.Her father was equally determined that she would be married to some young man that would solidify and enhance the family.Hadji suspected that those discussions made for lively dinner conversation as well.

Hadji had learned this much from the files his advisors had compiled on the families of the prospective marriage candidates.But he wanted to know more!So far, he had asked no questions of anyone.He did not want anyone to know that someone had captured his attention.That awareness would bring his mother and his advisors circling like vultures.And he would not have her subjected to those kinds of pressures.Not yet.

There was a part of him that whispered "What are you doing?You don't even know this girl."And as he looked at the situation rationally, he was suddenly shaken by the direction his thoughts were taking.He had become enamored of a few girls in the past.Elise and Anaya came immediately to mind.And in both cases the results had been close to disastrous.And of course, there had been Shelley at school.But then she had barely even noticed he was alive . . .No, this was different._Kefira was different.He could feel it._

He was certain Kefira had no idea who he was.Her sharp tone and acidic comments from the night before told him that.Particularly since the entire family had come to visit that morning and she had shown tremendous respect and the 'proper manners' for the royal family.He had deliberately seen to it that he was unavailable.The time would come when he would let her know who he was, but now was not the proper time.He wanted to use that discovery to his own advantage.In the meantime, he wanted the opportunity to get to know her as a person, and for her to get to know him.He rose abruptly and moved toward the door.He had about an hour before he was due to contact Jonny and Jessie on IRC.If Kefira was interested in granite mining, then he thought he should know more about it.He would use this hour to do some research on the subject.There should be plenty of reference material in the palace library.

***

It was early evening and Brandon sat alone in Jessie's bedroom.Several days before, Brandon had approached Dr. Quest about the possibility of having his own room.He told him he thought Jonny needed some privacy.Brandon was pretty certain Jonny and Jessie had fought the last time they were both on IRC.Jonny had been really depressed ever since.He didn't say much and he rarely laughed any more.Brandon was really worried.And so was Dr. Quest.

Jonny had set up the computer in Jessie's room so that Brandon could use it, and had shown him how to get onto IRC on his own.So he got on almost every night to talk with Hadji and Jessie.He had told Jessie that he was staying in her room and asked her if that was okay.She had been really nice about it and said it was fine.

Hadji was really worried about both of them.Jonny had refused to get back on IRC since that night.When Brandon asked him about it he would simply say that he had nothing to talk about.And Hadji said that he could tell by the way Jessie talked on the system that she was very unhappy too.At first, she had asked about him when he wasn't there.But now she didn't even do that any more.Finally, Hadji asked Brandon point blank if he knew what was wrong with Jonny.

Brandon wasn't really sure what to tell him.He knew that Jonny thought Jessie had a new boyfriend.He had heard Jonny tell his dad that.And just last night when Brandon had asked him why they were fighting, Jonny had told him it just worked out that way.So he asked who Ruben was.Jonny had hesitated and then told him he was a new friend of Jessie's.Brandon had clumsily tried to point out that he was not her BOYfriend though.Jonny had just smiled this sad, hurting smile and said that Jessie could do a lot worse than Ruben for a boyfriend . . . and had in the past.Jessie talked a lot about this Ruben person.It occurred to Brandon suddenly, that maybe that was why Jonny didn't want to get back onto the system.Maybe he didn't want to hear any more about Ruben whatshisname.Should he tell Hadji that?And if he did, maybe Jessie would hear about it and realize what she was doing to him.That wouldn't be so bad, would it?Finally, with reluctance, he decided that it probably wasn't any of his business and he probably shouldn't interfere.So he finally told Hadji that he didn't know what was wrong.

Jonny had also been spending a lot of time out on the net . . . but not on IRC.He had been doing a systematic search for any sign of Brandon's father.Unfortunately, he didn't have a lot to go on.He knew approximately when they were divorced, that his name was Charles Simmons, and that he had been an electrician working mainly in new construction.That wasn't much to go on.And he was rapidly reaching a dead end.What he really needed was a social security number.But that was going to be hard to get without some direction on where to search.He could try the county Hall of Records at Rockland.If Alicia and Charles Simmons were married in Knox County their marriage license should be on file there.That might have what he needed.But there was nothing to say they had been married in Knox County.It could just as easily have been Waldo or Sagadahoc or Lincoln counties.Or they might not even have been from Maine originally.And the only person he knew who might be able to give him some of the needed answers was Brandon.

Jonny sighed.He really hadn't wanted to put Brandon in the middle of this search.He had hoped to be able to locate the man and talk with him before Brandon found out what he was doing.But Jonny had come to realize that Simmons wasn't that uncommon of a name.There were just too many possibilities out there.And he simply didn't have the time to try to run down every C. Simmons he came across.And he hadn't even started searching out of state yet!

He wasn't really sure why, but what his father had been trying to tell him for the last several weeks had finally begun to sink in.Brandon was not going to be allowed to stay with them for good.It simply wasn't going to happen.There wasn't enough evidence of abuse for the court to take him away from his mother.Sooner or later Alicia Simmons would win and she would get custody of the boy back.And that thought terrified Jonny.Brandon's moods swung wildly.He could go from being very high to very low extremely quickly.And Jonny hadn't forgotten his instinct toward violence when he was really down.Privately, Jonny acknowledged that he knew where Brandon was coming from.After all, there was a time, once, when he had almost committed murder . . .The overwhelming thrust of pain that thought brought with it left him shaking.With difficulty, he shoved all thoughts of Jessie away.She was lost to him . . . he was just going to have to learn to accept that and move on.His immediate problem right now was Brandon.The time the boy had spent in the Quest household had brought about changes.Jonny was no longer concerned that Brandon would do harm to others; but he wasn't so sure he wouldn't be prepared to do harm to himself.He simply _had to find that boy's father!_

Jonny rose to go find Brandon.They had to talk.As he exited his room he saw a light under the door of Jessie's old room.Again that thrust of pain tugged at him.When Brandon had told his father that he wanted his own room, Benton had given him his choice of bedrooms.Jonny wasn't really surprised when he chose Jessie's.His tie to her was still very strong and the presence of her things seemed to ease an ache in him somehow.But that meant that Jonny spent much more time in that room than he wanted to.It had belonged to Jessie for so many years that even the walls seemed to be permeated with a sense of her.Walking into that room was almost like being in her presence.And right now that sensation caused him a lot of pain.He stopped in front of the door and drew a deep breath.His father was out in the lighthouse working and they were alone in the main house.Maybe he could get Brandon to come downstairs with him.That way he wouldn't have to sit and talk with him in there.Jonny reached out and knocked briefly and then opened the door.

As Brandon looked up from the computer, Jonny noticed that he was frowning and looked unhappy.It occurred to him that maybe he needed to find out if there was anything wrong.He'd been so focused on his own problems and in trying to locate Brandon's father, he hadn't talked with him much in the last couple of days.But as that thought crossed his mind he could see Brandon's mind click into gear and focus on his surroundings.As soon as Jonny's presence registered, the frown cleared and his face lit up in a smile.

"Hi, Jonny!"

"Hey.Whatcha up to?I'm goin' down to make some popcorn.You want to come?"

"Yeah," he responded eagerly."Let me log off here and I'll be right down."

"Okay.I'll see you downstairs."

It wasn't until Jonny was halfway down the stairs that it occurred to him that Brandon moved a little too quickly to get rid of whatever had been on his computer screen when he had opened the door.Now what was that boy up to?He thought about it for a minute and then shrugged.Brandon would tell him when he was ready.He wasn't going to push him.He didn't want the boy to think he didn't trust him.

The popcorn was just finishing up in the microwave when Brandon entered the kitchen.

"Why don't you get drinks while I finish this up,"Jonny suggested."Then I have something I'd like to talk with you about."

"Okay."

They collected up munchies and drinks and carried them into the family room.They both settled down on the sofa and after a few minutes Brandon asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Jonny looked at him for a minute and then said quietly, "Brandon, you know how much I'd like for you to stay here permanently, don't you?"The boy looked at him and turned a little pale."Don't you?" Jonny insisted gently.Brandon nodded his head hesitantly."But you also know that it isn't necessarily my choice . . . or my dad's to make?"Again Brandon nodded.Jonny reached out and drew the boy against him and held him gently."It's important to me that whatever happens, we find a way to make sure that you will be happy and properly taken care of.I don't trust your mother to do that.But if we don't find another option, you may be forced to go back and live with her again.Do you understand that, too?"

"But I don't want to!"the boy wailed and Jonny could feel his body start to shake.He hugged him tightly.

"That's why we have to find another alternative.So for the last couple of days I've been trying to get a line on your father.I want to find him and talk with him.I'm thinking he may not know what's going on here.But to do that, I need your help."

"But he doesn't want me, either.He went away and left me and never even called or anything.Nobody's ever wanted me.Nobody but you and Jessie."The boy started to cry.Jonny held him, rocking back and forth gently, not sure how to offer comfort to this tormented child.He wished desperately that Jessie was here.She was always so good with all of the kids when they were upset like this . . .

"You don't know that, Brandon.You don't know what happened between your parents three years ago.I think that until we know differently, we need to give your father the benefit of the doubt and at least try to let him know what's going on.He should be made aware of the situation you're in right now.But to do that I have to find him.And so far I'm not having any luck.I need for you to tell me everything you remember about him and where he might have been going.I also need to know things like where your parents were born, went to high school, were married, divorced and anything else you can remember.That information will give me a basis to start a real search."He brushed the hair out of the boy eyes and looked at him seriously."I would give everything I own if I could find a way to ensure that you stayed here with me.But if I can't do that, then I have to find another way to make sure you'll be safe.Will you help me do that?Please?"

The boy clung to Jonny desperately, but finally, in a small tear-soaked voice he whispered,"What do I have to do?"

Stroking his hair gently, he said, "Let's start with what you remember about your father . . . "

***

Later that night, Jonny sat in the dark staring at his glowing computer screen.Brandon hadn't remembered a great deal, but perhaps it would be enough.He now knew that Brandon's mother had been born in Maine, but his father had been born out west somewhere."One of the big states with mountains," Brandon had said.He remembered visiting relatives out there once when he was very small.And it was a place where it got cold, because he remembered playing in snow.He also knew it couldn't be California because he said when he had told his mother about the summer trip she had told him he had never been to California before.Jonny wasn't sure he was so willing to accept that, but he would at least start there.That narrowed it down some.Brandon said his father had told him once that his parents had met while they were both in college.Charles Simmons was an electrician.The odds were fairly good that he attended a trade school someplace for his training. And the impression he had gotten from Alicia Simmons led him to believe her accounting degree was of the two year associates variety.Brandon was fairly certain his parents had gone to school in Maine.Jonny was betting this was probably a community college someplace.

He stayed up until very late searching every database he could think of, hunting for a trace of the boy's father.But by the time he finally gave up and went to bed, he was still unsuccessful.As he was dozing off he decided it was time to call in the big guns.Tomorrow he would get on IRC and ask for Hadji's help.

***

Slowly, as if rising out of a fog, he became aware of movement in his room.He rolled over in bed, trying to figure out what had brought him out of a deep sleep.He suddenly felt cold air across his bare chest as the blankets were lifted and a slender figure slid in and lay down next to him.In the flickering light of the computer screen on his desk, he could see the fiery red of her hair as Jessie nestled up against him.

"Jess!??"His voice was little more than a breath of escaping air, but she heard him and responded by breathing out his name softly and nuzzling his chest with her cheek.Her silky hair fell across his shoulder and chest, causing his body to shiver slightly.He could also feel the soft, slick fabric of her nightgown pressed against him and her hands as they caressed his chest and shoulders.He propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at her, dumbfounded.She lay on her back and gazed up at him, her green eyes glowing in the dim light.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I was so miserable in Colombia . . . I missed you so much it hurt.I finally couldn't stay away any longer.So I came home."She ran a soft, gentle hand down his chest and then along the waistband of his pants.She slid one finger under the elastic and stroked his waist.She turned her head and kissed his arm, letting her tongue flick his skin quickly.His heart was beating like a drum.Her hand abandoned the waistband of his pants and slid caressingly up his side in a feather-light touch that sent chills through him.It drifted downward again, her fingers tracing the contours of ribs and abdominal muscles as it moved.She slid her hand under the elastic of his pants again, followed it around to the small of his back and then back up to his shoulders.His whole body burned.She tugged at him gently trying to draw him down to her, but with an effort he resisted.

"Jess, you shouldn't be here!Please, I . . . "His voice sounded slurred and breathless and he was breathing heavily.His voice trailed off in a gasp as her hands began caressing him again.Her erotic behavior was arousing him in a way that he wasn't sure he could control.

"Why not?This is what I want.What both of us want, isn't it?I'm tired of fighting, Jonny.Tired of being separated from you."Her hand drifted down across his chest again to gently caress the hard lump at his groin.A strangled moan escaped him."I want you.And I want you **NOW.I want to lay naked with you in your bed and have you make love to me until dawn.And then I want to sleep in your arms and when we wake up, I want to start all over again.Please, Jonny . . . please . . . "Her voice was a soft, pleading whisper.His free hand caught her roving one, trying to hold it immobile, knowing that if she didn't stop he wouldn't be able to.But she grabbed it and drew it to her mouth, kissing his fingers, palm, wrist, forearm, inside of his elbow, and straight on up to his shoulder.As she sat up into him her tongue and mouth traced soft, wet patterns on his skin.He could feel her nipples harden as they pressed against him.She took his free hand and guided it to one of her breasts, as her other hand pulled his head down insistently until her lips found his.Instinctively, his thumb sought the hard nipple. He felt, rather than heard, her low moan as he rubbed it.She returned again to his groin, and he felt her hand slide into his pants and her fingers curl around his erection gently.She began to caress him in slow, rhythmic strokes that he was sure were designed to crumble his resistance.**

"Oh, God, Jessie!"he gasped, his entire body shuddering.He couldn't fight this!He'd wanted it for too long . . .His arms closed around her and pulled her tightly against him as his mouth fastened on hers again in desperation.He ran his hands over her body, and he could feel her shiver.The urgency of her kisses left him with no doubt about what she wanted.He heard her whimper as his hands slid up under the nightgown to caress her bare skin, and then her whispered "Oh, yes!" as he grasped the garment and tugged it over her head quickly.As it slid clear, he saw she wore nothing else. His whole body throbbed, as he stripped and drew her down with him to lay prone on the bed, his hands roving over her body greedily.She was so soft and warm as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his.He kissed her deeply as he shifted, sliding between her legs.Some part of him knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted her so desperately . . .

And in that instant, he woke.The room was silent and dark and he knew he was alone._Oh, God, not **again.With an agonized moan, he rolled over and hugged himself, his body aching.**_

He knew from experience, he wouldn't sleep any more that night.


	10. Heart's Desire

Chapter 10 -- Heart's Desire

**Chapter 10 -- Heart's Desire**

** **

_There's no way this will die._

** **

"The fault systems of this area are much more easily understood if you have a geologic map to refer to."

Hadji jerked upright, trying desperately to refocus his attention.He had been completely engrossed in attempting to understand the information in the book in front of him.He would be the first to admit that geology -- particularly the geology of fault systems -- was not his strong point.Normal, reverse, slip-strike, oblique-slip and hinge faults just made very little sense to him.And when you started to add the complexities of mining that topography into the mix, he quickly ended up lost.The respect he had gained for Kefira's mining skills over the last hour was substantial.And now the object of that respect was standing in front of him with a half smile on her face and a question in her eyes.

"You did not mention that you had an interest in mining when I ran into you the first time."

"I did not . . . then." Hadji could have kicked himself.That sounded just like something Jonny or Race would have said.He was certain that if he had had his wits about him, he never would have answered her in that fashion.But it was certainly too late to back down now.He looked at her as steadily as he could, as he continued."I have found that sharing a common interest makes conversation easier."

Kefira arched one eyebrow and gazed at him with thinly veiled amusement."And what makes you think we will be having any further conversations?Particularly ones that would require a common interest?"

"Well, we are having one right now," he pointed out practically."**AND it started out because of the subject of granite mining.So, I would say the time has not been wasted.And any knowledge a person may gain only makes for a more interesting individual, would you not agree?"**

"An interesting philosophy," she responded calmly."I have a few minutes before I must return to my family.May I join you?"

With a glance at his watch and a sharp pain of regret, he rose."I sincerely wish I could stay, but family obligations require my attention.However, I would be very interested in continuing this conversation.May I contact you?"

His heart contracted sharply as she shook her head.But her next words caused him to breathe easier."Not necessary."She waved her hand around the room vaguely."I can generally be found here.You need only look.And I understand family obligations all too well."The bitterness in her voice caused him to stop and stare at her.She turned away from his penetrating look."You should go.You do not want to keep your family waiting."She paused fractionally."It is not a wise practice."

He hesitated for an instant, then inclined his head toward her in tacit acknowledgment.Placing his hands together in front of him, he bowed to her respectfully."Until later, then."She simply nodded and turned away to scrutinize the shelves behind her.But Hadji knew she wasn't seeing them.The books on those particular shelves were about basket weaving.

Hadji strode purposefully from the room.Engrossed in his own thoughts, he did not see the respectful acknowledgments of his passage or the way the guards snapped to attention as he left the palace library.But Kefira, turning to watch him leave, did not miss any of it.And she stared after the polite young man, wondering who he could possibly be.

***

Hadji returned to his quarters, prepared to push both Jonny and Jessie for answers during their daily IRC session.But he ended up getting no where.Jessie had maintained a bright, false, babbling conversation with Brandon, which Hadji found virtually impossible to participate in.And she had steadfastly ignored all of his attempts to initiate a private chat.Jonny hadn't shown up at all.Hadji had finally managed to break into the conversation long enough to ask Brandon where he was.The boy had responded that Jonny was at home, but was buried in homework.He had asked Brandon to extend his apologies and tell them that he would talk with them later.The on-line "silence" after that comment was deafening.And before Hadji knew what was happening, Jessie was gone as well, giving the excuse that she "had excavation notes to prepare."Neither he nor Brandon knew what to say or do.Finally, Hadji had asked the boy point-blank if he knew what was wrong between Jessie and Jonny.Brandon's response was a long time coming.When he finally answered, all he said was he didn't know.Even across the sterile environment of IRC, Hadji could tell the boy was lying.He was simply no good at it.But Hadji also knew he didn't dare push.From what Jonny had said, and from what Hadji, himself, had seen, this boy was way too vulnerable right now to be pressured.So, as unhappy as the situation made him, Hadji let it go.

After that, he went to preside over a meeting of his advisors.There were a number of issues up for discussion, all of them controversial.His advisory council was strongly divided on all of them and the next three hours were spent in a continuous state of argument and anger.In the end, Hadji had been forced to adjourn the meeting with nothing resolved.

By that time it was late afternoon and he had intended to go back to the palace library to hunt for Kefira.He was deeply disturbed by the bitterness and anger in her voice that morning.All the signs said that her family was pressuring her into something she didn't want.Hadji needed to know what was going on.And he would find out, even if he had to go to Rajeev Subramanian personally and demand answers!Part of him wondered again about his sudden, intense interest in this young woman.But he pushed those thoughts away."The paradox of karmic fate is the razor's edge between predestined reality and active choice," he thought to himself.He was truly beginning to believe that fate had brought he and Kefira together.

Hadji gazed blankly at the wall for a second and then shook his head.He remembered having a discussion with Jonny one afternoon, not too long after their return from Cairo.Jessie was still struggling to come back from her injuries and Jonny had been frustrated over not being able to help her more.His brother told him that he had never realized that caring for someone, the way he had come to care for Jessie, could be such a rollercoaster.One minute he was gloriously happy, and the next he was depressed and trying to deal with the pain that watching her struggle caused.Jonny had tried desperately to explain how this felt and how hard it was to deal with, but Hadji simply had not understood.In the end, he had simply accepted that Jonny felt this way and they had moved on.But now, Hadji thought he could begin to see what Jonny meant.The distress and bitterness in Kefira's voice and face this morning had caused him honest, physical pain.And all he knew was that he had to help her, one way or another.

But, he was denied the opportunity to look for her.Just as Hadji was getting ready to leave, his mother had arrived with the news that she had arranged a private dinner with a group of some of the more prominent leaders of the country.They wished to discuss concerns over proposed new trade policies.This had been one of the more acrimonious issues from the afternoon meeting, and the last thing Hadji wanted to do was get back into the middle of that argument again.However, he understood what his mother was doing.This dinner was an opportunity to lay the groundwork for resolution of this problem . . . an opportunity he could not ignore.Unfortunately, that meant he needed to do some serious study of the proposal before he met with these people.Reluctantly, he gave up the idea of going in search of Kefira.Perhaps, if the dinner did not run too late, he could still locate her.After all, he had run into her that first time at a late hour . . .

***

Kefira Subramanian observed the departure of the polite young man who had nearly run her down the night before.Everyone acknowledged his passage with respect, and she could literally see activity cease as he moved through the room.The looks that followed him as left were all ones of respect, awe, and another emotion she couldn't quite identify.Could it really be . . . pride?

_Who is he, she wondered.As he neared the exit doors, the two palace guardsmen snapped sharply to attention.__Royalty! she realized with a shock.__He's related to the Sultan in some way.She was the first to admit that she knew little or nothing about the royal family.Her interests lay in mining, not in politics.She wouldn't even know the Sultan if she met him in the corridors.All she knew was that he was young -- probably about 30 or so -- and unmarried._

She sat quietly at the library table, staring after the young stranger for a long time.It had belatedly dawned on her that she had not even asked his name.Their brief conversation the night before had truly shaken her.No one had ever taken her seriously when she said she wanted to work in the mines.Even her father's mining foreman, whose mistakes she had covered for more than once, would laugh condescendingly when she mentioned her plans. And now, here was this young man, not only listening to her when she claimed to want to be a mining engineer, but calmly accepting the statement, and all but encouraging her to do it!His attitude was so much different from everyone else's -- particularly her father's.Rajeev had never taken his daughter's ambitions seriously.His opinion was that she was good marriage fodder . . . a piece of property to be sold to the highest bidder.She stopped for a minute, thinking about that.Perhaps that description was a _bit harsh, but the end result was the same.He was pressuring her to accept marriage to a man she hardly knew._

His name was Subir Rafiq, and he was the only son of an influential family in the high mountain provinces.He was not normally the kind of person her father would consider as a potential husband for one of his daughters.But some months ago, Rajeev discovered that the Rafiq family owned land on which a new bed of granite had been discovered.The stone in this particular bed was very unique.Not only was the granite a very rare shade of violet, but the site was very accessible, which would cut down considerably on export costs.If mined properly, this find could be made to last for years.It had the potential to make her family wealthy beyond their imaginations.

Her father had been working for months to negotiate a deal that would turn control of this valuable resource over to him.And everything was set now . . . with one exception.The family wanted the 32-year-old Subir married.He was a dull, placid, lumbering, unambitious man.But, because he was the last son of a last son of a last son, and the family wanted an heir, Subir -- a heavy equipment driver in one of Rajeev's mines -- and Kefira had become bargaining chips in the business deal.Subir was agreeable to the arrangement -- he would do whatever his family wanted.But she was not!She didn't want to marry this . . . this idiot.She didn't want to be married at all . . . at least not yet.What she wanted was to go on to engineering school and develop a career!

Personally, she felt that if her father wanted to marry one of his daughters to this man, Daria was a much better candidate.She was not ambitious, and had no interests outside her own limited domestic desire to be married and have children. But Daria's great beauty made her way too valuable to her father to be considered as a potential mate for a dimwitted equipment driver, no matter what land his family controlled.Kefira knew that one of her father's greatest desires was to have his eldest daughter married to the Sultan of Bangalore.Rajeev had been convinced that they would meet, Daria would sweep the young man off his feet, and that would be the end of that.He had been sorely disappointed when the Sultan has shown no interest.But then, according to her mother and sister, he had shown no interest in any of the candidates presented to him at the reception.Kefira had wanted no part of that barbaric function, and had angered her father greatly by disappearing all afternoon and not returning until long after it was over.Secretly, she now admitted to herself that she was sorry she hadn't gone.She would have liked to see the man who appeared to be blind to her elder sister's charms!

"A fine young man . . ."Kefira jumped at the sound of the dry, crackling voice, realizing belatedly that she was still staring after the stranger.She turned to face the oldest, most wizened man she had ever seen.Short, hunched, and wrinkled, she wondered how he could possibly still be moving.At least, until she saw his eyes.Life burned like an eternal fire in those eyes.From them shone wisdom, humor, and . . . . curiosity."I know most people who frequent the palace library, but you, child, are new to me . . ."

Kefira rose and bowed respectfully to the old man."I am, honored sir.My family is here visiting.And while I am here, I am taking advantage of the palace library."She looked around her."Such a place I have never seen before . . ."

"Indeed.Haresh, the current Sultan's father, had a great love of books, and valued learning highly.A trait his son has inherited, I am pleased to say.But you say you are here visiting.Then you are here as a marriage candidate for the Sultan . . .?"

Kefira shook her head, gesturing for the old man to join her.He smiled and shook his head slightly, indicating she should sit."No, sir.I am here with my family in support of my sister who is being put forward as a candidate."She laughed with just a trace of bitterness."I am afraid I would make a poor wife for a Sultan . . ."

The old man looked at her quizzically."And what would a 'good' wife for the Sultan be, in your opinion?"But before she could respond he shook his head."Do not answer, child.It is a question that requires much more thought than you have given it.Think well before you try to answer."He smiled at her in a way that suddenly made her uneasy."It is good of you to support your sister with the Sultan, however.Such family loyalty is not often seen any longer."At her look of confusion he smiled again and nodded after the young stranger."But I do not think the Sultan will be easily swayed toward any woman he is not truly interested in." 

Kefira sat staring at the old man as the implication of what he had said slowly penetrated.Her eyes flicked to the door and the image of the behavior of the people in the library came sharply to mind again.Her stunned gaze returned to the old man and he smiled that secret smile again and nodded.

"Think well on what I asked you, child.What makes a good wife for a Sultan?It will be a question that will be very important, very soon."And without another word the old man turned and shuffled away, leaving Kefira alone and speechless.

***

It was 1:00 a.m., and the young Sultan of Bangalore wandered the corridors of his palace aimlessly.The dinner meeting had been successful.It was almost certain that a compromise acceptable to all parties had been found.But the process had been long and tedious.When the last guest finally left, it was very close to midnight, and Hadji had a raging headache.His mother had taken one look at him and had excused herself with an admonition for him to go straight to bed.But he had been too keyed up.He had tried to meditate, but had given that up almost immediately, completely unable to concentrate.For a while he had paced his quarters.Finally, feeling indescribably claustrophobic, he had left to wander the corridors of the palace, seeking some form of relief from the restlessness that gripped him.He simply couldn't understand what was wrong with him.He never had this problem.He thought it was probably long past time for him to return to his family in Maine.

He rounded a corner and suddenly found himself in the corridor that led to the visitor's quarters.This was the third time in his aimless wandering that he had found himself here.With a curse, he turned and began to backtrack yet again.The gardens . . . he would go to the inner courtyard gardens.It was a peaceful place, and maybe the murmur of the running water and night sounds would calm his nerves enough to allow him to sleep . . .

***

Kefira sat alone and cried.Her life was in a shambles and she had no idea what to do to fix it.

She had spent the rest of the day in the palace library, intending to study.She was preparing for the college entrance exams and had been planning on doing some practice tests to see how well she would perform. But she simply couldn't seem to concentrate. The old man's words kept returning to haunt her.What _did make a good wife for a Sultan?And why did he seem to be implying that it was a question **she would be expected to answer?Finally, about half an hour before dinner, she had given up and returned to the guest quarters.And there she had been greeted with a very unwelcome surprise.Subir and his entire family were there as invited guests of her father for the evening meal.Dinner had been awkward and unpleasant.And when her father rose and announced to all present that the deal had been struck to transfer the Rafiq granite holding to her family, she had felt herself grow cold.She was totally numb as she heard him calmly announce her engagement to Subir.**_

The betrothal would last six months, with the wedding to occur on the first day of June.The announcement had marked the end of the evening.She had said nothing as congratulations circulated.The Rafiq family had departed and her mother and sisters had prepared to retire to their quarters.She had remained sitting at the dinner table, silent and shaken.It had not been until her father had approached her with kind words about how some day she would appreciate the importance of this decision, that the numbness had shattered and fury had erupted.She did not remember what she had said . . . only that it was loud, screaming, and incoherent.And then she had run.She remembered hearing her father yelling and for a while she could hear him running after her down the palace corridors.But she was quick and had spent much more time exploring the palace than he had.She lost him quickly, and for the rest of the evening she had hidden.He had recruited help from the rest of the family and they had searched for her.But she had evaded them all.Finally, around eleven that night, they had given up, assuming that she would eventually return to their quarters.After all, she had no where else to go.

For a long time she had stayed secreted in her little alcove, too dazed and in pain to think clearly.She had finally crept from her hiding place and slipped through the silent corridors, until her aimless wandering had brought her to this place.The garden was quiet and soothing, the sense of peace and tranquillity tangible.She had moved around the softly murmuring brooks and ponds until she found a bench sheltered from sight of the doors by a draping cascade of jasmine.The fragrance filled her head and combined with the night sounds to finally erode the last of her numbness.In the sheltering darkness, she sat and cried like her heart would break.

Hadji would never know if it was fate or pure luck that led him to the garden that dark, late night.But whatever it was, he found her there.He stood for a second, staring in disbelief.He couldn't believe it.And then he became aware of her distress and moved to her swiftly.He sat beside her on the bench and reached out a tentative hand to softly touch her hair.

"Kefira . . ."His soft whisper blended with the sigh of the night breeze and, at first, he thought she hadn't heard him.But slowly, she raised her head and gazed at him.Moonlight filtered through the fragrant vines that surrounded them, casting subtly shifting patterns across her face.In the dim light, he could see her eyes and the glimmering tracks of her tears.

She looked at him, dazed.Was he really here or was she imagining it?Finally, she whispered, "Excellency?"

Cursing to himself, he realized that somehow she had discovered who he actually was.This was not the way he had intended this particular conversation to go."No.Not to you.Never 'Excellency' to you, Kefira.Only Hadji."He touched her damp cheek softly."Please do not cry.Nothing can be so bad . . ."

"Yes!Yes, it is.You do not know . . ." she wailed and buried her face in her hands.

Without thinking, he reached out and drew her to him, pressing her head against his shoulder and cradling her body gently against his.He dropped his head, rested his cheek against her silky hair, and whispered, "It is all right.Do not cry.I promise you, nothing can be wrong that I cannot fix.Please, Kefira, tell me.Let me try to help you."

She clung to him, crying helplessly, and for a long moment he thought she would not speak.Then, in gasping sentences, she told him.She told him about her home and her family.She told him of growing up in the mines, visiting them with her father, learning the trade despite obstacles and ridicule, and of her dream of going on to school.She told him of Subir and his family, of the business negotiations between his family and her father.And . . . finally . . . she told him about dinner that night and of her father's announcement of her betrothal against her wishes.And there she ran out of words.She simply cried, clinging to him without thought.And as Hadji held her, his anger and pain at her distress building, he remembered Jonny and their frustrated conversation again.And in that instant, he understood his brother better than he ever had before.

Gently, he placed a hand on her cheek and used his thumb to tilt her face up until she had to look at him."This will not happen, Kefira.Not if you do not wish it.I promise you.I will not allow it.If you wish to go to engineering school, then that is what you will do.And I will not allow you to be forced into a marriage that you do not want."He looked at her solemnly in the dim light."I would not allow them to do it to me, and I will not tolerate them doing it to you.You must be free to choose whom you will marry.Or even **_if you will marry."_**

"But, my father . . .he will be so angry!He will lose face in front of the Rafiq family, and will lose the granite beds that will make my family's fortune.And if he is humiliated in this way, he cannot present Daria to you as a wife candidate.And he will blame me for all of it.And I won't be able to go home ever again.And I have no where else to go.And I have no money to go to school, if he will not send me.And . . . and . . . "She stopped, her sobs strangling any further words.Hadji held her tightly, allowing her to cry.How could he explain to her how he felt?She was so distressed right now.He could suggest she agree to become his wife.He could offer her everything she ever dreamed of.And he was sure that if he pressed her, she would accept.But he did not want to take advantage of her vulnerability right now.If she was to agree to his proposal, he wanted it to be of her own free will.He wanted her to make that choice when she was clear-headed and calm and understood all of the implications of the decision.And now was not the time.The important thing right now was to get her somewhere safe where she could be tended.His face hardened.And tomorrow he would deal with her father.

"Shhhhh.It will be all right.I have promised you.He will not lose face and he will not lose the granite beds.I will see to it.As for your sister becoming my wife that would never have happened, so he will just have to accept it.Funding for school is not a problem.If your father will not send you, Bangalore will.We need trained people, and there are scholarship programs designed to help earnest students, like you.I will see to it that the funding is made available, if it comes to that.As for being able to go home again, you must leave that in my hands.I will deal with your father."He could feel her stir in his arms and relaxed his grip so she could lean back and look at him.

"But . . . "

He shook his head."No 'buts', Kefira.Please.You must trust me on this.Will you do that?"Slowly, she nodded, her sobs tapering off.He rose from the bench, drawing her up with him.He tucked her body against his side, his arm holding her close as he began to lead her toward the entrance to the garden."Right now, you must rest.You are exhausted.We can do no more tonight.Do not rush to meet tomorrow, Kefira.It will arrive soon enough."

Neela met Hadji and Kefira in her sitting room, having been summoned by one of her servants.She took in the pair at a glance.The girl had been crying and was still obviously distressed.Neela didn't know her, but her son's attitude toward the girl said clearly that she had better make it a point to do so.It was clear that Hadji had become involved with this young woman.His arm held her close, and, while she was not clinging to him, you could almost see the ties between them.The emotions that swirled in the room were mixed and highly charged.But the ones that came through the most clearly were distress, love, and anger.Neela had no idea what had happened here, but she knew it was important.

Hadji began speaking almost immediately."Mother, this is Kefira.She needs a place to stay for a few days."

Neela moved quickly, taking the girl from her son.Her voice was soft and gentle."Of course.You are most welcome here, Kefira."She led the girl to her servant who was standing nearby."This is Vila. She will take you to the bathing rooms where you can relax in warm water for a short time.I will join you there in a few moments.Then we will find you a room and you will sleep."The girl looked at her, totally dazed.Whatever had happened to her tonight was simply more than she could absorb right now.Neela smiled at her gently."Go, child.I will be there shortly."Vila put an arm around Kefira and led her gently from the room.

Neela turned to see her son watching the girl as she was led from the room.Once she was gone and well out of earshot, she said, "What is going on, my son?Who is this girl?"

Hadji turned to his mother, and once again she saw the hard determination he exhibited had that morning in the Council Room."Her name is Kefira Subramanian and she is the second daughter of Rajeev Subramanian.I will want to see him in my main audience chamber at 10:00 a.m., Mother.I want you to arrange it."

Neela looked at him closely."What has this man done to anger you so much, my son?"

His face was hard and cold."For a country that prides itself on its adherence to tradition, we seem to have drifted very far away from the spirit of those traditions.I need to discuss this fault with Rajeev Subramanian."Hadji consulted his watch."Ten o'clock, Mother.See that he is there."Hadji turned and strode toward the door, but he stopped as he reached it and turned back to his mother.He looked at her quietly for a long minute.

"Care for her well, Mother.For she is what you were hoping for.If all goes well, she will be my wife." 

And with that he was gone.


	11. Out of the Past

Chapter 11 -- Out of the Past

**Chapter 11 -- Out of the Past**

** **

_Will you turn me away?_

It was the end of a busy school day. Jonny was preparing to leave, while he waited for Brandon to show up, so they could head home. He frowned a little looking at the three notes he had found tacked to his locker.They were from Matt and Bobby Evans.He had gotten word from several sources throughout the day that they were looking for him and that it was urgent that they talk with him as soon as possible.He had gotten word from several sources throughout the day that they needed to talk with him as soon as possible.Unfortunately, they hadn't managed to connect all day.He simply couldn't figure out what could be so important.But it wasn't like those two to get hyped up over nothing, so something must _big be going on._

Suddenly, he heard his name, and looked up to see the twin brothers trotting down the hall toward him.Both looked agitated.

He greeted them easily,"Hey, guys.Where have you been?I got your messages but could never find you when I was free.What's up?"

Now that they had actually found him, neither of the brothers seemed to know what to say.They exchanged uneasy glances and they both stared at the floor.Finally, Bobby took a deep breath and started, "Well, Jonny, we just found out . . . we thought you really ought to know that . . ."He stopped abruptly, his eyes focusing on something over Jonny's left shoulder.His mouth snapped shut and his face went blank.Jonny whirled, not sure what to expect.

The sight that greeted him left him gasping for breath.Francesca Hamilton.

Memories flashed through his mind, accelerating like a runaway train:visions of the two of them dating, studying together, taking long walks in the park.The echoes of her laughter.These were quickly followed by images of Jessie lying on a wind-blown street corner in London, the Great Pyramid in Luxor by moonlight, a sterile waiting room.Jessie' pale face, as she lay dying in a cold, white hospital room in Cairo. The memories spun in his head like a kaleidoscope, until they abruptly stopped on the image of Francesca's white, terrified face over the barrel of a gun.He had almost killed her that night in Cairo.All because of what she had done to Jessie.Now she stood scarcely three feet away . . . just staring at him, without saying a word.And Jessie was gone. The rage that suddenly enveloped him was terrifying.

"What the hell are you doing here???!!?" he spat.His hands were clenched into fists, and he could feel a tremor beginning deep inside.Francesca flinched under his angry stare.

She took a deep breath and answered, "I live here now."

"What do you mean, you **_live here?" he raged.By this time, he was white and shaking."You can't live here.I don't even know why you're not in jail!"_**

"I'm on probation."

"Probation!What stupid idiot gave you probation?!"

"The Egyptian government."

Jonny was speechless.Finally, he grated,"Where's your father?"

Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks."Still in jail in Egypt.They say they will never let him out.He's going to die there."She put her hand over her eyes and he heard her sob softly, as she struggled to get control of herself.For the first time, he really looked at her.She had changed, somehow.He wasn't quite sure what was different.She was still as tiny and beautiful as ever.Her hair was long and it hung loose, surrounding her in a blue-black cloud.Rather than being all dressed up the way she used to be, today she wore faded blue jeans, a soft cotton blouse and a soft lavender and blue print vest.And she wore little or no makeup.Overall, she looked somehow younger and more vulnerable.Jonny looked over at Bobby and Matt, who hovered in discomfort.Neither of them had ever seen this side of Jonny Quest.

Matt finally said to him, "She's living with Mr. and Mrs. Conners."

"The guidance counselor, Mr. Conners?"

Matt nodded."He does foster care stuff and has accepted Francesca as her probationary foster care placement."

Jonny stared at Francesca, so angry he didn't know what to say.Finally, he turned and slammed his locker door viciously.He took a deep breath and asked the twins, "Would you mind hanging around until Brandon gets here?Tell him to meet me out at the benches on the front school lawn."

"Sure, not a problem.We'll bring him to you."

"Thanks, guys.I owe you one."He snatched Francesca's arm and dragged her out of the building.Finding a bench, he shoved her down and then sat at the extreme other end.He waited in stony silence, and tried to regain control of his temper, while Francesca attempted to pull herself together.

When he had finally calmed down enough to be able to speak civilly, he said to her, "All right, Francesca.Tell me why you're here?"

She looked at him with eyes that were red and puffy from crying.In that instant she looked very young."I thought I was going to be locked away in that Egyptian jail forever.But after about six months, the American ambassador came to visit me.He said that he was new and was reviewing the files.He thought that he should check on the situation, since I was a minor and all.He worked at it for a long time, and the Egyptian government finally said that they would release me on probation to the U.S. government, provided they guaranteed I would never return to their country.When I got back to the States, they tried to locate the rest of my family, with the intention of placing me with them.But I didn't have any other family. So they were stuck with me.For a while, they had me in a place in New York City.It hated it there, and the family I was fostered with scared me.Finally, the people from DCFS asked where I wanted to go. This is the only place where I've ever really been happy, so I asked them if I could come and live in Rockport.They found me a place with the Connors, and that's how I ended up here."

Her violet eyes were huge and shadowed as she looked at him.She started to reach out a hand to touch him, but stopped herself.She dropped the hand into her lap, and stared down at it for a moment.Then she looked back up at him, and he could see tears in her eyes again as she said, "I know there is no way for you to forget what I did.You have every right to hate me.But all I want to do is put the past behind me and start over.And I would like for you to be my friend.If there is any way that could be possible . . . "

Jonny's answer was short and to the point."No."

"Jonny, I'm sorry.I have no good excuses for what I did.But for whatever it's worth, I never really wanted to hurt Jessie.Drive her away, yes.But not hurt her.That was Keller."

"That's not what you said."

She reached out a hand and laid it on his arm, but he struck it away with a sharp movement."I know," she said softly."But I was angry and hurt.I cared for you and she had taken you away from me.You were the only really good thing that had ever happened to me, and you were slipping away.I would have said anything . . .Please, Jonny, just give me another chance.I only want to be your friend."

His rage boiled over once more, and he lashed out in fury."My **_friend?After London?And Cairo?!Do you know what she went through?What _****I went through?Do you have any idea how badly hurt she was?Or what it took for her to come back from those injuries?"He began to shake again."She ****DIED, Francesca . . . I sat there in that Cairo hospital and watched her slip away.If it hadn't been for Hadji, I would have lost her for good.And this happened because I was too dumb to see you for what you really were.Well, not again.I won't be fooled a second time.I don't know why you've really come back, but you'll never get me to buy the line that it's because you were once "happy" here.That's a crock and you know it. So cut the crap.If that's the story you want to give to everyone else, then fine.But don't expect _me to believe it.And _****_STAY AWAY FROM JESSIE, you hear me?I swear, if you go anywhere near her I'll . . ."_**

He broke off abruptly.In the distance he saw Brandon, Mike, and Bobby crossing the lawn toward them.He greeted them with relief, knowing that he needed time to cool off before saying anything else.Brandon ran up to Jonny and gave him a big hug.With an effort, Jonny smiled down at the boy, and started to say something about going home.But before he had the chance, Brandon turned and greeted Francesca.

Holding out his hand, he said, "Hi.My name is Brandon."

Francesca managed to smile slightly in response, and took his offered hand."Hello.My name is Francesca.It's nice to meet you.Are you a friend of Jonny's?"

Brandon nodded, "I'm staying with him for a while."Brandon slipped from Jonny's grasp and sat down next to her on the bench.Jonny eyed the two of them with extreme misgiving, but moved a little way off with Bobby and Matt.

In a low voice he asked, "What have you heard about her?"

Matt and Bobby were about the only people who knew anything at all about the real history of Francesca . . . and even they didn't know it all.The two brothers shook their heads."Nothing other than what we told you," Matt responded."She turned up this morning in my first period trig class.As soon as class was over, I started to hunting for you.I didn't have any luck, but I ran into Bobby.He said word had already spread that she was back, and both of us started looking for you.But we just couldn't track you down."

Jonny shook his head."I don't have classes during the first two periods on Tuesday, so I came in a little later.I had some research I had to do at home.And then I was running late, so I didn't have a chance to look for you guys."

Bobby asked, "Why is she here?"

Jonny shook his head in response."She says she came back because she was 'happy' here.But I don't trust her."

"And her dad?"

"Still in jail in Egypt, supposedly.It should be easy enough to find out.My dad can check."

Matt asked quietly, "What about Jessie?"

Jonny's face went blank.But next to Hadji, Matt and Bobby Evans were Jonny Quest's closest friends.Neither boy missed the look of pain that flickered across his face at the mention of her name."We can be grateful she's still in Colombia.At least, if Francesca is planning anything, she should be safe there."

"Yeah," was Matt's response.He looked at Jonny closely and then said, "Hey, man, what's wrong?You and Jessie havin' problems?"

Jonny stared at the ground for a long time.Finally he looked up and said, "It's a long story.Leave it for now, okay?"

But Bobby pressed on, "Hey, you guys are the perfect couple."

"No.She deserves better," he said with a look of bitter resignation.At that moment, Jonny heard Brandon ask Francesca if she was a friend of Jessie's.Jonny stiffened.Francesca responded that the two of them had never really gotten along, but she hoped that would.Brandon explained that she was in Colombia right now and that it would be a while before they could talk.Jonny turned to the twins in haste."Look, we gotta go.I'll see you guys later.Brandon!Come on, we need to go now or we'll be late."

"Goodbye, Jonny.Please, think about what I said . . . " was Francesca's soft farewell.

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically, as he propelled Brandon toward the parking lot.Bobby and Matt just stared after him in utter astonishment.

***

Brandon chattered all the way home, but Jonny didn't really listen.He was completely absorbed with his own thoughts about Francesca.He could hardly believe the level of anger he was feeling at seeing her again.He had thought he was over that.Maybe "hate" was too strong of a word, but he thought it was probably close.And he was sure that she must have an ulterior motive for returning to Rockport.He had to find it before Jessie got back.He wouldn't risk her life again.

"Jonny!Jonny, did you hear what I said?

"What?"Jonny shook him himself mentally."I'm sorry, Brandon.I was thinking about something else.What did you say?"

"I said, I like Francesca.She seems really nice.Did you know her a long time?"

"No, not very long."

"I was surprised when she said that she and Jessie didn't get along.What was wrong?"

"They just didn't hit it off."

"But how did you know her?"

"I dated her for a while."

"Ohhhh . . . "Jonny glanced over at Brandon.He could see the boy assess what he had just told him and come up with an answer.Slowly, Brandon said, "I see."There was a look on the boy's face that made him uneasy.He wondered what he was thinking, but before he could ask, they arrived home.

The first thing they noticed was a sheriff's car sitting in the drive near the front door.Both of them climbed out of the car slowly, watching with concern as the officer exited the front door, accompanied by Jonny's father.The man nodded to Benton Quest and, with a sidelong glance at the two boys, climbed into the car and drove off.

Benton smiled easily at the two of them."Hi.How was school?"Jonny looked closely at his father and immediately saw that there was something his father didn't want to talk about in front of Brandon.

"Just fine,"was Brandon's hesitant answer.

Benton smiled."Good. Mrs. Evans just finished a big batch of oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies.If you go and ask nicely, I'm sure she will give you some."

Brandon grinned and set off at a run for the kitchen.As soon as he was out of ear shot, Jonny turned to his father."What's wrong?"

"Brandon's mother has gotten a judge to agree to review the original decision.I have to appear in court on Friday for a custody hearing."

"Oh man, this we don't need.Brandon's not going to be able to stand another appearance in court like the last one."

"He won't have to.She's had both of you banned from the courtroom.She's playing to win, Jonny.And this time, I think she might be able to pull it off."

***

Brandon sat staring at the computer, debating with himself.The other day he had decided that the problems between Jonny and Jessie were something they needed to resolve on their own.But judging by Jonny's mood, things were only getting worse.And maybe he could do something that would help.Maybe if Jessie got a dose of her own medicine, she would realize what she was doing to Jonny, and would stop talking about that Ruben guy all the time.Yes.He would tell her about Francesca being back in school, and how she and Jonny were sitting out on the school lawn together this afternoon.Surely it wouldn't hurt anything if he tried it . . .

***

Meanwhile, Jonny was also staring at a computer screen.It was a long time before he finally logged onto IRC.He knew that if Jessie was signed on, she would know the minute he arrived.And right now, his emotions were in such shambles, he was afraid of what he might say if he did talk with her.He knew what he wanted to say . . . that he was sorry for what he had said about her parents . . . that he loved her so much, he felt like he wanted to die when they were apart . . . that he missed her and wanted her with him so much, he couldn't eat or sleep.But he was also certain that if he wanted to do what was best for her, he needed to let her go on with her life.They had been friends for so many years that he suspected she would stick with him out of pity and friendship, rather than doing what was best for herself.And now with Francesca . . .He finally decided that he would sign on, and then immediately initiate a private chat with Hadji.Get his business done and get off.That seemed to be the best way.

***JBond (jquest@quest.com) has jointed #Battle

Jonny saw immediately that all of them were signed on, and that Jessie and Brandon were in the midst of a conversation about school.He double-clicked on Hadji's nickname swiftly, and initiated the private chat before anyone could even greet him.

JBHadji, are you there?

SHere.Where have you been?

JBBusy.Hadj, I need your help.

SYou only need to ask, my friend.You know that.

JBI'm trying to trace Brandon's dad and I'm not having any luck.And I have the feeling that time is getting really short.Can you help me locate him?

SOf course.What information do you have?

JBNot much.I'll e-mail you what I've got.And I'll continue looking, too.I really need to find him, Hadj.If I don't, Brandon's gonna have to go back to his mother.And I'm scared of what he will do if the courts try and force him to do that.

SI will do everything that I can.But I am going to require something in return.

JBWhat?

S That you be honest with me, and tell me what is wrong.Both you and Jessie are miserable.I can tell this even through IRC.What has happened?

Jonny's answer was a long time in coming.

JBHadji, please.Don't make me go through this here.I don't think I can take it.Let it wait until you come home, and then I promise, I will explain everything.

Hadji's response was also a long time in coming.And in the meantime, a box popped up at the bottom of his screen.In bright red letters it said **SCIGRRL.Jonny closed his eyes in pain.When he opened them again he saw,**

SAll right, my friend.I will let it go for now.But I will require a complete accounting of all that is going on when I get there.I will be leaving here sometime in the next few days to come home.

Jonny released his breath in a gasp.He really needed Hadji's help and would have told him everything if he had been forced into it.

JBI thought you were staying another couple of weeks.

SI think I am needed more at home right now than I am here.

JBThanks, Hadji.I'm gonna be really glad to see you.Look, I gotta go.Will you do me a favor?Tell Jessie I'm short of time and can't respond to the private chat she's trying to initiate, and that I'll talk with her later.

The response was almost instantaneous.

SNO.

JBPlease . . .

SI SAID NO.I will not be put in the middle of your fights.You either walk away without answering or you talk with her and tell her yourself.I will not serve as your messenger in this.

JBOkay.Okay.I'll do it myself.

As he popped back to the main channel, the words he saw on the screen turned his blood cold.

CmptrWhzShe seemed really nice.I liked her.Jonny said he used to date her.And she's really pretty.I don't think I've ever seen that much black hair before.

SciGrrlI remember.

CmptrWhzI get the feeling she would like to date him again.I met them out on the lawn.They were sitting out on one of the benches together.

That elicited no response from Jessie.Jonny knew instantly what had happened.With a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he clicked on the private chat icon.The screen changed, and he read the words that screamed at him.

SGYou **bastard**!I HATE YOU!

It was the end.If there had ever been any chance left for them, it had just ended with the innocent words of a young boy who didn't know any better.Jonny laid his head in his arms, too devastated to even sign off the system.


	12. New Love

Chapter 12 -- New Love

**Chapter 12 -- New Love**

** **

_And if your heart surrenders,_

_You'll need me to hold._

_ _

** **

The camp was quiet.Everyone had gone into the village a few miles away to watch a healing ceremony that the elders were performing for one of the younger members of the tribe.Jessie had decided not to go.She wanted to try to talk with Jonny . . . see if she could find out had been bothering him for the last couple weeks.Now she knew . . . and she desperately wished she didn't.She sat alone in the dark, tears pouring down her cheeks, as sobs racked her entire body.She was so wrapped up in her own misery, she didn't become aware of another presence until Ruben sat down beside her.He reached a hand out and stroked her hair gently.

"_Que pasa, mi gatita rojo?What has happened?"Jessie shook her head, gasping, her tears continuing unabated.He reached out and gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly against him.He murmured to her softly, rocking her gently and stroking her hair.Slowly, as her tears began to subside, the words began to come.In stumbling sentences she began to tell him about Francesca Hamilton. About Francesca's first appearance in Rockport, her realization of how much Jonny meant to her when she thought Francesca was taking him away, the realization that something was seriously wrong with Francesca and her father, and the night in the Quest Compound when they both found out that Jonny had been set up to allow Francesca and her father access to Dr. Quest's work.After a time, she told him about the attacks by Francesca's father and his gang in London and Egypt, the weeks in the hospital, and the months of therapy.And finally, she told him that she had found out that Francesca had returned to Rockport, and was dating Jonny in her absence._

"Oh, Ruben, how could he do this to me?I love him so much.And I always believed he loved me, too.But now he's gone back to her again.I can't compete with her.She's tiny and beautiful and sexy and so perfect and . . . and . . . and everything I'm not.She's going to take him away again, and I can't stop her . . . "

"No, _gatita!You mustn't say such things.It is not possible that there could be another girl more beautiful than you!You are sweet and lovely and caring, and if he cannot see that, then he is so much of a fool, he doesn't deserve you.Please, my love, you must not cry over him any longer.He is not worth it."_

She stopped, stunned by his words."Ruben . . . "

"I know it may not be right to tell you this now, _amada, but I am absolutely crazy about you.And I cannot sit by and watch him treat you this way any longer."He caressed her face gently, pleading with her, "Please do not cry any more, my love, please . . . "And in a sudden, unexpected movement, he drew her to him again and kissed her deeply._

She was dazed.Her emotions were in turmoil, and she was totally confused.Somehow, in that instant, the only thing that seemed solid in her whole life was the man that sat there, holding and comforting her.He was gentle and real and he cared for her.Her defenses were shattered; the pain utterly overwhelming her.Her need for solace was so great that without thinking, she turned to him.For a long time, she clung to him as he kissed and caressed her.In the days to come, she would never know if her response to him was due completely to the pain, or if there was an unexplained, indefinable attraction that had been evolving between them.All she knew, in that instant, was how grateful she was that Ruben was there.Eventually, he walked her back to her tent, and with soft, loving words, he kissed her deeply again, and sent her to bed.

For a long time she lay in the noisy darkness, her mind an absolute blank.She didn't want to think, because she knew that if she did she would have to confront everything that had happened.So she resolutely shut all thoughts away, and just lay there, concentrating on nothing.Slowly, lethargy enveloped her, and she felt herself drifting toward sleep.As she lay, hovering on the knife-edge of consciousness, her defenses slipped and she thought of Jonny. She knew they were finished.His return to Francesca had destroyed any hope they ever had of a future together.And with that, she fell into blessed unconsciousness.

***

Rajeev Subramanian stood in the Sultan's main audience chamber, waiting uneasily.It was 10:15 a.m.He had been awakened at 6:00 a.m. and informed by a palace guard that he was expected to be in this room promptly at 10:00 a.m. to meet with the Sultan.When he attempted to ascertain why he was summoned, he was told hautily that he was not to question why, he was simply to be there.So at 10:00 a.m. he was shown into the huge, echoing room, where he was left standing, completely alone.The closing of the door behind him sounded almost like a death knell.

He felt somewhat numb.He had not gotten to sleep until almost 4:00 a.m.He and a number of other family members had searched the palace for his middle daughter until well after midnight.He was angry at her defiance, and determined to bend her to his will.This business deal was vital to the fortunes and well-being of his family, and he simply could not allow her wayward nature to interfere with its completion.True, Subir Rafiq was not the world's best candidate for a husband, but the value he brought to the marriage through his family was incalculable.And it was not as though Rajeev could hope for a much better match for Kefira.The number of suitors who showed interest in her were few, particularly compared to her older sister.And those few that did, she quickly drove away with her wild talk of working in the mines. 

In the mines!Rajeev began to pace agitatedly.As though any woman could do a reasonable job at that kind of work!It was a man's job.It was that simple.True, she seemed to have a remarkable comprehension of the basic concepts.It had always been frustrating to him that she seemed to grasp higher mathematics at a glance, when his eldest son was lucky to even pass basic arithmetic.But the idea of her working in the mines was unthinkable!

When the palace guards had begun to look at him strangely, he called off the search, and returned to their quarters.He was certain she would return soon enough.After all, where else could she go?So he had sat down to wait.He had been angry.He knew that much of the situation was his own fault.He had pampered her, allowing her to accompany him on the trips to the mines from a very early age.He had been sure that she would grow out of her fixation.And her mother had obviously not done her job, either, because the girl simply did not know her place.Her social skills were a disgrace!However, as the hours progressed and she did not return, his anger turned to worry . . . and finally to honest fear.He had eventually fallen asleep in his chair -- which was where he was when the summons had come from the Sultan.

He looked at his watch again . . . 10:25.Where was the Sultan?He had a reputation for being prompt.Uneasily, Rajeev Subramanian searched his conscience as he waited . . .

***

The Sultan of Bangalore sat at the opposite end of the palace in a reception area near the entrance to his mother's quarters.He was well aware of the time.And he wasn't worried.Rajeev Subramanian could wait.Hadji Singh wanted the man rattled, and making him wait was a good start.

Furthermore, it was important that he talk with Kefira before he met with her father.He had arrived a short time ago and had sent Vila to bring her to him.But when the door opened, it was not Kefira who appeared, but his mother.Neela looked at him sternly and said,"You have the head of a very important house awaiting you.It is not appropriate for you to be here."

Hadji rose and stared at his mother."I am well aware that the man waits for me.And he will continue to do so.I will talk with him when I am ready . . . and not before.It is necessary for me to talk with Kefira before I speak with her father.I have given her as much time to rest as I possibly can, but I can give her no longer.Bring her here, mother."

"It is not seemly for you to associate with her in this manner, especially if you are serious about making her your wife.I must approach her father and discuss this matter with him.A dowry must be settled upon.There are a host of details that must be worked out before it is appropriate that you meet with her again.And . . ."

Any further words Neela might have said caught in her throat as she looked at her son.The fury in his face was unmistakable. This was not the naive, manageable boy she had been reunited with five years ago.This was a formidable, savvy, opinionated young man who was not one to be crossed. . . even by his own mother.Hadji stared at her in silence for a long time.Finally, in a voice that was low and icy cold, he said, "I was not asking your advice or seeking your permission.I am here to see Kefira Subramanian.And I want . . . "

He broke off abruptly, staring beyond his mother.Neela turned and found herself face-to-face with the young lady in question.Kefira stood straight and proud, her head held high, and looked from one to the other calmly.Finally, with a last look at Neela, she turned and bowed deeply to Hadji."I am yours to command, Excellency.How may I serve?"

Hadji looked at her for an instant, and then bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment.In a calm and formal voice, he said,"I thank you for your offer of service, Kefira Subramanian.There is a matter of utmost urgency that I wish to discuss with you.Would you do me the honor of walking in the palace gardens, while we discuss issues of mutual interest?"

"It shall be as you wish, Excellency."Her response was equally formal, with just the proper inflection of humble submission.But he also sensed another undercurrent he couldn't quite identify.

Neela stepped forward immediately."I will accompany you."

"No, Mother, you will not."Neela opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by a single sharp look from her son."We will return shortly."Dryly, he added,"You can rest assured I will do nothing to tarnish her reputation.The gardens are a public place and we will stay in sight."As he turned and gestured to Kefira to precede him through the door, he caught his mother's look of disapproval.But she offered no further protest.The look he caught on Kefira's face was clear . . . it was amusement.

***

"Jessie."

The voice was soft and had a low, moaning quality to it.Jessie turned her head toward the voice, her eyes still closed."Oh, God, Jess, you are so beautiful . . ."The voice came again.This time it was accompanied by the feel of a hand gently caressing her hair and the side of her face.

Slowly, she became aware of the feel of a soft, spongy surface against her back.A soft wind caressed her skin, and she shivered slightly as it ran up and down her body.In the background, she could hear the sound of running water.It bubbled and splashed quietly, lulling her into a dreamlike state.Lethargically, she wondered where she was.The gentle hand moved slowly from the side of her face, down her neck and across her shoulder, and finally cupped her breast.She could feel her lethargy dissolve as the hand gently tugged at the nipple.A burst of sensation shot through her like lightning.She heard a low moan and it took her a moment to realize that she was making the noise.For an instant, the sensation disappeared.But before she could protest, it was replace with the feeling of heat and dampness as his mouth closed over the nipple, and his tongue teased it.At the same time, his roving hand moved slowly down her body to stroke her waist and caress her stomach.She moaned again, concentrating intensely on the sensations rippling through her body.The hot mouth moved from one breast to the other and then slowly up her chest, along the curve of her shoulder, and came to rest on her neck.The sensations were unlike anything she had ever known before.The two of them had experimented before . . . in the car, along the beach, even in the house once or twice when they thought it unlikely they would get caught by either of their fathers.But they had never gone this far.The dream-like quality of the entire experience suddenly penetrated, and she wondered at the intensity of the dream.Jonny was thousands of miles away.An edge of bleakness entered the dream.If only this were actually real . . .

"_Gatita..." the voice breathed in her ear._

Jessie's eyes snapped open and gazed into the dark, loving eyes of Ruben Calderone.He smiled gently and caressed her cheek.For an instant everything stopped . . . time, breath, heart . . . life itself.And then she exploded upright.

**"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"**

And with that scream, she woke.The noisy jungle night still surrounded her.She was alone.She began to cry helplessly.

***

"I tell you, Estella, something is not right!"She looked up from the sketches and drawings covering the table in their tent and frowned, watching him pace in agitation.

"Everything seems fine to me, Race.Maybe you're just imagining it."

Race shook his head sharply."No.Something is going on.I can feel it.And I don't like it!"

Estella leaned back in her chair and stretched, carefully easing several cramping muscles in her lower back."Well," she said reasonably, "what is it that's bothering you about the situation?"

Race stopped pacing, his back to her, staring blankly at the wall of their tent."I don't know.I can't put my finger on it.It's little things.Jessie's been jumpy as a cat these last several weeks. And she's too quiet!"

"Maybe it's just a phase she's going through.For all you know, it could be that time of month for her, and it's effecting her mood."

He swung on her."How can you say that!?You know she's never been prone to that sort of thing.And what about that episode the other day when she came out of her tent so upset?She told me herself that she and Jonny have been fighting...."

Estella's face, which had been slowly developing a frown, cleared and she laughed."Race, Jonny and Jessie have fought from the day they first met.There is nothing unusual about this.The only reason it seems worse than usual is because they are so far apart."

"Maybe.And that's another thing.I know you like him, Estella, but Ruben Calderone is starting to rub me the wrong way.He's too polite.And I don't like the way he looks at Jess!He spends too much time with her."

"Race, this is a small camp and we don't have a whole lot of people here."Estella glared at him in exasperation."Of course they spend a lot of time together!They are very close to the same age, and they are friends.I never heard you talk this way when Jessie spent hours with Jonny and Hadji."Her expression softened and her voice was gentle as she said, "They will resolve their differences, Race.You just need to give them some time to work things out.Please believe me, it will be all right."She smiled at him and held out her hand.

He hesitated for an instant and then crossed the tent to catch her hand.He pulled her to her feet and into his arms."I don't know.Maybe you're right . . . "He looked deeply into her eyes and felt the rest of the world fading away."Yeah, you're probably right . . ."

She laughed deep in her throat as he picked her up and carried her toward their bed.At least this time it was dark . . .

***

Rajeev Subramanian looked at his watch again.10:40.Maybe he misunderstood the guard, and the meeting wasn't today.Maybe he should leave . . . 

***

The courtyard garden was bathed in sunlight.Birds sang sweetly, and a soft wind brought the scent of jasmine to the young couple that strode slowly along the paths in this idyllic setting.Hadji gazed at the young woman who walked beside him.She was dressed in a soft dark blue sari.Her black hair shown in the sun and a soft smile curved the corner of her mouth.Her head was tilted back as her eyes followed the flight of a bird that soared high above them. This young woman quite different from the vulnerable, frightened, upset person he led from this garden, not so many hours before.The contrast was marked, and Bangalore's young Sultan was fascinated.

Instinctively, Hadji glanced upward at the bird.Haresh.With a sharp whistle, he called the bird.Both young people could see the lazy circles slow, and with a flutter, the bird folded its wings and tumbled earthward.Hadji heard Kefira gasp in fear as the bird fell further and further.At the last instant, the gleaming wings unfolded and checked the deadly momentum.A moment later, the bird fluttered to the young Sultan's shoulder.With a gentle caress of the razor sharp beak, the falcon greeted Hadji affectionately.He turned his head and looked at the falcon solemnly.Then he gestured to the young woman beside him."Haresh, this is Kefira.She comes from the high mountains near your original home."The bird turned a bright eye on the young woman.

For an instant, Kefira gazed in astonishment.Then she bowed her head slightly and greeted the falcon gravely."Greetings, Haresh.Your name is widely known in our country and I am pleased to make your acquaintance."She reached out a tentative hand, palm up, toward the bird.He gazed at her for an instant and then leaned forward and caressed her hand briefly, before calling sharply and launching himself skyward again.Kefira's gaze followed the bird in wonder as he soared into the clouds.When she looked again at Hadji, he could see a great delight reflected in her eyes."He is beautiful.A truly wonderful pet."

Hadji shook his head."Haresh is not a pet.He is free to come and go as he pleases.I consider it a great honor that he chooses to stay here with me."He gestured to a bench near a quietly murmuring pool, and the two of them moved to sit down.He added softly, "I hold no living thing against its will."

She looked at him sharply for an instant, and then her eyes fell.Staring at her lap she said, "I thank you for your consideration last night, Excellency.My behavior was shameful."He could see her take a deep breath and square her shoulders.She looked up at him and met his gaze levelly."I should not have burdened you with my family's troubles.I will find a way to resolve them.You need not concern yourself."

He looked at her quietly, secretly delighted with her courage and strength.She would indeed make a good Sultana."But I am already concerned, Kefira.I told you last night that I do not tolerate anyone being forced into something they do not wish to do.What do you intend to do about this situation?"

Hadji saw her sigh."I do not know.I do not wish to marry Subir, but I have no choice.If there was nothing else at stake I would simply refuse to do so.It would not be the first time I have defied my father.But it is more than just my father.It is the fortunes of my entire family.And I do not believe I can put my personal wishes above the welfare of the entire family.That would not be right."

He looked away, his stomach churning.He simply couldn't allow her to be a martyr to her family."The sun shines only on those things not in shadow, Kefira.To give yourself up to a life in which you will be forever unhappy, simply to ensure your family's financial fortune, is unwise."He looked back to find her staring at him."And I believe you do your family a disservice as well.You know that extensive files have been compiled on the families of all those who were presented to me as potential wives."He saw her nod. "I have studied the file on your family closely.And I know that there is no one suitable to take over the family mining business when your father retires.Except you.To accept a marriage to this man and become a housewife, simply to secure an asset that will probably end up undeveloped or misused because there is no one to carry on, is not wisdom . . . it is simply a waste."

Kefira dropped her head, allowing her hair to obscure her face.But not before Hadji saw the fleeting look of disillusionment and bitterness that flickered across it."No," she replied, "it is the best wisdom I can find.I spent many hours last night thinking about it.My father will never allow me to continue on to school.He does not see the profit in it.And at least if I marry Subir, I will still have the opportunity to be close to the business, since he works in the mines.And it will allow me the avenue to continue to work there as I have done in the past . . . quietly, and behind-the-scenes."Her head came up and she looked at him with a hint of pride."And if I cannot inherit the management of the family business, perhaps I can produce a son who will."

"So you would give up your dreams so easily?" he asked her.

"What other choices do I have?Even if I could find some other way to go to school, I would have no job when I returned.My father is right about one thing . . . no one would hire a woman to manage a granite mine."

"No one would hire an _unproven woman to manage a granite mine.But there is nothing to say that your first job must be here."_

She looked at him in confusion."Well, where else would it be?"

"Where do you want to go to school?"Hadji's apparent change of subject seemed to disconcert her.

"Where?In the United States.I . . . I had hoped to attend the College of Mines and Minerals at the University of Missouri at Rolla.Or perhaps the Colorado School of Mines in Boulder.There are a lot of others, but I thought I had a good chance of being admitted to one of those two."

"What is wrong with the College of Engineering at Columbia University in New York?"

"But I could never get in there!And furthermore, it would require a sponsor."

"My father would sponsor you."

She looked at him, confused."I thought your father was dead."

He smiled slightly and shook his head."My biological father, yes.But the man who raised me is very much alive.He would sponsor you.With his support you could attend any school you choose.And as I told you last night, money is not an object.If your father will not pay to send you, then Bangalore will."

Kefira looked at him in hope and wonder.But then a shadow crossed her face, and she bowed her head."No.It is still not possible.There is still the matter of my father's pledge to the Rafiq family.To back out now would cause him to lose face, and would destroy my family.And I cannot do that."

Hadji reached out and caught her chin, raising her head to look at him."Your father and the issue of the Rafiq family you will leave to me."

She stared at him for a long moment."Why are you doing this, Excellency?You have much better things to do with your time than worry about a second daughter from a small mountain province.Unless you do intend to tie your family and mine together.Is that it?Do you intend to take Daria as your wife?"

"Not 'Excellency' to you, Kefira.I told you last night . . . only Hadji.And, no, I do not intend to marry your sister.I am afraid she would not make a very suitable wife for me.But, if the fates are kind, I _will tie our two families together.That is my most sincere wish.And, in time, I hope it will be yours as well."He rose swiftly, before she had the chance to think about what he had just said."I must go.Your father awaits me.I simply wanted to be certain that you still desired to go to school.That is what you wish, is it not?"_

She looked at him, feeling completely overwhelmed and more than a little dazed."Yes . . ."

"Then I will arrange it."He bowed to her slightly."Do you wish an escort back to my mother's chambers?I would ask that you wait there for my return.I will come back to you once I have spoken with your father."

With an effort, Kefira pulled herself together."No, Excellency."He looked at her sternly.Hastily, she amended, "No, _Hadji.I can find my own way back.I shall do as you wish and await you there."Her gaze sharpened suddenly and, abruptly, she grinned at him." . . . or in the library.After all, I still have to study for the entrance exams."_

Hadji laughed softly and bowed deeply to her."Then I will meet you in the library when I am finished with your father."He spun on his heel and strode purposefully from the garden.Kefira watched him leave with a curious lightening of her heart.It suddenly occurred to her that maybe her life had just changed very drastically -- but, somehow, that didn't seem like a bad thing.She wondered again about the old man's question.What makes a good wife for a Sultan?And she thought that maybe she really had better give that question some very serious consideration.

***

Rajeev Subramanian had decided to leave.He strode determinedly to the door and reached for the handle to pull it open.It was now 10:55 and the Sultan still had not arrived.The guard must have gotten the message wrong.He would return to the guest quarters and search for his daughter.And the next time he saw the Sultan, he would speak to him sharply about his palace guards.This was unforgivable.He was a busy man. 

"Do you have something better to do with your time, Rajeev Subramanian?Or do you just routinely walk out on a royal command?"The voice was cold and harsh.The older man froze, his hand still on the door handle.He felt his forehead break out in a cold sweat.He turned slowly to see the young Sultan standing a few feet in front of the throne dais, his arms folded across his chest, and an angry frown on his face.Rajeev hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"No, Excellency!"he assured him hastily."Your emissary had said 10:00 a.m. and it was so late, that I thought he must have gotten it wrong.I was . . . . just going. . .to see . . . if . . ."He trailed off, knowing by the look on the Sultan's face that no excuse would be good enough.The young man was angry.That much was clear.Rajeev racked his brain desperately once again.He simply couldn't figure out what he had done to anger him.

Abruptly, Hadji turned and strode toward the dais.As he mounted the stairs, he smiled slightly to himself.Well, he had wanted him rattled.It was obvious he had accomplished that.Now, how to maneuver the man to get what he wanted without totally alienating him.It simply would not do to have a father-in-law who utterly detested him.Palace politics were bad enough without having to worry about that as well.Hadji turned and sat down, staring hard at the older man.

Rajeev approached the dais tentatively."How may I serve, Excellency?I and my house are yours to command."

Hadji leaned back, his elbows on the arms of the chair, and steepled his fingers."I am pleased to hear that, because I have come across a situation which disturbs me greatly.And it appears that you have caused it."Hadji could see the man begin to sweat even harder."I believe you are aware that my council of advisors, my mother, and I have been at odds recently."The older man nodded hesitantly."Are you aware of the nature of that disagreement?"

"It is said you do not wish to marry, and they are attempting to force you to do so."

"Succinctly put," Hadji said approvingly."However, not entirely true.I do not object to marrying.I simply object to being told where, when, how, and to whom."

"Understandable, Excellency.A man should have some say over his life.All of our traditions provide for that.And it is also my understanding that an agreement has been reached on this matter."

"Indeed it has.The matter of my marriage will be at my discretion . . . and mine alone."Hadji smiled coldly."My mother and my advisors now clearly understand the alternatives, and they have decided they prefer to allow me to make my own choices."

Rajeev swallowed hard.He still did not understand why he was here.Surely Daria had not offered offense in any way.She had only met the Sultan the one time . . ."I am pleased to know that a resolution has been reached, Excellency.It is always better that a decision of this magnitude be acceptable to all parties concerned . . ."

Hadji leaned forward abruptly, his frown deepening and his voice sharp."Then explain to me, Rajeev Subramanian, why you would so misuse your daughter in the same fashion."

"But . . . but . . . but, Excellency!" the man sputtered, "Daria has no objection to being considered a candidate for a potential marriage to you.The prospect makes her extremely happy.She would like nothing better than to be your wife and provide you with an heir."

"I do not speak of your eldest daughter.I have no interest in her.I speak of your middle daughter."

Rajeev stood, completely stunned, staring at the young Sultan."Kefira???" he finally gasped.

"Precisely.Kefira."

"But Kefira will marry a fine man.And it will consummate a strong business deal with his family that will ensure security for her and our entire family.It is a good match, Excellency!I have worked long and hard to make these arrangements.And she understands this . . . or she will once she thinks about it," he amended hastily.

The anger on the Sultan's face was clear, and Rajeev flinched as Hadji stood abruptly and descended the dais to stand squarely in front of him."So.It is unacceptable to force someone into a marriage against their will.But it is acceptable to sell your daughter to the highest bidder, is that it?"

"**NO, Excellency, that is not the way it was at all!"**

"So tell me.Did you speak to your daughter about these arrangements before you agreed to them with the man's family?"

"Yes . . ."

"And did she agree to them?"

"No . . ."

"Did you have more than one discussion on the matter?"

"Yes . . ."

"And did she, at any time, lead you to believe that she would be willing accept marriage to this man?"

"No . . ."

"And yet you formally announced the betrothal last night in front of both houses, setting dates and times for the marriage."

"Yes . . ."

Hadji returned to the dais and sat down again."So now you will explain to me, Rajeev Subramanian, how this is any different from the bartering that goes on in the marketplace every day."The older man opened his mouth to speak, but Hadji raised a hand, stopping him before he could begin."And I would remind you that there are very strong laws in this country against selling people into slavery.If I do not like what I hear, I will not hesitate to invoke them."Hadji stared at Rajeev and watched him search for words.Suddenly, he could see the man sway on his feet.He looked beyond his anger, and actually saw the man for the first time.He was exhausted.It suddenly occurred to Hadji that he still did not know where his daughter was or what had happened to her after she had left their quarters.As he surveyed the older man, he suddenly realized that this man cared about his daughter a great deal.And he was under a great deal of stress over her whereabouts.

Hadji leaned forward swiftly and rang for a servant.Then he descended the stairs again and caught the older man by the arm, leading him to the side of the room, where a sheltered alcove with a table and soft chairs were located.As the servant entered, Hadji instructed that food and drink be brought to him as quickly as possible.He seated the older man and commanded him to wait until refreshment could be brought.

Rajeev sat, his elbows propped on the table and his head in his hands, saying nothing.He was numb and his mind would no longer work.After a brief time, the sounds of dishes penetrated his exhaustion and he raised his head to see an assortment of food and a carafe of hot, dark coffee in front of him.He looked up at the young Sultan sitting across the table from him, who said simply, "Eat."

For a time, the two of them sat silently, and Rajeev mechanically consumed what was put in front of him.He didn't taste it . . . he simply ate.Finally, awareness began to return, and he looked up again.But before he could say anything, Hadji spoke.

"She is safe and well.I found her in the gardens and took her to my mother who cared for her last night.She has rested and is better.You need not fear for her well-being."Hadji could see the man's sigh of relief.

"I did not mean to distress her so greatly, Excellency.It is just that she is so intractable.She wants to go on to school and then work as a miner!A granite mine is no place for a young woman.She will be hurt . . . if not killed.And while Subir Rafiq is not a great man, I am convinced he will treat her well."The man stared at Hadji earnestly, pleading with him."It is true, Excellency, that the match brings great benefit to our family.But you must believe that I would never have considered it if I thought the man would abuse her or harm her in any way.I love my daughter and want only what is best for her."

Hadji looked at him for a long time.Finally, he said, "Perhaps that is true.But to force her into an unwanted marriage is certainly not what is best for her.And you will find, Rajeev Subramanian, that I do not agree with your attitudes about your daughter's desires for school and a career.The fact that she is a woman does not mean she does not have the aptitude for mining engineering, nor does it mean that she could not do a good job at it.There are many women miners back where I live in the United States.

"And I have not heard your daughter say she wishes to be a _miner.She says she wishes to be a ****__mining engineer.The two jobs are substantially different.I have made it a point to look at her school records.She is an outstanding student with a remarkable grasp of mathematics, geology, computers, and spatial engineering.I have also looked at the records of your mining operations, and it is my belief that your techniques and methods are in desperate need of upgrade.It is your daughter who holds the potential to bring your entire operation into the next century and truly make your family's fortune.But you are denying her that opportunity because of her gender."_

Rajeev started at the young Sultan in astonishment."But . . . but . . . it goes against all tradition."

Hadji smiled at him in amusement."As did my decision to put my mother in the position of acting Sultan while I was in the United States.And I do not believe that has proved to be a poor choice.Traditions are meant to serve as a template to help guide us and to provide stability in an unstable world.They are _not meant to be inviolate and carved in stone.There are many of our traditions that need to be upgraded as desperately as your mining operation.And I will do so.But the first to go must be the insistence that the ability of an individual to do any job is based on their gender."The smile faded from his face and he stared solemnly at Kefira's father again."I want to see your middle daughter get her wish and go on to school to be a mining engineer.Bangalore needs people of her caliber and skills.And if you do not choose to send her, I will see that the country does so."_

Rajeev sighed deeply."If that is your wish, Excellency, I have no choice but to obey.But I must be honest.I do not know if there will be anything left for her to manage when she returns.I needed that contract for the new stone.The Rafiq family will not take kindly to our agreement being dissolved.They greatly desire an heir and it was the single point in our discussions that was not negotiable.To rescind our agreement over Kefira's marriage to Subir will rescind the entire arrangement."

"You have other daughters," Hadji pointed out gently."I am given to understand that one of them greatly desires exactly the type of arrangement you wish to negotiate with the Rafiq family."

Rajeev sighed again."Yes, Excellency.Daria has little desire to be anything but a wife and mother."The older man looked Hadji straight in the eye and said boldly, "But I had hoped she would provide that service to you."

Hadji smiled and shook his head."I do not desire your eldest daughter, Rajeev Subramanian, and I will not have her for my wife."Hadji saw the older man's shoulders sag slightly as he bowed his head in submission.And then he continued, "I desire your second daughter."The man's head snapped up so sharply, Hadji wondered that he didn't sprain his neck.He raised his hand to forestall any comments from the older man and continued,"Not for a long while yet.Both of us must finish school.And we need time to get to know each other better.My father in America will sponsor her to the school of her choice.It will give us the opportunity to become better acquainted, and in a few years, if _she desires it, I will gladly make her my wife.Her skills will be of great benefit to our country, and her spirit and wit will make her a strong Sultana."Hadji grinned broadly at the man."Do you believe this could be arranged to your satisfaction?"_

For a long moment, the stunned expression on Rajeev's face didn't change.But then it dissolved into a matching grin and he began to laugh."Yes, Excellency, I definitely believe this can be arranged.I do not think that Subir will object to taking my eldest daughter as his wife.And Daria's mother has already told me that she has expressed reservations about being the Sultana.I believe a more "lowly" marriage would probably be more to her liking, anyway."His smiled faded slightly, "As far as Kefira's opinion on the arrangement . . ."

Hadji laughed."I do not believe you will find any objections there, either."Hadji rose and held out his hand to the man."So we are agreed?"

Rajeev rose also and took the younger man's hand in a strong handclasp."Agreed.But we have yet to talk dowry or betrothal or. . ."

"Move slowly, Rajeev Subramanian.There is no hurry on those arrangements.Be content to know that, if she is agreeable, I will have your middle daughter as my wife.The details can be arranged when we are more ready to make the betrothal official."

The older man stepped back and bowed deeply."It shall be as you wish, Excellency."

Hadji smiled."I am pleased to hear it."


	13. Confrontations

Chapter 13 -- Confrontations

**Chapter 13 -- Confrontations**

** **

_Love is a battlefield._

Benton Quest was upset as he dressed for his court appearance that Friday morning.Things in his household were going from bad to worse, and he couldn't figure out what to do about it._It would help a lot, he thought to himself, __if I knew **WHAT was going on!Jonny had withdrawn completely.Benton had tried repeatedly to talk with him, but the overwhelming pain that crossed his face when he broached the subject always stopped him from pushing too hard.Jonny had basically stopped eating, and he looked as though he hadn't been sleeping, either.There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked gaunt.In fact, he looked very much the way he had when they spent those long hours waiting in the Cairo hospital.There had only been one thing that had ever gotten Jonny into this kind of state.Jessie Bannon.Benton knew that **__something had gone terribly, terribly wrong._

And somehow it had become tied up with Brandon.The boy had also withdrawn.Benton knew that part of this was due to the impending custody hearing today.But it was more than that.Brandon seemed almost afraid to approach Jonny now.And the signs of grief and pain in the boy were as clear as those in his son.Yes, whatever had gone wrong with Jonny was effecting Brandon now.Pain or no pain, he was going to have to talk with his son and get this out in the open.As much as he hated doing it, Benton knew he now had the leverage to force his son talk with him.Jonny might be prepared to suffer in silence when it came to his own mental health, but his father knew that when he realized he was harming Brandon, it would stop.Benton sighed heavily.He remembered a time when life had been _so much easier!_

He wished he had the time to talk with both of them now, but a long distance call from a colleague had him running behind.He barely had time to get dressed and make it to the courthouse for the hearing.Jonny had decided that it would be best to keep Brandon out of school today, and Benton had concurred.It was with a bit more reluctance that he agreed to let Jonny stay home as well.But he finally decided that his son was much better able to deal with Brandon's volatile moods than Mrs. Evans.

He looked in on both of them as he left for the hearing.Jonny sat at his desk, staring down at his math textbook.But the stare was sightless and the depression that surrounded him was tangible. Brandon was little better, although he did manage the ghost of a smile and a "good-bye" for him.Benton shook his head as he started the car.Something had to be done.He thought that perhaps he should call Race in Colombia.Maybe it was time to see what was going on at the other end of this fight.

***

"All rise.District Court, Juvenile Division for Knox County in the State of Maine is now in session.The Honorable Donald Henson presiding."

Judge Henson was a man in his mid-50's, with iron gray hair and a world-weary look about him.He viewed the few people in the courtroom silently for a minute before saying, "I must say, this is one of the more unusual cases I have been asked to review in quite some time.Most of the people who appear in my court don't want the children in question.And here I have two parties fighting over the right to keep custody of a ten-year-old boy.And even more unusual, one party is not even a relative of this child.Now we could go through all of the formalities and lawyerese and spend hours at this.Or we can cut right to the chase.I am not here to pass judgment on the parties in this room.I'm here to decide if the original decision handed down by one of my colleagues should be overturned, and custody of," he consulted a piece of paper in front of him, "young Brandon Simmons should be awarded back to his mother.So here's what we're going to do.Mrs. Simmons and Dr. Quest, you are each going to be given one opportunity to say your peace.At the end of that time, I'm going to take the case under advisement over the weekend.I'll review your lawyers' depositions, the transcripts of the original trial, and your statements.On Monday, I will issue my decision.Is this understood?"Both lawyers looked unhappy but agreed.Dr. Quest and Alicia Simmons both nodded."Fine. Then let's get started.Mrs. Simmons, please begin."

Alicia Simmons rose fluidly to her feet."Thank you, Your Honor.First, let me say that I do not hold any animosity toward Dr. Quest or his son.I am sure they were only concerned about Brandon's welfare.But the truth is that they don't know him well at all, and they were manipulated.Brandon can be a sweet boy when he wants something.And he has a real talent at playing on the emotions of others to get it.We had had a fight because he wanted to skip school and come with me to Florida.Unfortunately, he is a very poor student, and I didn't feel it was in his best interest to be taken out of school for two weeks.My next door neighbor, Mrs. Parker, was supposed to be looking after him.He was originally to have stayed with her, but she tells me he refused to do that, and insisted on staying at the house.Unfortunately, she was not able to control him.Believe me, Your Honor, I never would have gone to Florida, if I had realized this was going to happen.But Brandon had insisted that he would do as I instructed.I can only assume that he had intended to go to the Quests from the beginning.After all, I'm sure living at their home is like living in a big playground.

"I have tried my best to be a good mother.It hasn't been easy since his father left, but I've managed to make a decent living, and keep a roof over our head and food on the table.I know that Brandon feels I'm somehow responsible for his father leaving.And with me working all the time, I know that he doesn't always get the constant, undivided attention that he craves.But, Your Honor, I love my son and I want him back.I know that the Quests have a lot more money than I do, and can give him things I never could.But I'm his mother and he should be with me.Please, I'm begging you, give me my son back."

Benton watched her through narrowed eyes as, with bowed head and downcast eyes, she returned to her seat.She was good, he would give her that.The performance was perfect.She came off looking like a poor, struggling single mother, who is trying to cope with a recalcitrant, ungrateful offspring.And she had seen to it that Brandon was not here to be a visible contradiction to her story.Neither was Jonny, who's visible anger over the situation seemed to be capable of getting under her skin and making her lose her cool.Benton sighed.This was not going to be easy.

"Very well, Mrs. Simmons.Now, Dr. Quest, I want to hear your thoughts on this situation."

Benton rose to his feet. "Thank you, Your Honor."He turned and gazed at Alicia Simmons for a moment.He could see her glance at him, and saw the anger and hatred under that thinly veiled look.He turned back to the judge."I can't begin to understand the mind of someone who neglects a child.And I won't try to comment on Alicia Simmons or her history with Brandon's father.The only thing I am in a position to discuss is Brandon, himself.I have known him since this past August, when he was a member of a summer camp that my son was involved with.During the two weeks or so that they spent in California, my son, Jonny, and Brandon became very close.And they have remained close since their return.Brandon has often called my son, and they have spent a great deal of time together.When Brandon arrived at our home several weeks ago, it was after hitchhiking and walking in the rain from a town almost 20 miles away.He said that his mother had left him alone to go to a convention.He was half frozen, soaking wet, and frightened.At that time, I checked on his story, and I discovered that it was true.The neighbor Mrs. Simmons claims he was to have been staying with had never agreed to keep the boy.She said that she was afraid of him, because when he became angry, he would get violent.And the neighbor, Mrs. Parker, assured me that she had made that very clear to his mother.Mrs. Simmons had finally told the woman to just check on him periodically, and other than that he should be fine.With that, she packed up and left her son, a 10-year-old boy, alone for almost two weeks.By the time he came to us, he was terrified.At that point, at my son's request, I took steps to remove him from this environment."

Benton took a deep breath and looked directly at Alicia Simmons."It took us nearly _three days to locate Mrs. Simmons in Florida.She had left no emergency phone numbers or addresses with either the neighbor or her son.It took a subpoena and the Dade County police to locate and notify her of the custody hearing."He looked back at the judge."And her behavior at that custody hearing was, in my opinion, reprehensible.But I won't go into that, Your Honor, since you have said you intend to review those transcripts.I will say only this:since Brandon has come to live with us, he has been happy.He shows no tendency toward violence, he is doing well in school, and he no longer wakes screaming in the middle of the night in terror.In this case, I would ask that you look beyond the 'biological' rights of the mother to the emotional and physical needs of the child.His mother has a history of neglect, and the boy has found a place where he feels safe and wanted.I am fully prepared to keep Brandon permanently and provide him a stable home environment.While I will grant that it is not always the most traditional of lifestyles, it has proved to be a good environment for both of my sons, as well as my colleague's daughter.I believe it would be the same for Brandon."Benton sat down quietly.Alicia Simmons leaped to her feet, and with a venomous look at Benton, opened her mouth to speak._

Judge Henson cut her off."No.I don't want to hear any more.I said you would have one chance and you've had it.I'm now going to recess this hearing for the weekend, and I'll provide a ruling on Monday.I want both of you in this courtroom on Monday morning at 10:00 a.m.I also want young Brandon and Jonny Quest here, as well."He made a note on a pad on his desk.Then he looked at Benton."I may also want to speak to both Brandon and your son, Dr. Quest, sometime this weekend.I want them available, if I need to meet with them."

Benton nodded."They will be at your disposal."

"Now, wait just a minute . . . " Alicia Simmons interrupted.Her lawyer grasped her arm, whispering frantically, but she shrugged him off."Both of them are minors.That's the reason they were excluded from this hearing.They shouldn't . . . "

"I am perfectly aware of the reasons they were excluded from this hearing, Mrs. Simmons.It was my decision to do so.It will also be my decision if I choose to talk with them this weekend.That's it.Be here at 10:00 a.m. Monday morning, all of you."He rapped the gavel on his desk sharply."Next case . . . "

Benton rose and moved determinedly from the courtroom.He was deeply angry at Alicia Simmons.One way or the other, he would see to it that this . . . this . . .this **shrew did not get custody of that boy again.****_How could she possibly treat her son this way?For the first time he fully appreciated his son's feelings on the matter.Brandon was a good boy who didn't deserve this kind of treatment.He wouldn't stand by and. . . _**

"Dr. Quest!"He spun angrily in the corridor, and confronted Alicia Simmons.Her face was flushed a dark red and she looked furious."You have no _right to try to interfere . . . "_

"I will not stand by and watch you . . . "

"He's **MY son. I can do anything I please . . . "**

"He's **_NOT a piece of property!You can't . . . "_**

"I'll see that _you **never** . . ."_

**"You don't even . . . "**

By this time both of them were screaming, all control lost.Both lawyers were trying to quiet them, with little success.Suddenly, the door burst open and Judge Henson stood in the doorway.

**_"ENOUGH!"The abrupt silence was deafening."Get out of here, both of you.One more word and I'll throw both of you in jail for contempt."Alicia Simmons glared at Benton one last time, and then stalked off in fury._**

Benton took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.Then he looked at the judge and said, "My apologies, Your Honor.It won't happen again."He turned, walked out of the courthouse and headed for home.

***

When Benton arrived home, Jonny and Brandon were nowhere to be found.While searching for them, he found a note on the refrigerator.It said,

"Brandon and I have gone to the store to get something for dinner.Will be home soon.Jonny."

Since there was plenty of food in the house, Benton surmised that both boys had reached their limit for waiting, and decided to do something to keep themselves busy until he got home.Suddenly, he realized he was exhausted and that his head ached.He went upstairs, took a couple of aspirins, and then went back downstairs and sat down in the family room.His mind a complete blank, he sat resting his head against the chair, waiting for his headache to subside.Slowly, his mind began to work again.What was he going to do?Although Alicia Simmons probably blew it in court again today, it was entirely possible that the court would still force Brandon back home.How badly would the boy take it?Benton was seriously worried.Jonny knew Brandon much better than he did.He really needed to talk with his son.

The phone rang shrilly in the deep silence of the house, cutting through him.He reached out and answered it lethargically, "Hello?"

"Dr. Quest, is that you?"

"Hadji?"

"Yes, sir.How are you?"

For some reason, Benton felt better suddenly."Well, I have to admit, I've had better days.It certainly is good to hear from you."

"I understand from Jonny that there have been developments at home while I have been gone."

Benton chuckled weakly."I suppose you could say so."

"Forgive me for saying so, Dr. Quest, but perhaps Jonny is asking too much this time.Taking in another distressed young boy . . . well, that is asking a great deal.You have raised him, and you took me in . . . "

Something in his voice made Benton reply, "Hadji, you are my son, as much as Jonny is.I would never change that, even if I could.You know that . . . or at least, I thought you did."There was a long pause, and finally Benton thought he heard a small sigh over the line.

"Yes, sir.I know that.And I cannot begin to tell you how much I appreciate it.You did not have to do what you did for me. You gave me a home, an education, and loved me like my own father.I am very lucky and I want you to know that I know it.I owe you a great deal"

"The only thing I ask is that you live a life that makes you happy.If you can do that, I'm repaid.And as far as Brandon is concerned . . ." he stopped briefly, thinking about the situation."I can't leave him like this.Jonny cares for that boy, and so do I.Someone needs to care, because his mother certainly doesn't."Benton could hear the bitterness in his voice, even as he said the words.

"Yes, sir.It just seems a very large responsibility to ask you to take on again."Benton heard him sigh again."Is Jonny there?"In the distance, Benton heard the sound of a car door.

"I think he just got home.Hang on, and I'll see if I can find him."Benton rose and went to the front door.Just as he got there, it opened, and Jonny and Brandon came in loaded with bags.Benton reached out and took a handful of them saying, "Jonny, Hadji's on the phone for you."

Jonny smiled."Thanks, Dad.Brandon, can you help with this while I talk to Hadji?"

Brandon nodded."Sure.Can I talk with him, too?I don't even know what he sounds like."

Jonny reached out and tousled his hair affectionately."Sure, as soon as I get done.I'll call you."

***

Jonny grabbed the mobile phone from the table and dropped down into Benton's reading chair."Hey, Hadj, what's up?I expected to talk with you later on IRC."

"I will not be available for IRC, so I wanted to call and update you."

"What did you find?"

Hadji sighed."Nothing, my friend.I had no luck at all.We need more information.His name is too common.Were you ever able to get a social security number or a date of birth?"

"No.There's been no time.Things have been pretty crazy here.And none of the courthouse records are on-line.I have to go to the Hall of Records and search manually."Jonny paused for a long minute."There's been some other stuff going on here too."

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

Jonny sighed."Francesca's back."

"Francesca?!"

"Yeah.She showed up at school yesterday."

"Jonny, this is not good.What does she want?"

"I don't know.She's trying to feed me some line about being 'happy' here, and just wanting to live out the rest of her life normally.I don't buy it, but I also don't know what she wants.I'm just trying to stay out of her way."

"Does Jessie know?"The stark silence over the phone line told Hadji all he needed to know."Jonny, what did you tell her?"

"Nothing.I haven't talked with her other than via IRC or e-mail since she left."

"Jonny . . . "

"Brandon told her."

"Well, surely you will . . ."

"She's not gonna talk with me, Hadji.It's too late."

"She cares for you.She will listen."

"Not any more.She hates me.There's nothing more I can do.Maybe it's for the best, anyway.She's found a new guy down in Colombia . . . someone that sounds like he's good enough for her.And Race and Estella like him.I think maybe this is a sign.If I let this go, she'll walk away from me and get on with her life.I want what's best for her, and this is probably it."

"You are playing the martyr, my friend.The role does not suit you."

"No, Hadji, not a martyr.This is one of the rare times in my life when I'm trying to be a realist.She's way too good for me, and I won't hold her back.I care for her too much."Jonny sighed heavily and there was a long silence."Look, I should go.This is costing you a fortune, and Brandon still wants to talk to you.I'll see you Monday, okay?"

"All right.I should be there by late Monday afternoon.This discussion isn't finished, my friend.Not by a long way."

***

Benton watched his son head for the family room, wondering what was up.Considering they had been corresponding every night over IRC, it struck him as a little strange that Hadji would make a transcontinental call to talk with him . . . unless Hadji was worried about something.Jonny's mood had been really bad . . . maybe Hadji had noticed it, too.It wasn't unusual for Jonny to be able to talk with Hadji about subjects he couldn't seem to discuss with his father. Benton sighed to himself and shook his head.When had they reached the point where they couldn't be honest with each other?

"Is something wrong, Dr. Quest?"

Benton looked at Brandon and smiled sadly."Just wondering how Jonny grew up so quickly and that I didn't realize it."Brandon smiled at him tentatively, his confusion evident.Benton smiled."Nothing's wrong, Brandon.I'm just being silly.Come on, let's put the groceries away, and you can show me what you got for dinner."The two of them worked in silence for a while.

Finally, Brandon asked, "What happened in court today, Dr. Quest?Do I have to go back and live with my mother?"Benton looked at the boy.He was tense and looked pale.

"I don't know yet, Brandon.The judge heard testimony from both your mother and I today.He's going to think about it over the weekend, and he will tell us what we have to do on Monday.You and Jonny may have to go talk with him tomorrow or Sunday.He'll call us if he wants to see you."

"Dr. Quest, I don't want to go back there.I get so scared when I'm with her.And she hates me anyway.I don't see why she's making such a fuss about it.She'd be just as happy if I wasn't around."

"Are you sure about that, Brandon?"

"Yes.She's told me so.She says I'm just a nuisance and more trouble than I'm worth.She also said the only reason she fought to keep me when she and my dad split up was because she wasn't going to let him have anything he wanted after the divorce."

Benton crossed the room and put his arms around the boy, holding him close and laying his face against the top of his head."I'm sorry, Brandon.I don't understand her and I never will."Benton could feel the boy crying."But I want you to know something."He stepped back gently and, catching the boy's chin, he forced his head up so he had to look at him."I don't ever want you to believe that you are worthless, or a nuisance, or anything else that she may have told you.You're a fine young man . . . intelligent, sensitive, and sweet.And if there is any possible way for me to do it, I will keep you here with us permanently."Brandon shook loose from his grasp and ducked back into the older man's arms, clinging to him desperately.

"But you wouldn't want me," he whispered."Not if you knew what I did."

Benton hugged him."I knew there was something wrong.Come here."Benton went over and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.Putting his arm around the boy's waist, he pulled Brandon against him and looked at him steadily."All right.Now, I want you to tell me what's happened.Both of you have been upset for the past several days.Tell me about it."

Brandon stared at the floor."I messed up everything between Jessie and Jonny."

Benton sighed."Brandon, you had nothing to do with the problems between Jessie and Jonny.They were having trouble even before you arrived."

"But I tried to help and only made it worse.I knew I should have stayed out of it, but she was making him so unhappy and I thought . . . "The boy trailed off miserably.

"How was she making him miserable?"

"It's that Ruben guy.He's all she can talk about.He's her new boyfriend and it hurts Jonny so much.But he won't tell her.He just sits there and listens while she raves about how great he is."

"Has he told you this?"

Brandon shook his head."Not exactly.I just watch him.He did tell me he thought he wasn't good enough for her, once."Benton sighed and shook his head.He really wished Jonny's self confidence would come back.And this certainly wasn't helping matters."I thought about telling Hadji, but I figured it probably wasn't any of my business."

"So what did you do to make things worse?"

"I told Jessie about Jonny's old girlfriend coming back to school.She really wants to start seeing him again.I thought that if Jessie knew that, she would think twice about talking about that Ruben guy so much."

Benton looked at him, confused."What old girlfriend?Jonny's only had one girlfriend, and that's Jessie."

"But he said she used to be his girlfriend.At least he said he used to date her."

"Well, what's her name?"

"Francesca."

Benton stared at the boy, shaken."**FRANCESCA?!Brandon, are you _sure?"Brandon nodded, his eyes huge."Oh, God!What the _****_HELL is she doing here?"He released Brandon and rubbed his head with his hand, thinking hard._**

Brandon looked worried and then frightened at Benton's response."I talked with her at school.She seemed really nice.Why?What's wrong?What have I done?"The older man stared off into space, a worried frown on his face.Brandon waited a minute and then reached out and tugged at his shirt."Dr. Quest, what is it?"

But before Benton could answer, Jonny returned."Hey, Brandon, your turn.Hadji's waiting for you."Brandon didn't move, looking instead from one to the other.Jonny put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the family room."Go on.That's long distance and its costing Hadji a mint.Don't keep him waiting."

Brandon stumbled from the room, and Jonny stared after him in concern.Turning to his father he asked,"What wrong with him?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Francesca?"

Jonny turned away abruptly, his face shuttered."There's nothing to tell."

Benton rose from his chair and crossed the room to his son.Laying a hand on his shoulder, he forced him to turn and face him."Jonny, that's not good enough.Considering your history with her, I think I need an answer.Now what's going on?"

Jonny turned his head and stared out the kitchen window, avoiding his father's eyes.He quickly detailed his reunion with Francesca, and her explanation for her return to Rockport.Finally, he said, "I don't trust her.And I don't want Jessie anywhere near her.That's all there is to it."

"Is this what you and Jessie have been fighting about?"

Jonny sighed painfully."No.We were fighting long before Francesca showed up.She was just the final nail in the coffin."

"Have you talked with Jessie yet?I mean really talked to her?"

Jonny shook his head."I never got the chance.And now she hates me.I doubt she'll ever talk to me again.I doubt she'll ever come home again, or that I'll even see her again . . . "Benton could feel his son starting to shake.Jonny turned away from his father sharply, grasping the kitchen counter and leaning over it with his head bowed, trying to gain control of himself.

_Damn, thought Benton.__How did things get this far out of hand?Benton suddenly heard the phone ring.He turned to see Brandon standing in the doorway, staring at Jonny, a stricken look on his face.Benton uttered a sound of frustration at the interruption, and crossed to the phone that sat on a nearby counter.He snatched it up and barked "What!?"He listened for several minutes, and in a calmer voice he said, "All right.Yes, I understand.I'll have them there.Yes, 9:00 a.m.Of course.Thank you for calling."He replaced the receiver gently in the cradle and looked at Jonny and Brandon."You have to go see Judge Henson tomorrow morning.He wants to talk with both of you about the issue of Brandon's custody."_

Jonny crossed the room to Brandon, who looked up at him with an expression that Benton couldn't read.But evidently his son could, because Jonny caught the boy in his arms and held him tightly.For a second Brandon stood there stiffly, but suddenly he crumbled, clutching at the older boy desperately.Benton could hear the low murmur of his son's voice, sounding gentle and soothing.Jonny eased his grip and tucked him against his side, guiding him out of the room.In the distance, Benton could hear the two of them climbing the stairs.He sat down heavily at the kitchen table and rested his head in his hands as he realized that his head was aching unbearably once again.

***

Jonny stood at the window in his room, staring out toward the sea.The room was as dark as his thoughts.What had he done to cause everything to be such a mess?Life didn't used to be this hard.He sighed and turned away from the window, settling in the reading chair in the corner.Brandon was finally asleep, but getting him that way hadn't been easy.The boy was practically beside himself, absolutely certain that everything that had happened between he and Jessie was his fault.Jonny had tried every way he knew how to reassure him that wasn't the case, but he simply wasn't accepting it.In desperation, Jonny had finally logged onto IRC, in an attempt to reach Jessie.But for the first time since Brandon had come to live in the Quest home, Jessie had not been out on the channel.He was almost prepared to try calling her, when his father appeared.Jonny had watched in admiration as his father had calmed the boy, finally quieting him sufficiently to allow sleep to take him.The two of them had slipped from the room, closing the door softly behind them.

Jonny would have gone straight to his room, but his father was not about to allow that.Benton caught his arm, and led him downstairs to the family room.Jonny dreaded this conversation, even though he knew it was inevitable.His father had always believed in giving his sons the opportunity to try and resolve their own problems. More than once, this tolerance had allowed them to get into trouble, but they had always learned from it.And both of them had known that when they were ready to talk, he was there and ready to listen.But Benton Quest did have a limit.And when that limit was exceeded, both boys knew that they had to talk _and be honest about the problem.Jonny was fairly certain that his father would not be evaded or accept the put-offs that had worked with Hadji.His father had tried to broach the subject more than once in the last several days, and had always backed off.Jonny didn't really think he would let it go this time._

Benton sat down in his big reading chair near the windows, after having placed Jonny on the sofa near him.He looked at the teenager steadily for a long minute before saying quietly, "All right, son.Let's have it."

Jonny sat looking at his hands trying to think of what to say.He suddenly remembered another time when his father and Race had confronted him, asking for an explanation of similar behavior.He and Jessie had been fighting that time, too.Oh, God, he hurt so _badly.He wanted her.It didn't matter that he was sure she was better off with Ruben Calderone, or that he knew she was safer in South America, well away from Francesca.He wanted her __here, with him, where he could hold her and kiss her, and just be with her.And the more certain he was that would never happen again, the more depressed and miserable he became.He had been telling himself that it would get better; that all he had to do was know that she was better off where she was, and just be patient.But he knew it was a lie.He was his father's son.And in the same way his father had never gotten over the loss of his mother, Jonny knew he would never really recover from losing Jessie._

Finally, Jonny raised his head and looked at his father.What could he say?How could he explain?

"I wish I was dead."

**_"JONATHAN!"_**

The shock on this father's face finally penetrated his misery.He shook his head and lowered it into his hands."I'm sorry.I didn't mean that.I don't even know what I'm saying any more."

Benton rose and moved to sit beside his son.He put his arm around his shoulders and hugged him tightly."Jonny, _what has happened?This isn't like you at all.Talk to me, son.Tell me what's got you so upset.I only know bits and pieces.We need to confront the problem and deal with it. All of this is affecting Brandon.You accepted a large responsibility when you committed to care for him.That changes all of the rules.It means you can't allow your personal problems to interfere with his well-being.And that's what's happening.Tell me what's going on, and let's see if we can't find a way to work through this."_

Jonny sat silent for so long that Benton thought he wasn't going to answer.But finally he said, "I never knew that caring for someone could hurt so much."Benton said nothing, afraid that if he did, his son would turn silent again.But when Jonny finally spoke again, the apparent change in subject confused his father."I've always kind of coasted along, you know.I liked to have fun.I never worked as hard at school as I could have.And I've never seemed to be able to stay interested in any one thing for very long.I always seem to forget important stuff.Jessie used to call me stupid, and I think she was probably right."

"Jonny, that's not true."

"No, it is true.I'm always disappointing people . . . Jessie, Hadji, Race, you . . . "

"Jonathan Quest, you have never disappointed me in your entire life.I have always been proud of you.You're bright and personable, and have been the high point in my life.Whatever gave you the idea that you've disappointed any of us?"

"I'm always getting into trouble or doing something dumb that gets other people into trouble.You know, Jessie never would have been hurt if I hadn't been so stupid about Francesca.Everything that happened to her was my fault."

Suddenly, Benton got the feeling they were finally starting to get near the source of the problem.Gently, he said,"Jonny, why did you tell Brandon you weren't good enough for Jessie?"

The silence stretched out painfully as Benton waited for the response.Finally, in a whisper, Jonny responded, "Because I'm not. She's just so special.And I don't . . .She's the most beautiful girl I've ever known.Even more than Mom . . . and I remember how beautiful Mom was.And it's more than just the way she looks.Jessie . . . well, she's . . . I don't know . . . I can't explain it.She's so smart.And fun.And . . . and . . . "

Suddenly, Benton smiled at his son in genuine amusement.Catching his chin in one hand, Benton forced his head up so he had to look at him."You really do have it badly, don't you?"Benton shook his head wryly."Jonny, do you suppose I felt any differently about your mother?I was the egghead scientist in the ivory tower.I was never any good with women.They terrified me.The first time Rachel looked at me, I practically turned to stone.And for months, I couldn't even talk to her.I became so tongue-tied, I did nothing but make an utter fool of myself.And believe me, I was absolutely certain that I wasn't good enough for her.But she finally taught me an important lesson . . . that I had no right to decide what was good for her and what wasn't.That choice belonged to her.My only obligation was to be **honest.I had to tell her how I felt, and I had to be willing to communicate with her.And once I did that, and we talked -- honestly talked -- things were much better.Even if Jessie were to tell you that you were a jerk, and that you should get lost -- which I greatly doubt will happen -- at least you have been open with her.That's what's important."**

Benton looked at his son for a long time.Finally he said, "Let me ask you this.How **_do you feel about her . . . honestly."_**

"I love her more than anything in the world," he said simply.

Benton released his son and sat back abruptly.He had known this was coming, but the response still shocked him.Slowly, he said, "Jonny, I'm not doubting your word.But you are only 17 years old.You are still very young and. . . "

"Dad, I know what you're going to say.And I understand.But the truth is that I may be 17 years old physically, but in a lot of ways Jessie, Hadji, and I are a lot older than our years.We've spent all our lives with adults.We've been treated like adults in a lot of ways.And you give us more responsibility and trust us with more than any three of our friends put together."He hesitated fractionally."And there are things I think about . . . that I want . . . _feel . . . "He suddenly flushed a bright pink and studied his hands closely._

Benton was confused for only an instant.Then he realized what his son was trying to say, and he tensed fractionally."Jonny, how far has your relationship with Jessie gone?"

Jonny reassured him quickly, "It's okay.We have more sense than that.We're not in any hurry.But I have to admit . . . "He trailed off again in embarrassment.

" . . . that you want to."Benton finished the sentence.

"Yes.I dream about what it would be like.And then I wake up and she's not there . . . and . . . "

Benton sighed."You have yourself so tied up in knots it's amazing you can even move."

"It's easier when she's here.My imagination doesn't have to . . . well . . . I don't . . . "Jonny sighed in frustration."You know."

"Yes, I know.But you need to be very careful, son.Feelings that strong are capable of sweeping you away when you least expect it.It can be very dangerous."Benton looked at him closely for a minute."Have you ever talked to _anyone about this?"_

"I've talked with Hadji a little, but it's so hard.He just doesn't seem to know what it's like . . . he's so calm and placid all the time.I don't think he's ever really . . . " he seemed to fumble for the right word" . . . wanted . . . any girl that way . . . even Elise.I feel stupid trying to explain how I feel to him.And I can't tell _her how I feel."_

"Why not?She's the one you should be telling."

"The right words just don't seem to come when we're alone together.Every time we've ever been in trouble or she's been lost or hurt, I've promised myself that if we got out of it, I would tell her how I feel.But when the time comes, I can't seem to do it because I'm afraid that she won't feel the same way, or that she'll be afraid and run away.And if I say the wrong thing and she doesn't feel the same way, I'm afraid I'll destroy our friendship, too.Then I will have lost her completely.Anything's better than nothing."

"No, Jonny, it's not.Accepting second best because you're afraid, only means you'll continue to feel just like you do now.And you're so distracted and upset now, I can't even begin to imagine what life will be like around here if this keeps up.You have to have some faith in her.I really don't believe that she thinks so little of you that she won't listen.I'm guessing she wants to hear the things you have to say as badly as you want to say them.You **HAVE to do this.For your own happiness and peace of mind."He looked at his son seriously."And son, I don't know where you ****_ever got the idea that you weren't good enough for her.Because it's _****NOT true.I suspect, of all the things you've done or said, that's the one thing she would _really flay you for, if she knew about it.She has never taken criticism of you well.__She can say what she likes, but she doesn't tolerate it from others . . . even me.Talk to her."He grinned at his son suddenly."I'll even pay for the phone call."_**

***

Jonny stared sightlessly into the dark, thinking.He wanted so desperately to believe all that his father had said to him.And he knew that he had been right about one thing, for sure.He really did need to talk to her.All else aside, he couldn't leave the thing with Francesca hanging.He had to make sure she understood that he wasn't, and never would have, anything to do with Francesca ever again.How could he?She had tried to hurt Jessie.He could never forgive her for that_.I should have killed her when I had the chance, he brooded darkly.Some part of him was surprised at the vindictiveness of that thought.He had always hated guns and violence of that sort.It wasn't until he thought Jessie had died that he discovered that dark, hidden part of his soul that was capable of killing another human being in cold blood.It was a part of him that he hadn't even known existed until that night in Cairo.But he also knew it was still there, and always would be._

Well, when was he going to call Jessie?It needed to be soon, before he talked himself out of doing it again.He sighed, glancing at the clock . . . 6:32.In the morning?He sat up and looked out his window.On the eastern horizon the first signs of daylight were starting to show.Jeez, he'd sat here all night long thinking about this!And in less than three hours he had to face a judge and try and convince him that Brandon had no business being returned to his mother.Man, how _stupid could a person get?!Calling Jessie would have to wait until after he got done with the judge. He stood up and wondered if there was any Jolt cola in the house.He had the feeling he was going to need the caffeine._


	14. Homeward Bound

Chapter 14 -- Homeward Bound

**Chapter 14 -- Homeward Bound**

** **

_Searching our hearts for so long . . ._

Hadji entered the palace library and looked around for Kefira, but she was not immediately in sight.He began moving through the room slowly, searching for her.Finally, he spotted her as he rounded a long shelf.She was seated at a table surrounded by books.Her head was bent as she poured over the text of the open volume in front of her.Hadji stopped to gazed at her.Her raven hair cascaded down over one shoulder to lie pooled on the table beside the book.Her face wore an expression of intense concentration and a slight crease formed between her eyebrows as she contemplated the information in front of her.She chewed thoughtfully on the pencil she held in one hand and finally used it to make some notes on a pad of paper.Hadji was utterly mesmerized.Finally, she sighed slightly, closed the book, and added it to the pile that sat not far away.As she did so, she looked up and saw him standing there.For an instant, Hadji's heart simply stopped as her dark brown eyes stared into his.Then she smiled, and he could feel his heart soar as though it rode the high winds with Haresh. "Hello, Hadji."

Those two words seem to snap him out of his trance, and he crossed to her quickly."Hello, Kefira."He sat down across from her and observed her for a second longer.Then he said, "I have spoken with your father."He could see her smile falter.Hastily, he went on, "He has agreed that you should go on to school.You will not have to marry Subir."

The astonishment on her face was clear as she sputtered, "You did . . . he said . . . I won't . . . marry . . . school . . ."He laughed softly as her words stumbled to a halt."But **HOW?" she demanded.**

"Your father cares about you very much and wanted only what he felt was best for you.When I pointed out that anything that made you this unhappy could not possibly be good for you, he began to see reason.And when he realized that I supported your desire to continue on to school, he became much more receptive to the idea."

"But what about Subir and his family?And the new stone that Father needs for the business?!"

Hadji grinned."My understanding is that your father intends to renegotiate the deal with your sister as a potential wife for Subir.He seems to feel that she will have no objections to the arrangement."

Kefira stared at Hadji for a long minute.Suddenly, she tossed her head back and laughed.It was a joyous sound.Hadji quickly joined her.Others in the library turned to look at the laughing couple, and across the room, an old man smiled secretly to himself and nodded.As her laughter abated, Kefira looked across the table at the young sultan.With great dignity, she rose and bowed deeply to him."I thank you, Sultan, for your kind intervention with my father.I, and my family, owe a deep debt to the House of Singh for your assistance.You have only to command me and repayment shall be yours."

A spurt of anger flared in Hadji.He hated this.Why couldn't things just be simple?Another part of his mind answered him._You know why not.You are the Sultan.You rule these people.This is what has been expected of them for generations beyond number.They understand their role.As long as you rule justly and with fairness, these traditions bring them security and stability.And with this thought in mind, Hadji rose and returned her bow formally."I could do no less, for I would not see you suffer under the burdens such an arrangement would have caused.And at this time, I require no repayment."He paused, thinking quickly."However, a time may come when I will ask . . ."Her face had stilled and she waited expectantly.He continued, hastily, "When the time is right . . . and if you are in agreement . . . that is, if you are willing . . . to consider . . . "He stumbled to a halt.He could feel his face flush and hoped it wasn't obvious to her that he was confused and embarrassed.He just didn't think now was the time to bring up the subject of marriage.She would need time . . ._

Kefira looked at him for a minute.He looked flustered.And suddenly, Kefira felt herself on firm ground again.With a gentle smile, she bowed deeply to him again."Excellency, I would be honored to be your wife."

Hadji stood, stunned.He couldn't believe what he had just heard."You would?"His voice cracked and he cleared his throat hastily, gathering his thoughts.He continued quickly, "I would not ask such a thing of you after such a short acquaintance, Kefira Subramanian.I know you will need time to get to know me better.There is much about me you do not know.Of course, you will need time.But if, after you have had the chance, you are willing to marry me, then it is my wish that we tie our families together in this way."He finished up formally, grasping at the formula answer to help him gather his wits.But her next words set them skating to the winds again.

"I do not need the time.I know all that I need to make this decision."

Hadji sat down hard, staring at her.He just couldn't believe it.He had dated while living with his American family.He had met a lot of girls that he liked.And he had come to understand and play the coy games that went with dating.But he was totally unprepared for this type of straightforwardness -- this calm, composed acceptance of a future that would change her life so radically.He was completely speechless.

Kefira sat down across from him, and, reaching out, took his hand in hers gently.She smiled and said,"Are you so surprised?Why?Would you really believe that I would not be willing to marry you, Hadji?"

He shook his head dazedly, not looking at her."You do not understand how different your life would be.The type of responsibilities you would have . . ."

She laughed softly."Of course I do!"She shook the hand she held gently."Hadji, look at me."When he finally looked up, she said, "Yes, I do.Hadji, I have lived here all of my life.I understand the role of the Sultan . . . and the Sultana . . . in our country.You have not.You were raised in America where things are much different.I would no more have refused your marriage proposal than my sister would have.We both understand that our acceptance would be expected and we would have complied."

Hadji jerked his hand back and stood abruptly, his anger spilling over."No!This is **_not what I want.I will not take a wife because she 'accepts that it is her responsibility'.That is wrong!This must be a free choice."He was sufficiently upset that he didn't notice he was speaking freely to her for the first time."I will not force you into this because tradition says you must obey me.I want you to _****WANT to be with me..."**

The look of joy that crossed her face stopped him mid-tirade.She looked up at him and said softly, "But, Hadji, I _do want to be with you . . . with all my heart."She shook her head in wonder."I do not understand how this happened, but the truth is, when I think of the prospect of spending my life with you," she looked at him with shining eyes, "my heart sings."_

He sank slowly back into his chair, staring at her in disbelief.Finally, he whispered, "Just like that?"

She grinned at him."Just like that."She looked at him knowingly."Was it any different for you?"

Dazed, he whispered, "No."He shook his head, sighed, and repeated,"No, it wasn't."

She spread her hands and shrugged."So . . .But there is no hurry.Isn't that right?"

Hadji took a deep breath."Yes.I had thought that we could both finish school.If the school you chose was close to Maine, we would have the chance to see each other often and get to know each other better.You would also have the chance to get to know my family."

She looked at him quizzically, "Your family?"

"My American family . . . my father, Benton Quest; my brother, Jonny; Race and Jessie."

Kefira propped her elbows on the table, rested her chin in her hands, and gazed at him in interest."Tell me about them."

Hadji settled back in his chair and thought for a minute."My father is a scientist.He travels all over the world, doing research, and helping people with problems.I have worked with him since I was about nine.Jonny is a year younger than I.He is bright and fun . . . and very impulsive.He is very good at getting into trouble.Although he is also very good at getting out of it, too.Race is Race Bannon.He was originally a government-assigned bodyguard for Dr. Quest.But in time, Race came to dislike taking direction from the government, and he quit and became a partner in Quest Enterprises.Now he is a member of the family, as well.Jessie is his daughter.She is very smart and witty and extremely beautiful . . . " he saw her smile falter and grinned at her, reaching for her hand again," . . . and my brother's girlfriend."

Kefira swatted at his hand and then laughed."They sound like very interesting people.I will look forward to meeting them."

Hadji hesitated, looking at her quietly."Perhaps you can meet them soon."He stared at his hands briefly and then looked at her again."Kefira, I have to leave . . . very soon."

"Why?"

He could see disappointment in her eyes, and felt her begin to withdraw.He reached out and grasped her hand quickly, squeezing it."I do not want to.At least, I do not want to leave you.But there are problems at home.Something is seriously wrong with Jonny, and he will not talk with me.I need to see if there is any way I can help."

Kefira sat up and looked at him in concern."Of course you must go home if your brother is in trouble!What is wrong with him?"

Hadji shook his head."I am not sure.I know that he and Jessie have been fighting.And I know that both of them are very upset right now, but neither of them will tell me what is wrong.It may have something to do with a young woman who has recently returned to Rockport.She is very dangerous and despises Jessie intensely.She may be causing trouble again.Also, Jonny and Dr. Quest are caring for a young boy that Jonny met last summer.Whatever is wrong is upsetting Brandon.I know Dr. Quest would not allow that to happen if he could prevent it.So it appears things must be very bad.I hope that if I can talk to Jonny I can find out what is going on."

"You will not try to talk to Jessie as well?"

"She is not there.She is in Colombia with her parents."

"But I thought you said they were part of your family.I assumed they must live with you as well."

"They do.This is a little confusing.Jessie's mother is Estella Velasquez, a renowned South American archaeologist.Estella and Race have been divorced for a long time, but recently they decided they would see if they could reconcile.So, the three of them are in South America at an archaeological dig.This is probably part of the problem. Jonny and Jessie have been separated before, but they have not had this kind of difficulty.Also, I talked to Dr. Quest recently, and he sounds very tired.I really think I need to go home."

Kefira cocked her head and looked at him quizzically."Why do you call him 'Dr. Quest'?Don't you call him 'Father'?"

Hadji shook his head."I have always called him 'Dr. Quest.'When I was young, it was a mark of respect.And now it is a habit.But he knows how I feel."

Kefira looked at him for a long time without saying anything.Finally, she smiled and squeezed his hand."Go home, Hadji.I will wait."

He shook his head."Not without knowing that you will follow me soon.I would like for you to come and visit me at my family's home in Maine.Come right after the first of the year.You can meet my father and brother, and then we will take you to visit some universities. There are several very good schools in the New England area, including Boston University, Harvard, Columbia, and MIT."He looked at her anxiously."Say you will come, Kefira.**_Please."_**

She smiled at him, her eyes bright."Yes.If my father agrees, I will come."

Hadji took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door of the Subramanian guest quarters.He was nervous. Somehow, he had the feeling it was not going to be easy to convince Kefira's father to allow his daughter to travel all the way to America.As he knocked firmly, he thought wryly that this was one tradition he was clearly bending . . . almost to the breaking point.Tradition held that once the bride was selected and the betrothal set, she would go into seclusion in her family's home until after the wedding ceremony.Hadji simply couldn't picture Kefira shut up in a room in her father's home for four years.

The door opened and Rajeev Subramanian himself stood there.Hadji bowed deeply and said, "Greetings, sir.I wonder if I might take a small amount of your time.I have a subject relating to your daughter that I would like to discuss with you."

Rajeev stepped back and gestured invitingly, "My home is always open to you, Sultan.Please enter and accept our hospitality."As Hadji entered, a tiny, graceful woman crossed the room and came to stand next to Rajeev.He put an arm around her and said, "Anila . . . she who is my wife."

Hadji bowed deeply to the woman and replied, "It is my honor to meet the mother of my future wife.Her spirit and wit reflect highly on both of you."

Anila smiled and acknowledged the compliment with a gentle nod.But there was a wry twist to her lips as she responded, "Thank you, Sultan.But I must be truthful.This type of compliment has not been heard often in our home where it concerns Kefira."

Hadji laughed."Perhaps not.But I believe that it is other's loss and my gain."He turned again to Rajeev."I have a matter that I wish to discuss, but I do not have a great deal of time.If you can accommodate me . . . "Rajeev gestured toward a door on the other side of the room and the two men moved toward it.

As the door closed behind them, Hadji said, "It has become necessary for me to return to America as quickly as possible.However, I do not wish to do so without first making some arrangements with you concerning Kefira."

Rajeev shook his head apologetically."I am sorry, Excellency, but I have not been able to locate my daughter since our discussion this morning.Therefore, I have been unable to discuss any of this with her.I do not even know what her feelings will be in this matter.And since you made it clear to me that she is to have some say in this, I am not sure I can make any kind of arrangements without first consulting her."

Hadji nodded in satisfaction."I am pleased to hear you say so.However, I have already talked with her."Rajeev raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked questioningly at the younger man.Hadji grinned, "I knew where to find her.She was where she always is, Rajeev . . . studying for the college entrance exams in the palace library."

Rajeev shook his head in amazement."She is determined, that one.Even as a small child she would look around and just seem to absorb all that was going on and learn from it.And she was insatiable.Nothing seemed to bore her."Rajeev sighed."I often wished that my eldest son was more like her."

"Each individual's destiny is charted differently, and only fate can determine the final destination.Your son excels at his chosen career and serves his country well in this capacity.Do not regret that fate has taken him along a path that was different from what you would have chosen.Be glad that he has chosen well and is happy."

Rajeev nodded."There is much truth in this.I am content.But you said that you must leave.What kinds of arrangements are you concerned with, Excellency?"

Hadji took a deep breath."It is my great desire, Rajeev Subramanian, that Kefira come to America after the first of the year to meet and visit with my American family."

The astonishment on Rajeev's face was quickly replaced with reluctance and concern."I do not know about this, Excellency.It is a long way, and tradition dictates that she remain in her parents house until the wedding."

Hadji snorted as he settled comfortably into a chair."Do you honestly believe that Kefira will tolerate being shut up for four years awaiting the marriage ceremony?"

"Not willingly, no."

"And there is her education to consider."

"I had thought to send her to a school here in Bangalore.There is an acceptable school within our own province.She could attend during the day and return home each night.In this way she could get her education and still satisfy the dictates of tradition."

Hadji shook his head."There is no school here in Bangalore that would give her as good an education as those she could attend in the United States.And the Bangalore schools are not on the cutting edge of technology in her field.She would not be able to learn the newest innovations, which could then be used to make globally competitive upgrades in your mines." Hadji looked at Kefira's father steadily."Furthermore, it is important that Kefira get to know my American father because he will be her sponsor to whichever school she chooses to attend.With her proven academic achievement and a letter of support from him, she can attend anywhere she chooses."

Rajeev looked at the young sultan for a long time."He is that powerful, your American father?"

"Yes."

Rajeev sighed."I don't know.It is a very long way and Kefira is still very young . . ."

_No further than it will be in six or seven months when she moves away to attend school, Hadji thought to himself.But then another thought occurred to him.Smoothly, he broke in, "But, of course, I would not expect her to travel alone.It was my hope that you, yourself, would accompany her."He saw Rajeev's eyes widen, and Hadji smiled to himself, knowing he had been right in sensing the older man's reservations."It will give you an opportunity to meet my family, as well.You can review the lodging arrangements to assure yourself of their propriety.And you can be involved in the discussion of the best school for Kefira to attend.It is my hope to visit a number of them so that the two of you can see the campuses and talk to the admissions people personally, before making a decision on which school she will attend."_

Rajeev was silent for a long time.Finally, he said, "I do not know if I can be gone that long.There is much to be done in the mines at that time of year."

"At least travel with her to Maine," Hadji urged."Assure yourself of her accommodations and meet the people she will be staying with.I believe that once you have met my family, you will be more at ease about allowing her to stay."Hadji paused, allowing the older man to think for a moment."And, Rajeev . . . she wants to do this."

"You have discussed this with her already?"

"Yes."

"And what did she say?"

"That she would come . . . but only if you agreed."

The surprise in Rajeev Subramanian's face was clear."She said that?!?"

Hadji tilted his head to one side and smiled slightly."You are so surprised?She may have been angry and upset recently, but that does not mean that she has ever held you in anything other than high regard.She loves you greatly and will not go against your wishes in this matter."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.With a frown, Rajeev called,"Come."

The door opened, and after a moment's pause, Kefira stepped hesitantly into the room."Father, Mother said you were . . . Oh!I am sorry.I did not know . . .I will come back . . ."She moved to retreat from the room, but Rajeev stopped her.

"No, Daughter, do not leave.Come here."Kefira closed the door behind her and moved to her father's side.Hadji watched her closely.She was uneasy.That was clear.As she crossed the room she kept her eyes downcast and her head bowed.She looked at neither man.

"Yes, Father?"

"Kefira?Look at me, Daughter."Kefira raised her head to look at her father."You know the nature of the discussions I have been having with the Sultan?"

"Yes, Father."

"I want to know your thoughts on the matter."

She looked steadily at her father for a moment and then he saw her glance flick to young Hadji Singh.Their eyes locked and Rajeev could almost feel the connection humming between the two young people.

"Well, Daughter?"

Kefira took a deep breath and said, "I want to go to school in America, Father.And, in time, I want to marry Hadji.I am sorry if this has caused you difficulties.It was never my intention."

Rajeev Subramanian released his breath in a long sigh and looked over at Hadji.Then he reached for his daughter's hand."I know it wasn't, Kefira.And the fault, if there is any, is as much mine as yours.But if this is what you want, then we shall arrange it.I have talked with the Rafiq family and to your sister.Both are satisfied with the new arrangement.In fact, I believe Daria is more than satisfied."Rajeev grimaced."She has been singing all day."Kefira winced as Rajeev said to Hadji, "Not one of my eldest daughter's skills," and Kefira commented, "Daria is tone deaf."

Hadji rose to his feet in a fluid movement."So it is settled?"

Rajeev rose as well."Yes.And I will bring Kefira to your home in Maine shortly after the first of the year."

Hadji nodded and, reaching into his pocket, pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen.After writing briefly, he passed the piece of paper to Rajeev."Here is the address and phone number of the Quest Compound in Maine.Contact me once your travel arrangements have been made and we will finalize the plans."

Rajeev accepted the paper with a slight bow."Very well."

Kefira had turned toward Hadji and reached out a hesitant hand."When do you leave?"

Hadji caught her hand in his, drawing her toward him."As soon as possible.I feel there is some urgency for me to return."Their surroundings seemed to fade as the young couple looked at each other.

"Your brother . . . he will be all right?"

Hadji smiled slightly, "Jonny is very good at getting into trouble, but he excels at getting out of it, as well," he reminded her."But, I will feel better if I am there."

"And his girlfriend?"

"Jessie?I want to talk with both of them.The truth is, they were made for each other.I do not know what has happened, but I want to find out.I do not accept that she has a new boyfriend in Colombia. Particularly, not without being honest and telling Jonny about it.That is not like Jessie.Regardless of what he believes."Kefira stood very close to him now, gazing up into his eyes.He felt slightly lightheaded as his arm slid around her waist."But whatever is going on, I will find out."

"I will miss you, Hadji."

He stroked her cheek gently with one finger."And I will miss you . . . very, very much," he whispered, as he leaned down toward her.

A sharp cough broke the spell, as both were reminded that Kefira's father stood less than five feet away.A mischievous smile played across Hadji's lips as he caught her hand and kissed it gently.Then he stepped back and bowed deeply to her."Until later, my lady."

Hadji turned to her father, who was grinning widely, and said, "I will talk with you soon, Rajeev Subramanian."

Rajeev caught the young sultan's hand and shook it firmly, nodding, as he stepped to his daughter's side and put an arm around her."I will call."

Hadji bowed again to both of them and then strode from the room.

***

Hadji was rapidly folding clothes and putting them in a suitcase when he heard the door to his quarters open.He turned to see his mother standing in the doorway, frowning.

"What are you doing?"

"I must return to Maine.There are problems there and I am needed."

"You are needed here, as well.You cannot leave."

Anger flared as he turned and gathered up some miscellaneous items sitting on the top of a nearby chest."It is not a matter open to debate, Mother.I am needed at home and that is where I am going."

"Your home is here.It is time you admit that and let go of your other life.You never should have been allowed to leave this country in the first place."

"My obligations are here, but my _home is in America.Be very clear on that point, Mother.And had I not left this country when I did, I would not be alive today.Cousin Vikram would have seen to that."He put the last item into the suitcase and closed it decisively."I am returning to Maine.My flight leaves in an hour."_

"But what about the arrangements for your marriage???"

"The basic agreement has been made.Kefira and her father will come to Maine after the first of the year.They will stay for a short period of time so that Kefira can meet my American family, and Dr. Quest can get to know her.Since he will be her sponsor to the school of her choice, it is only appropriate."

"What!?!This cannot be.She must remain here . . . in her father's house . . . "

"Kefira would not accept such an arrangement, and I will not require it of her.It is an outmoded tradition, Mother."

Neela blocked the doorway as Hadji picked up the suitcase and turned to leave."This is unacceptable.The girl must remain in her father's house until the wedding.And you must remain here and rule."

Hadji stared at her, his anger growing."I will not discuss this with you, Mother.The decision has been made.Now, move out of my way."

"No!This has gone far enough.I have allowed you to have your way up to this point.But it must stop.You have obligations, which you continuously shirk to run back to your friends in America.And when you are here, you flaunt traditions and throw all of your advisors into turmoil.Then you leave again, and I and the Council are left to pick up the pieces."

A small voice at the back of Hadji's mind whispered that there was probably some justification for his mother's accusation, but at that point, Hadji was too angry to want to consider that thought.""Perhaps, Mother, the problem is not that I am causing such upheaval.Perhaps the problem is that you and my Council are too old and inflexible to follow through on the changes I am attempting to make.I give instructions before I leave, and when I return very few of them have been carried out.I have to fight to get anything done.Everyone argues with me over everything I attempt to do.And I have just recently discovered that many of the heads of the outlying provincial families seem to have a better grasp of what is needed in this country than my Council and my designated Regent do."He glared at her, as she stood, white and shaking, in the doorway."I have much to reflect upon from this trip to Bangalore, Mother.Regardless of what you think, I do devote much of my time to consideration of what is best for this country.And all of the changes I propose are based on a concerted, long term plan."

"But . . ."

He interrupted her sharply."No 'buts', Mother.This is how it will be.I am returning to Maine.As I indicated to you and the Council, I will decide upon a school and set things in motion to complete my education.Kefira and her father will come to visit immediately after the first of the year, when she will do the same.When our education is complete, the two of us will return to Bangalore permanently, at which time we will marry and take over full rule of this country.In the meantime, I will continue to make changes as I see fit, and I expect you to implement those changes.If you cannot accept this, then tell me now.I will name a new Regent, and have that person name a new Council."

Neela was silent for a long time."That will take time."

Hadji shook his head."No.I already have a candidate in mind, and I doubt he will decline the request."

"And me?"

"You can retire to the women's quarters, relax, and do as you please for the rest of your days."

Neela looked at him in outrage. "I would be bored senseless!"

Hadji stared at her, his expression hard."And yet you would condemn Kefira to the same fate without a second thought.Choose, Mother.Now.I do not have the time to concern myself with your wavering.And do not doubt that I monitor the situation in this country very closely, even when I am not here."

Finally, Neela bowed and said, in a slightly bitter tone, "Very well . . . Sultan.It shall be as you wish."

As he moved to leave, he stopped very close to her and stared into her eyes."Understand, Mother.If I had a choice, I would not be Sultan of Bangalore.This is not a job I want.But I accept that it is my responsibility, and has been since birth.And so I will be Sultan.I will rule to the very best of my ability, and I will bring this country into the present and make it competitive . . . one way or the other."

With that, he strode from his quarters, and headed for the airport.Hadji was on his way home.


	15. Hard Choices

Chapter 15 -- Hard Choices

**Chapter 15 -- Hard Choices**

** **

_But I'm trapped by your love._

Brandon was silent and pale on the drive to Rockland.They were to meet Judge Henson in his office near the courthouse.Jonny kept glancing over at him in concern.He was afraid he was rapidly running out of options.He simply _had to find the boy's father.And with Hadji not having any luck finding him either . . .He turned the corner and entered the traffic circle that surrounded the county courthouse.Idly, he noticed the ornate building sitting on the corner.A sign on the side simply said IBEW.For a second it didn't register.Then he did a double take.IBEW . . . International Brotherhood of Electrical Workers . . . the electrician's union.Brandon's father had been an electrican.And up here, almost all professional tradespeople were union._

"Brandon, was your father part of the electrician's union?Do you remember?"

The boy looked at him, slightly confused."Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Uh huh.His best friends were all part of the union.I've even been in that building before."He pointed toward the union hall, which was now on the other side of the courthouse square."Why?"

Jonny laughed lightly."No particular reason.I just saw the building and it occurred to me."The electrician's union was huge.It was almost certain they were computerized._And, if their membership rosters were computerized, he could hack into them.There would be a lot fewer Charles Simmons in the IBEW rosters than there were in the US population as a whole.This might be just the lead he had been looking for.He'd try just as soon as he got home . . . right after he called Jessie._

Jessie woke abruptly, just before dawn.She hadn't slept much. She had tossed and turned all night, and what little sleep she managed to get had been punctuated by restless dreams of Ruben and Jonny.She just hadn't been able to rid herself of them.Memories and visions haunted her like elusive ghosts.Finally, she rose and slipped out of camp.She went down to her spot beside the river where she hoped the sound of the water would help put her mind at rest.But she hadn't been there five minutes before uneasiness gripped her.Ruben knew about her special place, and if he couldn't find her in camp, this is the first place he would look.She knew she couldn't face him yet; too much had happened last night.She needed time to absorb the events of the previous day and to decide what to do.However, she also needed the calming effect of the river to help her think.So she rose and went in search of a place where she would be undisturbed.Not far away, she discovered a huge tree that leaned out over the river.With a little bit of effort she was able to climb it.About twenty feet up, she found a place where the trunk split into three large branches.The split hung out over a rocky section of the river, and the sound of rushing water overpowered almost all of the noise of the jungle.Through a curtain of leaves, she could see the place where she usually sat without being seen herself.This would do.She settled herself comfortably in the crook of the branches and finally released her mind to consider the situation.

She had known Jonny Quest for a long time.And during all of that time they had been friends.They had laughed together . . . and cried . . . and fought.In fact, she couldn't think of much they hadn't shared throughout the years.So, when the time came to make that transition from being friends to ... to . . . she sought for the right word . . . lovers?_No, that hadn't happened yet . . . significant others?__No, too nineties and not accurate . . . involved?__What did that **mean anyway?She sighed.Maybe that was the problem . . . they simply didn't know what they were any longer.Neither really knew what to expect from the other and the result was that they ended up getting angry all the time.Maybe the solution was to try and go back to just being friends.It would allow them the freedom to seek out a relationship with someone else, and yet still have that special bond with each other.**_

But even as the idea occurred to her, she dismissed it.It wouldn't work.She cared too deeply for Jonny to just walk away.That thought triggered a memory of her dream of the night before.It blended with memories of other days . . . other nights.And, suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to be at home with Jonny . . . to talk with him, to laugh and spend time together, to hold him, kiss him . . . and maybe . . . maybe even more.She thought about that possibility seriously.The two of them had spent some pretty intense hours together over the last 18 months.At first, after Cairo, she had been so badly hurt that he had been afraid to so much as touch her.After that first kiss in the hospital, he had moved very carefully, and for a long time the most he would do was hold her hand.But slowly, as she improved, he had taken to holding her.Once he had taken that step, things had moved much more quickly.Isolated kisses had led to long necking sessions.Both of them had experimented, each searching for those things that took the other that next step in arousal.And one night, the experimenting had gone much farther than either one of them had anticipated. 

It was shortly after they had returned from Paris.The two of them had been home alone . . . their dads had gone to Rockland to pick up some equipment, Estella was in New York coordinating preparations for this excavation, and Hadji had gone with her to attend an information systems conference.The evening had started calmly enough . . . they had been sitting in the family room watching TV.They had curled up on the sofa together and settled back to watch Casablanca.Jonny had put his arm around her, and she had snuggled up and laid her head on his shoulder.After a time, he had begun to nuzzle her hair and his hands started to wander a little.She could have stopped him, but she really hadn't wanted to.Instead, she returned his attention in kind, allowing her hands to rove as well, teasing him gently.He had started to kiss her, gently at first, and then with more and more passion.

Somewhere along the way, they had ended up lying on the sofa.His hands had slid up under her shirt and began caressing her back.She remembered clearly the feel of his fumbling fingers as they had struggled with the fasteners on her bra.She should have stopped him, but instead she had reached back, pushed his fingers out of the way, and unfastened it herself.The inarticulate sound he had made as he kissed her and ran his hand down her bare back excited her in a way nothing else ever had.She had returned his kisses fervently as he gently rolled her over on her back and moved his caresses from her back to her chest.As he had shifted her bra up and used his free hand to caress her bare breast she had experienced a feeling unlike anything she had ever known before.She heard a gasp and a low moan, and some part of her had realized that the sound she heard was coming from her own throat.Just when she'd thought that the sensations couldn't be any more intense, he had lifted her shirt, leaned over and started to suck gently on the nipple of one of her breasts.

In that instant, she had known she didn't want to stop.She had heard herself whispering hoarsely to him, urging him on.She'd also found herself struggling with the zipper on his jeans.She had just gotten them unfastened and had begun to caress the smooth, silky flesh of his erection when IRIS' soft voice had warned that their fathers had just entered the main Compound gate.They had barely managed to get their clothes back in place, hair straightened, and settled side by side on the sofa before Dr. Quest and her dad had arrived.But it must have been obvious that something had been going on, because she caught the sharp look her dad had given both of them.She had often wondered if they would have gone through with it if their fathers had been even an hour later.Looking at it rationally, in the cold light of day, she knew that what they had been about to do would have been incredibly stupid.But she also remembered how desperately she had wanted him.She sighed softly.No, left undisturbed, she didn't think either of them would have stopped.

She sat on her perch, oblivious to everything around her, brooding on that memory.Even now, just thinking of that episode caused her body to respond.She could feel the echo of his hands and mouth along her nerve endings and a growing wetness between her legs.And, abruptly, she knew she wanted him again almost as intensely as she had that night._Why? she asked herself fiercely__.Of all of the things I've shared with Jonny Quest, why do I have to remember this one now?But even as she asked herself that question, she knew the answer.Because the next memory that rose to her mind was the feel of Ruben Calderone's hands and mouth on her.And a tiny voice at the back of her mind whispered, **_What is it that you REALLY want?_**_

_Look at what Jonny's done to me! she countered.__He could do a lot of things that I could forgive, but starting to see **HER again?**_

**_You don't believe that,_** the small voice returned.**_You know he wouldn't do something like that to you.He loves you.You've sensed it, even if he hasn't said it.There has to be another explanation.You haven't given him a chance.You owe him the opportunity to explain._**

_No, I don't, she argued.__He obviously made his choice a long time ago.He only stuck with me because she was in jail in Egypt and he couldn't get her out.Just look at it.As soon as she got free, she headed straight back for him._

**_You don't know that,_** the small voice repeated again.**_You need to talk to him and find out the truth._**Suddenly, down near the edge of the clearing, she caught movement among the leaves and undergrowth.As she watched, Ruben slipped out into the open and moved to stand near the spot where she usually sat.She could see him looking around, searching the surroundings carefully.She sat motionless and watched as he raised a hand, cupped it to his mouth, and called out something.She suspected it was her name, but she couldn't hear him over the sound of the rushing water below her.**_Why don't you go down to him?_** that small, inner voice mocked her.**_If you are so certain that Jonny is treating you so badly, then go down to Ruben and let him ease the hurt. It's what he wants.You know it.You felt it last night in the way he kissed you and the things he said.You could have him right now ... without any effort at all.Go on.Do it.What are you waiting for?_**

"No," she said aloud.And, finally, in a choked whisper she added, "No . . . I want Jonny."And as she watched Ruben move away, disappearing into the undergrowth again, she knew what she had to do.The time had come for Jonny and she to talk . . . honestly.She climbed down from her perch and dropped to the ground.This conversation had been on hold long enough.The last time they had gone through this, Jonny had made the call.This time, it was her turn.She set off for camp at a trot, planning how best to get her hands on her mother's cellular phone.

***

Donald Henson was a perceptive man.Part of that came from his own innate sense of people, and part of it came from his years on the bench.He had served as a juvenile court judge in the State of Maine for close to 15 years, and in all that time he could never remember seeing a case like this one.In most of the cases of child neglect he had reviewed, there was the State, who sought to remove a child from an abusive atmosphere, and there was the parent or guardian who was inflicting the abuse.Sometimes the parent was fighting to keep the child, and sometimes they couldn't care less.But in virtually all cases, it was the State and its various governmental agencies that was serving as the vehicle of removal.But not in this case.Here, it was private individuals who were attempting to remove the child from his natural mother. He had deliberately not read the transcripts and background materials before the hearing yesterday because he wanted to get a sense of the emotions and motivations of the two parties before he knew the details.That often helped him to get a clearer picture of what was going on.Privately, he admitted that he had gone into the courtroom somewhat predisposed to hand the boy back over to his mother.What little he had heard about the case simply didn't seem plausible.

But he had been troubled by what he had seen.Alicia Simmons had seemed genuinely distraught at the loss of her son . . . initially.She had said all the right things, and her explanation of the boy's motives and what drove him was an age-old story.He had seen it too many times.But, by the time Dr. Quest was finished, he wasn't so sure anymore.You did not live in Maine for as many years as he had without knowing something about Benton Quest and his family.He was the state's celebrity extraordinaire.He had a reputation for being brilliant, innovative, daring, and somewhat unconventional, with a very high level of personal integrity.It was also common knowledge that after the death of his wife, he had raised his own son and an adopted Indian boy with only the help of his government-assigned body guard.Both kids were known to be very much like their father, and neither one of them had ever been in trouble . . . at least not the conventional kind.He knew there were elements in the State's Department of Child Protective Services that felt that Benton Quest's kids should have been removed from him many years ago for their own safety.Personally, he'd never had much of an opinion one way or the other, and had never anticipated being forced to consider the situation professionally.

But, then, Dr. Benton Quest had appeared in his courtroom asking him to hand another boy over to him to raise.And this child had a mother who supposedly wanted him.Dr. Quest had been articulate and convincing, and the story he painted had been a horrifying one.Judge Henson had not missed the unbridled animosity that crackled between Dr. Quest and the boy's mother.If it had not been obvious in the courtroom, the fiasco in the hallway after their court appearance would have made it so.Since that time, he had talked with a number of people, and now had a clearer sense of both of the adults in this case.What he did not understand was the catalyst that initiated Dr. Quest's petition for custody.

Quest had said yesterday that he had instituted proceedings to remove Brandon Simmons from his home at the request of his son.His _17-year-old son.In all his experience, Henson __knew he had never run into a case where a boy that age, who was not a blood relative, had been the instigator in a custody battle.Most kids that age ran in the other direction when faced with the long-term responsibility of caring for a younger child.But he had since read the background history on these two, and he was impressed.The prior judge had done his research.There were statements from the director of the summer camp program where the two boys had met, from the national guard commander in charge of disaster relief in California after the earthquake, from the doctor who had examined all of the children after they had been brought down off the mountain, and from all the parents and the other children who had been with them when they had been stranded.All of the statements said the same thing.Jonny Quest and his companion, Jessie Bannon, had been responsible, caring, sensitive, and nurturing in a horrific situation.All of the children involved had come down off that mountain with a sense of having lived through a great adventure.Without exception, they had described the time they had spent stranded as "fun".In fact, Doug Sanderson, the program organizer, had pointed out in a deposition on this case, that all of those children had benefited in a very positive way by the experience.__What does it say, Henson wondered, __that Brandon Simmons ran to Jonny Quest when he was in trouble?_

The two young people in question currently sat side by side on the sofa opposite him.Both were nervous and the younger boy was obviously scared.As Henson watched, he could see Brandon starting to shake.But almost before he became aware of it, Jonny caught it.He put an arm around the boy, and dropped his head to say something to him in a soft voice.Brandon instinctively nestled up against his side seeking comfort in the contact.He looked up at the older boy, and responded in the same soft tone.Jonny grinned and hugged him briefly, and Brandon relaxed a bit.Then both of them looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry I had to ask you to come here on a Saturday.But I wanted the chance to talk with both of you before I made a ruling on Mrs. Simmons' motion to return Brandon to her custody.I . . . "

"Don't make me go back there!" the boy interrupted in desperation."Please . . . please, I want to stay with Jonny and Dr. Quest.I'll be good, and go to school, and do anything they tell me to do.Just, please don't make me go back to her."Jonny put his arms around the boy who was starting to cry, and shushed him softly.He stroked his hair gently, and rocked him slightly as he looked up at the judge.

"I'm sorry, sir.This has been hard on him.He meant no disrespect.He's just scared."

"Scared of what, Mr. Quest?"

He looked down at the whimpering boy in his arms and sighed."He just wants to be a part of something.He's a good kid, sir.He just wants a little attention . . . to know someone cares about him."Judge Henson sat quietly watching the two of them.Yes, he was definitely impressed with Jonny Quest.The older boy showed infinite patience with the distraught child, whispering to him softly and stroking his hair gently.

Slowly, Brandon quieted, dried his tears, and sat up.Finally, the boy looked at the judge and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Brandon.I know this is hard.And I don't want it to be any harder than it has to be.But I need to ask you some questions.Do you think you can answer them for me?"

"Yes."

"Has your mother ever hit you?"

"No."

"Does she ever leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"I mean for long periods of time."

The boy looked at him in confusion."Well, she doesn't do it too often, but we never had the money for her to be gone for very long."

Cautiously, Judge Henson asked, "What do you consider 'long', Brandon."

"Two to three weeks," the boy responded promptly."She goes away for weekends all the time."

"And who stays with you while she is gone?"

Again, the boy looked confused."Stays with me, sir?No one.She says I'm old enough to take care of myself.She did say she was going to make me stay with the neighbor while she was gone this time, but Mrs. Parker said she didn't want me there."

"And so you went to the Quests."

"Yes."

"Is this why are you unhappy there?Because your mother leaves you alone so much?"

The boy looked at the older man with huge, pain-filled eyes."No.I don't like it there because she hates me."Judge Henson saw Jonny wince.

"Are you sure about that, Brandon?All adults get angry sometimes, and many of them say things they are sorry for later."

Brandon shook his head and in a small voice he said,"No, she hates me.She told me so."

"She _told you she hated you?" he asked incredulously._

The boy was silent for a few moments, then responded slowly, "No.She said I was stupid, and useless, and clumsy, and in the way, and she wished I had never been born."Henson stared at the boy numbly.He had seen a lot of ugliness in his life, but to have systematically done something like this to a young boy was . . . was . . .Reprehensible . . . that was the word Benton Quest had used in his courtroom yesterday, and he was coming to realize that it was accurate.Jonny Quest looked up at him and the anger in his eyes was clear.But the voice and words that were directed at the boy were something completely different.

"You know that isn't true, don't you, Brandon."It was a statement, not a question.Jonny caught Brandon's chin in his hand, and forced his head up so he had to look at him."You are not stupid, or useless, or in the way.And _I'm clumsy . . . that's no sin.And as far as wishing you had never been born . . . Brandon, my life would be much, much worse if I'd never met you.I'm glad you're here.I don't want you to leave."_

There were tears on the boy's face again as he responded, "But I messed everything up with you and Jessie."

Jonny sighed, "You did no such thing.Jessie and I were already messed up before you ever came to live with us.What happened was my fault.I should have been honest with her from the beginning.But I wasn't.My Dad and Hadji have been trying to tell me for weeks that I needed to stop making her choices for her and really talk with her to try to work through our problems.And they were right.Now I have to try and explain to her why I've been so stupid.None of this was your fault."

"I never should have told her your old girlfriend was back."

"Maybe you shouldn't, but you were only trying to help.And I should have warned her.I know how she feels about Francesca.But I didn't.I thought that as long as she was in Colombia, Jessie was safe.But I was wrong.Even that far away, Francesca has the power to hurt her.I should have told her right away.It wouldn't have hurt as badly coming from me.But I was scared, so I didn't do it.And she found out and now she's angry with me.But if you hadn't told her, someone else would have.You are not to worry about this, Brandon.It's my problem, and I promise you, I'll fix it."

Judge Henson wished desperately that he could talk with the Quest boy alone.But separating them did not appear to be a very good idea just now.However, evidently, Jonny had the same desire, because he dried the tears on Brandon's face, and asked him gently, "Would you do me a really big favor?"

"Sure," the boy responded quickly.

"I'm really thirsty.There's a Coke machine out in the hall.If I give you some money, could you go get me something to drink?"The boy brightened, eager to help.

"Sure!"Jonny handed him a bunch of bills and change.

"Be sure to get yourself something, too."

Smoothly, Judge Henson interrupted, "I'm afraid the Coke machine in the hall isn't working, Brandon.But there's one down on first floor that is.I'll have my law clerk take you to it."He rose and moved to the desk where he picked up and dialed the phone."Ms. Davis, could you come to my office, please?"He returned to his chair and a moment later there was a knock on the door."Come in."

A pleasant-faced young woman stuck her head in the door."Yes, sir?"

"Ms. Davis, this is Brandon Simmons.I wonder if you would be kind enough to take him downstairs and show him where the working Coke machine is."

"Certainly, sir.Come on, Brandon.I could use something to drink, too.My name is Stella."

Brandon hopped down off the sofa and trotted after her."Really?I have a friend named Jessie, and her mother's name is Estella."

"Really?That's pretty cool . . ."The door closed softly cutting off the running conversation between the two.

Henson sat quietly, waiting to see what Jonny Quest would do.The boy sat staring at the closed door for a long moment.Finally, he sighed deeply and turned to look at the older man across from him.

"How can a mother do something like that to her own child?"Jonny's tone was tired and bitter."He's such a good kid.He really doesn't deserve this."

Henson looked at the young man for a long second before asking, "Are you certain the situation is as bad as he makes it out to be, Mr. Quest?You know children tend to exaggerate, particularly when they are trying to get the attention of adults."

"I know that, sir.But Brandon isn't like that.For a long time, he wouldn't say anything about his mother at all.And when he finally did open up about what was going on, he would tell me something that she had done, but then try to defend her.I didn't encourage him in any way.And to this day, I don't think he hates her.I think he's more scared of her than anything."Jonny sighed deeply."And he's so happy with us.He actually laughs sometimes."

The judge thought about that for a minute."And if you were given a choice in the matter, Mr. Quest.What would you have me do?"

"Let my dad adopt Brandon permanently so _she can't take him away again," Jonny responded promptly._

Henson sighed."It's not that easy."

Jonny's shoulders slumped slightly."Yeah.I know."He stared at his hands as they lay in his lap.Suddenly, he looked up, the fear clear in his eyes."But you can't send him back to her!At least try and send him to his father instead.I'm sure his dad would take him . . . if you could find him."

But Henson shook his head."No.That's not a viable alternative.The court records on the custody hearings after their divorce were very clear.The man was an unfit father and put the boy in jeopardy.That simply won't be possible."

"But, sir, I don't see how that can be!" Jonny responded desperately."Brandon has talked to me about his father.He loves his dad and has never been able to understand why he left so abruptly.He says his dad was really great; that they did things together, and his dad was interested in him, and . . . and . . . everything.Isn't that better than the treatment that he's getting from his mother?"

Suddenly, in the outer office, they both heard the sound of a door and laughing voices.Henson shook his head again."I'm sorry, Mr. Quest, but I'm not in a position to override the presiding judge's decision on custody.He was directly involved with those proceedings and I have to rely on his judgement in that instance."

A knock was heard on the door to the judge's chambers as Jonny asked frantically, "What are you going to do, then?"

Henson sighed."I don't know.I want to look at all of the case law again, as well as the depositions from the various parties involved before I make any kind of ruling.It is possible I may not have much choice in the matter.We'll just have to wait and see."He looked at the teenager closely, and said, "Compose yourself, Mr. Quest.You don't want to upset the boy anymore than he already is."

Jonny rose abruptly and went across the room to look out the window of the judge's chambers.He stood with his back to the door, staring out at the IBEW building on the corner as he heard the judge respond to a second knock on the door._What do I do? he asked himself.He knew that the judge was only trying to do what was right.And if the proceedings of the Simmons' divorce indicated that Charles Simmons had endangered his son, there was no way the judge would consider returning the boy to his father.But Jonny had also been around Alicia Simmons enough to know that she would manipulate anyone to get what she wanted.Jonny simply could not believe that Brandon would have lied about his interactions with his father.He was honest about his mother, no matter how painful it was for him.__But, he reminded himself as he heard the door open, __maybe Brandon doesn't really remember clearly.Or maybe he's closed off the bad memories.Still, was it fair to completely exclude the man based only on the divorce proceedings transcripts?Jonny didn't think so.He knew that the courts tended to be far more sympathetic toward the mother in custody battles.Charles Simmons should at least have the chance to personally make a case for himself in this proceeding determining the fate of his son._

"Jonny?"With an effort, he turned and smiled down at Brandon, taking the Coke can from his outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Sport.This is great.Did you get something for yourself?"Brandon nodded, displaying the root beer in his hand."Good."Jonny put an arm around the younger boy and turned back to Judge Henson.The older man was watching the two of them closely."Did you need anything else from either one of us, sir?"

The judge shook his head slowly."No, Mr. Quest.I believe I have everything I need.I appreciate both of you coming in."

"We were happy to be of help," Jonny responded formally.He guided Brandon gently toward the door."If you need anything else, we'll be at home."

"Thank you.I will see both of you in the courtroom at 10:00 a.m. Monday morning."

"Yes, sir," was Jonny's simple response, as he exited the judge's chambers, closing the door behind him.Jonny and Brandon walked silently along the hallway, down the stairs, and out into the late fall sunshine.

Finally, Brandon looked up and asked hesitantly, "Jonny, what's he gonna do?Am I gonna have to go back and live with my mother?"

Jonny Quest sighed deeply."I don't know, Brandon.I really don't."

Back in the courthouse building, Judge Henson sat staring at the closed door for a long time, lost in thought.Finally, he rose from the chair and turned to his assistant."Ms. Davis, I need for you to check all state and federal law pertinent to this case and have a brief on my desk by noon tomorrow outlining current prevailing policy on this issue.I need to know my options before I walk into that courtroom on Monday."

The young assistant rolled her eyes, but her only response was a quiet, "Yes, sir."

***

Jessie darted swiftly across a patch of open ground and took cover behind one of the storage tents.She glanced around quickly, then began dodging from one piece of cover to another, making her way toward the tent her mother and father had been occupying.She knew it was pointless to ask to use the phone.She would get the same answer she got the last time.Obviously, her mother was far more concerned about keeping within the constraints of her grant budget, than allowing her daughter's 'frivolous' phone call.So this time she wouldn't ask . . . she would just do it.They would be furious with her, but right now she didn't care.She desperately needed to talk with Jonny . . . privately.And she couldn't do that on a thoroughly beaten, public pay phone with an entire village listening to every word she said.It was that simple.

Suddenly, she heard voices close at hand.With a jackknifing motion, she dove behind a large fallen log, not far from her goal, and lay still.

"So where are they, then?"Jessie recognized the nasal, whiny voice of DeForrest Blain.

"I told you, I haven't seen either one of them since before the curing ceremony yesterday.What business is it of yours, anyway, Blain?" Nathan Hardesty replied.

"Well, aren't you the least bit curious?I mean, after all, it's the Dr. High and Mighty's daughter.You gotta admit, the girl's a real looker.I could go for a piece of that kind of tail myself.And maybe _she doesn't mind if her assistant dallies with her daughter . . . I mean, I hear he comes from a really wealthy family . . . but I don't think the old man would like it much.I figure Calderone would be lucky to come out of it in one piece if Bannon caught him at any hanky-panky with his daughter."_

"That 'old man' won't treat _you any better if he catches you spreading that kind of rumor.Anyway, from what I hear, Jessie's got a boyfriend that her father likes a lot.I doubt that Ruben has a prayer of getting to first base with her, even if her father stays out of it."_

"Yeah, right.You want to put money on it, Hardesty?From everything I've heard from the workmen, Calderone's got quite the reputation as a lady's man back in his hometown.Even heard he got some girl knocked up while he was away at school, and daddy had to pay to have the problem 'go away.'Fifty bucks says the Latin Casanova scored last night.No one saw either one of them all evening long, and he was looking _very smug this morning."_

Jessie felt her face flush as she listened to the two interns. _How did I ever get into this? she wondered._

"You're sick," Jessie heard Nathan say in disgust."I'm not gonna get involved in anything that low.All else aside, its professional suicide if either of her parents find out you're taking side bets on their daughter's virginity."She heard the two of them moving away."Get lost, Blain.You have a sewer for a brain, and that kind of crap, I don't need."

Jessie lay for a long time, completely unmoving.She felt slightly nauseated.So she was a trophy. . . . a prize Ruben thought he had won.And Blain was trying to set up a pool on whether he succeeded.She felt so stupid.More than ever, she wanted to talk to Jonny.Finally, she raised her head and looked around cautiously.The area seemed to be quiet.She rose and moved stealthily over to her parents' tent.It was silent inside.She was about to dart around to the front when she thought better of it.She didn't have a good enough view to be able to tell who was in the central work area.She moved quickly back to the rear.Lying flat on her belly, she lifted the edge of the tent slightly and peered in.Empty.With a quick wiggle she slid into the tent and dropped the back wall into place.Now for the phone.

She performed a quick search of the tent, but couldn't locate it.She knew her mother normally kept it close to her main work desk so it was easy to call in her regular work reports to the Museum.She was just beginning a more thorough search when she heard voices moving in her direction.Her parents!She looked around wildly, then dove behind a stack of boxes in the far corner of the tent.She had barely settled when the tent flap opened and her mother and father entered.

"Damn it, Race, I simply can't believe it.We can't afford the delay."Jessie heard the distinct sound of books hitting the desk and the muffled thud of something being thrown on the bed.

"It's all right, Estella," she heard her father's consoling voice."The new burial chamber is secure enough.We can shift the primary work site to the south end.That still needs to have the detailed surveying and gridwork set up.Then the initial clearing can be done down to the base excavation level. You've said yourself that there's still a good two weeks of steady work that needs to be done to get that area ready for serious study.We can work there while we wait for the new equipment and shoring materials.It shouldn't take more than a week to get it delivered to Bogota.I can pick it up there and have it back here and set up well within the specified time table."

"Yes, but it will mean we have to delay our trip."

Jessie heard her father sigh deeply."Yes, I know.And I'm extremely unhappy about that.But I simply don't see any way around it.Unless you're willing to leave all the equipment delivery, set up, and excavation on the new chamber to Ruben."

"You know I can't do that!"

"Yes, I know.No matter how much I want us out of here, I recognize this isn't something you can afford to do right now."Jessie could hear the smile in her father's voice as he said, "I may have been stupid enough once to have pushed this issue, but having lost you the first time to my own stupidity, I won't blow my second chance.I've learned over the years."Race sighed again."Well, we'll just have to work around it.That's all we can do.Where's the phone?I might as well start making calls and see if I can't set the wheels in motion to get the equipment delivered."

Estella snorted."Not unless you've made a 100 mile trip to the large trading post on the river that I don't know about.Don't you remember?The cell phone died last night.It needs that new battery pack and charger.They notified me the other day that it's in and ready to be picked up, but no one's had the time to go get it."

"Damn!I swear, what else is going to go wrong?"

Jessie could hear her mother's sour chuckle."You don't really need for me to answer that question, do you?"

"Don't even _think that, Estella!It's not funny."_

"It's all right, Race," she told him gently."Everything is fine.I promise."

"Still no sign?"

"No."

Her father's voice sounded muffled as he responded, "Well, everything had better be fine.No hedging on this one, Stel.I mean it.You have to promise me..."

"I already have.And I meant it.Everything is just fine."

There was a lengthy pause where all Jessie could hear was heavy breathing and tiny, incoherent sounds.She flushed and buried her head in her arms as it dawned on her what was occurring on the other side of her screen of boxes.

Finally, she heard her mother let out a deep sigh, and her father say, "Well, I guess I had better head to that trading post.It will be well after dark before I get back as it is.I assume we have a list of other things we need?"

"Yes, it's right here."Jessie heard her mother shifting some paper around on the desk."You will take care, won't you?"

"Always.And you'll do the same?"

"Of course.Are you going to take anyone with you?"

"No.I'll move faster on my own and I'll feel better if you have as many people around you as possible while I'm gone.And should anything happen, Jessie is a good pilot and can fly you out of here."

"All right.But nothing is going to happen.I promise.Come on, I'll walk you out to the jeep."

Jessie could hear the tent flap drop closed and their voices fading into the distance.For a long time, she lay there contemplating what she had heard.Something serious was going on.There was no doubt of that.But she couldn't make any sense of it.For some reason her father was really concerned about her mother . . . more than usual, it seemed.But nothing in their conversation told her why.And what was that business about a trip?She shook her head.None of it made sense.Only one thing came through clearly from that entire conversation . . . she wasn't going to be talking to Jonny anytime today.

***

Brandon was silent on the way back to the Quest Compound.He sat, staring out the windshield, his eyes bleak and his body tense.Jonny tried talking to him once or twice, but the younger boy did not answer.Finally, Jonny decided it would probably be better to leave him alone to work through the meeting with the judge on his own.When they finally reached their destination, Brandon got out of the car hastily and went directly to his room.He shut the door firmly and Jonny could hear the bed creak sharply as Brandon threw himself down on it.Then, there was silence.

Jonny contemplated the closed door with concern.Something told him that he should probably talk to the boy.But what could he say?Trying to reassure him that everything was going to be all right would be very hard right now, because Jonny, himself, wasn't convinced of it.And he didn't want to lie.Finally, he decided that the best thing he could do for Brandon was to try and track down his father.If he could at least _talk to the man . . ._

And then there was Jessie.Jonny desperately wanted to talk with her.He had a building sense of urgency . . . something was telling him that time was running short.He didn't know why, but that sense drove him to the phone now.As he sat, listening to the small clicks and pings as the system connected through the various trunk lines and satellite uplinks attempting to establish the connection with the cellular phone in Colombia, he wondered what he was going to say to her.Certainly, that he was sorry.And, somehow, he had to find the words to tell her how he felt about her.That would be the hard part.He really wasn't very good at this stuff.The phone began to ring.Should he just blurt out the fact that he was in love with her?That didn't seem right.There must be a better way.But if there was, he couldn't think of it.With a final ring, the system connected.

"The cellular phone you have dialed is not answering at this time.Please try to place your call again later."

Jonny sat there for a moment before the words fully registered.Not answering.He looked at his watch.It was just before 11:00 a.m.He sighed.Of course they weren't answering.They were working at the dig site.He should have known better.He would just have to try again later.At least this would give him the chance to go talk with Brandon before he began the search for his father.

Jonny walked down the hallway and knocked on the door of Brandon's room.No answer.He knocked again, waited a bit, then turned the knob and looked in.Brandon lay motionless on the bed, facing the wall.Jonny could see the boy staring fixedly at a blank spot directly in front of him.Occasionally, he would blink.But that was the only motion Jonny could see as he approached the bed.Gently, he sat down beside Brandon and put a hand on his shoulder."Hey, Sport, whatcha doin'?"

For a long minute, Jonny didn't think the boy would answer, but finally, Brandon replied, "Nothin'."

"You want to go do something?"

Another long pause."No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothin'."

"Look at me, Brandon."Jonny pushed gently on his shoulder until the boy rolled over onto his back."Don't tell me nothing is wrong, because I know something is bugging you.You will feel better if you talk about it.So tell me, what's bothering you?Is it your mother?"

Tears suddenly welled up in Brandon's eyes as he sat up, drew his legs up against his chest, and wrapped his arms tightly around his knees."I'm so scared.I don't want to go back there, Jonny.They won't make me, will they?"The boy was crying convulsively, now.Jonny slid forward and wrapped his arms around him tightly, rocking him gently."Please, please don't let them send me back there.I don't want to go.Please, I don't want to..."

"Shhhh.It's ok, Brandon.We'll figure out something.Don't cry.It will be all right."

"I can't.I can't go back there.Please.I won't..." the boy sobbed repetitively.

"I know."Jonny held him tightly."We'll work on it, Brandon.I promise.Everything will work out.You'll see."And as he said those words, Jonny prayed silently that they were true.

***

The tropical sun beat down mercilessly on Jessie Bannon as she lay, stretched out on her stomach in a chest-deep, earthen trench on the far edge of the excavation site.Rising before her was a wall that topped her head by about 5 feet.It was old and crumbling.The engravings on the site were barely legible.The wall formed a circle about thirty feet in diameter, and behind her, in the center of the circle, was what appeared to be the remnants of a crumbling building.Even when new, it probably had not been much to look at.Now it was little more than a pile of moss-covered stones.

Jessie attacked the wall obsessively with a small trowel and a soft-bristled brush.She worked diligently, clearing the clinging dirt from what was left of the old stone.She was completely oblivious to the baking sun, the sweat that dripped steadily from every pore in her body, and the biting insects that attacked her in swarms.Single-mindedly, she continued to scrape dirt from that old stone wall.

Suddenly, from relatively close at hand, she heard a voice calling to her.

"Jessie!_Gatita, where are you?"The voice paused.Jessie lay in her trench, frozen like a wild animal caught in the headlights of a car.She didn't even breathe."Jessie?Are you out here?"Closer still.Now she could hear his footsteps on the raw dirt of the excavation.She was absolutely silent.__Go away, she thought urgently.__Go away and leave me alone!"Jessie, it's Ruben!Where are you?"She could hear his footsteps pacing along the outer edge of the wall.He couldn't be more than ten feet from her now.She rested her forehead in the broken dirt under her and wished him away with all her might.Finally, she heard footsteps again, this time moving away from her.A moment later she heard him call again, his voice already starting to fade with distance.Slowly, she raised her head and took a struggling breath.He was gone._

It was late afternoon and she had been avoiding him successfully all day long.The more she thought about it, the more she came to realize she wanted no part of an intimate relationship with Ruben Calderone.Even if she and Jonny were finished, Ruben was not the kind of guy she would pick as a new love interest.There were too many things about him that rubbed her the wrong way.His smothering attitude, in particular.She had the feeling that the first time she decided to scale a vertical cliff after her father or was almost lost off the side of a mountain in Nepal, Ruben would come completely unglued.He would sooner see her put in a gilded cage where he could show her off than let her live her own life.And that would drive her nuts.

Wearily, she rose to her feet.She took her trowel and brush and set them carefully in a small crevasse near where she had been working.It was time to head back to camp.The evening excavation update meeting would be starting within the hour and she wanted the opportunity to clean up a little beforehand.With any luck, she could stay near Nathan or her mother and continue to avoid Ruben.

But she was less than halfway back to the campsite when he appeared, blocking the path in front of her.He stepped forward, a smile breaking across his face as he reached for her."Jessie!_Gatita, I have been searching for you all day . . ."_

Deftly, she ducked his hands and darted around him, continuing to walk toward camp at an increased pace."Hello, Ruben.You were looking for me?I'm sorry.I've been busy all day."

He reached out and caught her arm, dragging her to a stop."Of course I have been looking for you!"He pulled her arm, drawing her into a close embrace."After what we shared last night, surely you could not have expected anything else?"He leaned forward to kiss her.

Jessie struggled, trying to shove him away."No, Ruben . . ."

"What?You were not so reluctant last night."He clung to her tenaciously, drawing her even closer."In fact, you were very willing last night. . . "

"Last night was a mistake!I was upset and angry. Stop it, Ruben!This is wrong.I have a boyfriend . . ."

"Jonny Quest?" he sneered."You still call him your boyfriend, even after all he has done?"

With a final, sharp shove, she broke free and staggered away from him.As she looked at him, she saw a range of emotions playing across his face . . . anger, hurt, confusion.Desperately, she tried to explain."Ruben, you have to understand.Jonny and I have been friends for a very, very long time.And we've been even closer than that for almost a year and a half.I care for him a great deal."

"No!"The anger was plain, now."He has treated you poorly the entire time you have been here.Why would you consider even talking to him again?This is insane.And he has gone back to his old girlfriend . . ."

Jessie shook her head."I don't know that.I'm only assuming that's what he's done.I owe him the opportunity to explain about Francesca and what has been going on at home."

"You don't owe him **_anything!Please, Jessie, I care for you, too.And I don't want to see him hurt you again.Please, let me hold you and make you forget he even existed.I can do that.I promise."_**

He moved toward her, reaching out to take her into his arms again.But Jessie backed away quickly."I'm sorry, Ruben, but I can't.I love Jonny . . . that's just the way it is.I owe you an apology for last night.It never should have happened.It was my fault.But this is just the way it has to be."

And with that, she turned and ran swiftly down the path toward camp.

Ruben stood, looking after her for a long time.Finally, in a hoarse whisper, he said, "No, this is not the way it has to be.You turned to me once, _Gatita.You will do so again.I will see to it."_


	16. Breaking Point

Chapter 16 -- Breaking Point

**Chapter 16 -- Breaking Point**

** **

_Well, I'm losin' control . . ._

** **

_Damn it, Jonny thought muzzily, __I'm so close.Why can't I find the right combination? He stared blearily at the clock across the room.He had to squint to focus on it.4:15.It took a moment for it to register.__In the morning???He stared out the window at the blackness outside, then back at the clock.It was four in the morning?Again?Wasn't this what he had done last night???_

Suddenly, he wondered when he had slept the last time.He couldn't remember.His brain was simply refusing to work any longer.Maybe if he just laid down for a while.He had been struggling, trying to hack into the IBEW records, since lunch.But their programmers were good and their computer security excellent.There had been a couple of times when hehad to withdraw quickly before he set off security sensors.Knowing where they were, he had been able to reenter and bypass them.But it had all taken time, and he still wasn't in.He was pretty certain he was close to cracking it, but he just couldn't find the right combination.And he had felt sluggish all evening long . . . like he was trying to peer through a dense fog.Reluctantly, he decided he had better stop and get some sleep.It wouldn't help him any if he managed to trip the final security sensors just as he gained access.

He rose, arching his back to try to ease the stiffness out of it.He had tried to contact Jessie three more times throughout the day and had been unsuccessful in all three attempts.The phone would ring emptily, until finally, the cellular operator would come on to ask him to try placing his call later.He wondered groggily where she could possibly be.Surely, someone would have picked up the phone if they were nearby.But right now he was simply too tired to consider it.He would get some sleep and try _that again in the morning, too._

***

Jonny woke abruptly._That's what he had been doing wrong!He scrambled out of bed and stumbled to his computer.Connecting back out to the IBEW data files, he ran through the series of well-hidden gateways he had established earlier.With bated breath, he tried the series of access codes that had come to him while he slept.The system worked briefly and suddenly an option menu appeared on his screen.He was in!Quickly, he executed a search in the member files for any active or inactive member named Charles Simmons.The system worked briefly and three names suddenly appeared on the screen.Jonny studied the minimal information provided.There was one in Chicago, one in Dallas, and one in Denver, all active members.No home addresses or phone numbers . . . only the location of their IBEW local.Surely there must be more information someplace.He tried several different searches but couldn't seem to come up with anything.Finally, on the last screen, he found a note which referred him to the home local's files.When he tried to access the information at the specified local, he was further referred to paper personnel files housed at the union hall._

Jonny sighed.These people certainly were paranoid._You'd think they were expecting someone to break into their computer files or something, Jonny thought with a flash of his old humor.Fleetingly, it occurred to him that Jessie would see the irony in that thought._

He glanced out his bedroom window and saw the first hints of dawn showing on the eastern horizon.He sighed again.He simply wasn't up to trying to search further right now.He'd try again later today and see if he could access anything else.Right now, he was going to go back to bed.

***

When Jonny woke again, it was to bright sunshine and the sound of knocking on his bedroom door.Feeling groggy and confused, he called, "Yeah?"The door opened and his father stuck his head in, looking at him questioningly.

"Are you going to sleep all day?"

"Huh?"He dragged himself into a sitting position and squinted at the sunlight."What time is it?"

"Almost 11:00.You do remember that I have a lunch meeting with Dr. Lyons of the Tinsley Institute today, don't you?I'm getting ready to leave right now."

"Oh, yeah . . . yeah, I remember . . . in Augusta . . . lunch meeting . . . right . . ."

Benton looked at his son in concern."Are you all right?"

Jonny scrubbed at his face, trying desperately to orient himself."What time did you say it is?"

Benton entered the room and approached his son's bed, a worried frown on his face."Eleven.Son, what's wrong?Aren't you feeling well?"

Jonny shook his head in an effort to clear the final cobwebs and smiled up at his father somewhat unconvincingly."No, I'm okay.I just haven't gotten much sleep in the last couple of days, and I crashed pretty hard last night when I finally went to bed.I just haven't woken up yet.I'll be fine once I have some breakfast."

"Maybe you should go back to bed..."

Jonny shook his head."No.I'll be fine.Just still waking up.And I have a bunch of things I want to do today, so I should get started.Is Brandon up yet?"

His father frowned again."Yes, but I'm not sure what to make of him.He's too quiet."

"It's okay.He's just edgy about court tomorrow.He'll be fine."

Benton sighed."Yes.That's probably it.You will keep an eye on him today, won't you?"

"Sure.The day looks like it's gonna be pretty.Maybe we'll go into Camden and wander around . . . catch a movie or something.It's probably just as well if we stay busy today, anyway.I've got a few things to do around the house, but I don't think they'll take very long.You have any idea what time you'll be home?"

"Hopefully, by about four, but certainly no later than dinner time."

"Okay.Brandon and I will come up with something for dinner.Mrs. Evans didn't leave anything, did she?" Jonny asked hopefully.

Benton snorted."No.The two of you have eaten it all."

Jonny grinned."Well, then I guess it's our responsibility to take care of it.Have a good meeting and we'll see you tonight."

"All right.The two of you be careful today."Benton stopped in the doorway and looked back at his son."You're sure you're all right?"

Jonny just laughed and waved at him as he got out of bed.His father waved back and left for Augusta.

***

As he headed downstairs, Jonny knocked on the door of Brandon's room.Brandon's response was unintelligible but Jonny opened the door and stuck his head in anyway.

"Hey, Brandon, did you eat?I'm gonna go get some breakfast.You want anything?"

The boy shook his head."No . . . . . . thanks."

"Oh, come on.Dad said you haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry."

Jonny came in and sat down on the bed, looking at Brandon soberly."Don't worry, Brandon.Things will be okay."

"I can't go back there, Jonny.I really, really can't.I'd rather die!"The boy was on the verge of tears again.

Jonny sighed."I know.We'll figure out something.I promise.Now come on . . . let's go scrounge through the fridge and see what we can find." He stood and put his arm around the boy's shoulders and guided him toward the door."What would you say to a movie this afternoon?"The boy shrugged."Anything you want to see..."

Brandon thought about it for a moment, a spark of interest flickering in his eyes."Anything?"

"Well . . . what did you have in mind?"

Brandon grinned at him suddenly, "I don't know.I'll think about it.When are we gonna leave?"

"Soon.I still need to call Jessie.Then we can go."

***

Jessie sat atop one of the tall temples on the far side of the excavation site from where she had been working the day before.She sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration.She was starting to feel like a mouse being stalked by a cat.For the second day in a row, she was spending her time trying to anticipate and avoid Ruben.She had hoped that their argument yesterday afternoon would have cooled his insistence on a relationship between the two of them.But it appeared to have done little more than serve as a challenge.Yesterday evening he had dogged her tracks, following her everywhere she went.She had tried to make it a point of staying with other people, hoping to avoid another confrontation.And for a while that had worked.But by mid-evening, both Nathan and DeForrest Blain had begun to look at her strangely.Then, Blain had begun to try and maneuver her into positions where she was deliberately placed in close proximity to Ruben.She suspected that he had gotten a taker on his proposed wager, and that he was trying to hedge his bets.Finally, she had fled to her mother's tent and spent the remainder of the evening helping her catalog artifacts.

But that had proved to be awkward, as well.Jessie could tell by the expression on her mother's face that she suspected something was wrong.And it didn't take her long to start asking questions.Jessie had really wanted to talk to her mother about what had been going on during the last two days, but after debating with herself, she decided she couldn't.For one thing, it was unfair to Ruben to put him in a bad position with her mother just because of her own stupidity.And for another, she still needed that phone.If her mother came to sense how desperately she wanted to talk with Jonny, she was liable to keep a much closer watch on it, and she would never have a chance to use it.So she evaded her mother's questions, until Estella had given up and left her alone.Jessie had waited until her father returned from the trading post before leaving the safety of her parents' tent.And, even then, she had seen Ruben hovering not far away, waiting for her to come out.Fortunately, she had left with her dad, who had escorted her back to her own tent.He hadn't said anything, but she was almost positive he had also seen Ruben.In any case, he hadn't disturbed her the rest of the night.

For the second night in a row, her dreams had been haunted by Ruben and Jonny. Persistent visions had tortured her until dawn, when she finally gave up all hope of a decent night's sleep.She had waited until she heard the rest of the camp stirring before coming out of her tent.Again, Ruben hovered as close as he dared, but she had managed to avoid him until her mother called him over to lay out the day's schedule.As soon as he was distracted, Jessie had taken off, burying herself as deeply in the ruins as she possibly could so he wouldn't find her.

From her high perch, she could look down over the entire camp.She was waiting for the moment when everyone was so engrossed in their work that she could sneak back to camp and get the phone.The niche she had found at the top of one of the primary temples kept her in deep shadow, so she wasn't concerned about being spotted.And she was prepared to wait all day, if necessary.

Finally, she saw that things were beginning to settle down.All the workers had dispersed to various locations throughout the area.Blain had headed for the far end of the site _to avoid as much work as possible, I'm sure, her parents were both down in the new burial chamber trying to assess the amount of added equipment they were going to need to complete the excavation, and Ruben was supervising the unloading of some supplies.The only one left in camp was Nathan, who had just finished phoning in yesterday's findings.She hoped he would leave soon.Then she would be able to sneak down, confiscate the phone, and come back up here to make her phone call to Jonny._

As she watched, Nathan rose from one of the worktables, stretched, and moved toward the work site.But, suddenly, he stopped and returned to the table where he had left the phone.He picked it up, pressed a button and put it to his ear.Jessie could see him talking to someone.She frowned.It was really unusual for someone to call _in to the camp, because very few people had that number.Suddenly, Nathan laughed, said something else, then set down the phone and walked toward the work site.He had made it about halfway when Ruben intercepted him.The two stopped and talked briefly.Then Ruben slapped Nathan on the back and motioned toward the work site.Jessie could see Nathan nod and move off toward a group of workmen on the far side of the clearing.Ruben stood for a long moment, watching Nathan walk away.Then he turned and moved back toward the campsite.She watched as he walked up to the table, picked up the phone and began talking to the party on the other end._

Jessie frowned again and shook her head slightly.Her mother would not like this one bit. The members of the Museum Board of Directors that were funding this dig were real stick-in-the-muds.They were monitoring everything her mother did and everything she spent, practically down to the penny.She remembered her mother telling her how loudly they had screamed when she told them she would need a cellular phone and satellite uplink as part of the project.It had taken a lot of cajoling, promises, and, in the end, threats to convince them to provide that phone as part of the project.Jessie had known all too well what she was risking by using the phone to make a personal call.She had been planning to ask Jonny to help her.She knew that between he and Hadji, they could have located the charges, and routed them to the Quest Compound phone bill before anyone was the wiser.It would take a little bit of hacking, but she didn't doubt they could and would do it for her.That way, she would have the chance to talk with Jonny and not get her mother in trouble.But this . . .She had no idea who Ruben was talking to, but whoever it was, she didn't think it was a friendly conversation.Ruben looked agitated and, judging by his expression and body language, he wasn't being particularly pleasant.Suddenly, Ruben lowered the phone and stabbed at the keypad with one finger.Jessie watched as he lowered the antenna, stuffed the phone in his pocket, and headed back toward the work site.Damn!Now what was she going to do?Finally, she sighed, leaned back and settled herself more comfortably.She would just have to wait a little longer.

***

Jonny sat down at his desk and stared at the phone.He took a deep breath, picked it up and dialed.As he sat waiting for the call to connect, he wondered again what he was going to say to Jessie.He wished he had something profound and perfect, but his brain was in such a muddle he had no idea what would come out of his mouth when she finally answered.At the rate he'd been going recently, it was probably going to be something really stupid.

Suddenly, the ringing in his ear stopped and a male voice said, "_Hola."_

Startled, Jonny paused.This wasn't a voice he knew.Maybe he dialed the wrong number.Hesitantly, he asked, "_Esta Jessie Bannon?"_

"_Si.De parte de quien?"_

"_Me llamo Jonny Quest."_

"Oh, you're her boyfriend, right?Yeah, she's here.Hold on, let me go find her."

Jonny was disconcerted.Obviously, this guy knew who he was."Uh . . . yeah.Okay.I'll hold.Who _is this?"_

The guy on the other end of the phone laughed."Name's Nathan.I'm one of Dr. Velasquez's research assistants.You'll have to hang on.I'm not sure where Jessie is, and the site is fairly large.It may be a couple of minutes before I can track her down and get her to the phone."

"Not a problem," Jonny responded promptly."I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"I'll bet you will," Nathan commented with another laugh.Jonny wondered what he meant by _that comment, as he heard the distinct sound of the phone being laid down on a table.In the background, he could hear the sound of birds calling raucously.Their harsh cries sounded far away and very foreign . . . almost like they were coming from another time.Again, Jonny wondered what he would say when Jessie answered._

Finally, he could hear someone pick up the phone, and a voice said, "Hello?"But this was not Jessie.The voice was warm, mid-register, and male, with a decided Hispanic accent.

"May I speak to Jessie Bannon, please?"

After a brief pause, the voice responded, "Is this Jonny Quest?"

"Yes.Is Jessie there?"

Again, there was a pause.Finally, the voice responded, "Yes, but I am not going to call her to the phone.You have done enough to her already."

Jonny couldn't believe what he was hearing.Anger and incredulity were clear in his voice, as he asked, "Who is this?"

"Ruben Calderone.And I will not allow you to hurt Jessie any longer."

Jonny was momentarily speechless.Finally, he sputtered, "This is none of your business.I want to talk with Jessie.Just put her on the phone!"

"No._I have been the one who has sat with her while she sobbed over your mistreatment of her.__I have been the one who has listened to her try to rationalize your behavior.__I was the one who found her, crying her heart out, when she found out what you had ****__really been doing while she was gone.This must stop . . . and I will see that it does!"_

"Goddamn it, you asshole!This is between Jessie and me. You have **NO right to interfere!"Despite his distress and anger, Jonny noticed a car coming up the long driveway toward the main house.It was an older model, full-sized, white Ford with no markings.He watched as a man got out of the car and disappeared under the porch cover, as he approached the front door.It looked like he might have been in a uniform, but Jonny really couldn't tell.Dimly, he heard the doorbell.**

"I am making it my business to interfere." Ruben snarled."Jessie is a _very special girl.She is __mine now.She doesn't want you anymore, and I damned well, won't let you have her back."_

"You leave my girlfriend alone, you bastard!You hear me???"

From downstairs, Jonny suddenly heard Brandon's voice.It was shrill, argumentative, and frightened.It was immediately followed by another voice, deep and rumbling, that sounded insistent.

"_NO.She is **MINE!"he screamed. At the instant, Jonny heard angry voices coming from the entryway.Then Ruben continued in a cold, calculating voice, "Stay away from her. She doesn't need or want you any longer.And this conversation is now over.Do not try to call back."The phone went dead in his ear as Brandon's shrill voice came clearly up the stairs.**_

"**NO!Let me go!You can't do this . . .****_JONNY!!!"_**

Jonny slammed down the phone and bolted for the door.His mind was reeling from the onslaught of emotions and everything was in chaos. He dashed headlong down the stairs toward the sound of the commotion.As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a dark-haired stranger in a Knox County Sheriff's Department uniform holding Brandon firmly by one arm.Brandon was struggling fiercely against him, lashing out with both fists and feet, in a desperate attempt to free himself.

"Hey!" Jonny yelled, "What the hell is going on here???Who are you?Let him go!"

The older man sized him up arrogantly. Snorting derisively, he turned his back on Jonny with a gesture of dismissal, and shook Brandon sharply, causing him to stumble."C'mon, kid," he growled.Brandon whimpered as the grip on his arm tightened and he was dragged toward the door.Over his shoulder, the man said, "I'm Sgt. Cason from the Sheriff's Department.I been ordered by the judge to get this boy and take him back to his mom."

Jonny watched helplessly as they moved toward the door.He had to find a way to free Brandon!Frantically, he reached out and grasped the man's wrist, deftly applying pressure to the nerves leading to his hand. "I don't _think so." _

The man laughed."Is that supposed to hurt me, kid?"Then he swore as his hand went limp and dropped from Brandon's arm."Son of a bitch!" he cursed, grabbing his lifeless arm.

Jonny snared Brandon's other arm and put the boy behind him."Brandon is in my father's custody," he said defiantly, "and no one is going to take him **anywhere when my dad's not here!"**

"Don't matter if he's here or not.Judge says I'm to take the kid back to his mother, so I'm _gonna take the kid back his mother!" He glared at Jonny belligerently and spat, "Now . . . hand . . . him . . . over."_

Jonny glared back, as he frantically tried to make sense of the situation.Why would Judge Henson order Brandon back to his mother before the hearing?Wait a minute . . .

"Where is the court order from the judge?"Jonny demanded."Show it to me!"

The man looked a little taken aback, but quickly recovered."I don't have it!" he snarled."They radioed me out on the road and told me to bring the kid home."

"I _am home!" Brandon shouted._

"Shut up, kid," the man snapped."Dammit, Quest, that's it.I'm taking this kid whether you like it or not!So turn him over._NOW!"_

"Not without a court order, you're not!If you don't have it, then get lost."

Jonny could see the man tense and prepare to step forward.Life was coming back into his numbed hand and he flexed it threateningly.Jonny shoved Brandon in the direction of the kitchen, and, in a raised voice, he said clearly, "IRIS, security alert.Institute third level defense measures.Prepare to repel all foreign personnel on my order."

"Third level defensive measures engaged.Two family members recognized and marked.One intruder identified.Awaiting further instructions," IRIS responded.

The man looked around wildly."What the hell was that?"

"That," Jonny responded with a tight grin, "is the Quest Compound integrated security system.If you are not out of here in 10 seconds, I'm going to have IRIS take . . . you . . . down.Then I will call your superior officer in Rockland and have him come carry you outta here on a stretcher.Now, **GET . . . OUT!"**

The scene hung suspended for a long instant as the man debated what to do.Finally, he spat, "This isn't over . . . not by a long shot."Then he stormed out of the house.

Jonny followed him out the front door and watched as he got into the car and headed back up the drive, tires squealing.With a long sigh of relief, Jonny stepped back inside and closed the door."IRIS, allow him to exit the Compound.Then close and lock the main gates, maintain Compound security at level three alert status, monitor all approaches, and notify me immediately if anyone attempts entry from any direction."

"ACKNOWLEDGED.WORKING."There was a long pause."THE INDIVIDUAL HAS NOW LEFT THE GROUNDS.GATE ACCESS LOCKED DOWN.PERIMETER SECURITY ESTABLISHED.COMPOUND INTEGRITY CONFIRMED.SECURITY LEVEL THREE MAINTAINED."

"Good.Keep me posted."

"CERTAINLY," was IRIS' soft response.

Jonny turned and said, "Well, Brandon, that takes care of . . ."But the boy was nowhere to be seen."Brandon?"Nothing.Sharply, Jonny said, "IRIS, where is Brandon?"

"SENSORS SHOW BRANDON SIMMONS IS HEADING TOWARD THE CLIFFS NORTH OF THE LIGHTHOUSE," came her soft reply.

A sudden image of Brandon's white face and the desperation in his eyes rose in his memory.His voice echoed in Jonny's mind, saying _"I can't go back there, Jonny.I really, really can't.I'd rather die!"_

**_"JESUS!!!!"Jonny erupted out of the main house, screaming Brandon's name at the top of his lungs as he ran toward the cliffs.As he reached the edge of the yard surrounding the main house, he could see Brandon in the distance.He stood at the edge of the high cliff where Jonny usually went to think.The boy was motionless, staring downward into the raging surf that thundered 100 feet below.Some instinct told Jonny that calling to Brandon now would not be a wise idea.As he approached the spot where Brandon stood, Jonny slowed to a walk, and, finally, came to a halt about ten feet away.A cold, fierce wind blew in from the northeast whipping their hair and clothes around them viciously.Brandon's face was white and pinched, and his lips were compressed to a thin line.There was a tenseness to his body that spoke of an individual pushed to the breaking point._**

"Brandon."Jonny's voice was quiet and could barely be heard above the crashing surf and wailing wind.He moved one step closer. Brandon flinched slightly at the sound of his name, and there was a barely perceptible shift of his body closer to the edge.Jonny stared at the boy, and, suddenly, it was as though his visual focus narrowed down to minute detail.Small clumps of dirt crumbled from the edge of the cliff near Brandon's shoes and dropped over the edge to fall, unheeded, into the raging water below.He could see the slightly blue tinge around the boy's lips as his body heat drained away through his thin shirt. And he could see the subtle trembling that marked his overstretched nerves.The incident with the sheriff must have been more than he could stand, and Jonny knew that one wrong move now would send the boy over the cliff edge to his death."Brandon, come on.Let's go back to the house.It's too cold out here."

"I can't," he gasped.There was a long pause."I can't go back there ever again . . . not ever . . ."

Jonny knew he wasn't talking about returning to the main house.He watched helplessly, as the tears started, followed by violent shaking.The boy was falling apart.Desperately, he moved another small step forward, saying, "He's gone, Brandon!I sent him away.And he can't get back in.IRIS won't let him." 

Again, he shifted toward the boy, but this time Brandon cried out wildly, "**No . . . stay away from me!I won't go back there.I won't!You can't make me!"For the second time, Jonny felt that almost imperceptible move toward the edge of the cliff and he saw more earth crumble and fall away from around Brandon's feet.In his head, he could hear the echo of his father's voice lecturing him about the dangers of that cliff when he was no older than Brandon.**

"Please, Brandon," Jonny begged, "please come back from there.I won't let anyone send you back.I promise.Neither will my dad.You don't want to do this."

"You can't stop her," he sobbed."Nobody can stop her.She always wins.She'll make me go back.I'll be all alone, again.She'll scream at me and call me stupid and she'll never let me see you or Dr. Quest or Hadji or anybody ever again."

"No!"He needed something that would give the boy a reason to keep trying.Finally, out of desperation, he tried the only thing he could think of."We'll find your dad!"

"He doesn't care.He went away and left me."

"You don't believe that, Brandon.You know he cared about you.You've told me that.I think she made him go away."

"It doesn't matter.He's gone . . . and he's never coming back."

"But, I think I may know where he is.We'll go find him, Brandon . . . just you and me.Come on, what do you say?"

For the first time, Brandon turned his head and looked directly at Jonny.A wild light still shone in his eyes, but fighting for control was a spark of hope."Just the two of us?"

Jonny nodded."Just you and me.We'll leave right now.And we'll search until we find him."

For an instant, Jonny saw that flame of hope brighten.But then it flickered and died."You can't.You have to talk to Jessie.You have to fix it with her."

Suddenly, everything caught up with Jonny all at once, and an excruciating pain exploded inside of him.Echoing over and over inside his head was the sound of Ruben Calderone's voice, ". . . she's _mine . . . ****__mine . . . ****__MINE!!!"It reverberated like tympani, beating against his heart and mind like a hammer.Brandon wasn't the only one who needed to run away._

With a supreme effort, he said, "I've talked to the people in Colombia, and it's finished.The damage that I've done between Jessie and I isn't fixable."Jonny took a deep breath."I want to get away, too, Brandon.She is here . . . in this house.Every time I look around, I see something that reminds me of her.I can't deal with that right now.Let's go . . . the two of us . . . we'll leave here and go find your dad.What do you say?"

Brandon started to turn toward him, and, in that instant, everything seemed to shift into slow motion.Jonny watched in horror as the ground beneath one of Brandon's feet dissolved, tilting the boy backward over the edge of the cliff.His arms waved wildly and Jonny could hear the thin scream as the boy's body arched out into the open air and began to fall.

Jonny could hear his own voice shrieking, as he lunged forward, grabbing frantically at the flailing child.At the last possible moment, one of his hands brushed fabric and he lurched forward again, grasping wildly at the contact.His groping hand contacted something more solid, and he grabbed and clung to it desperately.The boy's body arched downward, connected to Jonny by the ankle, and smacked the rock face solidly.Jonny could hear Brandon's gasp of pain and his half-conscious whimper as the two of them hung there, frozen, for an instant.Jonny laid hips and legs sprawled out on the ground with the rest of his body hanging out over the edge.His left hand clawed at the cliff as he clung to Brandon with his right.His mind had only enough time to register that he didn't have good enough anchorage to hold and pull them both back, when he felt himself beginning to slide forward, drawn over the edge by the weight of Brandon's body.With a clarity he had never experienced before, he saw the water below him, swirling and surging against the jagged rocks.As his legs cleared the ground and he felt himself beginning to fall, his last thought was how much he regretted not having told Jessie how much he really loved her.


	17. Heartbreak

Chapter 17 -- Heartbreak

**Chapter 17 -- Heartbreak**

** **

_Heartache to heartache, we stand._

** **

** **

Benton Quest stopped his car at a red light near the Rockport grocery store, and wondered idly if he should run in and pick up something for dinner.He knew Jonny had planned to take care of it, but . . . well . . .After a brief debate, he decided he would go home first.If Jonny hadn't picked up anything, there was always pizza.Furthermore, he was tired and really didn't have the ambition to go shopping.As he pulled away from the stoplight, he grimaced.The day's meeting was just about what he had expected -- long and tedious.Vernon Lyons was not one of Benton's favorite people, and today he had been particularly annoying.And, he admitted to himself, it hadn't helped that he'd been restless all day long.Something had been telling him that he needed to be home, and he would be very glad when he got there.

It was dusk as he turned onto the long winding road that led through the trees to the Compound itself.As the main gate came into view, he reached out and pressed the dashboard switch that would trigger it to open.But the gate didn't budge.He slammed on the brakes, coming to a skidding halt with the car's front bumper resting against the wrought iron of the gate._What's wrong with this thing? he wondered.He hit the switch again.Nothing.With a sigh, Benton put the car in reverse and backed up to the drive-up control panel a short distance from the gate.Evidently, the switch was dead; probably the battery.It had been that kind of day.He was really going to be glad when Race got back from Colombia.He was the one who ensured that things like this didn't happen._

He opened the car window and keyed-in the gate access code.Still nothing.He frowned and tried it again.This time, IRIS' soft voice responded."FACILITY ON LEVEL THREE SECURITY LOCKDOWN.NO UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS PERMITTED."

"What the hell?!"Benton's day-long feeling of uneasiness exploded into real fear.A level three security lockdown was designed to repel both internal and external attack, and was implemented from within the Compound.That meant _someone had gotten in, and, in order to defend himself, Jonny had to get IRIS involved.Sharply, he said, "IRIS, this is Benton Quest.Institute command override sequence."_

"Voice recognition pattern confirmed.ENTER authorization code theta."

Desperately, Benton searched his memory.Random access authorization codes were great in theory, but were a lot harder to remember under pressure.He prayed he would remember this one correctly.IRIS was going to make it a whole lot harder if he botched the first attempt.Reaching out, he entered a ten-digit, alpha/numeric code into the keypad.

"AUTHORIZATION CODE ACCEPTED.PLEASE PLACE YOUR LEFT HAND ON THE RECOGNITION PANEL AND STATE YOUR FULL NAME AND TITLE."

Reaching out, he laid his hand flat on the opaque screen to the left of the keypad and said, "Dr. Benton Christopher Quest, Director and Senior Research Scientist, Quest Enterprises, Incorporated, Rockport, Maine."He had to follow the formula.He knew that the slightest mistake in any of the information would cause IRIS to abort the system override.But it was all he could do not to scream at the monitor to let him in.Where was Jonny?And Brandon?What had happened that caused Jonny to lock the place down?And _why wasn't Jonny overriding the system from inside?IRIS would have notified him as soon as anyone turned off the main road into the drive.He could have overridden the security lockdown long before Benton ever reached the gate._

"HAND PRINT VERIFIED.VOICE PRINT VERIFIED.IDENTITY CONFIRMED.PLEASE PROCEED THROUGH THE MAIN GATE.SECURITY LOCKDOWN WILL REESTABLISH IN 20 SECONDS."

Good Lord, he even had it set in full defense mode.Basic and intermediate lockdown would have canceled when the override took effect.That meant it had to be shut down at the security terminal in the house.What had happened?Benton slammed the accelerator to the floor and sped toward the main complex.Screeching to a halt in front of the house, he bolted from the car and sprinted to the front door.Locked.Swearing viciously, he grabbed his keys and unlocked it."Jonny!" he yelled as the door swung open."Jonny, where are you?"He ran through the house, calling frantically for his son.But the house was silent, dark, and deserted.Finally, he stopped in the family room, panting for breath."IRIS, where is Jonny?"

There was a brief pause, and then IRIS responded softly, "JONATHAN QUEST IS NOT WITHIN THE COMPOUND."

"Where is Brandon?"

"BRANDON SIMMONS IS NOT WITHIN THE COMPOUND."

"Where did they go?"

"UNKNOWN."

In the gathering darkness, Benton looked around, finally taking in the neat nature of the house.There didn't appear to have been a struggle of any kind."Did they leave willingly?"Surely, Jonny wouldn't have put the Compound on lockdown if he and Brandon had simply left to go to a movie.

IRIS was a long time in responding.Finally, in a tone as close to uncertainty as a computer was capable of achieving, she said, "I DO NOT BELIEVE SO."

Benton strode to the security station and demanded, "Play back the last sequence of security footage that includes Jonny's departure from the Compound."There was a brief delay and then the security monitor flickered to life.The shot was a long one, taken with a telephoto lens from the camera mounted on the lighthouse.There was no audio.He could see his son, huddled against the wind at the edge of the cliff, talking to Brandon.He could see Brandon's frenzied response.Even from that distance, the distress in the younger boy was obvious.Horrified, Benton watched the earth give way, throwing Brandon over the edge of the cliff, and his son's frantic attempt to catch him.Slowly, his knees buckled and he sank to the floor with his face in his hands, the final images of his son sliding over the edge of the 100 foot drop indelibly etched into his memory forever.

***

Jessie stepped out of her tent and looked upward. The sky was iridescent with millions of stars.They glimmered like diamonds on black velvet.Her gaze dropped toward the western horizon.She could just see the Malenque pyramids, black on black, silhouetted in the distance.They created a patchwork void in the noisy darkness of the jungle that surrounded her. She shivered involuntarily.Seeing them like that made her feel like they were leaning in to swallow her up.Swiftly, she looked up at the sky again.She supposed it was beautiful.But, today had been a really bad day, and she found it very difficult to find beauty in much of anything.

She had waited for close to an hour that morning, before realizing that Ruben had no intention of bringing the cellphone back.Whatever the call had been about, it would seem he was expecting another one.She had finally given up, climbed down from her high perch, and gone back to work.She had been left alone until about mid-afternoon when her mother had found her.Estella had not been happy.She wanted everyone to concentrate on getting the surveying and grid work done, and was angry that Jessie wasn't working on it with the rest of them.They argued, and Estella finally ordered her to report to Ruben to work on completing the final survey lines.While working alone where she could think uninterrupted, Jessie had almost convinced herself that she needed to confide in her mother and beg once again to use the phone.However, after Estella snapped at her, Jessie stormed off without saying a word.

When she'd finally found Ruben, he was working all alone on the extreme southern end of the site, behind a huge temple.All of the workmen and other interns were out of sight, more than 100 yards away.She'd almost turned and run, but he'd grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to the survey transit, telling her he would take the telescoping rod.He'd moved out to the first survey point, and, other than for necessary communications to set the gridlines, they worked in silence for the rest of the afternoon.They finished at sundown. 

Jessie blindly stared upward and shivered again.What had happened next was not something she would soon forget.

As she was putting the equipment away, the situation she had feared the most suddenly occurred. Ruben came up behind her.He moved very softly and she hadn't realized he was there until he said, "Jessie, I want to talk with you."

She jumped and whirled to face him.As she did so, her grip on the transit slipped.She scrambled to regain her hold on the valuable piece of equipment, but Ruben jumped in and grabbed, as well.He bumped her hard and she staggered, trying to regain her balance.The next thing she knew, his arms were around her, her body pressed tightly against his.The transit, which had been in her hands seconds before, was gone.She pushed at him ineffectually, looking up with a scowl."Let me go!"

As he looked down at her, she could sense something hard and calculating behind his eyes.It made her wish to be very, very far away.But, his voice was soft and wheedling as he said,"Please, _Gatita, please give me a chance.I only want the opportunity to prove to you how much I care."He pulled her even closer and one hand moved to her neck, tangling itself in her hair.He lowered his head, and she could feel his mouth seeking hers._

"No!"She struggled harder, but she really didn't want to hurt him."Let me go, Ruben!"He held her in an iron grip, refusing to release her.Suddenly, his left leg curled around hers, trying to lock her in place against him, while his other hand yanked her shirttail loose and slid up under her clothes. His breathing became heavier, and she felt his fingers skillfully unfastening her bra as he shifted his body against her, pressing his rapidly growing erection against her stomach.

She twisted and stomped down hard on the instep of his right foot.As he flinched, she brought the heel of her right hand straight up and struck him forcefully under the chin.His head snapped back sharply, and he grunted in pain.His grip loosened, but he still didn't release her.Smoothly, she shifted her weight to her left leg and brought her right knee up between his legs with all the force she could muster.With a strangled sound, his arms fell away and he staggered back.She grabbed one arm and with a practiced twist, she used his own weight to send him sailing over her shoulder to land hard on his back several feet away.He lay on the ground, grasping his groin with both hands, moaning, and gasping for breath.

"Keep your hands off of me!" she snarled.With that, she turned and ran back toward camp, leaving Ruben and all of the equipment lying in the dirt at the site.

***

How long Benton Quest knelt in his family room in the growing gloom, reliving the scene from the security camera, he didn't really know.But, slowly a thought began to grow in his mind.Maybe the video camera was wrong.Maybe something happened, and they weren't dead after all.He jumped up, ran out of the house, making his way to the cliff as quickly as he could.But when he reached the place where they had fallen, he found it deserted.There was no sign of them anywhere.He stood for a long time, staring at the rocks and the raging water below, trying to grasp the horrifying reality of the situation.Finally, he turned slowly and walked back to the house.Some part of his mind drove his body to the phone.He called the Rockport Police Department and reported the accident.They, in turn, notified the county sheriff's department, the coast guard, and the local search and rescue unit.Benton shut down the security, opened the main gate, and allowed them the run of the premises.Then, in silence, he sat down to wait.

For an indeterminate amount of time, he sat there staring blindly at the floor, until the sound of a voice he knew caused him to look up.Doug Sanderson knelt beside his chair.Benton's mind reeled as the sight of the man triggered a cascade of images in his mind.His son complaining about new graduation requirements for school . . . the discussion of Doug Sanderson's summer camp . . . Jonny, white-faced, sitting silently in a Cairo hospital . . . a raging torrent of water through a canyon in California . . . Brandon dripping water on the floor . . . the cliffs . . . a Paris boulevard . . . a court room . . . Jonny and Jessie exhausted and smelling of smoke . . . the cliffs . . . Alicia Simmons' face as she stood screaming at him . . . the cliffs . . . the . . . cliffs . . . . .

"Dr. Quest.Can you hear me?**_Benton!"Doug Sanderson placed a hand on Benton's shoulder and shook him.Benton returned his look, some of the shock slowly receding._**

"What?"

Doug sighed in relief."Benton, can you tell me what happened?We have to know."

"They fell off the cliff."

"Where?"

"Behind the house . . . north of the lighthouse . . ."

Doug rose, preparing to leave.For the first time, Benton became aware of the crowd of people milling throughout the house.Many of them gazed at him with a mixture of curiosity and sympathy.Doug said gently, "Is there someone who can come stay with you?You shouldn't be alone right now."

Benton dropped his head into his hands.The pain and loss hit him like a freight train.He wanted his son.He wanted his wife.What had he done to deserve having everyone he cared about taken away from him like this?He had learned to live again after the loss of Rachel, because he had a young son that needed him.How could he _possibly cope this time?"No," he whispered._

"Where is Race? Jessie?Hadji?"

"Gone."

"Gone where?Where are they?"

Benton was slow to answer."Hadji is in Bangalore . . . and . . . Race and Jessie are in Colombia."

"**_Jesus," he heard Doug Sanderson murmur.He was quiet for a long moment.Finally, he said, "Sandy, get on the phone and try to reach Mrs. Evans.See if she'll come out here and stay with him while we search."_**

Benton's head snapped up sharply, and he exclaimed, "**NO!"**

"Please, Benton.You shouldn't be alone now.And I want to use all the manpower we have available to search for Jonny and Brandon.Let us call Mrs. Evans."

"No.Not yet.She has been with us for a long time and cared a great deal about Jonny.I don't want her to be subjected to this . . . not until we know something more definite."

"Then who can we call?"

Benton shook his head and rose slowly."No one.I'll come with you."

Doug Sanderson looked at him with misgiving."That's not necessary.And I don't think it's a good idea, Benton.It would be better if you waited here."

"No.I'll stay out of your way, Doug, but I want to be there with you.At least I'll feel like I'm doing something."

Finally, Doug gave in, and the group headed out to the cliffs.By this time it was dark, and the fierce wind of the early afternoon had brought in a storm.Snow swirled and gusted around the searchers as they set up searchlights and laid out the equipment for descending the cliff.Out on the water, Benton could hear the sounds of warning bells, as the coast guard cutters hovered as close to shore as possible, searching the rough seas.Benton knew that if Jonny and Brandon were out there, all hope was lost.Rough seas and frigid temperatures would have killed them long before he had arrived home, even supposing they had survived the fall.

Benton stood like a sentinel as the search and rescue team worked.Three man teams, spaced about 10 feet apart, descended the cliff wall, searching for any evidence of the fall.Meanwhile, two cutters and a half dozen boats from the Rockport harbor plied up and down the coast, searching diligently for any sign of the two lost boys.At one point, about an hour into the search, a call from one of the climbing teams brought everyone running to a spot along the cliff.One of the climbers had found evidence of fresh displacement of rocks.Broken rock fragments and scraped lichens indicated that something had disturbed that section of cliff very recently.But the location was about 30 feet south of where the security footage indicated the boys had fallen over, and when no other evidence could be found, the searchers abandoned the area and moved back northward along the cliff wall.

Benton found it nearly impossible to believe that his son was dead.Jonny had an uncanny way of getting himself out of dangerous situations.He had done it over and over.Just when Benton had given up, certain that there was no way he could have survived, the boy would pop up, grinning his lopsided smile and saying, "But, Dad...."

_Please, he prayed silently, __please let him do it again . . . _

***

For almost two hours, Benton had stood at the edge of that cliff, frozen and alone, watching them search.Finally, Doug Sanderson and the Commander of the Coast Guard had forced him to return to the house.The Commander had tried to tell him in the gentlest possible way that they might never find Jonny and Brandon. Currents along this coast are tricky and unpredictable, he had explained.If the undertow had caught the bodies after the fall, they could easily have been washed out to sea, never be found.Benton had wanted to scream at the man . . . tell him that he knew the odds . . . that he didn't want to hear it.He wanted his son back, alive and well.But he hadn't done it, because he knew that what the man said was true.He had just nodded mutely and turned away.

And so now he waited, sitting alone in this huge house, for the inevitable.The time was rapidly approaching when they would come and say those dreaded words.They were sorry, but there was nothing more they could do . . . Jonny was gone.

As the hours passed, Benton had become more and more disconnected.Just as he had done when Rachel died, he blanketed himself in numbness, refusing to think or do anything.And, somewhere in that disconnected state, he realized it was time to notify the others.He tried Hadji first.But when he got through to the royal palace in Bangalore, he discovered that Hadji had already left for Maine.So he asked to talk with Neela.Initially, the guard had been reluctant to call her to the phone, but Benton had been insistent.He waited for some time.

Finally, he heard, "Hello."

"Neela?This is Benton Quest."

"Yes, Dr. Quest.I am extremely busy this morning.How may I serve you?"Her tone was distant and curt, and some part of Benton wondered why that was.Neela was normally the most pleasant of people.

"Do you know how to reach Hadji?It's imperative that I talk with him as soon as possible."

"No.He is currently en route to Maine.I would anticipate he will arrive at your home sometime tomorrow morning."

"It's vital that I reach him, Neela, as quickly as possible."

"I did not speak with him when he left, so I do not know if he was carrying a cellular phone.I am sure, however, that he has his laptop computer."

Benton was quiet for a time.Finally, he said heavily, "What I have to tell him can't be done via e-mail."

There was a perceptible change in tone . . . a softening . . . as she asked, "Has something happened?"

"Yes.There's been an accident.I . . . I really _need to talk to Hadji."_

"What has happened, Benton?Has Jonny or Jessie been hurt?" she asked insistently, sounding truly concerned now.

For a long moment, he didn't answer, unsure whether he could bring himself to say the words.Finally, he responded haltingly, "Jonny...Jonny died...early this afternoon."

A stark silence followed that statement.Finally, Neela said, "Oh, no!Benton, I am so sorry.I had no idea . . .Is there any way in which I can help?"

"No."Suddenly, his voice caught on a half-sob.He cleared his throat with difficulty, and repeated, "No, but thank you for asking.I just need to talk with Hadji.I know this will be reported in all the news services, and I don't want him finding out about it in that way."

"No, of course not.I will certainly ask, but I really do not believe we have any way to reach him. I know he was planning on going straight to Quest Compound without making any stops along the way.That should put him there late tomorrow morning.Benton, anything you need that I can do . . . anything at all . . . you must let me know.Please."Neela hesitated fractionally, then continued, "And when you see him, please tell my son how sorry I am.I know how close he and Jonny are...were."

"Yes.All right.I'll tell him, Neela."

"Take care, Benton.And again, I am very sorry."

After breaking the connection, he stared at the phone in his hand for a long time, dreading what he had to do next.Reluctantly, he began to dial.His stomach clenched and his head began to ache as he listened to the phone ring.Now he had to tell Race . . . and Jessie.How could he do this?After everything they had been through . . . how could he possibly tell her that Jonny was dead?

At that instant, the phone clicked and a voice said, "_Hola . . ."_

***

After the incident with Ruben, Jessie had gone straight to her tent, and stayed there in the dark for several hours.Initially, all she could do was sit, shaking violently, as reaction to the incident enveloped her.She knew Ruben was no saint, but how could he have done something like that? After a time, she calmed down, and slowly her mind began to function again.She thought about it for a long time, and, eventually, she came to realize that this incident marked the end.Something had to be done.

She stood, now, outside her tent, steeling herself to go talk with her mother.This was going to put Estella in a very awkward position.Ruben's family was very influential in Colombia, and Jessie suspected that they had had something to do with her mother receiving this grant.To alienate them would likely cause her mother a great deal of trouble.But if her father found out what Ruben had tried to do this afternoon, Ruben would be lucky to escape with all of his limbs intact.And it wouldn't matter that Jessie had successfully defended herself, either.No, the situation had to be dealt with before her father got wind of it.So she figured the best bet was to explain the whole mess to her mother and ask to be sent back to Maine.That would put her out of Ruben's way, _and give her the opportunity to try to resolve the problems with Jonny._

As she crossed the campsite, headed for her mother's tent, she saw Ruben sitting at the table waiting for their evening strategy meeting.When he saw her, he jumped up and moved to intercept her.He was lacking his usual grace, she noticed with satisfaction.

"Jessie!Jessie, wait, please."

Against her better judgment, she stopped, allowing him to catch up to her.She noticed he kept a good five feet between them."What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Jessie, I'm sorry!You have to believe me.I never meant for that to happen.I just lost my head.It won't happen again; I swear it!If you want me to stay away from you, I will do that.Anything you want.Please!"

Jessie stared at Ruben, a cold, hard expression on her face."Ruben, you've left me very little choice on how to handle this situation.I can't trust you any longer.And as long as my mother knows nothing about this, she will automatically assume that we can work together without a problem, and will continue to do what she did today.I have no choice but to tell her what happened and let her decide what to do."

"No!It is not necessary.It will never happen again.I promise you, Jessie.I will never touch you . . . not unless you ask me to.You have my word . . . on my family's honor."In the distance, Jessie saw her mother and father step out of their tent and move toward the table.She didn't dare say anything with her father around.

She stared at Ruben for a minute, thinking, and then reluctantly said, "All right.I won't say anything to Mom right now.Just stay very, very far away from me."Ruben nodded and started to turn away.But she stopped him."Ruben, I want you to understand something very clearly."He turned back and looked at her quizzically."If you hassle me in any way . . . any way at all . . . I won't bother my mother with it._After I clean up the floor with you, I will tell my father.Do you understand what that means?"She saw a shadow of fear enter Ruben's eyes.She nodded."Yes, I think we understand each other.Just stay away from me, Ruben.Stay away and leave me alone."With that, she stepped around him and moved to join her parents._

As she sat down, she could see both of them looking at her closely.Estella said hesitantly, "Jessie, are you all right?"

Jessie took a deep breath and forced a smile."Yes, Mother, I'm fine.Just tired.It's been a long day."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier.I'm just a little jumpy and irritable these days."

Jessie shrugged."It's okay."Ruben settled down across the table from her.

There was a brief, awkward silence and then Ruben addressed Estella."We finished the survey.The south end of the site is gridded and ready for excavation."

Race and Estella looked from one to the other, sensing something amiss.But before they could ask any questions, three other members of the excavation team joined them.Desultory conversation floated around the table as they waited for the last of their group to arrive.

During a lull in the conversation, Nathan grinned at Jessie and said, "How's that boyfriend of yours?"

Jessie looked at him and shrugged."Okay, I guess.His last note said something about needing to start studying for finals.He was grumbling about it."

Race snorted, "Jonny studying?This early?Not a chance!The day before the exam, maybe . . ."

Jessie grinned reluctantly."Yeah.I know.But he always does well."

"That's true," Race acknowledged, laughing."He is an incredibly quick learner.It's almost frightening to consider what he could do if he really applied himself to it."

Nathan joined in the laughter."Yeah, he sounds like that."

Jessie caught Ruben making a frantic gesture at Nathan out of the corner of her eye as she replied, "I didn't realize you'd ever met Jonny, Nathan."

"Oh, I haven't.Met him, I mean. I just introduced myself today when he called."

There was a sudden, dead silence at the table.Finally, Jessie managed to gasp, "When . . . he . . . _what?!?"_

Nathan looked at her in confusion."When he called.This morning.He said he would wait until I could get you to the phone.Didn't you get the message?"

"No," she whispered.

Nathan looked at Ruben."You said you knew where she was and would get her . . . tell her he was waiting to talk to her."

Ruben looked around the table, defensively."I tried to find her.But she wasn't where I thought she was.And when I went back to the phone to let him know that it would take longer to find her than we expected, he was gone.He'd hung up."

Jessie rose slowly and turned to face Ruben Calderone.Blood thundered in her ears, as she leaned across the table, staring at him.Images flashed across her mind as the full impact of what she had seen that morning came home to her.**"LIAR!!!!" she screamed at him in fury.****"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH, I SAW YOU!!!"The other members of the excavation team stared at her in astonishment, stunned by the sudden explosion.Race rose hastily, and came around to lay his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her, but Jessie ignored him."I watched you intercept Nathan and send him off to the work site.You turned around and went straight back to the phone.You never went looking for me!You didn't even try . . ."**

"Ruben, is this true?"Estella's voice was icy.

Ruben gazed at Jessie calculatingly.She was shaking in fury.Looking up suddenly, he addressed himself directly to Race."You do not understand.He has been tormenting her for days . . . deliberately making her miserable.I do not know how many times I have found her crying over something he has said or done.I was only trying to protect her."

Race shook his head, his lips pressed into a thin line."I don't believe it.I know Jonny Quest . . . I've know him since he was a child.He's not capable of doing something like that."

"Yes, but his new girlfriend certainly is!She is capable of that and more.She is goading him into it."

"You don't know that!" Jessie whispered, the fury suddenly draining away."You can't.He wouldn't have told you something like that."She sank slowly into her seat, face white and eyes haunted.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"Estella questioned sharply.

Jessie sat with her head bowed, crying silently.Finally Ruben answered, "Francesca something.I don't remember her last name."

"No."

The word was spoken calmly and with absolute finality.Everyone but Jessie turned to stare at Race Bannon.He reached down with infinite gentleness, caught her chin with his hand, and tipped his daughter's head up so she had to look him in the eyes.He shook his head slightly and said again, "No."He sighed at the look in her eyes.Addressing the tall, blonde intern close to him, he said quietly, "Nathan, would you take everyone else over to your tent and review the day's excavation results.If you'll summarize it for Estella and bring it by later, she'll put together a plan of action for tomorrow."Nathan nodded and got up.Everyone but Ruben rose to follow.Race looked at the young man across the table and said coldly, "I said _everyone.That means you, too, Calderone."_

Ruben looked over at Estella rebelliously.Estella's eyes flamed and she snapped, "Get out."He stared at her in anger for a long moment, then flung himself to his feet and stalked after the others.

Race sat down on the bench and put his arm around his daughter.Estella came around and sat down on her other side.She stroked Jessie's hair gently for a moment, then said softly, "Sweetheart, Jonny would _never associate with Francesca Hamilton.You ****__know that."_

"But he is.I know he is."

"How do you know?" Race asked reasonably.

"Brandon told me."

"Brandon?" Estella asked in confusion.

"Brandon Simmons," Race supplied."The boy that Jonny befriended last summer.Jessie was telling me that Benton has temporary custody of him, and he's living at the Compound."

"He's seen them at school together," Jessie said miserably.

Race shook his head again."There has to be some other explanation.Jonny is _not seeing that girl of his own free will.I won't believe it."_

"Neither will I." Estella agreed."Not after everything that happened in Cairo."

"Yeah . . . Cairo," Jessie said, a catch in her voice.She was silent for a minute."I wouldn't have had a chance with Jonny at all if he'd found a way to get her out of Egypt last year."

Jessie's parents gazed at each other in consternation.Finally, Estella gasped, "What did you say?"

Jessie stood up out of her parents' grasp and strode about four steps from them.Then she turned and said bitterly, "Do you think I don't know that he tried to get her out of Cairo?Tried to circumvent the Egyptian authorities so she wouldn't get locked up?"

Both of them sat staring at her, dumbfounded.It was her father who eventually broke the silence."Who told you this?"

"No one had to tell me.It was so obvious.The way no one would ever talk about it.The way you all protected Jonny.The way everyone made it so clear that he had been in trouble . . . and the way everyone refused to tell me what went on there.Oh, yeah, it didn't take me long to figure it out."

Estella propped an elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand, covering her eyes.Race reached up and ran an agitated hand through his hair.Finally, he looked at his daughter, and said quietly,"Come here and sit down, Jessica.I think it's time you know the truth about Cairo."

Jessie looked from her father to her mother with a growing feeling of uncertainty.Slowly, she came over and sat down between them again.Race took her hand and said slowly, "Yes, Ponchita, Jonny was in trouble in Cairo . . . a great deal of trouble.And we did maneuver to keep him away from the Egyptian authorities.But it's not what you think."He took a deep breath and flashed a look at Estella.Then he looked back at Jessie and continued, "He didn't try to get Francesca out of Cairo.He tried to kill her."

Jessie looked at her father, uncomprehending."**KILL her?Jonny wouldn't do that.He could never kill anyone.At least, not intentionally."**

Estella softly laid a hand on Jessie's arm."You have to understand, sweetheart.He had sat in a cold, sterile ICU ward for days, watching you slip away.He held himself totally to blame.He had become involved with Francesca, and, as a result, you had been humiliated, attacked, injured . . .And the last time, they took you _from him, leaving him barely hurt and you on the brink of death."Estella shook her head, remembering those days as though reliving a nightmare."You can't imagine what he was like.He wouldn't eat or drink anything.He wasn't sleeping.He wouldn't talk.He just sat there at that observation window . . . waiting.None of us could reach him.Not even Hadji."_

Race released her hand and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair again."I stood there, day after day, and watched him slipping away, just like you were doing.We were all so helpless . . .And then that night . . ."His voice broke and he stopped, as though unable to go on.Estella reached out and caught his wrist, squeezing until the skin under her fingers turned white.For a long minute, he remained immobile.Then he straightened slowly, catching Estella's hand in his.He looked his daughter straight in the eyes and said, "You died, Jessie.There was nothing the doctors could do."

Jessie looked at her parents, numbly.She had never imagined _anything like this.Finally, she mumbled, "But . . . but how . . . I . . ."_

"Hadji," Estella explained gently."I don't even begin to understand what he did, but somehow he brought you back."

Jessie looked from one to the other in disbelief."I don't understand . . ."

"You were crossing the river . . . had almost reached the other side," her father replied.

Estella watched in confusion as a slow look of understanding dawned on her daughter's face.

"I was in Bardo?" she whispered.

"Yes," her father replied."It was only your concern for Jonny that made you come back."

Jessie rose again and walked a few paces, only to stop and stare out into the thick blackness that surrounded the camp."And Jonny?" she asked in a choked voice.

Estella sighed."First you died . . . then you came back.There were doctors and nurses everywhere.It was chaos.When some semblance of order returned, he was gone."

"He thought you were dead," Race explained."He didn't know Hadji had brought you back.At that point, he was so exhausted and full of grief and rage, I don't think he had any idea what he was doing.But, what he **DID, was go after Francesca and her cohorts with a vengeance.It was only by the grace of God that we managed to stop him.But it was close . . . real close.We didn't know for certain how the Egyptian authorities would have taken it, so we kept our mouths shut.David Hamilton was out cold, Keller was dead, the natives were mumbling about the Pharaoh's curse, and no one was going to believe Francesca.We bundled Jonny back to the hospital and sat on him.Once we proved to him you were alive, he wanted nothing more than to get you home safely.He hardly left your side at all.A couple of times he literally passed out in the chair where he was sitting."**

Things were quiet around the table for several minutes.Finally, Race sighed again. "Jessica, I learned a great deal about Jonny Quest during those days in Cairo.But, what I saw more clearly than anything else, is how much he is like his father.I've known Benton for a long time.No one knows better than I do that he has never fully recovered from losing Rachel . . . and he never will.When she died, some part of him wanted to go with her; but he stayed because he had a young son that needed him.And, in time, Jonny gave him back that will to live.Somewhere along the line, I don't know how or when, Jonny developed the same depth of feeling for you.I know there are people who would say that the two of you are too young to be able to commit in that fashion, but they would be wrong.Feelings run deep in the Quest family, and his age doesn't change the way Jonny feels.I don't think anything ever will.So, I don't know what's going on at home, Jess, but one thing is certain . . . he is not willingly seeing Francesca Hamilton again.Of that, I am _absolutely certain."_

Somewhere in the distance, a phone rang.After the second ring, it stopped.Jessie stood, staring at the ground.When she finally looked up again, both her parents were shocked by the devastation in her face."I've spent the last two days trying to find some way to lay my hands on a phone.I've had the feeling that I screwed up somehow, and that I needed to call and talk to him.I got angry when Brandon told me about Francesca.We were on IRC . . . I called him a bastard . . . I said I hated him."Suddenly, she began to sob."Oh, God, Daddy, what have I done???"

Suddenly, from out of the darkness, a voice said, "Mr. Bannon . . ."Jessie whirled to see Nathan Hardesty.Behind him were all the others.Nathan stepped forward hesitantly, his face grave."Mr. Bannon, it's for you.It's Dr. Quest . . ."He held out the phone.

Race rose and took three quick strides to accept it from the young man."Benton?"As he listened, his face drained of color.He moved unsteadily back to the table and sank down on the bench."When?Are you certain?"Jessie and Estella watched him with growing fear, as they listened to the one-sided conversation.Race seemed to age right before their eyes."Have they found them?. . .Damn!. . .Where did it happen? "He closed his eyes, as though in pain."Damn," he whispered again."All right.We'll leave right away, and get there as soon as we can.Who's there with you? . . .What about Hadji? . . .Good. We'll be there by no later than noon tomorrow.. . .All right."He broke the connection and slowly looked up at Jessie and Estella.

"What's happened?" Estella asked, fear in her voice.

"It's Brandon and Jonny."

"What?" she asked again.

"The details are sketchy, but it looks like Brandon tried to commit suicide early this afternoon."

"Oh, _God.How?"Estella questioned.Jessie stood, frozen and silent._

"The high cliff above the boathouse."

"What else?"Jessie's voice was harsh and unnatural in the following silence.

Her father looked at her and then said, gently, "Jonny tried to stop him . . . they both went over.They're still searching for the bodies.I'm sorry, Jess..."

Suddenly, Jessie exploded.Her shrill screams of denial echoed through the steamy jungle night as she snatched anything within reach and flung it to the far corners of the campsite.

"Whoa . . . look at that!"DeForrest Blain muttered as he snatched up his camera.The shutterbug had been annoying the entire camp with it fromthe moment he arrived.When Jessie spotted him, her cooling fury erupted again.Shrieking and crying, she reached out and grabbed for the camera, pulling Blain off balance.He staggered, and as he lost his grip, Jessie yanked the offending item out of his grasp and smashed it over and over on the table.Blain howled as pieces of his beloved camera flew in every direction.Nathan shoved him down onto the bench as Race grabbed Jessie into a ferocious hug.She continued to struggle fiercely until exhaustion and grief finally claimed her.Sadly, Race turned to Estella and said, "Pack your things.We're leaving as soon as we can."

***

Benton leaned forward and gently laid the phone down on the table. Race would be home tomorrow.And Hadji.He clung to that thought, a lifeline in a sea of chaos and pain.His family would be here and things would be better.But would they . . . ever again?He rested his head against the back of the large, overstuffed chair in the family room. The reality of the situation was slowly beginning to set in.Jonny was dead.He had to be.He couldn't have survived the fall from that cliff. 

It was almost 9:00 p.m.The search teams were slowly beginning to disperse.He knew the water rescue teams had given up about two hours before . . . the weather simply wouldn't allow them to continue.And he could tell by the amount of activity in and out of the house that the climbing teams were also packing up.The snow was getting worse, and the wind continued unabated.Even these dedicated people had reached their limit.There was simply nothing left out there to find.He wondered, suddenly, how often members of his family had been a part of teams like this . . . volunteering for the hazardous job of searching rocky cliffs and choppy seas in the dark, hoping to bring good news, or at least peace of mind, to a grieving family who couldn't understand why this had to happen to them.More often than he could count.He never thought he would live to see the day when he would be on the other end . . . be the one waiting for word.

Some time later, some part of his mind registered a knock on the door and a new voice.But he paid very little attention.He no longer cared who came and went.He could hear the murmur of voices and then the sound of footsteps entering the room.He sensed someone standing close to him and then felt a touch on his hand.Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Mrs. Evans standing next to his chair.Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked at him with sympathy.

Hoarsely, he said to her, "You didn't need to come."

"Of course I did," she replied brusquely."Someone needs to be in his house with you, what with all the others being gone.I won't have you being alone.Now, have you eaten?"

"No," he whispered."But . . ."

"No 'buts'.First you have to eat, and then you have to rest.Have you called the others?"

"Yes."

"And when will they be here?"

"Tomorrow."

"All right then.I'll fix you something to eat.You don't need to move.I'll bring it here when it's ready.You just rest easy."

Benton closed his eyes again, listening to her footsteps as she turned to go.But, just before she left the room, he said, "Mrs. Evans..."He could hear her pause and turn."Thank you."She made some soft, indefinable noise, and, a few seconds later, Benton could hear her low voice talking to someone in the hall.Shortly after, he heard footsteps again; but this time they weren't ones he recognized.Strangers, again.Suddenly, he wished desperately that everyone would just go away and leave him alone.Benton heard a soft 'clink' near his elbow and then the sound of someone settling into the chair nearby.

"Drink that, Dr. Quest.I think you need it."

Benton opened his eyes.Judge Henson sat a few feet away.In his hand, he held a snifter with a generous portion of what looked to be brandy.A similar glass sat at Benton's elbow.

"Go on," Henson encouraged him.

Slowly, Benton reached out, picked up the glass, and took a swallow of the aromatic, golden liquid.It slid down his throat smoothly, and he could feel its warmth spread through him as it hit his empty stomach.He sat for a long moment, taking an obscure comfort in the sensation.Finally, staring into the glass cradled in his lap, he said, "They're gone."

"I know."

"I never should have left them.I sensed something was wrong . . ."

"Your son was old enough to be left with the boy, and he had a better rapport with Brandon than any of us," Henson said, gently."This isn't your fault.Dr. Quest, I . . ."

"Benton," he interrupted.Wearily, he waved the glass in his hand in a vague gesture."Call me Benton.I . . . I've had too many people around today, calling me that . . . too many strangers."He sighed deeply."Just call me Benton."

"All right.Benton, then.I know this is a very bad time for you, and I really am sorry, but it's important that I know as much as possible about what went on here today."

Benton raised the glass abruptly, and took a deep swallow."My son and the boy left in my care died," he said bitterly.

Henson sighed."I know.But what I don't know, is _why.Benton, I talked to both of those boys yesterday.Brandon was strung pretty tight, it's true.But your son was in control of the situation.I'm certain of it.Do you have __any idea what caused this to happen?Was it an accident?"_

Benton's answer was a long time coming.Finally, he said, "I think the fall was an accident.Brandon was out there on that cliff with suicide in mind.That's pretty obvious.But I think Jonny had talked him out of it.Unfortunately, Brandon was too close to the edge, and when the ground gave way suddenly, it tossed him over.Jonny was lost trying to pull him back."

The judge leaned forward, staring intently at the other man."You sound like you were there."

"No."Wearily, Benton addressed the empty air."IRIS, replay the security video footage from the cliff that was recorded this afternoon.Route it to the wall monitor in the family room."

"WORKING," came the soft, feminine voice.Donald Henson looked around in surprise, searching for the source, as the large monitor on the wall across the room flickered to life."VIDEO ENHANCEMENT FOR LARGE SCREEN PROJECTION IN PROCESS . . . PROCESS COMPLETE . . . DISPLAYING NOW."His attention snapped to the video monitor as the tape of the scene on the cliffside played itself out again.As the two boys slid over the edge, Henson shot a stealthy glance at Benton Quest.He sat, leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed again, his hands lying limply in his lap.It seemed as though the man was aging by the minute.

Donald Henson scrubbed his face with his hand in frustration."I just don't understand it.What **caused this?I'm usually a good judge of people, particularly children.And I would have staked my career that Brandon Simmons was not suicidal yesterday."**

"Brandon was good at hiding his feelings," Benton replied."At least, from everyone but Jonny.You were right . . .somehow, my son had gotten behind the boy's defenses.He seemed to be able to tell when Brandon was distressed."

"So your son had an idea that Brandon might be suicidal?"

Benton thought about that for a long time.As he did so, a slow frown developed on his face."Noooo . . . no, I don't think he did."Suddenly, he looked at the judge with the first evidence of real awareness he had shown since Henson arrived.

"What?What is it?"

Benton took another swallow of his drink, thinking hard."Something Jonny said this morning," he said, searching his memory."I'd been concerned because Brandon was being so quiet."

"Yes, and . . ." Henson encouraged him, softly.

"Jonny had told me not to worry . . . that Brandon was just edgy about court tomorrow.He sounded so _certain.Said they were going to go into Camden to a movie."_

"But they never made it," Henson said, thoughtfully."Do you have any idea what time the accident occurred?"

"IRIS, what time did the incident on the cliff occur?"

"12:17 P.M., EST," the computer replied.

"And I left here at just after 11:15."

Henson thought about that."So something happened during that hour that pushed Brandon to the brink of suicide.But what?"

Benton stared at the other man, his brain finally beginning to function again."Something happened here today . . . something before the two boys fell."Henson looked at him, uncomprehending.Benton went on, "When I got home this afternoon, I discovered the Compound on a complete security and self-defense lockdown.No one could enter without the appropriate bypass codes."Benton distractedly ran a hand through his hair."With everything else, I had forgotten that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that something happened to scare my son enough to invoke the automatic security defenses.And my guess is that something . . . or someone . . . got inside before he realized they were a threat.He must have instituted the security protocols to defend himself and Brandon."Benton raised his head and said sharply, "IRIS, who initiated the security level three lockdown of the Compound today?"

"JONATHAN QUEST."

"For what reason?"

"AN UNWANTED INTRUDER GAINED ACCESS TO THE HOUSE.JONATHAN QUEST DEEMED THIS INDIVIDUAL UNDESIRABLE WHEN HE THREATENED BRANDON SIMMONS AND REFUSED TO LEAVE THE PREMISES AFTER BEING ORDERED TO DO SO."

"Did you have to remove the individual?"

There was a short pause before IRIS responded, "NOT THE FIRST TIME."

"The first time?" Benton questioned the computer sharply."You mean the individual returned later?"

"YES.HE RETURNED WITH FOUR OTHER PEOPLE.THEY WERE STOPPED AND DENIED ACCESS AT THE GATE."

"Display the altercation with this individual that occurred in the house."

"WORKING."Again the monitor came to life.This time it replayed the incident with Sgt. Cason from earlier that day.

Judge Henson suddenly sat forward."What the **HELL???I didn't send anyone here to pick up that boy!"He stared hard at the video as it played out."Who _is that man?I know __all of the Knox County Sheriff Department's men . . . and that person is _****not one of them.What the hell is going on here?"**

Benton stared at the video footage as well."IRIS, display the second encounter with this individual."

Abruptly, the scene on the monitor changed.This footage was shot from inside the Compound looking out over the security fence.A large, white Ford pulled up to the gate and "Sgt. Cason" stepped out of the car.He was still dressed in a Sheriff's Department uniform.He was followed by three men dressed in blue jeans and jackets.Two of them were carrying baseball bats.Cason strode up to the control panel and demanded access to the Compound; restating his order that Brandon Simmons was to be turned over. IRIS replied that the Compound was on lockdown and no unauthorized personnel were allowed admittance.Cason turned to the two men with bats and, gesturing at the equipment, said, "Take it out."

"Wait."Both Benton and the judge watched in shocked disbelief as Alicia Simmons stepped from the car, and said,"Brandon Simmons is my son, and I have a court order here that returns him to my custody. I want him . . . **NOW."**


	18. Deadman's Luck

Chapter 18 -- Deadman's Luck

**Chapter 18 -- Deadman's Luck**

** **

_We are strong._

** **

** **

As Jonny's body cleared the edge of the cliff, he grabbed wildly for any kind of hold, but his hand met only open air.Brandon flailed desperately, screaming unintelligibly as they fell.The boy's gyrations caused both of them to twist in midair.Suddenly, Jonny's hand struck something solid.Before the contact even registered on his conscious mind, he reached out and grabbed at it.Rock!His fingers scrambled frantically as the rough surface slid through his grasp.But then, his fingers found and tightened on a projection of stone jutting out from the side of the rockface.For a fleeting instant, relief flooded through him.Then, agony erupted as he jerked to a halt and all of the falling weight of his own body and Brandon's struck his shoulders and arms.Through a pain-induced haze, he could feel the two of them swinging precariously in the gusting wind._Do something, he urged himself.__You won't last long if you don't._

"Brandon," Jonny whispered hoarsely."Brandon, can you hear me?"Nothing.He raised his voice and yelled,"Brandon, answer me!"_Please let him be conscious, he prayed._

"Yes."The voice was tiny, almost lost in the shrieking wind and crashing surf, and the terror in it was overpowering.Jonny opened his eyes and looked down at the boy.Brandon still dangled by the ankle from his outstretched arm.He swung free, about five feet from the rockface.As Jonny watched, the boy opened his eyes and started to look down.

"**NO, BRANDON!" Jonny yelled."****DON'T LOOK DOWN!!!Brandon, look ****UP!Look at ****_me! . . ._****NOW, Brandon!"The boy's head snapped around and he looked upward.Jonny could see the blind terror taking over and knew that if he didn't do something quickly, the boy would panic and they would both be lost.Jonny locked eyes with him and said, slowly and clearly, "We will be okay, Brandon.But you have to trust me and do exactly as I say.Do you understand?Can you do that?"**

Slowly, Jonny saw the panic in the boy's eyes recede, and he nodded hesitantly.The fear was still there but, at least temporarily, it was under control.Maybe . . . just maybe . . . they might make it.Suddenly, Jonny felt a tremor starting in his arm.His shoulder burned fiercely and he knew that his grip couldn't last much longer.He just prayed his shoulder wasn't dislocated.But he pushed those sensations to the back of his mind and concentrated on Brandon.He had to get the boy's weight off of his arm or they didn't stand a chance.

"Okay, Brandon, here's what we're gonna do.Very slowly and carefully, I want you to reach up and grab my belt.Come on, you can do it..."

"But . . . "

"No 'buts', Brandon," Jonny interrupted."Just do it.One step at a time.Come on, grab my belt.And don't look down."Hesitantly, Brandon struggled to bend at the waist.He reached upward and grabbed for Jonny's belt.But he missed by a couple of inches, and collapsed back to his original position.The sudden lunge set both boys swinging slightly and intense pain shot through Jonny's shoulder, again.His breath hissed sharply through gritted teeth as he struggled to push back the blackness that threatened to engulf him.After a long moment, he said hoarsely, "It's okay, Brandon.That was good.Now, do it again.Use both hands . . . just like sit-ups . . . come on, you can do it."Jonny could feel the boy tense up, and slowly he bent at the waist, bringing his upper body toward his knees.He reached out and both hands fastened tightly on Jonny's belt.

"Good!That's a boy.Now, I want you to take your free leg and wrap it around mine.Good!That's exactly right,"Jonny praised him, as he felt Brandon's free leg twine around his."Now, I'm going to let go of your ankle and . . ."

"**NO!" Brandon cried in panic.**

"**_YES!" Jonny replied urgently."_****LISTEN to me, Brandon.I need for you to be able to hold onto me tightly.And you can't do that if I'm holding one of your legs.Now, I'm going to let go of your ankle and I want you to wrap your other leg around me and hang on just as tightly as you can.Come on, Brandon.You can _do this.Okay, here we go..."Jonny released the boy's ankle.Immediately, Brandon's leg snapped around Jonny's body as though drawn by a magnet."Good boy!"_**

Finally, Jonny looked up.They hung about 20 feet below the lip of the cliff.He understood immediately why he hadn't found a handhold at first.The lip of the cliff fell about five feet straight down and then the cliff face cut sharply back, leaving an overhang.Looking at it, Jonny knew there was no way they were going to be able to climb back _up the cliff.And he also knew, without even looking, that they couldn't go down.Without ropes and repelling gear, there was no way to descend the almost 80 feet of cliff below them.And even if they could, this section of cliff did not have a beach.It fell straight down to jagged rocks and raging water.That meant that one way or the other they were going to have to move horizontally.But first, he had to get a better hold than the one he had now.He looked more closely at the rocks around his hands.They were ragged and filled with cracks, but most of them weren't terribly sharp.Years of wind and driving sea spray and rounded the rough edges._

"Hang on, Brandon.I'm going to shift my hold."Gritting his teeth against the pain, he reached up with his free hand, and scrambled until his fingers found what seemed to be a secure handhold.Slowly and carefully, he shifted his weight, distributing it evenly between his two hands.Another sharp stab of pain ran through his shoulder, but then it receded slightly as the shift in weight took part of the strain off of it.For a minute, Jonny hung by his hands catching his breath.Then he looked left and right.About 20 feet down and to his left he spotted a crag of rock that jutted out from the cliff face.It wasn't large, but if it was strong enough, it would provide a place to rest briefly while Jonny figured out what to do next.

"Okay, Brandon, here's what we're gonna do next.About 20 feet away, there's a small ledge that we're going to head for.What I need for you to do now is to climb up my body until your arms are around my neck and your legs are around my waist.Can you do that?"

"Yes."This time there was no hesitation.Jonny could feel the boy shift his hold and he deftly shinnied up his body.He looked down as Brandon anchored himself firmly in the requested position.He grinned up at Jonny impudently.Somehow, Brandon had lost the fear he had shown earlier.He now gazed up at Jonny with that same blind faith and confidence he had shown on the mountain in California.Jonny hoped fervently that his confidence wasn't misplaced.

"Okay, hang on tight.Here we go..."Jonny shifted his feet up, searching for footholds.Once he had his feet anchored as best he could he shifted one hand to the left, hunting for new hand holds.In a painstakingly slow process, he made his way across the cliff face toward the ledge.Finally, he reached it.After testing it to make certain it was solid, he shifted his weight onto it and stood, holding loosely to the cliff with his hands.The sudden release of weight on his shoulders brought another wave of pain, but this one was much less that the earlier ones had been.With a soft sigh, he looked down at Brandon."Okay, Sport.Very carefully, I want you to let go of my waist and put your feet on the ledge.Once you've done that, make sure you have solid footing and then shift your weight off of me and to the ledge."

Before long, both of them stood on the small outcropping, and for the first time the only weight that Jonny supported was his own.He shifted and sank slowly until he was hunkered down with his back to the cliff.He looked out to sea as he gave his battered body time to recover.Beside him, Brandon slid down into a similar position.It wasn't long before Jonny felt the boy begin to shiver.Brandon wore only a light-weight, long-sleeved shirt.Stress and physical effort had kept him marginally warm up to this point, but it wouldn't last much longer.Jonny reached out and drew the boy against him, hugging him as close to his body as he could.He realized that his first plan -- to find a secure place on the cliff face where they could wait until his father got home -- was not going to work.Neither one of them would last four hours, or more, out here in the open.

Looking around him, Jonny was suddenly struck by an overpowering feeling of familiarity about the view from this spot.But it was more than just familiar scenery.It was scenery seen from this **exact position.But how?By this time, they were close to 40 feet down the cliff face.As he stared out across the ocean, he suddenly spotted a large clipper ship several miles out.It rolled in the heavy seas, riding high on the waves._Riding light, Jonny assessed automatically.__Wouldn't have been a good target for pirates._**

Pirates.Jonny stiffened.All of his life he had lived by the sea . . . first in the Florida Keys and then in Maine.And in all that time, he could never remember not being fascinated by pirates.As a kid, he loved listening to stories of people like Blackbeard, Black Bart, Captain Kidd, and Williams Leeds.They had even had the opportunity to search for pirate's treasure with his dad.To this day, he still wondered if he and Jessie had really seen the ghost of Blackjack Leeds as his ship sank off the continental shelf four years ago.

It was by sheer luck that he and Hadji had discovered the place not too long after Benton Quest had purchased the Maine property.They had been about twelve years old and had been playing down near the beach.A game of hide and seek had led them into the extensive rock formations that bordered the property.While searching for a good hiding place, Jonny had discovered a cave.He had called to Hadji and the two of them had decided to abandon their game and explore.It was an unusual cave.For the first fifty feet or so it was flat, broad, and well lit by concealed gaps in the roof.But then, at the back they found a well-disguised passage.It rose into the cliff, gently at first and them more and more steeply, twisting and turning on itself time and again.And as they moved further and further into the darkness, they began to find evidence of sconces . . . the kind that would have held wood torches.Several days later they had returned with flashlights and spent the entire day exploring the cave and it's passages.They had found that the main cave was divided into various chambers, each showing signs of previous use.The passage they had found continued to rise in the rockwall until, finally, it resolved into stairs and a narrow passage about five feet high . . . carved painstakingly into the rock.The passage finally came to an end in an irregularly-shaped chamber about 10 feet in diameter.And off of this chamber, down another short, curving passage, was an entrance.It was about the size of a standard house door, and opened onto a broad, sand-floored ledge.It was cleverly concealed by a tilted rock ledge and looked out over the open ocean about three-fourths of the way up the rock face.Surely, this must have been a watchpost . . . a lookout tower used for spotting potential prey for pirates.

Jonny and Hadji had never told their father or Race about their discovery.It became their secret place . . . a kind of a clubhouse.They had carefully outfitted it, and it soon became the place they would go when they wanted to be alone or to hide very special treasures.As Jonny looked around now, he realized that he must be very close to the lookout window.He had to be.Maybe . . . just maybe . . . that old pirate watchpost would prove to be their salvation.

Moving very carefully, Jonny stripped off his wool sweater and wrapped it around Brandon.The boy huddled into its warmth, clutching it to himself tightly.Jonny looked at him and stroked his hair gently, as he said, "Okay, Brandon, here's what we're gonna do.There is a place, very near here, that will lead us to a passage to the ground.I'm going to go find it, but I'll have to leave you here for a while."

"**NO!"Just that quickly, the panic was back.**

"It's all right," he consoled the boy."I won't go far. And I'll be in sight the entire time.But I don't want to risk you while I search for the entrance.As soon as I find it, I'll come back and get you, and then we'll both go there.What I need you to do for me is to stay here and remain very still so you don't lose your balance.Will you do that for me?"

Reluctantly, Brandon agreed.It was very clear that he wasn't happy, but Jonny knew that he would do as he had been asked.As he rose to his feet, Jonny was again thankful that Brandon was such a good and willing kid.Taking a deep breath, Jonny anchored his feet and started to move.As soon as he put weight on his shoulder again, that deep, burning pain returned . . . this time worse than before.But he ignored it.There would be time to worry about his shoulder once they were off this cliff face.He moved up and to his left.He was positive that their temporary perch had been a little too low.The entrance had been higher.In his mind's eye, he pictured the pattern of rocks that formed the disguising ledge.The ragged, tooth-like pattern was distinctive . . . particularly the one rock that looked like a broken eyetooth.He was about ten feet from Brandon when he spotted it, slightly up and about 15 feet further to his left.Anxiously, he moved forward.The biting wind and icy cold rock was rapidly draining his body heat.If he didn't hurry up, he wouldn't have enough strength left to carry Brandon to safety.

In his haste to verify the location, he made a near-fatal mistake.He planted a foot on a small outcrop of rock and shifted his weight to it without confirming its stability.When he put his weight on it, the stone crumbled and broke away.Jonny's feet slipped and he started to fall.Once again, all of his weight shifted to his shoulders, and this time, when the pain receded, his left arm was gripped by increasing numbness.He was running out of time.

He could hear Brandon calling to him frantically as he regained his foothold."I'm okay," he called back, and then moved more carefully toward the point on the cliff that he felt certain held the door.Another five feet and he could see it clearly.He had been right!Now all he had left to do was go back, get Brandon, and transfer both of them to the cave.He refused to even consider the odds of being able to do that successfully.

Carefully, Jonny crossed back to Brandon.When he reached the ledge, he slid down beside the boy and looked at him in silence for a long moment while he caught his breath.Finally, he said, "Well, Brandon, I found the place.Now we have to get over there.So when I stand up, I'm going to need you to work your way up in front of me and grab hold like you did before."

Brandon stared back at Jonny for a minute, and then he shook his head."Why can't I just follow you . . . put my hands and feet where you put yours?I'll be careful."

"Brandon, I really don't think . . ."

"You're hurt," he said flatly, in a way that brooked no argument."You can't carry me any more.But I can follow you." Jonny tried to interrupt, but Brandon overrode him."You have always told me that I can do anything I really set my mind to.Well, I can do this.You just tell me what to do and how to do it, and I'll show you.And I _won't look down."_

Jonny thought about that for a moment.Finally, a slow grin began to form."All right.Fair enough.But I'm gonna be really pissed if you fall."

Brandon grinned back."That's okay.If you fall, _I'll be pissed, so we're even."_

Jonny laughed out loud.Then he said, "Well, let's get going.It's way too cold to stay out here much longer."And so, inch by inch, the two of them crossed the cliff face.Jonny led the way, finding reliable handholds and then talking Brandon through them.Finally, Jonny scrambled over the lip and onto the ledge.With his remaining strength, he drew Brandon in after him.Arm in arm, the two of them stumbled down the passage into the inner chamber and collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

Brandon was the first to move.He rolled over and struggled to his hands and knees, shoving the overly long sleeves of Jonny's sweater up to free his hands.He was so **_cold.Jonny lay where he had fallen, not moving.Brandon scooted over to him, and, reaching out, he put a hand on his chest and shook him."Jonny," he said, "wake up!"Jonny's head lolled back and forth limply, but he didn't stir. As Brandon watched, he could see Jonny's arms and legs shaking.He was cold, too!Brandon looked around the chamber, searching for anything that might help.In the dim light, he could barely discern what looked to be a chest of some kind.Scrambling up, he ran to the object.It __was a chest . . . a trunk, actually.He struggled briefly with the catch, then lifted the lid and looked inside.It was full . . . packed with all kinds of things.He began to feel his way through the trunk, frantically emptying the contents to the floor in his search for __anything that could be used to wrap around Jonny._**

Suddenly, near the bottom of the trunk, he found something . . . it felt like a blanket!Brandon grabbed it and carried it over to Jonny, shaking it out as he went.After tucking the blanket around Jonny as best he could, Brandon crawled back over to the trunk.During his rummaging, he thought he had come across a lamp.He felt through all the stuff still strewn on the floor until his hand contacted glass.He snatched it up and inspected it by feel.Yes, it was definitely a lamp . . . one of those old-fashioned kinds that he had seen at his grandmother's house a long time ago.But how did he light it?Struggling, he worked the glass flue off of the base and felt inside.His fingers contacted something stiff and slightly gritty . . . a wick . . . he rubbed his fingers together, testing the substance between them . . . ash . . . and it seemed . . . oily?So it was an oil lamp!Was there any oil for it?And what about matches to light it?

He was pretty certain there was nothing like that amongst the items on the floor, so he returned it to the trunk.Almost the first thing he found was a flat, metal container about two inches deep.Forcing the lid off, he found . . . matches!Thankfully, he fumbled several out of the box and carefully put the lid back on.Striking one on the floor, he used the flickering light it provided to look at the lamp.Yes, definitely an oil lamp.There was a small amount of oil in it, but not enough to provide light for very long.Holding his wavering match aloft, he turned to the trunk again.Quickly, he spotted a can wrapped in a plastic bag.His fingers slid slightly on the greasy surface as he snatched up the bag, lamp and matches, and headed for the ledge.Once there, he carefully opened the can and poured oil into the lamp.Then he recapped the can, put it back in the bag, and set it on the ground.Stepping back inside the passage, he used his body as a windbreak, while he tried to light the lamp.It took three tries, but finally it flared.When he lowered the flue down onto the lamp base, the flame steadied into a warm, golden gleam of light.After retrieving the oil can, he moved back into the cave.

Brandon went to check on Jonny.He was still unconscious, but the blanket Brandon had found was wrapped tightly around him, and he seemed to be a little warmer.Satisfied with Jonny's condition, Brandon turned his attention back to the trunk.Maybe he could find another blanket in there for himself . . . he was cold, too.Furthermore, he needed to clean up the mess he had made.

By the warm glow of the lamp, he began sorting through the miscellaneous stuff strewn on about the floor.There were all kinds of things: an assortment of toys, including matchbox cars, trucks, boats, an erector set, and a rubics cube; and books . . . Hardy Boys, Tom Swift, a book of logic puzzles, one on traditions and customs of India, and a big one . . . with lots of pictures . . . on pirates.There were also a few clothes.Brandon literally pounced on a large, heavy piece of fabric that still lay in the trunk.When he shook it out, he found it was a heavy, wool cape.It reminded him of the capes he had seen in the movie, The Three Musketeers, that he and Jonny had watched together a couple of months ago.Almost immediately, he could feel himself getting warmer as the soft, heavy folds wrapped around him.Brandon looked in the trunk again and saw two plastic swords.Slowly, it began to dawn on him that this must have been where Jonny had played when he was a kid.Kind of like a private clubhouse . . . only it was a cave.Hadji must have played here, too . . . Brandon suspected that the books on logic problems and the customs of India were not Jonny's.

Slowly, Brandon began picking up the things scattered about the floor. As he did so, he thought about what he had found.He began to realize that Jonny had once been a boy his own age.He looked at the cape again.He and Hadji must have dressed up and played pirates when they were kids . . . just like he used to do.And some instinct told him that Dr. Quest probably didn't know about this place.He knew that his mother would never have let him play in a place like this . . . his dad probably wouldn't either.And Brandon would have been willing to bet that neither Dr. Quest nor Race would have allowed it, if they had known about it.

As Brandon went to put an armful of stuff back into the trunk, he saw something else lying at the bottom.It was some kind of fabric bag about the size of a large book.He pulled the bag out and set it aside.Then, he put everything else back into the trunk. When he was finished, he closed the lid, set the lamp on top of it, and settled down on the floor with the bag.When he opened it, he found a package inside.It appeared to be some kind of book wrapped in a greasy-feeling paper.Carefully, he worked at the paper . . . picking at it.It felt stiff and the edges were stuck together, as though it hadn't been opened in a long time.Finally, he worked them loose and carefully unfolded the paper to reveal a large leather-bound book about three inches thick.He opened the front cover and looking up at him from the first page was a very beautiful woman.She had blonde hair, deep crystal blue eyes, and a sweet, warm smile.The picture was large, the size of one of his school notebooks, and was of the woman's head and shoulders.Below and to the right of the picture was a label.It said simply, "Rachel."

Brandon turned the page and looked down at another large picture.This one was a full length shot of a formally dressed couple.Again, the blond woman . . . Rachel . . . was there.With a shock, Brandon recognized the man with her as Dr. Quest!He was much younger and stood very straight and stiff in his black tuxedo.The smile on his face was slightly dazed and thoroughly delighted.Brandon slowly realized that this was a wedding picture . . . the wedding of Jonny's parents.

The pictures on the facing page were smaller.There were four of them, all of different groups of people standing with the couple.Brandon studied the pictures carefully, looking at Rachel.She seemed special, somehow.He continued to turn the pages, watching time pass in the pictures.Settings and seasons changed, but the one thing that was consistent was the presence of Rachel.As he looked at the images of the smiling woman, Brandon understood that this was an album devoted to Jonny's mother.

Brandon had figured out very soon after they met that Jonny's mother was not around.And he never spoke of her.Brandon didn't know why she was gone and had always been afraid to ask.But looking at these pictures, he was sure it was nothing like the reason his father was gone.

Suddenly, a new person began to appear in the pictures.It was a baby with a head full of white-blonde curls and the woman's blue eyes.Brandon knew immediately that this was Jonny.He sat, gazing at the pictures of the joyful couple with the baby boy, and his heart ached._Why? he wondered bitterly.__Why didn't my parents feel like this about me?What did I do to make them hate me so much?He flipped quickly past a couple of pages, barely registering the fact that the boy was growing.He had just about decided to put the book away, when he turned the page and found something different.It was a notecard.On the cover was spray of blooming flowers and the words,_

_As for man, his days are as grass:as a flower of the field, so he flourisheth._

_For the wind passeth over it, and it is gone._

_But the mercy of the Lord is from everlasting to everlasting._

_Psalm 108_

He opened the card and on the left he saw the words,

_To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven;_

_A time to be born, and a time to die;_

_ _

Die.Brandon stared at the notecard in shock, barely registering the rest of the quote or the words to the right of it.Rachel Marie Wildey Quest . . . returned to the hands of the Father . . . devoted wife . . . loving mother . . .

Jonny's mother was **DEAD!Brandon had always assumed she had just left . . . like his dad.It had never occurred to him that she might be dead.Brandon thought about that.His mother was mean and hateful to him most of the time.But not always.And he could remember a time when he thought she cared about him . . . a time when they would laugh and she would play with him.He had loved her then.He still did.And he would give anything to know what he had done to make her stop.He really didn't understand why she didn't love him anymore . . . but maybe someday she would again.But to imagine her _dead . . . gone forever?_**

He turned the page again and this time he found a note.Written in a child's block print, it was very simple and brought tears to Brandon's eyes as he read the words.

_Mama,_

_Daddy says that if I write this you will see it.I miss you.Please come home._

_Love,_

_Jonny_

There were several other notes, all saying pretty much the same . . . a desperate cry from a small, lonely little boy to someone he would never see again.Brandon looked over at Jonny as he lay on the floor facing him.He had never understood how Jonny seemed to always know what he was feeling and exactly what to do to make him feel better.Sometimes, Brandon had thought that Jonny could never really understand how he felt about losing his parents.But looking at this book made him realize that Jonny probably did understand . . . because he had been through it, too.

***

Jonny slowly struggled back to consciousness.He lay there, eyes closed and immobile, remembering recent events and assessing his physical condition.The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a hard surface that radiated a chill through his back.But despite that, he wasn't really cold any longer.He wasn't exactly warm, either, but this was still a substantial improvement.His left shoulder ached dully, but the tearing pain seemed to be gone.As he flexed his arm slightly, pain shot through his shoulder again.He grimaced.Well, it wasn't numb any longer.That was an improvement . . . he guessed.

He became aware of soft sounds, so he opened his eyes and looked around.Not far away, Brandon sat against the trunk, the golden glow of the oil lamp gleaming off his bowed head.Jonny couldn't see his face, but the set of his shoulders indicated the boy was distressed.Something rested in his lap, and as Jonny watched, he saw Brandon reach out and turn a page.Jonny tried to remember what he and Hadji used to keep in that trunk, but kept drawing a blank.It had been so long since he had been here . . .What could Brandon be looking at that was upsetting him?Jonny shifted and grimaced again as aches flared up that hadn't been there a moment before.

"Jonny!"Brandon exclaimed, as he scrambled up and ran to the older boy.Jonny slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and smiled at the younger boy.

"Hi, Brandon.Sorry, I seem to have lost it for a while.Was I out long?"

"Naw, not long," Brandon responded vaguely."I've just been sitting . . . waiting for you to wake up."

Jonny arched his back, trying to work out the stiffness, and asked idly, "What were you looking at?"He looked at Brandon closely as the boy's suddenly stillness warned him something was wrong.

Finally, Brandon stuttered guiltily, "I-I'm sorry . . . I d-didn't mean . . . I shouldn't have . . ."

"Brandon!"Jonny exclaimed, reaching out for him with his good arm."There's nothing here you aren't welcome to look at."He hugged the boy quickly, then scooted over to the trunk and picked up the book.He opened it and stared down at the picture of his mother.Brandon waited fearfully for the explosion.He knew Jonny was going to be angry at him for invading his privacy.But to his surprise, a slow smile formed on Jonny's face.He ran a gentle hand down the side of the page and said softly, "I'd forgotten this was here.Look, Brandon," gesturing for the boy to join him."This is my mother . . ."Brandon slid down beside Jonny as the older boy began pointing out people in the pictures."This is my Grampa Doug . . . he's got a ranch in New Mexico . . . you'd like it there.And that's Linda.She was my mother's best friend in college.And that's Mark.He was my Dad's best man when Dad and Mom got married.He met Linda at the wedding and they ended up getting married later.Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, that's neat," Brandon replied dutifully.He hesitated fractionally, and then said, "I didn't know your mom was dead."

Jonny sighed sadly, "Yeah, it happened a long time ago.I still miss her sometimes."

"I wish my mom was dead," the boy mumbled.

"Brandon!"

"No . . . no, not like that.That's not what I meant . . ."

Jonny looked at the boy closely, and then, sliding his good arm around Brandon's shoulders, asked, "What did you mean, then?"

Brandon sighed."I just meant that if she was dead, like your mom, then maybe I could learn to believe that she really did love me . . . once."

Jonny's heart ached for the boy as he sat there holding him.Finally, he released his grip, and positioned Brandon so he could look at him."Brandon, I don't understand your mother, and I never will.All I know is that when I have kids of my own, that I hope they are just like you."

"I want to stay with you more than anything in the whole world," Brandon declared.

Jonny smiled at him."Maybe.And I would willingly let you stay.But, Brandon, I think you'll find that you'll be happier with your dad.And speaking of your dad . . ."Jonny closed the photo album decisively and looked at his watch."It's 1:45.If we're gonna go find him, we'd better get started."He rose stiffly and walked over to where he'd been lying earlier.Reaching down, he picked up the blanket and crossed back to the trunk.He held it in the light for a minute, then that slow smile formed again."My Mom made this for me a long time ago.She called it a memories quilt.It's made of pieces of my old clothes that she cut up."Jonny took the quilt and swung it around his shoulders carefully, grimacing as the pain in his shoulder flared again.

"That's neat," Brandon replied with a spark of interest.He picked up the album and offered it to Jonny.

Jonny smiled and shook his head."Why don't you wrap it back up in the oil cloth, put it back in the bag, and we'll take it with us.Are you warm now?"

"Yeah," Brandon replied, as he rewrapped the book."This cape thing is really warm."

"It always was.It fits you pretty well, too.It's my old pirate cape . . . for when Hadji and I used to play pirates."

"Here," Brandon said, as he took off the cape and began pulling off Jonny's sweater."I'm plenty warm with the cape."

Jonny didn't argue, but putting it back on proved to be difficult.By the time he got the sweater on over his injured arm, he was breathing heavily and could feel the sweat running down the small of his back and along his face.Brandon watched anxiously as Jonny rewrapped himself in the quilt."Are you okay?"

Supporting the shoulder carefully with his good arm, he grimaced at the continuing pain."Not entirely, but it's better.And I'll be fine in a while.I see you filled the lamp.Good.Let's get some spare matches and then I think we better get started."

Brandon began rooting through the trunk as he asked, "How do we get down from here?"

"The passage to the ground is in the back of this cavern.Once we get down to the beach, we've got a walk ahead of us.We can't get back into the compound via the footpath from the beach because of the lockdown.So we're gonna have to go to the front gate.Are you up for that?"

"I'm fine," Brandon responded stoutly.Then he hesitated, "I am kinda hungry, though."

Jonny snorted."I'll be you are!_I'm famished.Well, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can raid the fridge.We'll grab something to eat, throw some clothes in a bag, and take off."_

"Are we really gonna go looking for my dad?"

"Yes, Brandon, we are.I am not going to let the judge return you to your mother without a fight.I don't trust her.So we'll find your dad, tell him what's been going on, and then decide what to do."

"But what if he doesn't want me, either?"

"If that happens, we'll deal with it then."

"Won't this get you in a lot of trouble?"

Jonny laughed and dropped his good arm around the boy's shoulders, guiding him toward the passage that led to the way out."It won't be the first time I've been in trouble . . . and I doubt it will be the last.Don't worry about it, Brandon.The important thing is to find your dad.Now, this is what we're gonna do . . ."

***

A little over an hour later, Jonny and Brandon approached the main gate to the Compound.They had left the cave, making their way cautiously down the long steep passage back to the ground.It has been several years since Jonny had been to the cave and he had been very grateful to find the passage clear and much as he remembered it.When they got outside, they found that the wind had picked up and it was becoming overcast.Looking at the steadily darkening sky, Jonny was sure there would be snow by nightfall.Without a word, they two of them turned and began the long walk back to the Compound's main entrance.

As they trudged along in silence, Jonny thought about his plan to take Brandon and go searching for the boy's father.The more he thought about it, the stupider the idea seemed.Both of them were exhausted, they hadn't eaten since breakfast, and the further they walked, the more convinced Jonny became that he had done serious damage to his left shoulder.It throbbed steadily now, and almost any movement of the joint triggered a sharp, knife-like pain that radiated down the entire arm.He had just about decided that he would take his chances with Judge Henson, when he heard voices through the trees ahead of them.

Catching Brandon by the arm, he moved forward slowly and dropped to a crouch behind a screen of shrubs and undergrowth as the trees began to thin.

" . . . have a court order here that returns him to my custody.I want him . . . **NOW!"Alicia Simmons' voice could be clearly heard from their hiding place.They could see her standing authoritatively at the gate, her head thrown back and a look of triumph on her face.The expression changed to one of anger, however, when IRIS responded.**

"THIS FACILITY IS UNDER FULL SECURITY LOCKDOWN.NO UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS IS PERMITTED AT THIS TIME."

"I want my son.Have someone bring Brandon Simmons to me," she commanded again.

"BRANDON SIMMONS IS UNAVAILABLE AT THIS TIME."

"I don't want to hear 'unavailable', you hear me?" she shrieked suddenly."He's _mine . . . you understand me?**MINE!I want him!Bring me that little shit right now!!!!!"She turned and glared at the man in the Sheriff's uniform who was standing next to her."Make them bring him to me, Dave!"**_

"Easy, Allie," 'Sgt.' Cason soothed."We'll get him.Just be patient."The woman stood before the gate, panting in fury."I don't understand why you want him so bad, anyway.You've said often enough that he's a pain in the butt and you want to be rid of him.The Quests want him . . . why not let them have him?It would get the little twerp out of your hair . . ."

Alicia Simmons turned slowly toward Cason, bringing her around to face the two in hiding.As he looked at her, Jonny realized that this woman was capable of anything.She really _couldn't be trusted._

"No one," she said in a deadly voice, "takes away _anything that belongs to me . . . whether I want it or not!"_

"But what are you gonna do when they find out you've taken the kid?"

Alicia shrugged negligently."They can't take back what they can't find."She waved at the gate."Well, if they won't let us in willingly, we'll just have to let ourselves in."She looked at him coldly."Do whatever it takes."

The two men with baseball bats looked at each other hesitantly."I don't know about this, Case," one of them said to the man standing with Alicia."Quest has a real reputation.And his bodyguard is a fanatic about security.This may not be such a good idea . . ."

"Shut up!Allie wants her kid, so we're gonna get 'im.You're being paid well enough for this job, so do what you're told.You and you, check along the fence in both directions and see if there's another way in."Then he pointed at the other man who was with them."You check the computer monitor and see if we can use it to get in.If we can't find any other way, we'll smash it and just go through the front gate.Now let's go!"

Jonny grabbed Brandon and frantically began backing away from the gate as one of the men came directly toward them.They had to get out of here!IRIS would defend the Compound, but with these guys hanging around, there was no way he and Brandon could get back in.And if they were spotted, they would be in real trouble.He couldn't go up against four men, two of them armed with bats and at least one of them with a gun, in the shape he was in right now.Their only chance was to run.Jonny and Brandon rose to their feet and began to move away as quickly as possible.They hadn't gone far when they both heard the echoing whine of stun rays and the yells of the men as they assaulted the defenses of the Quest Compound.Jonny and Brandon sprinted away from the fight as fast as they could.Listening to the sounds echoing through the forest, Jonny knew that the decision whether or not they should go find Brandon's dad had just been taken away from him.They had no choice any more.

***

Fighting an exhaustion-induced haze, Jonny tried to plan their next move.Food.They had to get something to eat.If they didn't eat soon neither of them would be able to continue much further.And they also needed clothes.Blankets and play clothes weren't going to keep them warm for much longer.So when the two of them made it to the main road, Jonny headed for Camden.They would get what they needed and then head for Bangor.They should be able to catch a flight from there.Jonny had already decided that Denver would be the best place to start.There was a certain amount of logic to the idea that Charles Simmons would have headed back to his family when he left Maine.And since Brandon remembered mountains, Jonny figured the best place to start would be Denver.Jonny kept glancing over his shoulder nervously.They couldn't afford to be out in the open if Alicia Simmons and her henchmen retreated back to the main road.

The two of them had not been walking long, when an old man in a pickup truck stopped and offered them a ride.He was headed for Hope and was willing to drop them in Camden.They had to ride in the back of the truck, but that was okay with Jonny . . . it meant fewer questions they had to answer.And it also put distance between them and the Compound, which was a priority right now.While they rode, Jonny pulled out his wallet and checked their cash supply.Twenty-three dollars.That wasn't going to get them very far.He pulled out a rectangular piece of plastic and gazed at it for a long moment.The Quest Enterprises credit card.Unrestricted and no credit limit.His dad had given it to him many years before . . . for emergencies, he had said.Well, if this didn't qualify as an emergency, he didn't know what did.Jonny glanced over at Brandon.The boy huddled a short distance away, dozing lightly.Jonny noticed that Brandon still clung to the bag that contained the photo album of Jonny's mother.Something about it seemed to have clicked for Brandon, but Jonny wasn't sure what it was.One of these days they would have to talk about it, but now wasn't the time.

The old man dropped them in the downtown business district, not far from the movie theatre.Jonny chuckled sourly to himself.Well, they _had managed to make it to the movie theatre in Camden . . . just not exactly the way he had planned.With Brandon in his wake, Jonny crossed the street quickly, heading for the ATM machine at the bank.A few minutes later, he moved away, pocketing his wallet as he went.He now had enough money to get some clothes, a good meal and still have plenty of traveling money.He could use the credit card again to buy airline tickets._

Jonny looked at his watch . . . 3:30.As much as they needed food, if he didn't get clothes first, the stores might be closed and they would be in trouble.Jonny looked at Brandon and said, "Well, Sport, there's a mall a couple of miles from here.We'll do some quick shopping and then get some dinner."

"Why not shop there?"Brandon asked, pointing up the street.Jonny followed Brandon's direction and spotted a Wal-Mart."Mom always bought all my stuff there."Jonny hesitated.He'd never tried clothes shopping there before."It's cheap and it's _here," Brandon pointed out practically._

Jonny laughed."Wal-Mart it is."

Forty-five minutes later, they exited with their hands full of packages.At first, Jonny hadn't been terribly selective as he pulled stuff off of the rack.Jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts, sweaters, underwear, coats, a suitcase, and a hodgepodge of other items were thrown in the cart.Surprisingly, it was Brandon that put his foot down and coordinated their efforts.Jonny discovered that he had some very definite opinions on what to buy.Brandon hadn't voiced any preferences the first time Jonny took him shopping, but as they shopped this time, he seemed to be on familiar ground and would say 'no' in no uncertain terms if Jonny pulled something he didn't like.And he seemed to have radar for sale items, too.Jonny remembered Brandon telling Judge Henson that his mother felt he could take care of himself.It seemed that in certain respects, the woman was right.

After stuffing their purchases into the new suitcase, their next stop was a truckstop on Route 1.As they ate, the two of them talked about how they were going to get to Bangor.Jonny had just decided that they would have to take a bus, when a woman sitting behind them turned, looked at them, and said,

"Where you boys headed?"She was dressed in blue jeans and a faded flannel shirt, and a battered hat sat on the table near her empty plate.

"Bangor," Jonny replied cautiously, assessing the woman carefully.She seemed nice enough.

She was evaluating them as well, Jonny realized.She looked from one to the other and asked bluntly, "Why are you headed there?You seem a little young to be traveling on your own.Where's your folks?"

". . . Dad's in Denver," Jonny said vaguely."We're supposed to catch a flight out of Bangor to meet him, but we're having transportation problems."

"You're brothers?"

"Hmmmm . . ." Jonny replied noncommittally.

She seemed to make a decision."Well, I'll tell you what.I'm carrying a load of stuff to Bangor.If you don't mind traveling with me and my dog, I'll be happy to give you a lift to the airport.I'm truckin' some stuff for Dysarts, so it won't be out of my way."

Jonny only hesitated for an instant.They needed some breaks and this one looked like it was sent from heaven."That's really nice of you," he replied finally."If it really is no trouble, we'll accept.It will save us a lot of time and money.My name's Jon . . . and this is. . . Don."

The woman laughed."Glad to meet you boys.My name's Kate, and I'll be glad for the company.Rugs is nice, but he's not much of a conversationist."

"Rugs?" Brandon asked, as the three of them exited the diner.

Kate laughed again."Rugrat . . . my dog.Inherited him from my former partner when he died.Kinda a ratty old thing, but I wouldn't know what to do without him."She walked up to an 18-wheel tractor-trailor rig and unlocked the door.It was huge, and the most violent shade of iridescent purple Jonny had ever seen.Emblazoned on the side in hot pink and white was the legend **_Lady Roadrunner_**.Kate burst out laughing again at their expressions."You should see it in sunshine . . . there's not another like her anywhere."

"I can believe that!" Jonny replied fervently, joining in her laughter.

"And here is Rugs . . ."The most ancient and mournful-looking basset hound that Jonny and Brandon had ever seen gazed at them from the open door."Jake, my former partner, loved Jerry Reed and old Smoky and the Bandit movies."

Prodding the old dog out of the way, the two boys climbed into the truck.As Kate climbed in, she looked at Jonny with concern."You all right, son?You don't look real good."

Jonny shrugged and then winced at the stab of pain through his shoulder."We were in an accident earlier today and I'm a little sore."

She nodded."I figured.That what happened to your car?"

"Yeah," Jonny replied, with a warning glance at Brandon.The boy had been very quiet ever since they met Kate.He sat between the two of them, gazing out the front window, his face shuttered.Suddenly, Jonny felt him stiffen.He followed the boy's gaze and was just in time to see a white car pull into the diner.As the truck began to roll, Cason stepped out and strode toward the pay phone in the corner.Both of them sat stiff and silent until the truck cleared the city limits and began the run to Bangor.Suddenly, Brandon jumped and looked behind him.Rugs shoved his head through a gap in the seat and stared at the boy with sad eyes.

"Rugs," Kate scolded."Now, you leave that boy alone.He loves kids," she confided.

"I like dogs," Brandon said in a quiet voice, and began to coax the animal onto his lap.

Jonny grinned as Brandon practically disappeared under the floppy-eared creature.Then he turned to Kate and said, "So tell us about what you do . . . "

***

Kate dropped them off at the end of the airport road about two hours later.After a short walk, they arrived at the terminal.Jonny and Brandon headed for the schedule boards and began searching for a flight to Denver.They finally settled on a night flight scheduled to leave at 11:35 p.m.They could have taken an earlier flight, but they would have had to change planes.And Jonny knew they were both nearing the end of their endurance.He doubted either of them could have coped with a plane change in a strange city in the middle of the night.They had a two and a half hour wait for their flight, but at least it was a non-stop.Hopefully, they would be able to get some sleep once they were on board.Two hours later, both sank gratefully into seats and settled in for the long flight ahead of them.

Jonny leaned back wearily, closed his eyes, and sighed softly.He felt like absolute hell.His head and most of the rest of his body ached dully.And what was worse, his left shoulder felt as though someone had stuck a knife into it and was steadily twisting it.It throbbed constantly, no matter what he tried.He knew he needed to see a doctor, but he also knew it wouldn't be anytime soon.Beside him, Brandon sat slumped in the seat, so soundly asleep that Jonny didn't think anything would wake him.Jonny would have given a great deal if he could do the same.He was so tired . . .

"Your young companion appears to be down for the count," a soft voice said.

With an effort, Jonny looked up and struggled to smile at the flight attendant standing beside the sleeping boy."Yeah, he was pretty beat.I'm glad to see him sleeping."

"Would you like me to get him a pillow and blanket?" she asked.

"That would be really great.I don't think he'll know the difference right now, but I'd prefer he doesn't wake up cold."

"I'll be right back," she replied, and walked up the aisle of the aircraft, checking overhead bins.Jonny watched her numbly, as she used a small penlight to see in the dim cabin.Once she got the stuff for Brandon, he would try to sleep.He didn't figure tomorrow would be much better than today had been.He shook his head muzzily.He knew he should be planning ahead for tomorrow, but he was operating on too little sleep and he couldn't seem to think.The flight attendant returned, gently tucked a pillow under Brandon's head, and covered him with a blanket.The boy didn't even stir.She straightened, smiled kindly at Jonny, and handed him another blanket and pillow.

"Here, looks to me like you can use a set of these, too."

Jonny smiled gratefully, taking them from her."Thanks."

"Where are the two of you headed?"

"Denver."

She nodded."No stops between here and there.Don't worry.I'll see to it you wake up in time."

He didn't even have the strength to thank her; he just smiled wearily and settled back in his chair.As he shifted, trying to get comfortable, his mind drifted back over the recent events . . . it certainly had been one hell of a day.


	19. Darkness Into Light

Chapter 19 -- Darkness into Light

**Chapter 19 -- Darkness into Light**

** **

_There's no way this will die._

** **

** **

Hadji was tired . . . more tired than he remembered being in a very long time.He couldn't seem to find a happy medium in his life.The entire time he was in Bangalore, he had been restless and unhappy . . . desperate to return home.Now that he was within half an hour of Quest Compound, all he could seem to do was wish he was back in Bangalore.For the first time, something other than duty drew him back there.He had been gone less than 48 hours and already he missed Kefira so much he didn't know what to do.He shook his head.These days it really seemed like he couldn't win.Ruefully, he thought that at least now he had a better idea of how Jonny felt about Jessie.

Jonny.With that fleeting thought, all of his uneasiness returned full force.Ever since yesterday afternoon, he had had a growing feeling that something was wrong.He couldn't put his finger on what it was . . . it just _was.And the closer he got to home, the stronger it got.As he rolled to a halt at the stop sign near the grocery store in Rockport, the feeling was particularly strong.He ****__needed to get home . . . now.He pressed his foot down hard on the accelerator and sped away.As he glanced in the rear view mirror, he saw a figure chasing after him.He thought it might have been Greg Benford, the reporter for the local newspaper, but he wasn't sure.He didn't stop, though.He was in no mood to talk to anyone except his family right now._

As he approached the turnoff to the Compound, he began to see cars parked along either side of the highway.Hadji's uneasiness exploded into real concern.In an effort to calm himself after the tension of the past few days, he had studiously avoided the distractions of listening to the radio or watching TV while on the flight from Bangalore.But it was no use.Finally, when he arrived in New York City, he decided that perhaps a long, solitary drive to Maine would help clear his head.Suddenly, he wondered if he should have let himself get so out of touch with the rest of the world.

When he turned onto the access road, he was startled to see three people jump out of the bushes at him.One of them was carrying a large camera on his shoulder.Reporters.Hadji cursed fluently in Hindi and accelerated away from them swiftly.Reaching out, he keyed-in an access code on the digital security monitor mounted to the car's dashboard.In that instant, he was _very grateful that he had chosen to leave his flight in New York and drive home in one of the Quest vehicles they kept stored in the city._

He came around the final curve and spotted the gate.Three things registered immediately.The first was that the gate was opening; the second, that there was a large crowd of people, obviously reporters, around the gate who were trying to get in as it opened; and third, their entry was being prohibited by four strangers who began clearing a path for his car as he approached.One of them waved him through frantically, and he drove on into the Compound without pausing.He had been a member of the Quest family long enough to recognize government agents when he saw them.Something was definitely up . . . and whatever it was had brought both the reporters and the government out in force.Consumed by fear, he sped toward the main house.He slid the car to a screeching halt, leaped out, and ran for the house.

Another government agent stopped him just inside the main door.This one began demanding identification from him.Mrs. Evans came hurrying in from the direction of the kitchen."Go away, you," she growled in disgust, making shooing motions at the man."This boy's Dr. Quest's son.Imagine . . . asking him for identification in his own home!Go away!Git!"She turned to Hadji, relief clear in her eyes."It's good you're home.Your father needs you.He's in the family room.Go on!"

Hadji caught her hands, pleading, "Mrs. Evans, what has happened?What is wrong?All those reporters?And the government men . . ."

"You've heard nothing?"

"No.I've been traveling, and. . ."

"Hadji."

Hadji's head snapped around, and he saw Benton Quest standing in the doorway to the family room.Behind and slightly to one side of him was another man Hadji didn't know.But it was Benton that held Hadji's attention.He looked old and utterly exhausted.He seemed calm enough on the surface, but Hadji could sense that the quiet facade was being held in place by a very fine thread of self-control.Hadji turned and crossed the space between them in five long strides."Dr. Quest . . . Father . . ."Hadji felt Benton waver and sag slightly as he reached him.The young man caught him in a firm grip and, for an instant, Benton clung to him fiercely.

Hadji looked from his father to the stranger and asked quietly, "What has happened?"Then, with a jerk of renewed fear, he asked urgently, "Where's Jonny?"Surely, if things were this bad, Jonny should be here somewhere . . .

Hadji felt a shudder pass through Benton as the stranger said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Singh, but your brother . . . died . . . yesterday."

Hadji stared at the man blankly."Dead?Jonny?But . . . but, that cannot be."He looked at Benton."Father . . ."

Hadji could feel Benton struggling for control as he straighten and looked at his eldest son."It's true.It happened early yesterday afternoon."

Placing an arm around him, Hadji turned Benton back into the family room and guided him to the sofa.Across the room, a fire blazed cheerfully in the big fireplace.But Hadji could feel a coldness settling into the center of his soul that he didn't think the fire would ever be able to reach.He noticed that the stranger had followed them into the room, but Hadji ignored him.He sat down beside Benton and said quietly, "Now, Father, can you tell me what has happened?I am finding it very difficult to believe that Jonny is . . . gone."

After a moment, Benton began to tell Hadji of the events of the last few weeks.It came out in fits and starts.When he paused, too choked up to speak, the stranger, who now sat in the large, overstuffed chair nearby, would pick up the story in a calm, even voice until Benton was able to continue.The two of them ended with a description of the frantic search the night before.

Hadji was silent for a long moment before asking, "Have they found the bodies?"

"No," Benton replied wearily."The Coast Guard commander was here this morning.He says he doesn't believe they ever will find them.He's convinced they've been washed out to open ocean by this time."

Hadji shook his head slowly."Perhaps.But I will not truly believe Jonny is gone until I see the evidence with my own eyes."Benton looked at him numbly."Jonny has more lives than a cat.He has returned many times before when we thought he was lost forever."

"Isn't that a little unrealistic?" the stranger asked with a frown.

"Who _are you?" Hadji demanded, with a sudden flash of anger."And what are you doing here?"_

"My name is Donald Henson."

"He is the judge who was hearing Brandon's custody case," Benton added. Wearily, he continued, "He's been very . . . supportive . . . through all of this."

Hadji looked at Judge Henson steadily for a long moment before saying evenly, "I do not believe that you knew my brother very well, sir.He is talented, creative, and has a strong sense of self-preservation.More than once he has escaped alive from the most dire circumstances.You are welcome to believe what you like.But I will only believe that he is dead when you show me his body . . . and not before."Turning pointedly away from the judge, Hadji looked at Benton."When will Race be home?I know you must have called him."

Benton sighed and rubbed his eyes."What time is it?"

Hadji consulted his watch."2:17."

"They should be here any time . . . depends on how quickly they managed to leave Colombia.We actually expected you sooner than this."

"I am sorry.I decided not to fly through to Maine.I drove up from New York."

"It's just as well.Somehow the reporters got word that you were due back today, and they probably had the Bangor and Augusta airports staked out.I didn't want you to hear this from them."

"I know," Hadji responded consolingly."You should rest, Father."

"After Race gets here," Benton replied distractedly."I . . . I still have to tell Jessie."

"Race will have told her."

"I know.But not the details.He doesn't know them.Jonny . . . cared for her.I owe her that much."

Hadji was about to protest, when the whine of a jet engine pierced the silence.All of them froze, listening, as the sound increased in volume.Finally, the tone changed and then fell silent.

"Stay here," Hadji commanded, rising."I will meet them."He reached the family room door just as the main door burst open.Race strode in, followed closely by Estella.Both looked grave.Ignoring the government man who attempted to stop him, Race crossed to Hadji.

"Hadji, is it true?"

Hadji shook his head and replied in a low voice, "I cannot say for certain.I just arrived, as well.But they still have not found the bodies.That gives me some hope."

"But there's no doubt they went over the edge of the cliff?"

"Of that they are certain; they have security footage of it.The two of us can inspect it more closely when things have calmed down."Hadji looked around."Where is Jessie?How is she taking this?"

"She's coming," Race replied.He shook his head."She's devastated, Hadji.She was silent and withdrawn the entire trip . . . wouldn't talk to either of us.Estella and I don't know what to do."

"You are saying she is behaving as Jonny did in Cairo?"

Race sighed."Yes . . . that's it exactly.When we first told her, she absolutely exploded.But now . . ."He shook his head again."They had been fighting right before this happened, and Jonny had gotten into it with one of the interns on the dig.Jessie never had the chance to work it out with him.Can you talk to her, Hadji?Maybe she will listen to you."

"I will try, but I do not believe she will listen to anyone until she . . ."

He fell abruptly silent.Race turned to see his daughter standing in the doorway.She was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.She gazed at Hadji, wordlessly begging him to tell her it wasn't true.Under the force of her desperate look, Hadji's eyes fell to the floor, and the incoherent sound of pain and grief she uttered was heart wrenching.Suddenly, her gaze locked on something behind the two men.When they looked, they saw Benton Quest standing in the doorway.Benton and Jessie stood, staring at each other, a wordless conversation seeming to pass between them in that instant.

Finally, Benton whispered, "Jessie. . . "The next thing anyone knew, the two were holding each other tightly and crying uncontrollably as their mutual grief overwhelmed them.

***

Jonny and Brandon stood on a busy city street corner in downtown Denver.Across five lanes of traffic stood a huge, half-finished structure of wood, plaster, and steel.It rose skyward, floor after floor, like a giant.Brandon gazed up at it in awe, completely intimidated.

"Are you sure he's in there, Jonny?" the boy asked in a small voice.

"An electrician named Charles Simmons is assigned to this job.The union local confirmed it.But you're gonna have to point him out, Brandon, because I don't know what he looks like."

Brandon gazed at the building for a long time.Suddenly, he turned to Jonny and said urgently, "No!Let's forget it and go home.I'll go back and live with my mother.I'll just stay out of her way and do what she tells me.I'll be okay."

Jonny knelt in front of the boy, concerned."Brandon, you know you can't do that!We came all this way to find your father.We can't quit now."

"But what if he doesn't want me?What if he tells me to go away?I . . . I . . ."

Jonny reached out and held the trembling boy, making soft, soothing sounds.Finally he set the boy back from him and said gently, "Brandon, I can't promise you anything.I don't know your father or how he will react to having you here.But we will deal with whatever happens.It's important that we do this.You deserve to know why he left, so we are going to find him and get some answers.Okay?"Brandon stared at Jonny, his indecision clear.Jonny wasn't sure what it would do to him if his father sent him away, but it wouldn't be good . . . that was certain.Jonny just didn't know what else to do.He said gently, "No matter how hard it is, Brandon, in the end it is always better to know the truth.If you walk away now, you will never know.And that will eat at you for the rest of your life.You have the chance to find out what happened.You don't want to pass that up.So let's go, okay?"

"Okay," Brandon whispered.

Jonny stood, put his good arm around the boy's shoulders, and guided him toward the crosswalk."We won't wait for him to show up . . . we're gonna go ask."Again, Jonny felt Brandon balk, but he led the boy firmly across the street and up to the main gate of the worksite.The two of them stood there until one of the workmen noticed the boys and came over.

"You looking' for somethin'?" the workman asked.

"We're trying to find Charles Simmons," Jonny said.

The workman absently scratched his head.'You have to talk to the foreman.He's in the office."He pointed toward a trailer about 500 feet away.

"Thank you."Jonny nodded to the man, then crossed to the trailer determinedly, towing Brandon behind him.He knocked sharply, then, in response to the gruff voice that answered, opened the door and entered.

Jonny surveyed the man facing them in the trailer.He was middle aged, lean and rangy, with a bald spot on the top of his head.His hazel eyes looked over the two boys that stood in front of him.Jonny could feel Brandon shrink back and start to shake again as the man said, "Can I help you?"

Jonny returned his look steadily and responded, "I hope so.I understand you have an electrician by the name of Charles Simmons working on this job."

"And if I do?"

"We need to talk to him."Jonny paused, assessing the man."It's really important.If it's a bad time, we'll wait."

"And what if he doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Why don't we ask him and find out?" Jonny challenged.

The foreman stared at Jonny for a long time, but Jonny didn't flinch.He just returned the stare silently, waiting.Finally, the man looked at Brandon and shook his head.Turning, he banged sharply on the wall of the trailer and yelled, "Joe!"

After a minute, a heavy-set, dark-haired man stuck his head in the door and said, "Yeah, Boss?"

"Go find Charlie Simmons . . . I think he's up on twelve doing the central core wiring . . . tell him I need him down here ASAP.He's got visitors."

The man disappeared, shutting the door behind him.The foreman pointed at a sofa along one wall."You can wait there."

Silently, the two boys took a seat and waited.After about three minutes, Jonny shifted uncomfortably . . . then shifted again.Brandon looked at him and asked, "Is it still bad?"

Jonny smiled with an effort."It's okay, Brandon.Don't worry.I'll be fine."

"I'm really, really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault.It was an accident.I don't want you to worry about it."

The two of them fell silent again.The foreman watched them out of the corner of his eye.The older boy looked really bad.His skin was pale with a slightly gray cast, and there were dark circles under his eyes . . . the kind that were put there by lack of sleep and pain.Finally, he said, "Would you boys like anything?I got coffee and some soda."

Brandon shook his head silently, and Jonny offered a shadow of a smile and said politely, "No, thank you.We're fine."

The foreman snorted."I don't believe 'fine' is the right word.What'd you do to yourself, son?"

Jonny started to shrug, and then swore as the pain intensified sharply."Shit!"He breathed heavily as sweat started trickling down the side of his face.It was getting worse and worse.He didn't know how much longer he could take this.Slowly, it began to subside."I took a fall yesterday.Pulled my shoulder, I guess.But it'll be okay . . . it's already getting better."_Liar, his mind jeered at him._

"Uh huh," the man said sarcastically.Jonny could hear the underlying concern in this voice."You better get it looked at, kid."

"I will . . . as soon as we see Charles Simmons."

"Why is it so important for you to see Charlie?He in some kind of trouble?"

But before Jonny could answer, the door to the trailer opened and a man entered.He was tall and compactly built, with broad shoulders and brown eyes.His full, thick, brown hair was sprinkled with gray, and laugh lines showed around his mouth and eyes.Gazing at him, Jonny knew they had found the right Charles Simmons.This would be Brandon in 30 years.

"You looking for me, Boss?"His voice trailed off as he stood transfixed, staring at the two people sitting on the sofa.In disbelief, he whispered, "Brandon??????"

Hesitantly, Brandon stood and said, "Daddy . . ."

Charles Simmons surged forward and snatched up the boy, holding him tightly and whispering over and over, "Brandon . . . oh, God . . . Brandon . . ."The boy clung to his father desperately, crying incoherently.Jonny leaned into the sofa, laid his head on the back, and closed his eyes.The worst was over . . . he could go home now . . .

Charles Simmons finally released his son and knelt in front of him."Brandon, what are you _doing here?"He paused."Does your mother know you're here?"_

"No," he said reluctantly."I came here to find you."

Charles stared at the boy sternly."Are you telling me you ran away from home?"

"Not exactly.I wasn't living with Mom when we left."

"Why not?" Charles asked sharply.

"The judge said she was . . . was . . ." he searched for the word, " . . . unfit?Is that the right word, Jonny?"The three men turned to look at the blonde young man on the sofa.But Jonny didn't respond.He was out cold.

***

Hadji sat, working quietly at the computer in the growing darkness of early evening.Race had insisted that Benton go upstairs and rest.After much coaxing and insistence, he had finally gotten him to agree.Race was sitting with him to ensure he stayed there.Estella was in Jessie's room doing the same thing with her.Not that it was necessary . . . Jessie showed absolutely no inclination to do anything but lie in silence.Hadji had done as Race asked and tried to talk with her, but she had simply turned and walked away.Mrs. Evans was in the kitchen, cooking.She had been cooking all day.Outwardly, she seemed as she always did . . . gruff, practical and no-nonsense.But when you looked in her eyes, you could see the sadness.She grieved for Jonny in her own way.

Henson was still there, but Hadji wished he would leave.He was sure Henson was a good man, and his father seemed to take a great deal of comfort in having him in the house, but Hadji just didn't like him. He didn't really know why.He knew the feeling was irrational, but if the man had not agreed to rehear the custody case . . . or if he had just awarded custody to his father at the first hearing, none of this would have happened.He knew it was unfair, but it didn't change the way he felt.His brother was gone and it seemed that nothing was going to change that.

"Mr. Singh . . ."

Hadji looked up to see Henson standing in the doorway."Yes?" he responded, somewhat curtly.

"I would like to use the phone.I wonder if you could clear the line for me."

Hadji turned and worked briefly at the computer.Then, without turning back to the man, he said, "You have a clear line.Use the phone in Dr. Quest's office down the hall."

"Thank you."

Hadji listened to the man retreat.A short time later, he could hear Henson's voice drifting down the hallway.Hadji sighed.That was another nightmare.Somehow, the reporters planted at the gate had gotten the private phone numbers into the Compound.Shortly after he got home, the phone and fax lines began to ring incessantly.Reporters hounded them, and well-intentioned friends and acquaintances had begun to call to offer condolences and assistance.It finally became more than any of them could bear.Eventually, Hadji put the Compound on lockdown again, and shut down all the phone and fax lines into the complex.It essentially cut them off from the world.Probably not a good idea, but none of them felt up to dealing with the world right now, anyway.

Hadji knew what Henson was doing.He was checking with the local police . . . again.An arrest warrant had been issued for Alicia Simmons and her "friends".Henson was pursuing them with a single-mindedness that seemed somewhat obsessive.At this point, the police had been unable to locate them, but Hadji was sure it was only a matter of time.What would happen then was anyone's guess. He wasn't really sure they had anything other then attempted breaking and entering to charge them with.Both he and Race had watched the security tapes repeatedly.The threats Alicia Simmons had made seemed somewhat vague and open to interpretation.As much as he would like to see her tossed in jail with the key thrown away, he wasn't certain that was going to be possible.

Hadji stared at the computer screen in front of him, again.He had been trying to write a letter to Kefira.The last words he had written sat there, seeming to mock him.

"I simply cannot believe he is dead.They still have not found his body, and without it, perhaps I never will."

He knew that was true . . . for all of them.There was no sense of closure here, and there never would be if they couldn't see the evidence of his death in front of them.He reached for the mouse and saved the file.He just couldn't seem to finish it.Maybe he would call her later.He sat for a long time, staring blindly at the screen.Finally, he decided that he had to do something.Quietly, he said, "IRIS, I want you to start a search of all sources worldwide for any trace of Jonathan Benton Quest or Brandon Charles Simmons.Compile a list, with detail, of any activity by anyone with those names in the last 36 hours."

"ACKNOWLEDGED.PLEASE SPECIFY RESOURCE PRIORITY FOR THIS SEARCH."

He thought a bit longer."High priority.Divert all but essential resources to the search.Suspend all lesser priority activities."

"ACKNOWLEDGED.COMPOUND ESSENTIAL FUNCTIONS AND SECURITY ISOLATED AND RESOURCES DEDICATED.SUSPENDING ALL OTHER ACTIVITIES.INITIATING SEARCH.ANTICIPATED COMPLETION TIME, FOUR HOURS, THIRTY-EIGHT MINUTES."

Hadji rose and moved away from the computer terminal.Sitting there staring at it wouldn't make IRIS work any faster.He sighed.He didn't know what this would prove . . . negative evidence was better than no evidence at all.He hoped . . .

***

Jessie heard Estella shift in her chair again.She wished her mother would just go away and leave her alone.But Jessie also knew why that wasn't going to happen.Shortly after they had returned, Jessie had told Dr. Quest she was going to go out to the place where Jonny fell.She had only wanted to see where it happened, not throw herself off of the cliff or anything crazy like that.But all of them had come completely unglued.Her mother had gone white and just sank into a chair, shaking her head and mumbling, "no, no, no, no" over and over.Her father had rushed to her, concerned and afraid, and then had turned on Jessie in anger, demanding to know how she could be so stupid and heartless.And Dr. Quest . . .Jessie just closed her eyes, remembering the pain and anguish in his voice as he begged her not to go near that spot.Although she desperately needed to see the place where it happened, she simply couldn't bring herself to go there against his wishes.No matter how much she felt she had lost, she couldn't begin to imagine what he was feeling.First his wife . . . and now his son.

She thought of what her parents had told her about what had happened in Cairo, and of what her mother had said to her in Paris.Jonny _had loved her.Of that she was certain . . . now . . . when it was too late.Tears soaked into her pillow again, as she lay there thinking of all the things she and Jonny had never had the chance to say . . . or do.If only she had a second chance . . ._

***

Jonny woke to the muted sound of chimes and a voice saying, "Dr. Benford, dial 452.Dr. Benford, 452 please."

Then, very close at hand, he heard a low voice say, "I'm sorry, but there's simply nothing I can do.Without permission of his parent or guardian, my hands are tied."

"But the boy is hurt!You say there's a chance of permanent damage if the injury isn't repaired as soon as possible.Surely, the boy's father won't object to you caring for his son."

"If we could just reach him!A verbal authorization over the phone would be enough.But we simply can't get through.Your son insists it's the right number, but all we get is a message saying that the call can't be connected."

Where was he?Jonny opened his eyes and looked around groggily.A hospital?Oh God, he _hated hospitals!What was he doing here?He rolled his head to one side and spotted a stranger in hospital scrubs talking to someone that looked vaguely familiar.It took his mind a minute to connect a name with a face . . .Charles Simmons.Behind the two men was a woman he didn't know.She stood quietly with one hand resting on Brandon's shoulder.As Jonny recognized Brandon, the boy looked up and their eyes locked._

"Jonny!"The boy shrugged off the restraining hand on his shoulder and darted across the room, dodging the grasping hands that tried to stop him.Brandon reached the bedside and stopped, gazing at Jonny anxiously.

"Hi, Sport.How are you doing?"

"I'm fine.Are you okay?"Jonny reached out with his right hand and ruffled Brandon's hair gently.As he did so, he realized that his left arm was totally immobile.As the doctor and Charles Simmons reached his bedside, Jonny looked up and said, "I take it I got a problem."

"Yes, son, I'm afraid you do," the doctor responded."It looks like almost all of the tendons and ligaments in your left shoulder have been torn.They need to be repaired and reattached."

Jonny sighed and closed his eyes.He felt like he was floating . . . kind of disconnected.He still hurt . . . but he couldn't seem to care.And he was so tired . . .He thought about what the doctor had told him.He really, _really hated hospitals, but it didn't seem like he had much choice.Finally, he said, "So do it."_

"I wish I could, but I need your parents' consent.You're still technically a minor and we can't proceed on your authorization.We've been trying to reach your father by phone, but haven't been able to get through.Is there any other way to contact either him or your mother?"Jonny was silent.

Finally, Brandon replied, "His mother is dead."

Restless, Jonny tuned out the doctor.The pain in his shoulder was getting worse, and he felt like hell.He tried to distract himself by focusing on the TV, and said, "Brandon knows how to reach my dad."

"But Jonny, I can't!"the boy said desperately."The call won't go through.I've tried and tried."

Jonny closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift away again."Just keep trying, Brandon.They'll get it fixed."

"But, Jonny . . ."The boy stopped as he realized that Jonny was out cold again.

***

When the pain drove Jonny back to consciousness again it was dark and quiet.The door into the hallway was open about six inches, spilling a triangular shape of warm, white light into the room.He lay for a moment, assessing how he felt.Worse than before, he decided.The disconnected feeling was gone and his shoulder throbbed steadily.If only it would stop . . .

In the reflected light, he suddenly noticed Brandon sitting in a chair across the room.When the boy saw that Jonny was awake, he rose and crossed to the bed.Brandon greeted him with a soft, "Hi."

"Hi," Jonny responded. "What time is it?"

"About seven."

Jonny shifted uneasily, trying to find a more comfortable position."Where's your dad?"

Brandon climbed up carefully and sat on the edge of the bed.Jonny shifted slightly, making more room for the boy."He's looking for the doctor or someone else who can tell us how you are.We just got back."

"Where did you go?"

"To my dad's house.Sue said we needed to eat dinner."

"Who's Sue?"

"She's my dad's new wife."

Jonny looked at the boy closely."Are you okay with that?"

Brandon thought about it for a minute.Then he shrugged."Yeah.I guess.She's nice.And she really likes my dad.I can tell.They have two kids, and they're nice, too.They're younger than me.You know, they all knew about me.I guess my dad told them."

"That's cool."Jonny shifted uncomfortably again."Did you ever reach my dad, Brandon?"

The boy shook his head."No.The phone still won't work."

Jonny frowned, trying to sit up.He grimaced as the pain in his shoulder worsened."That's weird.I can understand the phones being down for a while if the weather turned bad or something, but they should be working by this time."Jonny tried to turn and reach for the phone, but stopped as the throbbing pain in his shoulder flared viciously, almost making him sick to his stomach.He dropped back in the bed, sweating and swearing.Brandon reached up, pressed a button, and the head of the bed began to rise slowly.

"That's good," Jonny said hoarsely."Thanks, Brandon.I take it they haven't done anything about my shoulder yet."

The boy shook his head."No.They said they can't without your dad's permission, even though you told them they could."

Jonny sighed."Give me the phone, Brandon.I'll try and see if I can get through. Why don't you turn on the TV?"

Brandon reached out and pressed the power button for the TV set as Jonny began to dial. After a moment, the system responded with a high, fast circuit busy signal.As Jonny began redialing his home number, Charles Simmons, the doctor and a nurse entered the room.Brandon sat there, idly channel surfing.The doctor greeted Jonny, and Charles began to scold Brandon about sitting on the bed, as the irritating tone came through the phone again.Jonny was just about to hang up and dial the Maine operator, when a picture of his father flashed across the TV screen.

"Whoa . . . wait . . . Brandon, go back.That was Dad!"Brandon surfed backward but when he reached the right channel, they found it was a news program and the reporters had moved on to another story.

"Try CNN or CNN Headline News.Whatever the story is, maybe it will be big enough to be reported on one of them."

Brandon bounced around the channels until he found Headline News.A man was running down the latest sports scores.

"That's good, Brandon.Let's leave it there and see what we get."

Jonny talked quietly with the doctor, as Charles picked Brandon up and set him on the floor.Jonny was about to tell him it was okay, when the picture of Benton Quest flashed on the screen again, and the reporter began,

"And in our top story tonight, world-renowned scientist and inventor Dr. Benton Quest was dealt a tragic blow yesterday when his son, Jonathan, was killed in an accident in their home.Details are scarce, but it appears that Dr. Quest's son and another boy staying with the family were killed when they fell from a cliff on the Quest property.Coast Guard and search and rescue teams continue to comb the coastline in an attempt to locate the bodies of the two boys."

Jonny stared numbly at the screen, his mind refusing to process the information.Dead?Did they just say he was _dead?_

"But . . . but . . . that's not right.We're not dead!How can they say that?" Brandon asked, bewildered.

"The security cameras," Jonny breathed."They must have recorded us falling off the cliff . . . but we were never close enough to get picked up again, once we got down."Suddenly, Jonny scrambled for the phone, dialing frantically."I've got to reach my dad!"The phone beeped at him again.He tried a second time . . . and a third . . . always with the same result."They've shut it down . . . that's why we can't get through!"He began to struggle, trying to get out of bed.The doctor and nurse jumped forward, pressing him back down.

"Whoa, where are you going?!You can't get up," the doctor reprimanded him.

"I gotta go home!My dad thinks I'm dead . . ."

"You can **not get out of bed."**

"But my dad . . ."

"We'll just have to keep trying to reach him.That's all we can do."

Jonny ran his hand through his hair, thinking desperately.Suddenly, he said, "A computer!I need a computer."

"Now, son . . ." Charles Simmons began, but Jonny interrupted him.

"No!I need a computer . . . with a modem."He turned to the doctor in desperation."Please!I gotta reach my dad.I can get in through IRIS if you can get me a computer."

Brandon jumped in, saying, "He can . . . really!"

The doctor thought about it for a minute, then turned to the nurse and said, "Go get my laptop.It's in my office.And be sure you bring the telephone cord that's attached to it."

As they waited for the nurse to return, Jonny fidgeted.How could he have been so stupid?Of _course the security cameras filmed their fall from the cliff.He should have realized that from the beginning.They could have at least called from the airport to let his dad know they were okay.__Jumping in without thinking about the consequences, again, Quest, he thought bitterly._

As though reading his mind, Brandon grabbed his good arm and shook it."This isn't your fault, Jonny.It's mine.I never should have come to your house in the first place.I should have done what my mom told me to do and just stayed at home."

Jonny hugged the boy fiercely and replied, "No, Brandon.You did exactly right.And I would expect you to do the same thing if you found yourself in that situation again.You understand me?"Jonny looked up at Charles Simmons."Has he told you why he's here?"

Charles shook his head."No.I haven't been able to get anything out of him.He's been too worried about you.But I take it Alicia's up to something."He stopped, but then added bitterly, "She always is."

"My dad got temporary custody of Brandon, but it looked like the courts were going to return him to her again.I couldn't let that happen.So we ran . . . and came here."

"God, what did she **_do?I tried everything I could think of to get custody of him when we divorced.Not only did she get full custody, she even got a restraining order that forbid me from getting anywhere near him.This morning was the first time I've seen him since the divorce became final."_**

Jonny stared at the older man in amazement."How did she do that?It was like pulling teeth to get the courts to agree to take him away from her because she was his 'natural parent' . . . even temporarily.How could she have convinced them to prohibit _you from seeing him?You're his natural parent, too."_

Charles laughed bitterly and turned away.Brandon sat silently, watching his father with huge eyes.Sue Simmons, who had slipped quietly into the room shortly before, crossed to the boy, and put her arm around him protectively.Finally, when she realized her husband couldn't bring himself to answer, she replied, "She got up in court and lied . . . claimed he beat Brandon with belts and terrorized both of them with fits of rage.She claimed they were both afraid for their lives.She even got several people to come into court and confirm what she was saying.Evidently, she must have been really convincing, because the judge believed everything she said and forbid Charles from ever coming near his son again."She looked from her husband to Brandon.She stroked the boy's hair gently, and said to him, "It almost killed him.He missed you so much."

"But Daddy never did anything like that!"Brandon protested."Mom was the one who would scream and yell and break things.I was never afraid of _Daddy!"_

Charles Simmons whirled and stared at his son, anger flaring in his eyes as he reached and caught the boy in his arms."She hasn't been hitting you, has she?I swear, if she has . . ."

"No, Daddy," Brandon interrupted him."She didn't hurt me.Really she didn't."

Charles looked over his son's head at Jonny, wordlessly asking him for the truth."As far as I know, Mr. Simmons, she never hit him.But in my opinion, what she's been doing has hurt him just as much as any physical abuse."Jonny proceeded to tell him about what had happened since he first met Brandon several months before.As Jonny talked, Charles set Brandon back down on the floor and moved to stare out of the hospital window.He was silent for a long time after Jonny finished.Finally, he turned and looked at his son.

"Brandon, I don't know what to say.I didn't know about any of this.I'm so sorry . . ."

Brandon ran to his father, who picked him up again and hugged him fiercely."It's okay, Daddy.It's not your fault.I must have . . ."

"Don't even think that!" Charles said sharply, anticipating what his son was about to say."You didn't do anything to cause this.You understand me?I don't know why your mother does the things she does, but it's not because of anything you did.I promise you."Charles looked over at Jonny."He can't go back there.I won't allow her near him again."

Jonny nodded."I know.That's why I brought him here.She was snowing the judge again.And my dad will help . . ."With that comment, he started to get out of bed again."I gotta go home!Please . . . "

At that instant, the nurse came in with the laptop and she handed it to Jonny.He turned it on, as the doctor connected the cable to the telephone jack.Charles Simmons set Brandon back on the floor, and the boy crossed to the bed, as Jonny waited impatiently for the system to connect to the internet.He worked silently for a few minutes before uttering a small sound of satisfaction.

"Quest mainframe is still up!"He frowned suddenly."Looks like there's some kind of dedicated search routine running.IRIS is ignoring my attempts to access the communication modules."

"IRIS?" the doctor asked.

"Dr. Quest's computer system.She's pretty cool," Brandon replied absently, leaning over and checking out the screen."Maybe Hadji or Jessie is out on IRC," he suggested.

Jonny shook his head."Can't be.This kind of search uses so much memory and processing time that IRIS shuts down all non-essential processes."He stared intently at the data scrolling by on the screen."This is a search for us . . . or at least for our names.Look," he pointed at the screen, "all of these entries have some aspect of our names in them."Jonny looked at Brandon."Someone at home isn't convinced we're dead.They're searching for a trace of us."He stared at the scrolling data again."This looks like the kind of search Hadji would run."Slowly, he started to grin."Hadji's home!"

Jonny started working at the keyboard, but stopped almost immediately in frustration."I can't do this one-handed!Brandon, take the keyboard.I need to for you type what I tell you."Brandon climbed back up onto the bed and settled cross-legged beside Jonny, taking the computer into his lap.

"Okay.What do we do?"

"If we disrupt the search, IRIS will notify Hadji that it's being interrupted and ask him to confirm the abort.That will get him to a computer terminal.He'll ask why it's being aborted.Trust me . . . that's _just what he'll do.And when he does, we'll flash a message on the screen that will get him to activate the communication modules.Once that's done, we can talk directly to them."Jonny looked up at the doctor."I don't suppose you have any vid software on here?"_

"Vid software?" the man asked in confusion.

"Software that let's you see and talk to someone on the other end . . . like a telephone with pictures," Brandon supplied promptly.Charles stared at his son in amazement, and Jonny grinned at the boy proudly.

"I'm gonna turn you into a computer wiz yet."Jonny looked at the doctor questioningly, and the man shook his head.

"The system's new and doesn't have much on it."

"You care if I load it?"

"Go ahead.I have the feeling I couldn't stop you if I tried."

Jonny grinned."Thanks.Okay, Brandon.We attract Hadji's attention, get him to download the vid software, and then we can talk to my dad.You ready?"

"Let's do it," Brandon replied enthusiastically.

***

Hadji sat in the family room, staring into the fire and brooding.The search he had initiated should almost be complete, and he dreaded to see the results.Some part of him simply wouldn't let go of the idea that Jonny was still alive.If this search didn't produce anything he wasn't sure what he would do next.All he did know for certain was that he wouldn't stop looking.He couldn't.He hadn't told anyone about the computer search.They would think he was crazy.Or else, they would get their hopes up, and he wasn't prepared to do that until he had some kind of proof.

Hadji looked up as Donald Henson walked into the room and sat down.He didn't look any happier than Hadji felt.

"You still have been unable to locate Alicia Simmons?"

"No.The woman and her friends have completely disappeared."Henson sighed in frustration."You would think that with the beating the two with the bats took, they would at least have turned up in a hospital."

Hadji shook his head."IRIS is programmed to defend . . . not to damage.She only uses deadly force when absolutely necessary.They all ran quickly enough when IRIS hit the first two with stun rays.They would have recovered without any ill effects.I would imagine they have come to realize that they have gone too far and will be wanted by the law.They are hiding."

"We'll find them," Henson said grimly."One way or the other, we'll find them.That woman is dangerous.It's just tragic that we didn't find out _how dangerous until it was too late."_

Before Hadji had a chance to reply, a soft chime sounded and IRIS said, "PRIORITY SEARCH HAS BEEN INTERRUPTED.PLEASE CONFIRM ABORT PROCESS."

Hadji rose, frowning._Now, what caused that, he wondered.Sitting down at the console, he said quietly, "Define cause of interruption."_

Two thousand miles away, Jonny smacked Brandon's leg gleefully and crowed, "I _told you he'd ask why!Now, send this message . . ."_

Back in Maine, before IRIS could respond, the screen on Hadji's console went blank and a message popped up.He stared at it with disbelief and slowly dawning hope.

Boy, am I glad our play cave still exists!Download the vid software and sound drivers to the source of this message, would ya?I can't get through on the phone.

"He is alive," Hadji whispered, staring at the monitor.Suddenly, he threw his head back, and, laughing joyously, he shouted, "_HE IS **ALIVE!!!!!"IRIS, download the vid software and sound drivers . . . and ****HURRY!"He began typing frantically, as he yelled at the top of his lungs******__, "FATHER . . . JESSIE . . . COME DOWN HERE . . . JONNY IS ALIVE!!!!!"_

In Denver, a message flashed on the screen.

Where **_ARE you, you son of a !@#$!@#$%$? (The software is on its way . . .)_**

Jonny laughed again, then leaned back, suddenly exhausted.Brandon watched the screen intently for a minute and then reported, "Download's done."

"Well, install it.You know how."Brandon worked for a few minutes, and then shut the computer down.His father made a soft sound of protest, but Brandon grinned at him."It's okay, Dad.I just gotta reboot it so the software will work."

"Where did you learn all of this?" his father asked, amazed.

"Jonny taught me."

"It seems that Jonny has done a great deal for you," his father commented softly, looking at the exhausted, pain-worn young man lying beside his son in the hospital bed.The computer whirred and beeped softly and, suddenly, a familiar voice filled the room.

"Jonny, are you there?Father is on his way.Can you hear me?Brandon?Is that you?"

"Hi, Hadji.Yeah, it's me.Hang on a sec and I'll give the computer to Jonny."Brandon shifted the laptop carefully into Jonny's lap.

Jonny smiled wearily at the computer screen and said, "Hi, Hadj.Good to see you."

"Good to _see me?Where ****__are you?!We thought you were both dead.How . . .What . . ."Words finally failed him, and Jonny laughed ruefully._

"It's a long story, believe me.Is Dad there?He must be half-crazy.We've been trying to get through since mid-afternoon, but the phone has been down."

"Yes.We had to shut them down because the reporters got the private numbers.They have been driving us crazy.Hang on, here is Father . . ."

Jonny blinked, as Hadji's reference registered.**_Father?_When did Hadji start that?But before he could comment, Hadji was replaced on the screen by his father."Jonny?Jonny, is it really you?Are you all right?Where are you?What happened?We all thought you were . . ."At that, he choked up and couldn't finish.**

"I know.I know, Dad.I'm really sorry.Brandon has been trying to call but he couldn't reach you.I just woke up and saw the news story.I had to borrow a laptop to get through."

"Jonathan Benton Quest, what the **_HELL are you doing?How could you . . ."He sputtered to a halt, finally taking a close look at his son.Alarm quickly replaced anger, as he realized that something was definitely not right."Jonny, what's wrong?Are you hurt?"He looked at the screen more closely."Where are you?A __hospital?"_**

Jonny sighed."Yeah.I _hate hospitals," he said plaintively._

Before Benton could respond, a flurry of voices and activity on his end interrupted him.He moved quickly out of the chair and was immediately replaced by Jessie.The two young people stared at each other silently for a long moment.Slowly, Jessie reached out and touched the computer screen."Is this real?You're alive?"

Jonny reached out to her, touching the screen in front of him.He whispered softly to her, "Don't cry, Jess.I can't stand it when you cry.It's okay."He cleared his throat with difficulty."You don't have to worry about me.I'm fine.I didn't even know you were home."

"Didn't know I was **HOME????Your father calls to tell us that you're ****_DEAD, and you think we're gonna stay in some god-forsaken, shithole of a jungle and leave him here all by himself??You heartless son of . . ."_**

In the background, Jonny could hear both Race and Estella scolding their daughter, while Hadji and Benton just laughed.

"Okay, okay, I got it . . ."He started to sit up straighter, but the movement sent a mind-numbing flash of pain through his shoulder and down his arm.He gasped, as the world swam, and his vision turned dark around the edges.He fell back against the bed, breathing heavily.

Dimly, he heard his father's exclamation of distress and Jessie's urgent questions.Brandon snatched the computer out of his hands and gave it to the doctor, before sliding down and standing beside the bed, in concern.Fragments of their conversation filtered into his fogged mind.

" . . . hurt . . . torn cartilage . . . Jonny . . . shoulder . . . surgery . . . on our way . . . authorization . . . allergies . . ."

Jonny didn't care any more.His family was coming, Brandon was safe, and he was in such pain he just wanted to escape. Relaxing, he welcomed the blackness that rapidly moved in to engulf him.

***

**_"WHERE ARE YOU, JONNY?!?_****" Jessie shrieked desperately.Jonny disappeared from the screen, as the laptop was passed to someone none of them knew.**

"Dr. Quest?I'm Dr. Ramsey, head of Orthopedic Surgery here at the University Hospital in Denver.Your son has been hurt.He has torn cartilage and ligaments in his left shoulder, and the injuries appear to be severe.We need to do surgery to determine the extent of the damage and to repair it."

"We're on our way.Is there any way it can wait until we get there?"

"I would advise against it.Judging by what Brandon Simmons tells me, your son's injury occurred almost 36 hours ago, and he has used the shoulder and stressed it severely ever since.I honestly can't understand how he is still conscious at all, considering the level of pain he is suffering.He's passed out at least three times since they brought him in.We've had him on painkillers, but that's not dealing with the problem.The longer we wait, the worse things are going to get."

Reluctantly, Benton agreed."All right, if it's that urgent, go ahead.I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I have your authorization to proceed, then?"

"Yes."

"Does he have any allergies I need to be aware of?"

"No."

"Fine.We've got an operating theater available and he is ready to go.You're coming from Maine?Then if all goes well, the surgery should be over and he should be conscious, or close to it, by the time you get here."

In the distance, Benton suddenly heard the high whine of a warming jet engine.

"Let's go, Benton!" Race called urgently."That's Jessie, and she isn't going to wait.If we don't get out there, she'll leave without us!"

"We're leaving right now," he told Dr. Ramsey."I'll see you in four or five hours.IRIS," he said, addressing the computer, "shut down the link and secure the Compound.I don't know when we'll be back."

"ACKNOWLEDGED."

"Let's go, Don."Benton said to the judge, who had stood quietly in the background as everything else had occurred."I think you need to come along.My son owes you an explanation."

Henson nodded, as both men ran for the waiting jet.


	20. Exorcism

Chapter 20 -- Exorcism

**Chapter 20 -- Exorcism**

** **

_Love is a battlefield._

** **

** **

"Can you hear me?"A soft, insistent voice penetrated the comforting blackness surrounding him.Resentfully, he tried to close it out._Why didn't they just go away?It was pleasant here.He didn't hurt.If they would only leave him alone . . ."Come on, you're close.Can you answer me?What is your name?"__What kind of a stupid question was that?Of course he knew what his name was . . . didn't he?"Do you know where you are?" the voice asked.Finally, he forced his eyes open.A woman in a green cap smiled at him encouragingly._

"I hate hospitals," he replied hoarsely.The nurse laughed and retreated.

***

When Jonny regained consciousness again, he was back in his hospital room.It was quiet and dim, with light coming in the slightly open door.He closed his eyes and once again assessed how he felt.Aside from being a bit groggy, he decided he felt pretty good.At least his shoulder didn't hurt at the moment.That was definitely a step in the right direction, although he suspected that the absence of pain was the result of some kind of drug.He certainly felt like he might be drugged.But right at the moment, he didn't care.He relaxed, enjoying finally being free of pain.He must have faded out again, because some time later, a small, muffled sound brought him to awareness again.When he opened his eyes, he was startled by what he saw.Backlit by the light from the hallway was a dark and shapeless shadow.He could discern no details other than it seemed to be surrounded by fire.The burning red dazzled his eyes.The shadow also seemed to be the source of the sounds that had wakened him.He blinked, trying to bring the form into clearer focus.Just as it turned slightly, as if to leave, he saw it was Jessie.Her head was bowed, hair tumbling forward to form a crimson halo as she covered her face with her hands.Light glistened off of the tears that seeped between her fingers, as she continued to cry softly.

Jonny reached out with this good arm and caught one of her hands, pulling it gently away from her face."Don't cry, Jess," he begged."It's okay.There's no reason for you to cry."

She dropped her other hand and stared at him out of huge, tear-filled eyes."Jonny," she whispered softly, as she reached out a hand to touch his cheek.He didn't even think about it . . . he simply caught her hand in his, turned his head, and kissed her palm tenderly.With a soft, incoherent sound, she flung herself down across his chest, buried her face in his good shoulder, and sobbed.He held her tightly, burying his face in her hair, and allowed the sense of her presence to penetrate his soul.Slowly, her sobs began to taper off and her breathing slowed.He shifted to one side slightly, holding her more tightly as the motion caused her to try to pull away.

"Lie down with me," he whispered to her softly.She pulled back slightly and stared at him, startled."I want to hold you, but this position pulls on my bad shoulder."She gazed at him, undecided."Please. . . "

"Our dads are gonna be really pissed if they catch us at this," she whispered, as she kicked off her shoes."Are you sure I won't hurt you?"

"You won't hurt me.And I don't give a damn if they get pissed," he replied, as she climbed into the bed and slid down beside him.She nestled up against Jonny's good side, resting her head on his shoulder as he whispered, "Pull the blanket and sheet up over you . . . you feel so cold."

"I wanted to get here so badly that I forgot my coat on the plane," she explained, tugging the blankets up over her.Jonny's arm slid around her waist, and he pulled her snugly against his body.She sighed contentedly as she relaxed into his warmth.

"Jessie," he whispered.She tilted her head back and looked at him.Moving quickly, he caught her mouth with his, kissing her deeply.Her hand reached up, caressing his face, and sliding up into his hair.They kissed over and over, reassuring themselves of the presence of the other.Finally, Jonny reluctantly pulled back.He didn't want to stop, but he didn't dare keep up like this.The way his body was responding to her touch told him he definitely wasn't hurt _that badly!He tightened his arm around her and laid his cheek against her hair, as she settled her head on his shoulder again._

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Dad and Mom are taking care of the plane, and Dr. Quest and Hadji are out looking for your doctor.The three of us came directly here from the airport.We wanted to see for ourselves that you were all right.Once Dr. Quest had spent some time here with you and reassured himself you were just sleeping, he went to locate Dr. Ramsey to find out exactly how badly you were hurt.He really hated giving the authorization for you to have surgery when he couldn't be here.Particularly after everything else that's happened."Her arm tightened around him briefly."How bad is it, really?"

"I'll be fine.Don't worry.I'm not hurt nearly as badly as you were."He looked at her, and then kissed her tenderly on the lips again.She returned the kiss hungrily, and for a long time neither of them said anything else.Eventually, she broke the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes."Jonny, this is wonderful, but we gotta talk."

He sighed."Yes, we do.And we gotta be totally and completely honest with each other, no matter what.I can't keep up like this, Jess.It's tearing me apart.Dad says I gotta tell you how I feel, no matter what might happen."

"You talked to your dad about us?" she asked in amazement.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice.You know how Dad is.I was getting to be a real pain in the butt to live with, and he finally had enough.I can't say I blame him."

Jessie let out a soft snort of amusement."Two of a kind . . . I talked to my dad about us, too."

Jonny's eyes opened wide."You did?What did he say?" he asked with trepidation.

"What did you expect him to say?You know he's always been pleased the two of us are a couple."

"Yeah, well . . ."

Jessie shook her head."We _seriously need to talk . . .but not now.I want it to be when we can do it without distractions or interruptions."_

"Agreed."

"But there is one thing I've got to say right now, and then we'll let it go until later."Jessie propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at Jonny seriously."I love you, Jonny Quest.I want you . . . and no one else . . . for the rest of my life."

Jonny stared at her for a long moment, savoring those words."And I love you, Jess.For now and always.Till death do us part and all that."

Jessie shuddered as she slid down beside him again and put her arm tightly around his waist."I really appreciate the thought, Jonny, but that pledge hits a little too close to home, just now.Let's just leave it at 'you love me' for the time being, shall we?We can pledge the 'death do us part' a little bit later."

"Oops.Sorry.That was pretty thoughtless.I keep forgetting I'm supposed to be dead."

"Hmmm, you **are dead, didn't you know?The TV says you are and it's never wrong."**

"Well, then you're sleeping with a dead man."

Jessie laughed softly against his neck, as she nibbled his ear teasingly."That won't make our dads any less pissed if they find us like this."

"I told you . . . I don't give a damn.Let them be pissed.You're here, and that's all that matters to me."He laughed breathlessly and turned his head toward her."Stop that!" he hissed, as she laughed softly in his ear."That's not fair!I want to wait until I have both hands free.And talk about things that would piss our dads off if we got caught!"

"I know." Jessie said contritely."That wasn't very nice.I'll stop."She settled comfortably against his shoulder again.

"You know I don't really want you to," he whispered hoarsely.

"I know.But that time will come."For a while, neither of them said anything.Finally, in a drowsy whisper, Jessie said, "I'd better get up.I haven't gotten much sleep lately and I'm starting to nod off.You don't want me falling asleep here."

"Why not?"

"I'm liable to hurt your shoulder."

"Bullshit.You're fine right where you are.I don't want you to get up.Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Dreaming too much."

"Of what?"

"You."

"Hmmm," he said sleepily.She could hear the smiling satisfaction in his voice."Tell me about them."

"Oh, no," she laughed, yawning."Not now.If you thought our dads would have been pissed before . . ."

Jonny's laughter mingled with hers."Like that, huh?What was it you said earlier . . . two of a kind?Well, we'll talk about that later, too.Right now, I'm just happy to lie here and hold you."

"And I'm just happy to have you here to do it."They were both quiet.Weariness overcame them and before long, their deep, even breathing marked their descent into sleep.

***

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done, Dr. Ramsey.It was very good of you to stay here until I arrived.I know it's very late."

"I was happy to do it, Dr. Quest.And I want to assure you again that the injuries to your son turned out to be less severe than we had feared.Much of the pain and swelling came from inflammation caused by his excessive use after the initial injury.Given time, he will be as good as new."

Benton, Hadji, and Henson all sighed with relief.Before Benton could respond, he heard someone call his name, and he looked up to see Race and Estella striding toward them.

"How is he?" Estella asked breathlessly.

Benton smiled."He will be fine.He's sleeping now.Jessie is with him."

Race and Estella both looked relieved."That's good," Race said."That boy really had me worried this time."

Benton looked back at the doctor."Do you know how the injury occurred?I have an idea, but none of us know for sure."

Dr. Ramsey began to laugh."Yes, I know how it happened, but it's such an heroic story that the only one who can do it justice is the Simmons boy.You'll have to ask him."

"Where is Brandon?"Judge Henson demanded.

"I sent him home with my wife to get some sleep."Everyone turned and looked at the newcomer.

After a moment, Judge Henson said sternly, "And who are you?"

"I'm the boy's father," the stranger replied coolly.He turned to Benton Quest and held out his hand."Charles Simmons.And I owe you a great debt of gratitude for everything you and your son have done for Brandon, Dr. Quest."

Benton shook his hand firmly and smiled."I was glad to do it.Brandon's a fine boy and my son is very attached to him."

"Charlie, please.And Brandon absolutely worships Jonny.He's obviously devoted a lot of time and effort to my son when he needed it most."

"I kept wondering what Jonny was doing in Denver," Race commented."Now I understand.He brought Brandon to you, didn't he?"

Charlie nodded."I guess Jonny heard Alicia threaten him, and decided he couldn't take a chance on the court returning him to her."

"You've got a restraining order against you to prevent you from being around the boy," Henson pointed out.

Charles Simmons stared at the man."What business is it of yours?"

Benton made the introductions.Then he added, "Don is the judge who was hearing the appeal on the custody case."

Charlie stared hard at the judge for a long minute."Brandon is my son, and I would never lay a hand on him . . . in anger or any other way . . . regardless of what my ex-wife said.Alicia is good at making people believe whatever she wants them to believe.I can live with that . . . up to a point.But when the price of her mind games is the well-being of my son, all bets are off.He is **NOT going back there.I've already contacted an attorney, and started the process to get an injunction to prevent Brandon from being removed from the state."**

Henson stared back at Simmons, carefully evaluating the man, before finally shaking his head and smiling slowly."You won't get any argument from me.There is going to be a lot of legal red-tape to wade through, but I'll help any way I can.There's already a warrant out for Alicia's arrest."

"Thank you," Charlie said, sounding a bit dazed."But I don't understand . . ."

"Jonny tried to tell me that I needed to contact you, but I wouldn't listen.So for all practical purposes, I precipitated his run from Maine.He had no way of knowing that the man who showed up to get Brandon wasn't a real police officer.We're all lucky he had the foresight to demand a copy of the court order and manage to get rid of him the first time.While it was a rather radical solution, I don't blame him for running to you.All I did was read the transcripts of the divorce and custody hearings.From those, I decided you weren't a fit parent.It wasn't until after the accident that I began to realize Brandon's reaction to the possibility of being returned to her was more violent than the circumstances seemed to warrant.That caused me to look more closely at the custody proceedings.I found that the people that testified against you at the hearings were the same men she brought with her when she tried to break into Quest Compound.It didn't take my law clerk much digging to prove to my satisfaction that all of her accusations against you were false.Between that, attempted kidnapping, conspiracy, breaking and entering, and whatever else I can find, I suspect she is going to jail for a very _long time.I intend to do everything in my power to see to it."_

Charles Simmons breathed a deep sigh of relief.He reached out and pumped Don Henson's hand vigorously."Thank you.Thank you very, very much.I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me to finally have my son back."

"I will still want to talk with the boy, you and your wife, and Jonny," Henson warned, "but I don't foresee any problems."

"So where is Jonny?"Race asked.

Benton nodded up the hallway and began leading the group toward the room."He's in here.He was sleeping peacefully when I left."Benton eased the door open and the entire group stared into the room in astonishment.

"Well, I would say he still is," Hadji said in amusement.

Benton and Race moved swiftly into the room and the others followed.But when they reached the bed, both men stopped.Race and Benton looked from their children to each other and back again.Finally, Benton said, "So, what do we do?"

"I hate to wake her," Race replied reluctantly.

"And I don't think we can get her out of there without waking him," Benton agreed.

Estella said firmly, "Well, all we can do is try.We can't leave them like that."

Race stepped up, and, pulling the sheet back, he carefully disentangled Jessie's leg from Jonny's, and slid his arms under her.As he started to lift her, she stirred and murmured a small sound of protest.Jonny stirred in turn, and his arm tightened around Jessie, drawing her closer to him.

From behind him, Race heard a low chuckle and Hadji said, "He is going to fight you on this, I believe."

Charles Simmons commented, "I take it this is the 'Jessie' that Brandon keeps talking about.He will be glad to know that they appear to have resolved their differences."

Race glared at Hadji."You could help, you know."Hadji merely laughed again.

"Go away."Jonny's blue eyes blazed as he stared up at the crowd in his room.

"Jonathan!" Benton snapped."What are you doing?"

"I _was sleeping.And keep it down . . . you'll wake her.She was exhausted.I'm comfortable.She's warm and asleep.We're perfectly happy just as we are."_

"I'm sure you are," Dr. Ramsey said dryly, "but this isn't exactly according to hospital policy.And I don't think this is the best thing for your shoulder.Why don't you let her father move her to the other bed.I won't object to her staying here, but I don't think I can let it be in the same bed.After all, they are a little small for two people."

Reluctantly, Jonny relaxed his grip so Race could gently lift Jessie and lay her down on the other bed."Cover her up," Jonny urged him."She was so cold when she got here."Race and Benton exchanged resigned looks.Leave it to Jonny to be more concerned about Jessie being cold than his own injuries.

"Go back to sleep, son.It's very late.We'll take this up again in the morning."

Jonny shifted slightly, getting more comfortable, as Benton drew the blankets more closely around him.All of them could hear the drowsiness returning to his voice as Jonny replied to his father, "There's nothing to take up in the morning.She loves me and doesn't want anyone else.She said so.That's all that matters."

Benton started to say something, but then thought better of it.Instead, he squeezed his son's good shoulder briefly and smiled."Just get some sleep, Jonny.Tomorrow is another day."

Jonny's hand reached up and covered his father's."I'm sorry, Dad . . . for everything . . ."

Benton leaned over abruptly and hugged his son tightly, saying hoarsely, "It's all right, Jonny.You're alive and will be fine.That's all I care about."Jonny returned the hug fiercely.Finally, Benton stood and said, "Get some sleep.We'll see you in the morning."Then he turned and left the room.

Race stood beside the bed and gazed first at his daughter and then at Jonny.Estella moved up beside him and his arm slid around her waist, hugging her to him tightly.He smiled suddenly and caught Jonny's arm in a strong grip."Glad to have you back with us, Jonny."

Jonny returned the grip firmly, "I'm glad to be here.And Race . . . I do love her . . . more than I know how to say."

"I know you do.And I couldn't ask for better for her."

Estella leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek."Sleep well, Jonny."

He smiled and said, "I will."But Jonny's smile dimmed as Race and Estella moved away and he spotted Donald Henson.The judge moved to the side of the bed and looked down at Jonny solemnly.

"Well, Mr. Quest, I am glad to see you in one piece.For a while, we all thought that wasn't going to be possible ever again."

Jonny swallowed hard."Yes, Sir.I'm very sorry for the trouble."

"I should be very angry with you."Henson sighed."But it's hard to be angry when you were right all along."

"Sir?"Jonny asked, puzzled.

"I knew you had a better sense for the dynamics between Brandon and his mother than I did.I should have been more willing to listen to your thoughts on the interactions between Brandon and his father, as well.I'm sorry, Son.I think that perhaps I caused a lot of this."

Jonny shook his head."No, sir.Alicia Simmons caused this.Brandon was fine until she tried to take him away."He looked at Donald Henson with concern."I'm right, aren't I?You didn't issue any court order to send him back?"

"No, Jonny, I didn't."

Jonny sighed and closed his eyes."I didn't think so.But I couldn't afford to take the chance . . . not after I heard her threaten him."His eyes snapped open again and he stared at the judge."You aren't gonna take him away from his dad, are you?"

Henson smiled and patted his shoulder."I greatly doubt it.But that's not for you to worry about now.Just rest and we'll resolve the details later."

Jonny nodded and said, "Thanks."Henson turned and followed Charles Simmons out the doorway, leaving only Hadji still standing in the room.

"Hadji," Benton called softly from the doorway, "are you coming?"

Hadji shook his head."No.I believe I will stay for awhile.Go on ahead and I will join you later."

**"All right.But don't be too long.You're running short on sleep, too."**

"I will be along soon . . . Father."

Benton's eyes widened in astonishment, the use of the term registering for the first time.Slowly, a smile formed on his face as he gazed at his eldest son.Finally, he nodded and said, "All right, Son.Just don't be long," and left with the others.

Hadji sighed and settled wearily down into a chair between the two beds.Then he looked at Jonny and smiled."I am glad to see you alive and well, my friend."

"Wha--, '**FATHER'?"Jonny looked at him in stunned amazement."That is what you said, isn't it?When did you start that?"**

"When I had the chance to sit down and realize everything I have in this life," Hadji replied calmly."It is about time, don't you agree?"

Jonny grinned, delighted."Hey, I'm just glad you _finally got around to it!"_

Hadji nodded, grinning."So am I.And as I said, I am glad to see _you in one piece."_

Jonny laughed."I'm glad to be here."He sobered suddenly as he continued,"It was a close one, Hadj . . . closer than I ever want to come again."

"I can certainly believe that."He was quiet for a minute, then nodded toward the other bed."So have you resolved your differences with Jessie?"

Jonny shifted slightly so he could see her, and smiled suddenly when he saw her green eyes gazing back at him contentedly."Hi, Hadji," she said softly.Hadji reached out and briefly squeezed the hand that she held out to him.

"Yeah," Jonny replied."There's still a lot to be said between us, but we both know the bottom line.We'll work it out."

"That is good.The two of you were meant to be together."

"How about you, Hadji?"Jonny asked."Did you get your problem solved?"

Jessie propped herself up on an elbow and stared at Hadji in concern."You got a problem, Hadji?"

The young man looked at his two best friends and a slow, contented smile began to form on his face."Not any longer.Do you remember how you used to call us 'The Three Musketeers', Jonny?"Both of them nodded."Do you suppose there is room for a fourth?"

The two of them gazed at him for a minute before Jonny began to grin."Let me guess.You've found the love of your life, Hadj?"Hadji nodded, still grinning.

"Hadji!"Jessie exclaimed, sitting up."Who is she?Where did you meet her?"

"When do _we get to meet her?And what the hell's her name?"Jonny demanded._

"Does this mean your mother won't try to matchmake between the two of us any more?" Jessie added with a grimace.

Hadji laughed at the rapid-fire questions."No more matchmaking.I put a stop to it, I promise.Her name is Kefira Subramanian, and we are unofficially betrothed.You will get to meet her in January when she comes to stay for awhile.And where and how I met her is a story for another time.Father will be upset with me if I don't let you sleep."

"That's not fair!" Jonny protested."You can't drop something like that on us and then not give us details."

"Yeah," Jessie agreed."Come on.Give."

"Not now," Hadji replied firmly.

"Do you at least have a picture?" Jonny asked.

"A picture?"Hadji looked at them blankly.

"Man, you are just no good at this at all."Jonny said in disgust."And after all the pictures you've taken for Jess and I, too!"

"Sorry," Hadji said contritely."I did not even think about it."

"Well, what good are you then?" Jessie asked with a grin.

"With that, my friends, I am going to leave so that both of you can get some sleep."He grinned at them from the doorway. "And I would recommend you do it in _separate beds if you know what is good for you."They both laughed and waved as he left._

***

Race came instantly awake, as he always did, and lay, quietly evaluating his surroundings.It was morning . . . but early.Estella was already up, and he could hear her moving around in the bathroom.That must have been what woke him, he decided.He stretched luxuriously, enjoying the peace and quiet.It was Friday morning, and Jonny was due to be released from the hospital today.Arrangements had been made to transfer his records to an orthopedic surgeon in Augusta, with Barbara Mason, their family physician, handling his day-to-day care.It was a good thing the hospital was finally letting him go, Race thought with amusement.Jonny was going stir crazy.The only thing that had kept him in place were Jessie, Hadji and Benton's watchful eyes.Once he was released, they would head home.It would be good to get back to the Compound.Maybe, then, life could return to normal . . . or at least as normal as life ever got for this family.

Race rolled over and peered at the clock.Six a.m.He frowned, wondering why Estella was up so early.She was an early riser on digs, but she rarely got up before 8:00 a.m. when she wasn't excavating.

"Stel, are you okay?"

Just as he called, she turned out the light and came out of the bathroom.Without answering, she crossed to the bed, sat down on the edge, and gazed at her hands, which rested in her lap.

Alarmed, he sat up and said, "Estella, what is it?"

Without a word, she turned and handed him the small plastic indicator she was holding.He contemplated it, as its meaning became clear.Gently, he set it on the bedside table and took her into his arms.They sat that way for a long time.Finally, Race reached down and turned her face up so she had to look at him.

"Are you sorry, Stel?" he asked her softly.

She looked at him silently, searching her heart.She loved this man . . . she always had.She knew that now.And having him back in her life these past weeks had been wonderful.They had worked together as a team in a way they had never done before.She couldn't imagine being without him again.She had not wanted another child . . . had been horrified when she first came to suspect she was pregnant again.But the more she had considered it, the more excited and joyful she had become.Now the results were in front of her and she knew for sure.So, was she sorry about it?

Suddenly, she felt her throat close up and her eyes misted over with tears."Yes," she choked."Yes, I _am sorry.I wanted this child . . . the baby . . . I thought . . ."She lowered her face into her hands and cried, as though a part of her had been lost forever._

Race held her close, stroking her hair, rocking her gently, and making soft, soothing noises.He understood what she was feeling.All the problems aside, he knew that he had wanted the child they thought she had been carrying.To find out that they had been wrong . . .that she was not pregnant . . . was a blow to both of them.

"It's all right, Stel.Don't cry.This just wasn't meant to be.At least, not right now."

Slowly she raised her head and looked at him."I don't understand."

He smiled at her."You said you're sorry you aren't pregnant.Well, so am I.I wanted this baby, too.So . . . why can't we _try for another child?I love you.I always have.Can we try to build a life together again . . . with a home and maybe another child?I missed so much the first time . . . time with you, watching Jessie grow up . . . I'd like another chance."_

"But how . . ."

He laid his fingers across her lips."'How' is only important if the answer to the first question is 'yes'.If you want to try again, then we will find a way to make it work."

She searched his face, looking for the man she had met in Paris, so many years ago.As she looked into his eyes, she saw that man reflected there.But that was not all she saw.This man was older and wiser . . . a man who had made peace with his past and now looked to the future.She asked herself if she had grown as much as he had.Had they both changed enough to build a life together?The answer came almost immediately.

"I can't lose you again," she said simply."We have to try.You're right . . . the 'how' will come with the commitment to each other."

"And we _will make it work," he repeated.Race caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply.He didn't think he could ever remember being happier than he was right now._

***

Jonny sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting.Everyone but Judge Henson was there, waiting for his official release from the hospital.

"What's taking them so long?" he demanded.

His father laughed."Be patient, Jonny.It won't be much longer."

"Yeah, yeah . . ." he grumbled.He glanced over at the occupant of the chair next to the bed.Brandon sat silently, looking glum.Jonny reached out and ruffled his hair."Hey, Sport, what's up?You're too quiet."

Brandon shrugged."Nothin'."

"Don't give me that.I know better.What's wrong?"

The boy hung his head and said, "I don't want you to leave."

"Hey!"Jonny reached down with his good arm and caught Brandon's shoulder."Come here . . ."Brandon rose and climbed up on the bed.Jonny put his arm around the boy's shoulders and said,"You know that anytime you need me or want to talk to me, all you have to do is call.And you can come and stay with us anytime you want."

"But you'll be so far away."

Jessie sat down on Brandon's other side, and put her arm around him, as well."We'll also come see you regularly."

Brandon looked from one to the other."Will you really?"

"Of course we will."Jonny assured him.

Donald Henson suddenly strode into the room.He looked grave as he moved the chair and sat down in front of Brandon.Looking at the boy steadily, he said gently, "Brandon, the police have found your mother.But there was a problem . . . "He reached out and took the boy's hand."I'm sorry, Brandon.She was killed."

A stark silence followed his announcement, as everyone in the room absorbed the news.Finally, Charles Simmons swore softly and moved toward his son."How?"

Henson shook his head in disgust, and leaned back in the chair."It was the stupid louts she hired for the scam to kidnap Brandon.They were drinking buddies of Cason's . . . that was his real name, by the way . . . David Cason."

"That was the name of Mom's boyfriend," Brandon said numbly."She always called him Dave.Mom never let me hang around when he was over . . . I guess I didn't recognize him in the uniform that day at Jonny's house."

Henson nodded."Evidently, when they found there were warrants out for their arrest, they convinced Cason that Alicia would pin the attempted kidnapping on them.So they ran, and it looks like they took her along as a hostage.They headed for Mexico and got as far as the border crossing in El Paso, where they were spotted by police.When the cops closed in, the idiots turned it into a shoot-out."He sighed deeply."Alicia was caught in the crossfire.She was dead by the time the officers could reach her.I'm sorry, Brandon."

The boy sat silently with his head bowed, staring at his lap.When he finally raised his head, they all saw he was crying.Charles made a small sound and started to move toward his son, but Benton stopped him with a hand and a quick shake of his head."Wait," he mouthed silently.

Jonny slid his injured arm out of the sling and caught Brandon in both arms, pulling him into his lap.He held the boy tightly and rocked him gently."I know, Brandon.It's all right.It will be okay.I promise."

"I . . . I . . . I don't . . . I didn't mean . . ." he cried.

"What didn't you mean?"Jonny asked gently.

They could barely understand Brandon, as he tried to speak between sobs, "I didn't . . . really . . . I didn't . . . want . . . I wished . . . her . . . dead . . . but I . . . didn't mean . . . it."

"Oh, Brandon, of course you didn't!" Jessie exclaimed, laying a hand on his leg.

Jonny hugged the boy and said, "I understood what you meant.You didn't want her to die.You loved her.Through it all, you've always loved her.Not being able to live with her didn't change those feelings.And it doesn't make her death any easier."Jonny watched as the boy tried desperately to suppress the tears that threatened to flow."It's all right to cry, Brandon, really it is.I cried for days when my mom died.And it won't always hurt like this.I promise it won't."

"I never . . . understood . . . why . . . she . . . hated me," he gasped.

Charles Simmons finally came forward to take Brandon from Jonny.Holding his son tightly, he said, "Brandon, I've never understood why she changed.But I do know that she loved you very much when you were born, and she was very, very happy for a long time.And I honestly don't believe that the change in her had anything at all to do with you."

Slowly, Brandon's sobs tapered off until he was quiet.Charles lowered the boy to the floor and knelt in front of him."I know you don't want your mother to be gone, but you're back with me now, and I'll never let anyone take you away again."

Sue Simmons joined her husband.Kneeling in front of Brandon, she smiled at the boy and laid a hand on the side of his face."And I am very glad you're finally with us.Your father missed you so much, and I've hoped for a long time that the day would come when you would be part of our family."

"You mean you want me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Brandon, of course I do!"As though afraid of what might happen, Brandon tentatively reached out and hugged the woman, who returned the embrace firmly.

Charles reached out and put an arm around his son again.Turning to Benton and Jonny, he said, "I think we're going to go home.I want to thank you again for everything you've done for my son.I don't even want to think about what would have happened if the two of you hadn't stepped in on his behalf."

Jonny smiled."It's what friends are for.Right, Brandon?"The boy turned his head and looked at Jonny, then shrugged out of his father's grasp.He went over to his coat, which lay in the corner, and pulled a book from beneath it.Walking slowly back to Jonny, he held it out to the young man.

"I brought this today.I knew you would want it back."He looked at the album sadly."I don't think I'll ever be able to have anything like this.I wish I could."He handed the album to Jonny.

Jonny took it, looking at Brandon thoughtfully."Come here for a minute."He patted the bed, and the boy climbed up and sat beside him."Did you look through all of this book?"The boy nodded."Did you _read everything that's in here?"_

"No," the boy whispered.

"Brandon, I was six years old when my mother died, but I didn't make this until I was eleven. It took me almost five years before I could do it.I want you to read something."He opened the album and flipped to the last page, then handed it back to the boy."Read it, Brandon . . . out loud."

Brandon took the book and slowly began to read,

Dear Mom,

I know it's been a long time since I've written, but since I know you're watching over Dad and me, you'll know we've been really busy.But I wanted to write to you today.

Five years ago today you had to leave us.I missed you so much, then.And I didn't understand why you had to die.I guess I still don't.

But I want you to know that I'm okay.I still miss you, but Dad and I are doing pretty good.I've told you about Race and Hadji.They're part of our family now.And a couple of years ago Race's daughter, Jessie, started spending time with us.You would like her, Mom.She's smart and funny and stands up for herself.Dad says she's a lot like you.She's really cool.I like her a lot.She's part of the family now, too.

Dad told me once that, one day, I would forget all of the bad things, and that I would only remember the good ones.I guess that must have happened, because I can't seem to remember any bad times when you were with us.But now I'm afraid that I'll forget the good ones, too.So I'm gonna make a book.I'm gonna put all the important stuff about you that I can find in it so I'll never forget.

Well, I guess that's all I wanted to say.Except, that I still miss you and I wish you were here.I love you.

Jonny

Dead silence followed, as Brandon's voice died away.Finally, Jonny said softly, "I think the day will come, Brandon, when you will remember the good things.It will just take some time.But you still have your dad, just like I did.And you've got a new family, too.Just like I did."Jonny reached out and tipped the boy's head up until Brandon had to look at him."You're a survivor and I know you'll be all right.We're a lot alike, Brandon . . . just like brothers.And you'll make it . . . just like I did."

Brandon looked at him for a minute, then reached out and hugged Jonny tightly."I'm gonna miss you," he said mournfully.

"I'll miss you too, Sport.But I'm always as close as a phone call.And Dad and I want to give you a present."

The boy pulled back and looked at Jonny, startled."What kind of present?"

"We're gonna get you a computer.It will have all the software you need, and you'll have your own e-mail address on the Quest mainframe with unlimited access to IRIS.Your dad has already said it's okay.There's only two strings attached.One, you have to continue to work with Jessie, Hadji and I so you keep learning about computers; and two, you have to teach your new brother and sister how to use it, and share it with them.Deal?"

A slow smile began to form on Brandon's face."Deal."

Jonny hugged the boy again.Then Brandon turned and hugged Jessie, clinging to her for a long time."I wish I could have spent more time with you, too."

Jessie held the boy tightly, and everyone in the room could see unshed tears in her eyes."I wish I could have been here with you, too.I've missed you, Brandon."She released him, then brushed his bangs back from his eyes."But we'll talk on IRC, I promise, and we'll see each other again soon."

He looked at her and asked hesitantly, "Are you and Jonny okay now?I mean, really?"

Jessie raised her eyes to gaze at the young man sitting on the bed with them, then graced them with a smile that shone like sunshine breaking through dark clouds."Yes, Brandon.We're just fine."She reached a hand out to Jonny and he caught it in his, smiling back at her.

"And we always will be," he added.

Brandon sighed and smiled again."Then everything really is okay."He looked from Jessie to Jonny and finally said, "I guess I had better go."

Jonny helped him slide to the floor."I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay.I'll call you after you get home.And Jonny . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from cliffs."

Jonny laughed."I will, if you will."His smile was wistful as he watched Brandon and his parents leave.Jessie slid over next to him on the bed, put her arms around him, and kissed him soundly.

He returned her kiss, a bit startled, then asked quizzically, "What was that for?"

"Just because . . .You're pretty special, you know that?"

He laughed, embarrassed."If you say so . . ."

"Well, Mr. Quest, are you ready to go?"Dr. Ramsey asked, striding into the room.

"I'll say!Does that mean I can leave now?"He stood up, surreptitiously sliding his arm back into the sling hanging from his neck.

"You are out of here . . ."

***

On a brilliant, clear morning about two weeks later, Jonny stood gazing out of his bedroom window at a fairy tale landscape.It had snowed the night before, leaving a fresh white blanket over everything.The storm clouds of the night before had cleared, and the day had dawned fresh and bright.The temperature was in the mid-twenties with only a trace of a breeze.At the top of a tree, not far from Jonny's window, sat a cardinal, singing cheerfully.His brilliant red plumage made a striking contrast against the white backdrop.

Jonny stood there for a long time, working up his courage.Finally, he turned away from the idyllic scene and moved toward the door.His father and Hadji were in the lighthouse working on a project that would keep them busy most of the day.Estella was in New York at a meeting with the backers of her Colombian dig, and Race was in the office downstairs arguing with a supplier over the delivery of some specialized piece of equipment.Once he was finished with that, Race was to do the Compound maintenance check and then fly down to New York to join Estella.Everyone was busy and would be for quite awhile.

_No time like the present, Quest, he urged himself.__Do it now, before you chicken out again.He walked down the hall and, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he knocked on Jessie's door._

"Come in."

He opened the door and stuck his head into the room."Hi.You busy?"

She leaned back from her desk and stretched, smiling at him."Not really.What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me.It's a beautiful morning and I have something I've been wanting to show you."

"Sure.I'd like that," she replied, standing up."You ready now?"

"Yeah.Let me grab some stuff, and I'm all set."

Jessie followed him back to his room where he picked up a backpack, and then the two of them went downstairs.They pulled on coats, hats and gloves, then Jessie took the backpack from him and settled it across her shoulders.When he gave her a look, she commented, "You don't need to be carrying this yet."They left through the kitchen, stopping to tell Mrs. Evans that they were going out and would be back later.The last thing Jonny did was drop a flashlight into his pocket as they went out the door.

For a while, they strode along at a leisurely pace in companionable silence, just enjoying their surroundings.Finally, Jessie asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Down near the beach on the far edge of the property.There's a place I want to show you . . . it's a place Hadji and I found a long time ago."

"Okay," she replied easily.It was obvious he had something on his mind, but she was willing to let him take his time.

They walked on a little longer.Finally, he said,"You know, we never had that talk."

"No, we never did.It seems like we've never had the chance to be alone."

"It's probably time, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think it is."They walked in silence for a while longer. Finally, Jessie laughed ruefully, "Easier said than done, isn't it?"

"I don't even know where to start," Jonny said in frustration.

"Well, what are you thinking right now?"

"About how crazy I am about you . . ."

After a moment, she prompted, "And . . ."

He sighed, " . . . and how unbelievable it is that you could be interested in me.I mean, you could have any guy you wanted.I just don't understand . . . why would you pick me?"

Jessie stopped dead, staring at him in astonishment."What do you mean, 'why would I pick you'?You're the only guy I've ever wanted.How could you think differently?"

"Oh, come on, Jess," he said, turning to face her."Let's get real, here.I'm not as smart as you are, I have this really bad habit of going off without thinking things through first, I'm forever in trouble for something, I don't apply myself the way I should, and that's just the stuff I can think of off the top of my head."He turned and began to walk away, saying dejectedly, "I'm just not good enough for you."

Jessie stared after him, speechless.Finally, she ran after him and caught his arm, forcing him to turn and look at her again."This is crazy!" she exclaimed."For one thing, I'm not smarter than you are.I'm better at _some stuff, just like you're better at others.And as far as running off and being in trouble is concerned . . . well, as far as I can tell, what gets you into trouble is that you think with your heart instead of your head.You have an incredible sensitivity for people and you hate to see anyone hurting.You always go out of your way to help everyone, even strangers.You always think of others first, and you don't worry about yourself, even when you should.That's so incredibly rare.And as for not being good enough, that . . . that's just plain ****__stupid!" she finished hotly.She fell silent, and Jonny waited, wondering if he had really made her angry.He hadn't intended to . . . he was only trying to be honest.Finally, she continued, "You know, when my dad told me about what happened in Cairo, at first I thought he was lying to try to make me feel better."_

"He told you about Cairo?He promised he wouldn't!" Jonny said, getting half-angry himself."There was no reason for you to know about that."

"He had to tell me, Jonny.Because, you see, in my own mind, I had decided that I knew what had happened.I thought you had tried to save Francesca.I believed you still cared for her."She overrode his protest."When he told me you had tried to kill her, I didn't believe him.I couldn't believe you would ever be capable of doing something like that."

Jonny pulled off his gloves and laid a hand gently on her cheek."Everyone has their breaking point, Jess.She had hurt you so badly . . . I thought you were dead . . . nothing seemed to matter any more.And I blamed myself . . . I still do.If I hadn't been so gullible and let her completely dazzle me, none of that would have happened."

"You don't know that," she objected.

"Yes, I do.She used me to get to my father's work, and you were the one who paid the price."He smiled bitterly."It seems like everyone **but me pays for my stupidity."**

Jessie looked at him soberly.Finally, she waved her hand at his shoulder and said quietly, "No, you just pay the price for trying to _help other people."_

Jonny didn't appear to have heard her.He was remembering that dark night in Cairo."I'd never known what it felt like to want revenge before . . . not really.But when I thought she had killed you, all I could think of was to make her pay.I was so full of anger and grief I think maybe I went crazy."

"But don't you see, Jonny, that's just the point!It takes so _much to drive you to that point."She hung her head and whispered, "I don't have your tolerance.It seems like I'm automatically suspicious and ready to believe the worst of anyone I meet."_

"That's not it, Jessie.You're very defensive of the people you care about . . . just like Race.And you have the ability to spot deception much more readily than I do.Part of the reason I get into trouble is because I don't always recognize when people are using me.Just like when I didn't see Francesca for what she really was, and you did."

Jessie turned away from him."Yeah, Francesca."

"What?" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

"Nothing."

"No!" he said sharply."We said 'honest' this time.No holds barred and nothing held back.You have to tell me what's bothering you.If you can't talk to me, how are we ever gonna make our relationship last?"

She stood looking at him for a long time, not saying anything.Eventually, she began, "Before Francesca, I was just 'me' . . . Jessie Bannon.I studied, I learned, I did the things I enjoyed.I never thought much about myself . . . I mean, how I looked or being attractive to guys or how to 'get' one.I remember, I used to listen to the other girls talk about stuff like that and I thought it was stupid." She shrugged."I guess I just always knew that I wanted you.As long as you showed no interest in anyone else and were spending your time with me, I didn't _have to think about it."_

She stopped and glanced at him quickly.He was staring at her attentively, listening closely to every word.She sighed deeply and continued, choosing her words with difficulty."But then Francesca came along.And she was something completely different . . . picture perfect. . . gorgeous figure, perfect complexion, beautiful eyes, hair to die for, petite, feminine, always beautifully dressed . . . absolutely stunning . . . **everything that I wasn't."Jonny started to interrupt, but Jessie shook her head, silencing him."No, it's true. I know we've talked about this before, and you've insisted that it isn't true, but, Jonny, it is.And I'll give myself this much credit . . . at least I can admit it.I will also admit that I was jealous of her in a way I never thought would ever be possible. Whenever I was around her, I felt like an oaf, and I hated it . . . and her.Every guy in school literally fell over themselves whenever she was around . . . including you.Even that wouldn't have been so bad, but it was ****_you she wanted.One smile and you were gone._**

"When that happened, I was forced to take a good, hard look at myself in the mirror.And do you know what I saw?A lackluster slob who was so far outclassed that she didn't stand a chance.You said I didn't trust Francesca because I sensed she threatened people I care about, but that's not true.I went _looking for something wrong with her . . . because I couldn't compete with her on her own terms.One of the girls at school said it best.I just don't know how to be a girl."_

Jonny stood, looking down at her, and ruefully thought of how their own private insecurities had conspired to make them miserable.Neither of them had been prepared to be honest with the other about their feelings.Both of them had made assumptions and misinterpreted things, until their entire relationship had become so tangled and confused that it had almost self-destructed.His father had been right, after all.The best thing you can give to someone you care about is honesty and a willingness to talk openly about any problem.

He caught her face in both of his hands and looked deeply into her eyes."Jessica Bannon, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known.You talk about Francesca being so gorgeous, but, you know, she's not.She's . . ." he hunted for the right word " . . . pretty."He thought about it, then nodded."Yeah, I guess 'pretty' is the best description.I'll give her that much.But in my mind, there's a really big difference between pretty and beautiful.A beautiful girl has a lot more than just a pretty face and a nice body.She also has intelligence and wit and a caring nature.Francesca was _boring, Jessie.It was spending time with her that made me realize how much I wanted to be with you.I knew long before Francesca and her father broke into the Compound that I could never stay interested in her for long.I wanted you.And that will never change, Jess."He stopped briefly and just looked at her.Finally, he said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you for as long as you're willing to have me."_

She stepped forward and put her arms around him.In a soft, choked voice she replied, "Then you're gonna have to be around for a really long time, because I love you very much and I'll never want you to leave."And drawing his head down to her, she kissed him deeply.

It was a long time before they separated again.When they finally did, he whispered softly in her ear, "I love you, too, Jessie.Now and always."Then he tucked her against his side, and they continued on toward the beach, arm in arm.

Finally, as they began to hear the sound of the surf, Jonny stopped and released her."Here we are," he commented, and, taking her hand, he led her into the main cave.She looked around in fascination.

"This is really cool!You said this was where you and Hadji used to play?"

"Yeah.We found it the first summer we moved here.But you haven't seen the best part yet."He grinned at her."You ready for a climb?"

She grinned back as he pulled the flashlight out of his pocket."Lead the way, my love.'Whither thou goest' and all of that . . ."

He laughed and took her hand again."I love the sound of that."

Together, they moved to the back of the cave and slipped through the well-disguised opening, then began the long ascent to the lookout cave.When they finally reached it, Jonny moved quickly to light the oil lamp, and then reached for the backpack Jessie still carried.As she watched, he opened it, and took out a heavy bundle of brown wool, a folded blanket, and the album Brandon had given him.He took the album, wrapped it lovingly in oilcloth, and then slid it into a heavy canvas bag, which he cinched closed tightly.Then he moved to a shadowed corner of the chamber, and Jessie saw the trunk.Jonny opened it and placed the three items inside.When he straightened, he looked around the chamber fondly and said, "_This is where Hadji and I used to play.It was our secret place . . . where we could keep special things and know they would be safe.Dad and Race never knew about it.By the time you started staying with us, we weren't coming here as much.Dad had the early versions of Questworld running by then, and it seemed to lose some of its glamour.It had probably been three or four years since I'd last been here, before I came with Brandon."_

"What made you bring him here?" she asked.

He smiled."This is how we got off the cliff after we fell."

"I don't understand."

"Come here."Taking her hand, he led her down the corridor to the ledge.They came out of the dimness of the cave into the brilliant morning.Sunshine reflected off of the rolling swells, the sky was a deep, cloudless blue, and the view seemed to go on forever.

"Oh, Jonny," Jessie breathed.She walked to the edge, where the jagged, tooth-like rocks formed a kind of a wall.As she looked out toward the horizon, she finally realized the significance of this trip.This place was a part of the private side of Jonny Quest . . . the side he didn't share with anyone.Not even his own father.Just as that letter Brandon had read in the hospital had been.And the album.And the other items he had brought back here.By bringing her here, he was offering her that part of himself.

He came up behind her quietly and put his arms around her."I've always loved this view," he said.

She leaned her head back against his chest, and nuzzled his face gently as he dropped his head to hers."I love this whole place . . . it's incredible.Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Thank you for coming with me," he replied.He turned her in his arms, and just before he kissed her again, he whispered, "Now and forever, Jessie."

"Now and forever," she agreed.


	21. Epilog -- Bright Promise

Epilog -- Bright Promise

**Epilog -- Bright Promise**

** **

_There's no way this will die._

** **

** **

Jessie stood in front of the mirror and did a pirouette.The soft, silky fabric of her dress flared out from her hips, shimmering like green fire in the warm light.As she came to a halt, it fell again into soft folds just above her knees, accentuating the clinging nature of the bodice and sleeves.The wide neckline and low cut of the front and back combined to form an image that Jessie wasn't quite sure her father would approve of.But she loved this dress . . . she'd never had one like it.

A few days before, her father had announced that he and her mother had something special to tell the family.They wanted to make a celebration of the announcement, so they were going to take the entire family out to a really fancy dinner in Augusta.It was to be the same day as the annual Rockport Christmas Festival.As she thought about it, Jessie decided she was going to buy a new dress for the occasion.And she knew that she wanted it to be something really exceptional.

So, Jessie had gone to her mother, and, for the first time, she had talked to her about the way she had been feeling.Estella had listened to her daughter in silence, allowing her to talk until there seemed to be nothing left to say.When Jessie was done, Estella had told her to go pack an overnight bag, and the two of them had gone to New York.For two days they had shopped, had their hair and nails done, gotten massages, had facials, and did things the two of them had never done before.And while they were there, they had bought this dress.

Jessie remembered standing in front of a mirror in one of the best stores in New York, staring at herself in disbelief.The young woman who looked back at her was no one she had ever seen before.She was slender and poised, with gleaming red hair, flashing green eyes, and long shapely legs.The shimmering green dress accentuated all of these things, and Jessie was suddenly reminded of the old fairy tale about the ugly duckling and the swan.

Jessie had turned to her mother, not quite sure what to say.But Estella seemed to understand.She smiled and said gently, "I want you to remember this, Jessica.Beauty is not something you are born with.A woman with a perfect face will never be beautiful if she doesn't believe in herself and make the most of who she is.Confidence and poise come from the knowledge that you have done your best and are happy with yourself; not from having been born with a pretty face."She waved her hand around her vaguely."All of this . . . the clothes, the salons, the fuss . . . is fun, but it's not **_necessary."Estella rose and walked up to her daughter. "All that is really important is what is up here," she reached out and tapped Jessie's temple gently, " . . . and what is in here," and she tapped Jessie's chest with the same finger._**

She took Jessie's shoulders and turned her back to the mirror.The young woman in the beautiful green dress was still there.But beside her now stood a tall, slender, red-headed woman in faded blue jeans, well-worn running shoes, and a long-sleeved blue workshirt.And looking at the two of them, Jessie realized that this woman was as beautiful as anyone she had ever met.This was the woman who had captured Race Bannon's heart so many years ago.Unbidden, Jessie's memory supplied her with other images, as well . . . of her mother covered in sweat and dust, of her coughing to clear tomb dust from her lungs as she stood so covered in grime you couldn't even tell what color her hair was, of her soaking wet and slimy after falling in a tropical river . . . and the same aura was there, through it all.Jessie smiled as understanding dawned, and she knew then that if her mother could do it, so could she.

Estella had smiled as she saw Jessie's acceptance of the lesson she had tried to teach."So," she asked, "do you like the dress?"

"I love it!"

"Then we'll get it."

"But . . ."Jessie hesitated.

"What?" Estella questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What's Dad gonna say?"

Estella snorted."You leave your father to me!"

So now, Jessie stood in front of her mirror wearing that dress, heels, and good jewelry, feeling like a million bucks.But then, she'd felt that way ever since she had walked out of that store.Everything is right with the world, she decided.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she heard Jonny's ask if she was ready.Calling for him to come in, Jessie reached for her handbag, which lay on the bed.As she straightened, she caught sight of him standing in the doorway.The expression on his face was almost identical to the one he had worn that school morning so many months before.Smiling privately to herself, she spun again, saying, "It's new.You like it?"

He stepped inside, closed the door, and crossed the room quickly.Taking her in his arms, he replied, "It's nice . . . but I like what's in it better."

She laughed breathlessly as he kissed her, and she responded without hesitation.They had been doing a lot of this since their trip to the cave.In those ten days, their relationship had changed . . . become deeper, more loving.She knew that came from a confidence in the feelings they had for each other, and their mutual belief in their joint future.From the looks they were getting both at home and at school, they knew that other people were starting to recognize that something had changed as well.But they didn't care, and to this point, no one had asked any personal questions.Maybe, after tonight, no one would need to.

"So are you all ready?"Jonny asked, reluctantly releasing her.

"Yep.You?"

"Well, I won't lie and say I don't have some butterflies, but nothing severe."

"That's the way I feel, too."Jessie agreed."But I have to admit, I'm looking forward to it."

Jonny grinned impishly."So am I.It should cause quite a sensation."

Jessie laughed."Yeah, I suspect it will."She looked him up and down, taking in his dark navy suit, snowy white shirt, and splashy tie."Very nice.You look great."

"So do you.I really **do like that dress.Has Race seen it yet?"**

"No.Not yet."

"I'll let you go down the stairs first, then.Say, do you know what Race's big announcement is?"

"No!Both he and Mom are being very close-mouthed about it.I do know that Mom's gonna be leaving for Colombia again the day after tomorrow."

"Is Race going with her?"

"I have no idea.They aren't talking."

"Oh, well, we'll find out soon.Come on.We'd better go before they send out search parties."

"I'm all set."As they walked down the hall, Hadji stepped out of his room and joined them.He was looking pleased.

Jonny grinned."So, when is she arriving."

"Three weeks from tomorrow," he said in satisfaction."She is coming early."

"Cool!Have you told Dad yet?"Jonny asked.

"Yes.We discussed it yesterday."

"And what did he say?" Jessie asked with a grin.

"He was . . . disconcerted," Hadji replied carefully.

Jonny laughed."What you mean to say is that he just about had a heart attack!"

"Well . . ."

"Hadj, we're both growing up on him a lot faster than he's ready for right now.Why do you think I haven't used words like 'engaged' or 'married' around him?"

Hadji stopped and stared at the two of them."You are planning on getting married?" he asked, stunned.

"Well, of course we are," Jessie said, shaking her head at him in disgust."What else would we do?But it isn't going to be any time soon."

"Four . . . five years from now, probably.Maybe even more, depending on what we end up doing about school," Jonny added."But we know it's gonna happen.We're just letting both our dads get accustomed to us being together before we start talking about it."

"After all," Jessie pointed out practically, "it's no different from what you and Kefira are doing.It's just that in Bangalore there's a name for it, and here, there really isn't.'Betrothed' just isn't used, and 'engaged' has a whole different meaning."

"So we just don't talk about it," Jonny finished.

"Well, judging by Father's response to my announcement, you are probably wise," Hadji agreed.He caught Jessie's arm in one hand and Jonny's in the other, saying, "It will remain our secret for now."

Laughing joyfully, the three of them descended the stairs arm-in-arm to join their parents.

***

"Okay, everyone.Can I have your attention, please?"Race picked up his fork and tapped it against his water glass.The laughter around the table slowly subsided as everyone turned their attention to him."This evening is a celebration.And as I've sat here tonight, I've realized just how much we have to celebrate.

"Jonny is still with us . . ."Jonny saluted him with a grin.

". . . he and Jessie appear to have resolved their differences . . ."Everyone laughed and Jessie executed a mock curtsy from her chair.

" . . . and Hadji has found himself a lady, who we are all looking forward to meeting."Everyone at the table applauded and Hadji smiled.

"To all of this good fortune, I want to add one more.Estella has agreed to become my wife . . . again.I have no doubt there will be sparks . . . between us, it seems there always is . . . but it _is going to work this time.We have no doubt of it."As everyone applauded and offered their congratulations, Jessie jumped up, ran around the table, and hugged both of her parents joyfully._

When things had calmed down a bit, Benton commented, "I hope this doesn't mean that you are planning to leave Quest Enterprises, Race.I would hate to lose you.You are a part of this family."

Race shook his head."We've talked about it a lot, and we both agree that I should stay with the organization.I _will be returning to Colombia with Estella, but only to help her wrap things up."_

"My meeting with members of the museum funding committee last week was to notify me that funding for the project had dried up.Money is available for only about two more months," Estella explained."That will be just enough time to complete the preliminary survey of the new burial chamber we had opened right before we left, and to get the most valuable artifacts out of it and safely to the museum.Then we'll seal up the chamber, secure the other excavation locations, and shut down the site.When funding becomes available again, they can put together a new excavation team."

"But I thought the Calderone family had agreed to fund the entire dig!" Jessie exclaimed in surprise.

"They changed their minds," Estella responded shortly.

"But why?" Jessie asked."Did they tell you?"

"It seems there were some strings attached that they neglected to mention when they offered me the funding."

"Like what?" Jonny asked curiously.

"It seems the employment of their son, Ruben, was a requirement.And since I had already fired him . . ." Estella shrugged.

Jessie sat very quietly, gazing at her mother.She had never mentioned the incident with Ruben that day at the dig to anyone.She had never seen the need, because she had dealt with the situation and had it under control.And since she had no intention of returning to the excavation, particularly if he was still there, she had kept quiet about it.Surely, her mother hadn't found out about that . . .

"I thought he was your best excavator," Benton commented in surprise.

Estella looked grim."I discovered that Ruben likes to take a bit more on himself than he should.I don't need that grief.I was also beginning to suspect that some of the smaller artifacts were disappearing from the site.I couldn't prove it, but they were items that only Ruben had access to.So I got rid of him . . . and the funding went away with him."Suddenly, she grinned at Race."You will also be happy to know that I've gotten rid of Blain, as well."

Race snorted."About time."

Laughing with relief, Jessie added, "He probably wasn't having any more fun anyway, since he didn't have a camera."

"At any rate," Race continued, "once we close down the dig, we'll both return here and settle in."

"I'll take the opportunity to relax," Estella said, "analyze my data, write the final excavation report, and consider what I want to do next."

Benton studied Estella for a moment."Well, while you're at it, I'd like for you to think seriously about accepting a position with Quest Enterprises."Estella looked at him, stunned."Why are you surprised?You know that I've been looking for a good archaeologist for the organization for quite some time now.Hell, Estella, I've even asked you to recommend people to me. You have always been my number one choice for the position, but I never brought it up because I didn't believe you would accept.This position would allow you to work in your own field, as well as try new areas.You'd be working directly with me most of the time, but you might also work for extended periods on the sites of specific projects.You'd have a lot of latitude in your work schedule, as well as input into which projects we accept.Most importantly, you'd have the funding to excavate thoroughly . . . and to completion, no strings attached.I'm not looking for an answer immediately, just think about it.If you're interested, we'll talk more about it after you get back from Colombia."

Estella looked thoughtful."That is a very interesting offer, Benton.I will definitely give it serious consideration."

Jonny glanced at his watch and said, "I hate to break this up, but we really need to head back to Rockport.We've still got the Festival to attend."

Benton looked at his son."You've certainly been looking forward to the Festival this year, Jonny.What's the special attraction?"

Jessie and Jonny exchanged a look."Well, we kinda got roped into being part of the entertainment this year."

"Surely, you are not participating in . . ." Hadji trailed off as both Jonny and Jessie grinned at him."Oh, my . . ."

"What are you two up to now?" Race asked.

"Well," Jessie said, "a bunch of kids at school were trying to figure out something new to do at the Festival this year.You know, something other than the usual carol sing-along and cheezy local bands."

"It was actually Matt and Bobby Evans' idea."Jonny explained."It took a while for it to take off, but now there's about 15 groups participating.It should be pretty good."

"What is it?" Estella asked with trepidation.

"A karaoke contest," Hadji said dryly.

"You're kidding!" Race laughed."And I suppose you two are one of the 15 entries."

Jonny and Jessie simply grinned.

"Well, in that case," Benton said, as he rose from his chair, "we'd better get going."

***

When the Quest family arrived, the activities were already in full swing.Most of the population of Rockport appeared to be in attendance, along with many families from surrounding communities.The Quests were welcomed warmly, with many people laughingly congratulating Jonny on his miraculous 'return from the dead'.Soon, they separated, talking animatedly with different people throughout the room.

Jessie was with Becca Harris and a group of girlfriends when a silky voice insinuated itself into their conversation."Hello, Jessie." The voice dripped saccharine sweetness."Welcome back." 

A dead silence fell over the group.Without even turning around, Jessie replied with indifference,"Francesca."

After a brief pause, Francesca walked around to stand between Jessie and her friends."It's been a while," she continued in the same sweet voice.

"Yes, it has.I heard you were back in town."

Jessie sensed Becca and her friends backing away, as the two young women faced each other like wary dogs eyeing the same bone.Jessie had not seen Francesca face-to-face since their confrontation in the lighthouse two years earlier, and looking at her now, Jessie's internal radar began to sound clearly.Despite her claims to the contrary, Francesca was as dangerous as ever.She looked exactly the way Jessie remembered her . . . petite and exquisitely groomed . . . an image of perfection.But something was different this time.Slowly, Jessie began to smile.Francesca may not have changed, but _she had . . . and this woman no longer had the ability to intimidate her._

"Did Jonny tell you about me?" Francesca asked with feigned innocence.

_Oh ho, is that maliciousness I hear?Jessie thought with amusement."Yes, he did."Smiling condescendingly, she continued, "I hope you find what you're looking for here, Francesca.I know it's hard."_

"I don't need your pity!" Francesca countered sharply, raising her voice.Several people in the immediate vicinity looked over, staring at the two young women.

"Well, after all, it must not be pleasant to have your only relative in jail and no place you can call home."_Catty, Bannon, she chided herself.__Very, very catty.Jessie heard snickers from the people surrounding them and thought she saw Francesca flush slightly._

"Oh, I've already found what I'm looking for," Francesca purred, recovering her composure quickly.She looked Jessie up and down pointedly and said, "He just doesn't know it yet.But it's only a matter of time . . . he'll come around."She smiled confidently."They always do."

In the uneasy silence that followed, Becca's sharply indrawn breath could be clearly heard, and others in the surrounding group stirred restlessly.For a long moment, Jessie simply stared at Francesca . . . then, to the shock of everyone around them, she threw her head back and laughed.

"You go right ahead and do your worst, Francesca.Try whatever you think will work.But I'll tell you right now . . . you won't take Jonny away from me again.That's the truth and you know it."She smiled and gestured magnanimously."However, if you want to try, you can be my guest."Then Jessie's smile faded and was replaced by an ominous look."We both know you're here for something other than just trying to land a boyfriend.And my guess is that it's related to Quest Enterprises.Just know this, Francesca . . . nobody messes with my family." Jessie stared at her coldly, finishing with quiet, deadly finality, **_"Nobody."_**

"Is that a threat?" Francesca hissed.

"No, it's a promise.If you try _anything, I will make it my personal mission in life to hunt you down and see that you get thrown into the deepest, darkest jail on the face of this planet . . . no matter how long it takes."_

Turning her back dismissively, Jessie looked around for Becca.Suddenly, Jonny pushed his way through the dissipating crowd."What's going on here?" he demanded angrily.

"Not a thing," Jessie replied easily, catching his arm and turning him away from the other girl.She smiled up at him."Are we on?"

He returned the smile, Francesca completely forgotten under Jessie's loving gaze."Yeah, just about.We should get up there."

Jessie smiled at her friends and waved cheerfully, "See you guys later!"The young couple walked off arm-in-arm, laughing.

Becca looked at Francesca and said matter-of-factly, "You're _way out of your league, girl."_

And one of the others added, "You had your chance, and you blew it."

"I'd move on, girl.Ain't nothin' more you can do," Becca finished as they all faded into the crowd, leaving the dark-haired girl standing alone.

Francesca stared at Jessie's retreating back malevolently.Finally, she murmured softly, "You think this is over . . . but you're wrong.I don't lose . . . especially to **you.If you want a war, you've got one . . . just _you and _****_me.This was just a skirmish, Bannon.I swear to you . . . this is only the beginning . . ."_**

***

Jessie took center stage holding a microphone.Jonny stood behind and to one side of her, talking quietly to the DJ who was coordinating the music.Among the sea of faces in front of her, Jessie spotted her family.She smiled and began, "Good evening!I want to welcome everyone to the 74th Annual Rockport Christmas Festival.Are you all having a good time?"A roar of approval greeted her question.

"Great!When Jonny and I agreed to be a part of this latest edition to the activities of this Festival, no one told us we were going to have to be the ones to kick it off.But I guess someone has to be first, so here goes . . .

"As you all know, this is a karaoke contest.Prizes will be awarded to first, second and third place.Each individual and/or group will be asked to introduce themselves, say a few words about the song they have chosen, and then get to it.

"So . . . my name is Jessie Bannon and my partner back there is Jonny Quest."A smattering of applause and cheers caused her to chuckle."Yes, reports of Jonny's demise have been greatly exaggerated."Everyone laughed."The song we've chosen to do for you tonight is one that is very special for us.It describes our relationship to a tee, and we hope you like it.With profound apologies to Deana Carter and Chris Farren for some minor lyric changes, it's called _How Do I Get There?_

At that cue, the DJ started the music and a bright, rollicking country melody began to emanate from the speakers.As the intro played, Jessie glanced over to reassure herself that the teleprompter was operating, just in case she needed it, then looked out over the audience.The stage lights went out, leaving her standing centerstage in a single spotlight as she began to sing.

We've always been the best of friends,

No secrets and no demands.

But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue,

I see a different light around you.

Suddenly, behind and to the right of Jessie, another spotlight flared, illuminating Jonny.She turned slightly and looked at him.He began to move toward her slowly, as though mesmerized, as she continued to sing.

One thing I haven't told you,

I just want to hold you.

And never let go, I need to know . . .

As Jonny came up beside her, Jessie moved away from him, singing questionningly to the audience,

How do I get there from here?

How do I make him see?

How do I tell him what my heart's been tellin' me?

Lost in his lovin' arms, that's where I wanna be.

She turned back to look at Jonny longingly and reached out her hand toward him, singing,

You know I love you.

How do I get there?

Jonny gazed after her with a look of wonder on his face.Raising the microphone he began to sing.

You probably think I've lost my mind,

Takin' this chance, crossin' that line.

Jessie stared at him with a growing look of joy forming on her face.Hesitantly, she began to move toward him again, as he continued.

But I promise to be truer than true,

Dreaming every night with these arms around you.

I can't wait any longer,

This feeling's gettin' stronger.

Help me find a way.

Jonny looked at her pleadingly, then turned back to the audience.

How do I get there from here?

How do I make her see?

How do I tell her what my heart's been tellin' me?

Lost in her lovin' arms, that's where I wanna be.

As Jessie came to stand beside him again, he turned and caught her hand, staring down into her eyes sincerely, singing,

You know I love you.

How do I get there?

Jessie's eyes locked with his as she replied,

I know, the shortest distance between two points is a straight line,

But, I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb.

Jonny's gaze never wavered as he responded with heartfelt sincerity,

The perfect combination is your heart and mine,

Darlin' won't you give me a sign?

Putting their arms around each other, the young couple turned back to the audience with radiant smiles and sang as one,

How do I get there from here?

How do I make you see?

How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me?

Lost in your lovin' arms, that's where I wanna be.

You know I love you.

How do I get there?

Jonny and Jessie finished to a rousing standing ovation.They stood, arm-in-arm, laughing joyfully, and waving to the crowd.Then, without embarrassment, Jonny leaned down and kissed Jessie soundly in front of the entire population of Rockport, Maine.It had been a long, hard road, but they both knew that whatever the future held in store, they would face it together . . . today, and for all time to come.

The battle was over, and love had won.

_We are strong,_

_No one can tell us we're wrong._

_Searching our hearts for so long . . ._

_Both of us knowing,_

_Love is a battlefield! _

**** M. Chapman/H. Knight ****

**THE END**

**(for now)**

"Love is a Battlefield," M. Chapman and H. Knight, 1983, Chrysalis Records, Inc., from Best Shots by Pat Benetar.

"How Do I Get There?", Deana Carter and Chris Farren, 1996, EMI Princeton Street Music, from Did I Shave My Legs for This by Deana Carter.

© 1998Debbie Kluge

DISCLAIMER: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and all characters, logos, and likenesses therein, are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., a Turner company. No copyright infringement is intended by their use in this story. All other material, copyright 1998 by Deborah A. Kluge.All rights reserved.Characters and stories are in no way affiliated with, approved of or endorsed by Hanna Barbera or Turner Productions. This is created by a fan for other fans out of love and respect for the show, and is strictly a non-profit endeavor.


End file.
